ONLY THE YOUNG
by Sigung-chan
Summary: "Batu loncatan atau kambing hitam." Sebuah penelitian yang melibatkan dokter bedah, internis, dan gelar Professor yang menunggu di ujung perjalanan [Kisah lanjutan dari VOYAGE] MEDICAL AU!
1. Case Report 1

Daiya no A Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Terajima Yuji

I just borrow his Chara

**PERHATIAN!**

MEDICAL AU! Kemungkinan OOC stadium 4! Ada banyak Typo berhamburan!

Dan semua yang memalukan dan tidak jelas

Selamat membaca

**ONLY THE YOUNG**

_It keeps me awake_

_The look on your face_

_The moment you heard the news_

_You're screaming inside_

.

_Ethical Clearance_ sudah ditangan. _Inform consent_ sudah siap disodorkan ke pasien dan keluarganya. Tim penelitian telah terbentuk. Dokter bedah sudah berada di genggaman tangan. Gelar Professor telah menanti di seberang perjalanan. Hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Miyuki Kazuya selama beberapa waktu ini.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Miyuki. Sawamura duduk sambil melipat kaki di kursi depan meja kerja Miyuki. "Apa kau sudah kerasan?"

"Bagian bedah lumayan seru, apalagi di IGD," jawab Sawamura. "Meskipun aku belum pernah bertemu dengan Kepala Departemennya."

"Saat ini beliau sedang pendidikan di luar negeri. Namun, aku sudah memberitahu bahwa kau akan bergabung di departemennya," jelas Miyuki. Sawamura hanya mengangguk acuh tak acuh.

"Jadi, kenapa kau mengumpulkan kami semua di sini?" tanya Sawamura sambil melihat beberapa dokter dan perawat di dalam ruangan Miyuki.

Ditanya seperti itu membuat Miyuki ingat kembali tujuan awalnya. Ia menggeser rekam medik yang sedang dibacanya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang diberikan oleh komisi etik. "Penelitian ini telah mendapat _ethical clearance_," jelas Miyuki pertama-tama. "Dan aku ingin mengenalkan timku padamu," katanya pada Sawamura. "Kau juga harus mengenal timmu karena kalian akan terus bekerja sama selama penelitian."

"Dokter Anestesi, Okumura Koushuu. Dokter Patologi Anatomi, Kawakami Norifumi. Asisten bedah kedua Seto Takuma. Perawat bagian bedah Fujiwara Takako. Dan, Internis sekaligus asisten bedah pertama, Miyuki Kazuya."

Sawamura menatapnya. Antara setengah geli dan setengah bingung. "Kau? Katamu ini bukan darurat," kata Sawamura meniru ucapan Miyuki Kazuya saat mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

Miyuki mengeluarkan kilat berbahaya dari matanya. Ia menatap Sawamura. "Itu adalah jaminan yang kuberikan pada tim etik. Meskipun aku internis, tapi aku juga konsultan gerontologi. Okumura-_kun_ memang akan menangani anestesi, tetapi aku akan memberikan pendapatku kalau diperlukan, karena ini adalah bidangku."

Sawamura masih menatapnya. Tatapannya jelas mengatakan kalau ia sedang menikmati pria di depannya. "Ya sudah, terserah padamu. Aku hanya akan mengikutimu saja," ujar Sawamura akhirnya.

"Selanjutnya, aku mau membahas pasien pertama," kata Miyuki. Ia membuka rekam medik yang sedari tadi ia singkirkan. Seorang perempuan berusia 69 tahun. _Colorectal cancer_ stadium II. "Sawamura, kau akan ikut aku mengobservasi pasien sore ini. Setidaknya, ia harus melihat siapa dokter bedah yang akan menanganinya."

Sawamura mengangguk paham. "Kapan kita akan melakukan operasi?" tanya Fujiwara. Ia adalah satu-satunya perawat dan perempuan di ruangan itu.

"Kalau dari hasil observasiku bagus, kita akan melakukan operasi minggu depan. Berdoa saja semoga semuanya sesuai dengan harapan," kata Miyuki.

Sawamura bisa merasakan bahwa si konsultan di depannya juga sebenarnya sedang tegang. Akhirnya, penelitiannya akan dimulai. Ia akan memikul berbagai jenis tanggung jawab dan beban selama penelitian ini. Sebagai internis, sebagai asisten bedah, sebagai dokter, dan sebagai peneliti. Sawamura memang belum lama mengenal Miyuki, tetapi ia bisa dengan cepat membaca karakter orang. Bahkan, seandainya Miyuki Kazuya disuruh memikul langit, kalau itu akan membawanya pada gelar Professor, ia akan menanggungnya sendirian.

Diskusi mereka terputus ketika bunyi nyaring dari kantong jas putih Sawamura berbunyi keras. "Sepertinya aku dipanggil," kata Sawamura sambil bangkit dari kursinya. Ia berbalik menatap tim, "mohon bantuannya kalian semua," katanya ramah dan segera meninggalkan ruangan Miyuki.

"Apa benar tidak masalah menggunakannya?" tanya Kawakami ketika Sawamura telah pergi dari ruang kerja Miyuki.

"Kau melihat sendiri performanya ketika ia mengangkat tumor kan?" Miyuki bertanya balik. "Bagaimana, Okumura-_kun_? Kau kan ahli anestesi, menurutmu Sawamura Eijun bagaimana?" Miyuki bertanya pada Okumura.

"Ia bisa menghindari turunnya tekanan darah hanya dengan cairan infus. Selain itu, tidak banyak cairan yang terbuang selama operasi berlangsung," katanya, "pekerjaanku menjadi lebih mudah."

"Kita bisa percaya padanya. Dia dokter bedah yang hebat," kata Miyuki.

.

"Melakukan penjahitan pembuluh darah. _Needle_ ukuran 8," pinta Sawamura. Seorang perawat memberikan jarum dan benang. Sawamura menerimanya dan langsung menjahit pembuluh darah di sekitar hepar. Kecelakaan di jalan raya.

"Tekanan darah terus turun menjadi 50/30."

"Ambil kantong darah 10 unit lagi. Perawat, terus pasok infus."

Seolah tidak terganggu, Sawamura menjahit dengan tenang dan cepat. Dalam waktu lima menit, ia telah selesai pada hepar.

"Asisten, apa ada luka yang belum tertutup?"

"Perdarahan di limfa. Sepertinya robek ketika benturan," lapor asisten bedah.

"_Needle_ yang ukurannya lebih besar," perintah Sawamura, "_suction_ di sekitar limfa. Aku harus melihat dengan jelas lukanya."

Asisten bedah kedua yang melakukan _suction_. "_Sensei_, apa tidak masalah hanya 10 unit kantong darah?" tanya seorang perawat.

"Tidak apa. Infus juga bisa menggantikan cairan yang keluar dari dalam tubuh," jelas Sawamura. "Aku tidak mau ambil risiko menurunnya natrium karena perdarahan."

Sawamura mulai menjahit limfa yang robek.

"Status?" tanya Sawamura.

"Tekanan darah berhenti turun dan tidak terdapat kelainan pada hasil tes biokimia," kata dokter anestesi.

"Oke. Kita lakukan _gauze count_ dan setelah itu kita tutup regio abdomen."

"Baik."

.

Pasien di kirim ke bagian ortopedi karena harus menangani patah kakinya. Kalau bagian yang itu, setelah Sawamura melihat hasil Rontgen, ia memutuskan hanya membebatnya, karena tidak sampai merobek otot dan pembuluh darah. Setidaknya, pekerjaannya menjadi berkurang satu lagi.

"Terima kasih atas kerja keras Anda."

Sawamura dan beberapa dokter serta perawat yang tadi sibuk hilir mudik menangani kasus kecelakaan saat ini beristirahat di ruang istirahat departemen bedah dan kegawatdaruratan. Sawamura meminum sebuah teh hangat yang dibuatkan oleh seorang perawat. _Shift_ sudah diganti, jadi mereka tidak perlu buru-buru beristirahat.

"Anda hebat sekali di dalam sana tadi," puji seorang perawat. Ia berdiri agak jauh dari Sawamura, berusaha memberikan privasi dan rasa hormat bagi para dokter. Sawamura melambaikan tangannya.

"Jangan berdiri, duduk saja di sofa di depanku," tawar Sawamura.

Perawat itu terlihat tidak enak. "Saya tidak pantas duduk sejajar dengan seorang dokter," katanya.

"Apa sih? Dokter juga masih manusia. Duduk sejajar dengan manusia tidak apa kan?"

Dengan ragu, perawat itu duduk di sofa depan Sawamura. Ia masih terlihat gugup dan Sawamura masih bisa memakluminya.

Sawamura Eijun hampir lupa bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang dokter terhormat di sebuah rumah sakit. Perasaan itu sudah lama ia tinggalkan bersama dengan kekosongan hatinya. Selama ia berkelana ke banyak negara-negara miskin, tidak ada satupun yang menganggap penting status. Bisa bernapas dan makan sesuap nasi saja sudah bersyukur. Sawamura tidak hanya berkelana, tetapi ia juga menyelami peradaban dan kehidupan mereka. Sawamura menjadi bagian dari mereka.

"_Sensei_, sebelum Anda bekerja di sini, dimana Anda bekerja?" tanya perawat itu. Sawamura meniup-niup teh hangatnya.

"Aku sempat di RS Universitas, tapi sekarang tidak lagi," kata Sawamura. Setelah keluar dari Rumah Sakit Universitas, Sawamura memulai perjalanan panjangnya. Meniti tepi-tepi perbatasan. Menyeludup ke gerbong-gerbong barang di kereta di India, hanya supaya tidak berjejal dengan lautan manusia di dalam gerbong yang sudah seperti tumpukan sampah. Perjalanan yang benar-benar indah.

"Saya dengar bahwa Anda direkomendasikan oleh Professor Sakaki," kata perawat itu lagi. Sawamura bahkan tidak bertanya darimana ia tahu berita itu. Ah, Rumah Sakit memanglah dunia yang sempit. Terkungkung. Selalu membatasi gerak. Berita apapun mudah sekali menyebar, seperti angin yang membawa virus.

"Begitulah," jawab Sawamura datar. Memang benar seperti itu adanya, jadi ia tidak perlu menyangkal. "Kau dari akademi perawat mana?" tanya Sawamura.

"Akademi perawat swasta di Osaka," jawab si perawat.

"Jauh juga kau pergi sampai ke Tokyo," komentar Sawamura.

Si perawat tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kata Ibu saya, untuk mendapat pengalaman lebih banyak, semakin jauh semakin bagus."

Sawamura mengangguk dalam diam. Ya, pengalaman. Sawamura juga sama seperti itu. Semakin ia pergi jauh, pengalaman yang didapatnya semakin banyak dan ia menjadi semakin hebat.

Mereka kembali berbincang mengenai topik-topik seru. Pembangunan infrastuktur, kabar rumah sakit sebelum Sawamura bergabung, sampai betapa terkenalnya Miyuki Kazuya di kalangan para karyawan (untuk yang satu ini, Sawamura sama sekali tidak peduli. Lagipula, bukan dia yang meminta cerita tentang si internis). Muda, jenius, ambisius, dan bisa segalanya. Itulah rangkuman dari para karyawan rumah sakit mengenai konsultan muda yang sangat populer. Sawamura sendiri tidak begitu melihat Miyuki dengan pandangan seperti itu.

Kesan pertama mereka buruk, menurut Sawamura. Miyuki Kazuya memperlihatkan sisinya yang sangat kotor pada Sawamura tanpa takut ditolak. Kalau dipikir-pikir, selama ini pertemuan mereka memang terkesan untung-atau-tidak-untung. Miyuki di mata Sawamura tidak ada bagus-bagusnya. Namun, Sawamura menjadi pendengar yang sopan.

Si perawat mendadak berhenti bicara tentang teknologi _gamma_ yang mungkin akan dibeli rumah sakit dan langsung berdiri dan menunduk dalam. "Miyuki-_sensei_," katanya sambil membungkuk. Hal itu membuat Sawamura ikut menoleh ke belakang. Di depan pintu istirahat, Miyuki Kazuya berdiri menjulang. Kacamata segi empatnya terpatri dengan sangat sempurna di wajahnya. Jas putih dokternya membuat kesannya semakin tegas dan berwibawa. Sawamura masih terkekeh geli kalau membayangkan ia pernah mengira Miyuki sebagai _salesman_.

"Aku mencarimu," kata Miyuki. "Teleponku tidak diangkat."

Sawamura baru ingat ia menaruh ponselnya begitu saja di lokernya. Sejak selesai operasi, ia tidak mengecek ponselnya lagi. "Maaf. Ada perlu apa?"

"Sudah jam _visit_. Kau masih ikut aku observasi pasien," katanya. Sawamura langsung berdiri dari kursinya. Gelas teh hangatnya diletakkan di meja kaca. Ia menoleh pada perawat.

"Kapan-kapan kita berbincang lagi ya," katanya ramah. Si perawat hanya mengangguk singkat dan kembali menunduk karena masih ada Miyuki di ruangan itu. Sawamura kembali memakai jas putihnya yang sempat ia tanggalkan di punggung kursi, dan tanpa mengganti bajunya dengan kaos hijau celana hijau, ia mengikuti Miyuki yang sudah keluar duluan dari ruang istirahat.

"Rumah sakit swasta memang sangat mewah ya," komentar Sawamura sambil memandang interiornya yang sangat megah. Kehidupan Sawamura di rumah sakit ini hanya seputar IGD, ruang operasi, IGD lagi, ruang kerja Miyuki, ruang istirahat, dan ruang operasi lagi. Ia sama sekali tidak sempat mengagumi betapa besar rumah sakit yang sekarang menjadi tempat kerjanya.

"Tentu saja, kenyamanan pasien nomor satu," kata Miyuki. Namun, mereka tidak menuju bangunan megah tempat dimana para pasien dirawat. Seolah membaca raut bingung Sawamura, Miyuki berujar, "kau tidak mengira aku akan menjadikan para pasien VIP itu sebagai subjek penelitianku kan?"

Sawamura hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Siapa tahu."

"Kita ke bangsal kelas 3. Di sana, pasien dirawat menggunakan asuransi pemerintah," jelas Miyuki.

"Hoo, rupanya kau masih melayani penduduk miskin," kata Sawamura, setengah menyindir Miyuki. Mendengarnya, Miyuki berhenti mendadak dan berbalik. Hampir saja hidung Sawamura bertabrakan dengan kacamata Miyuki.

"Aku memang menginginkan gelar professor itu. Aku ingin penelitianku selesai dengan menghalalkan segala cara," kata Miyuki. Ia kembali ke mode ambisius. Dingin, tajam, menusuk. "Tapi, aku juga tetap seorang dokter. Aku tetap tidak akan mengabaikan para pasienku."

Ia kembali berjalan menuju sebuah gedung yang jaraknya agak jauh dari gedung utama maupun bangunan para pasien rawat inap VIP. Gedung itu sudah lumayan tua dan juga suasananya jauh lebih kumuh dari bangunan utama. Di sini, semua pasien yang biasa pengobatannya ditanggung asuransi negara berkumpul jadi satu. Karena bangsal kelas 3, satu kamar diisi sampai 12 orang, masing-masing 6 berhadapan.

Seorang perawat sudah menunggu kehadiran Miyuki. Ia langsung memberi hormat dan menyerahkan data pasien yang akan mereka kunjungi. Pasien pertama seorang lelaki usia 72 tahun, pasca-stroke, sedang mengalami rehabilitasi, tetapi mengalami perdarahan lambung. Kemungkinan karena penggunaan NSAID yang selalu dikonsumsinya.

"Kakek," ujar Miyuki lembut. Ia bahkan menggenggam tangan si pasien. Sawamura sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa Miyuki ini orang yang sama dengan yang Sawamura kenal. Miyuki Kazuya sedang dalam mode dokternya. "Untuk sementara, obat untuk sakitnya, kita hentikan dulu ya, karena itu yang membuat kakek sakit," jelasnya dengan pelan dan penuh kelemahlembutan. Tidak ada Miyuki Kazuya dengan tatapan yang akan membunuh siapapun, termasuk semut, yang menghalangi jalannya menuju gelar Professor.

"Untuk obatnya, kita ganti dengan yang lain. Saya akan meresepkan obat yang lain," kata Miyuki sambil mencatat di kertas resep. Ia segera memberikan kertas resep itu pada perawat.

"Terima kasih," kata si pasien.

Miyuki tersenyum dan keluar ruang bangsal (karena pasiennya hanya 1 yang ditangani oleh Miyuki. Sisanya milik dokter anak). Ekspresinya ketika pintu bangsal tertutup kembali seperti yang Sawamura kenal. Dingin, tidak ada hati, dan memaksakan kehendak. Sawamura bertanya pada perawat, "berapa pasien lagi?"

"Hari ini hanya 7 orang pasien," katanya. Tujuh? Semuanya orangtua dengan usia di atas 60 tahun? Ukh, ini adalah salah satu alasan mengapa Sawamura menolak untuk menjadi internis. Sawamura bosan dengan rutinitas seperti ini. Menjadi internis artinya Sawamura harus duduk berjam-jam di ruang praktek, mendengar keluhan mereka, meresepkan obat, atau merujuk ke bagian lain, dan _visit_ yang membosankan.

Sawamura bukannya tidak suka oleh pasien, ia malah peduli. Namun, bedah adalah jalan hidupnya. Bedah adalah cabang ilmu kedokteran yang membutuhkan tingkat konsentrasi tinggi sekaligus teknik improvisasi yang tinggi. Kalau tidak bisa fleksibel, maka nyawa pasien di atas ranjang operasi akan terancam. Ilmu bedah bukan hanya secara anatomi dan makroskopis. Bersama dengan dokter anestesi, dokter bedah harus berpikir dengan cepat apa yang terbaik bagi kondisi fisiologis pasien. Itulah bedah. Itulah Sawamura.

Mungkin pasien ke-4 atau ke-5, Sawamura sudah bosan sekali dan selalu menahan diri agar tidak menguap lebar-lebar. Miyuki Kazuya tampak tidak terganggu dan berjalan seperti tidak ada halangan. Miyuki sudah menghabiskan kehidupannya sebagai internis. Ia sudah terbiasa, seperti bernapas dengan sewajarnya. Kehidupan seperti itu adalah kehidupan yang Sawamura tidak mengerti. Namun, itulah perjalanan Miyuki.

"Ini pasien kita," kata Miyuki. Mendadak, Sawamura kembali segar. Akhirnya, bagiannya akan muncul juga (meskipun tidak sekarang, tetapi Sawamura suka ikut menganalisa).

Seorang perempuan, 69 tahun, _colorectal cancer_ stadium II, ulang Sawamura dalam hati. Ia sudah menghapal isi rekam medik yang diberikan Miyuki tadi pagi.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ibu hari ini?" tanya Miyuki dalam mode dokternya. Namun, karena Sawamura juga berkonsentrasi, jadi ia memaklumi tingkah Miyuki. "Apa ada yang terasa sakit?"

"Kotoran saya sering keluar begitu saja _sensei_," kata si perempuan. Miyuki mengangguk-angguk. "Rasanya perut saya semakin besar," katanya lagi. Miyuki mengelus-ngelus tangannya.

"Bu, saya ingin mengenalkan seseorang," katanya. Ia membuat gestur agar Sawamura maju, sampai sejajar dengan Miyuki. "Sawamura-_sensei_. Beliau akan menjadi dokter bedah untuk operasi Ibu," jelas Miyuki.

Sawamura membungkuk. Si perempuan tua itu menggenggam tangan Sawamura. "Kau sudah berjalan jauh ya," katanya lembut. Sawamura tersenyum. Ia kembali teringat perjalanan yang selama ini ia tempuh.

"Ya. Sangat jauh. Tetapi, perjalanan Anda masih lebih jauh lagi," kata Sawamura. Ia menggenggam tangan si pasien yang sedang menggenggamnya. Si pasien tertawa.

"Orangtua ini tidak pernah kemana-mana. Sekarang ia terkapar di sini," katanya. Sawamura tersenyum.

"Saya akan berusaha menolong Anda."

Si perempuan tua hanya tersenyum lagi.

Miyuki Kazuya meresepkan obat anti-diare agar BAB-nya tidak keluar secara tiba-tiba setiap saat. Hal itu, selain membuat pasien menderita, tetapi para perawat yang bekerja juga ikut menderita. Sisanya, obat-obatan tidak diberikan. Hal ini dikarenakan pasien akan dioperasi minggu depan. Semua obat yang berisiko mengancam keselamatan operasi ditahan, setidaknya satu bulan sampai dua minggu sebelum operasi.

Setelah mereka selesai berkeliling bangsal kelas 3, Sawamura memberitahu Miyuki dan si perawat, "aku mau lihat hasil pemeriksaan darah lengkap, analisis gas darah, tes biokimia, sampai mikrobiologi dan parasitologi." Si perawat mengangguk dan undur diri pamit ke ruang jaga. Miyuki berjalan berdua bersama Sawamura ke gedung utama.

"Kau pintar basa-basi ya," kata Miyuki memulai percakapan. "Apa kau terbiasa berbasa-basi seperti itu?"

"Kau juga pintar bermuka dua. Berwajah malaikat di depan pasien dan memasang wajah tamak padaku," balas Sawamura. Sebagai respon, Miyuki hanya memandangnya sinis.

"Kau ingat saja apa tujuanmu disini," kata Miyuki. "Aku butuh bakatmu. Kalau bukan karena itu, kau sudah kubuang."

Sawamura terkekeh. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Mungkin sebaiknya kau juga ingat untuk hati-hati."

"Aku tidak butuh nasihat sampahmu," ujar Miyuki sedingin badai es di Russia. Ia menoleh pada Sawamura. "Besok pagi aku akan membawamu ke lab _stem cell_, tempat aku menumbuhkan jaringan baru," katanya.

Sawamura mendengarkan.

"Aku tidak mau mencari-carimu seperti tadi lagi. Kau adalah anjing yang kubawa, jadi kau sudah harus menungguku di ruanganku besok pagi." Lalu, Miyuki berjalan lebih dulu, dengan langkah yang lebar-lebar dan harga diri yang tinggi. Meninggalkan Sawamura sendiri di lorong rumah sakit yang megah.

Sawamura menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Ia tersesat di bangunan utama.

.

Sawamura Eijun masih sempat mengucapkan selamat pagi kepada para staff di Departemen Bedah dan Kegawat daruratan, masih sempat bercanda sejenak dengan para perawat dan mereka tertawa mendengar Sawamura mengeluh kemarin ia tersesat. Setelah itu, ia masih sempat menolong anak kecil yang tersedak balok mainan (bagaimana caranya tersedak? Dimakan?) dan akhirnya, ia menuju ruang kerja Miyuki.

Rupanya, Miyuki Kazuya sudah menunggunya di dalam ruang kerja. Ia sedang menerima telepon entah dari siapa, yang jelas siapapun yang menelepon Miyuki adalah orang penting, terlihat dari cara bicara Miyuki yang semanis madu. Ia melirik Sawamura, tetapi mengacuhkannya.

"Baik. Saya akan memberikan hasilnya. Operasi pertama akan dilakukan minggu depan… Anda sekalian bisa tenang, karena saya punya dokter bedah terbaik (di sini Sawamura mau muntah mendengar Miyuki memujinya)… Baik… Terima kasih."

Dan telepon ditutup.

Setelah menutup telepon, ia tidak langsung menatap Sawamura, tetapi memijat pangkal hidungnya dan kembali memakai kacamata yang tadi ditaruh di mejanya. Hari ini masih pagi, tetapi Miyuki sudah tampak sangat kacau. Dasinya masih kendor, membuat Sawamura ingin mengencangkan dasi mahal itu dan membuatnya terlihat pantas. Namun, ia mengabaikan godaan itu.

"Sponsor?" tanya Sawamura.

Miyuki mengangguk. "Orangtua bau tanah… mereka pikir bisa segampang itu mengoperasi pasien?" gerutunya. Sawamura menahan tawanya melihat Miyuki seperti ini. Berapa banyak orang yang mampu melihat sisi brengsek dari Miyuki Kazuya Si Sempurna? Sawamura Eijun merasa orang yang sangat beruntung.

"Apa _filed trip_ hari ini jadi?" tanya Sawamura.

"Ah, ya. Lab _stem cell_."

Miyuki memakai jas putihnya, merapikan dasinya dan berjalan di depan Sawamura. Sawamura, bagai budak, mengekor di belakangnya. Mereka sesekali berpapasan dengan dokter lain ataupun perawat. Saling menyapa (meskipun kebanyakan Sawamura yang menyapa balik. Miyuki hanya mengangguk dan kembali berjalan dengan dagu terangkat). Sawamura berpikir, kalau ia menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit seperti Miyuki, apakah ia juga akan berjalan dengan percaya diri dan mengangkat dagu tinggi seperti itu? Apakah ia akan menjadi seperti Miyuki Kazuya, sangat terobsesi dengan gelar?

Kalau Sawamura Eijun saat itu tidak mengundurkan diri dari RS Universitas, mungkin saat ini ia sudah bisa menjadi Kepala Departemen, bahkan pejabat rumah sakit. Ia akan mengajar banyak mahasiswa dan diikuti oleh banyak dokter muda. Semua orang akan menunduk saat bicara padanya. Para perawat tidak akan tertawa lebar dihadapannya. Ia mungkin akan menikahi seorang perempuan cantik, punya anak, dan kehidupan yang didambakan semua orang.

Namun, bagaimana dengan perjalanannya?

Semakin ia berpikir seperti itu, semakin ia bersyukur bahwa mengundurkan diri dari RS Universitas adalah pilihan yang tepat. Mengembara ke berbagai belahan tanah di dunia yang luas ini, tidak bisa lebih disyukuri lagi. Menguji kemampuannya sampai melampaui batas maksimal adalah sebuah pembelajaran yang sangat berharga dan selamanya seperti itu.

Mereka sampai ke kompleks lain dari rumah sakit. Sebuah laboratorium tingkat tiga yang paling mewah yang pernah Sawamura lihat. Sawamura sendiri tidak banyak melihat laboratorium canggih. Selama ini, karena ia selalu berkelana di negara-negara miskin dan selalu berperang, laboratorium yang bisa mengecek analisis gas darah, pemeriksaan standar mikrobiologi dan paraasitologi adalah yang paling mewah. Standar dan banyak kekurangan, tetapi justru mengasah insting Sawamura menjadi semakin tajam, semakin akurat.

Sesuai dugaan, isi laboratorium juga sangat mewah. Semuanya bernuansa putih dan meneduhkan, tidak seperti di kamp medis yang setiap pesawat tempur lewat, tenda juga hampir terbang. Sawamura masih mengekor Miyuki naik ke lantai tiga dan ke ruang isolasi. Mereka mengganti pakaian mereka dibantu dengan staff. Lalu, mereka masuk ke dalam laboratorium dengan peralatan canggih. Mungkin, analisis gas darah pun dilakukan oleh mesin.

Miyuki mengajaknya menuju sebuah etalase yang terkunci rapat. Di dalam etalase tersebut tersedia puluhan model _stem cell_ yang siap di cangkok ke dalam usus pasien.

"Bagaimana hasil uji _in vivo_?" tanya Sawamura.

"Aku melakukannya pada mencit, tikus, kelinci, dan terakhir pada anjing," kata Miyuki, "yang paling berhasil adalah pada anjing, karena sel-sel yang ditanam memberikan respon bagus terhadap sel-sel usus. Dan, metabolisme anjing yang paling mendekati manusia."

Miyuki menghela napas, "aku tidak mungkin pakai paus dan lumba-lumba meski untuk model penelitianku, hewan-hewan itu yang paling cocok."

Sawamura tertawa tanpa bisa ditahan. "Kau sempat berpikir seperti itu? Kau bisa dipenjara karena memakai hewan dilindungi secara illegal. Lagipula, tidak ada yang mau mendanai penelitianmu kalau seperti itu," katanya sambil setengah tertawa.

"Aku tahu," kata Miyuki gusar. Ia menatap Sawamura. "Yang jelas, operasi minggu depan tidak boleh gagal. Paham?"

Sawamura tersenyum. "Aku ada disini untuk alasan itu kan?"

.

Miyuki Kazuya, Sawamura Eijun, dan Okumura Koushuu mendatangi pasien empat jam sebelum operasi. Miyuki menjelaskan prosedur operasinya dan meminta persetujuan dengan menandatangani lembar _inform consent_. Si pasien sudah tidak punya keluarga lagi, jadi diwakilkan oleh kepala panti jompo tempat sekarang ia tinggal. Setelah mendapat _inform consent_, ketiga dokter itu pergi.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Okumura-_san_?" tanya Sawamura saat mereka bertiga bersiap untuk menjalani operasi.

Okumura, yang tidak menyangka akan diajak bicara oleh Sawamura hanya menjawab," kalau berdasarkan data hasil lab tadi pagi, pasien bisa di operasi. Sekarang, aku hanya bisa berusaha yang terbaik."

Sawamura tersenyum lebar sekali mendengar jawaban Okumura. Gigi-giginya yang putih sampai terlihat. "Wah, aku jadi tenang kalau kau yang berkata seperti itu. He he he," katanya sambil tertawa.

Miyuki hanya diam dan tidak berkomentar apapun.

Pasien sudah di bawa ke ruang operasi, perawat operasi sudah menanti di dalam ruang operasi bersama dengan pasien. Tak berselang lama, lima orang dokter masuk ke dalam ruang operasi. Okumura segera memasangkan masker oksigen dan memasukkan obat bius. Sawamura berdiri di sebelah kanan pasien, sementara Miyuki dan Seto berdiri di sebelah kiri pasien. Professor Kataoka berdiri di ruang pengawas beserta beberapa dokter lainnya, yang penasaran dengan penelitian Miyuki, serta dokter bedah yang ia rekrut dengan rekomndasi dua orang professor.

Asepsis dilakukan. Duk bolong terpasang. Beberapa jaringan _stem cell_ sudah disiapkan.

"Operasi dimulai."

"_Scapel_."

Fujiwara memberikan pisau bedah. "Reseksi total rongga abdomen."

"Rongga abdomen terbuka. Tahan."

Kawakami maju, mengambil sampel untuk pembedahan tumor.

"Stadium II. Batas 7 sentimeter."

"Tekanan darah normal. Tidak ada kelainan dalam gas darah. Menghambat aliran darah ke bagian usus besar," info Okumura.

Sawamura dengan cepat mengambil tumor, dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa (dan Miyuki sampai sekarang masih terkagum-kagum!). "Miyuki, pasang klep di pembuluh darah di sekitar usus besar, tapi jangan sampai terkena hepar."

Hanya di dalam ruang operasilah, Miyuki Kazuya akan melakukan semua perintah Sawamura tanpa banyak bertanya.

"Memotong tumor. Aku butuh pisau bedah yang lebih tipis."

Perawat mengganti pisau bedah. "Jaringan sel punca."

Perawat membawa sebuah jaringan yang sudah disediakan. Sawamura menatap Okumura. "Okumura-_san_, lancarkan aliran darah ke jaringan usus."

Okumura Koushuu terdiam dan menatapnya. Miyuki Kazuya hampir membentaknya, dan sisanya menganggap Sawamura orang gila. Bahkan, ruang pengawas ribut karena pernyataan Sawamura.

"Apa?" tanya Okumura, seolah dia tidak mendengar dengan baik.

"Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan? Itu bisa mengakibatkan perdarahan masif," kata Miyuki.

Seto menatap dokter bedah asing itu dengan pandangan bertanya, tetapi ia tidak mengomentari apa-apa.

"Perawat, siap-siap untuk mengguyur pasien dan minta tambahan kantong darah sebanyak 20 unit," perintah Sawamura.

"Sawamura Eijun!" kata Miyuki meninggikan suaranya. Sawamura menatapnya. Tatapan dari bola mata emas itu sangat dalam dan menancap, seperti pasak besi. Miyuki Kazuya tahu artinya, bahwa kalaupun semua yang ada di ruang operasi ini menentang, Sawamura akan tetap melakukannya.

"Miyuki-_sensei_," desak Seto. Semuanya menatap ke arah Miyuki yang sedang bertatapan dengan Sawamura. Mereka berdebat dalam tatapan.

"Saat ini pemimpin operasi adalah dokter Sawamura. Lakukan semua perintahnya." Akhirnya Miyuki mengatakan hal itu. Okumura menatap Sawamura langsung ke mata, dan ternyata bola matanya bersinar semakin terang di bawah cahaya lampu operasi.

"Melancarkan aliran darah ke jaringan usus," info Okumura sambil menurunkan laju obat.

"Tambahkan _muscle relaxan_," perintah Sawamura. Okumura mengangguk dan menambah dosis obat tersebut.

Sesuai ketakutan, darah yang awalnya di hambat, mula mengalir, seperti air yang mengalir melalui pipa yang bocor.

"Penanaman sel punca."

Seolah tidak terganggu, Sawamura menjahit dengan tenang dan teliti setiap jaringan yang baru. Sesekali ia memberikan perintah pada perawat dan asisten.

"Tekanan darah menurun, 40/30," ujar Okumura.

"Naikkan kadar kalsium," perintah Miyuki. Sawamura sedang berkonsentrasi penuh, ia sama sekali tidak mendengar apapun saat ini. Perawat menyeka keringatnya. Okumura mematuhinya.

"Tingkatkan laju pemasukan cairan," perintah Sawamura. "Penanaman sel sudah selesai." Miyuki bernapas sedikit lega.

"Oke. Sekarang menutup rongga abdomen."

.

Miyuki Kazuya menemui Professor Kataoka setelah operasi selesai.

Ruangannya dingin dan hari ini Kataoka membuka jendela di ruang kerjanya agar angin bisa membantu sirkulasi udara. Bau rokoknya jadi tidak begitu menyengat.

"Aku melihat operasi tim mu tadi," katanya. Tentu saja Miyuki tahu hal itu. Kataoka pasti akan datang ke semua operasi Miyuki, karena professor Kataoka sebagai penanggung jawab penelitian. "Yang dilakukan oleh Sawamura itu sangat berbahaya dan berisiko," katanya. Lagi-lagi, Miyuki sudah tahu apa yang akan dikritik. Kepalanya sudah sakit sejak operasi karena harus memikirkan jawaban agar penelitiannya tidak dihentikan akibat ulah Sawamura. Kenapa ia susah sekali dikendalikan?

Miyuki menarik napas sebelum menjawab. "Professor, saya yakin apa yang dilakukan oleh dokter Sawamura sudah benar. Kalau kita melihat dari segi fisiologis tubuh dan prosedur operasi dimana aliran darah dihentikan ke jaringan yang dibedah, maka untuk sementara akan terjadi iskemia. Dengan mengalirkan darah ke jaringan, maka iskemia tidak akan terjadi. Dan hal itu berarti, jaringan baru yang ditanam juga memiliki kemampuan untuk berkembang dan metabolisme lebih baik dibandingkan dengan jaringan yang iskemia. Dokter Sawamura sudah memperkirakan hal ini dan semuanya dilakukan dengan pertimbangan matang," jelas Miyuki.

"Kalian berbedat di ruang operasi tadi."

"Saya akan menegur Dokter Sawamura agar lain kali membicarakan hal sepenting ini sebelum operasi," jawab Miyuki. Ia berusaha tidak menggeretakkan giginya karena kesal. Dia harus bersikap tenang sekarang. Kataoka tidak berbicara apapun, mungkin mempertimbangkan alasan dari Miyuki. "Apa ada hal lain, professor?" tanya Miyuki lagi.

Kataoka menggeleng. "Kau sudah boleh keluar, Miyuki."

.

"Kau tidak mendampingi Miyuki Kazuya menemui pasien?" tanya Okumura di ruang istirahat. Mereka meminum cola dingin yang dibeli oleh Takako.

Sawamura menggeleng. "Pasien yang sudah tidak berada di ruang operasi, sudah bukan milikku lagi. Sekarang giliran Miyuki Kazuya yang bersinar," katanya.

"Di mana kau kenal dengan Miyuki Kazuya? Apa kalian dulu satu universitas?" tanya Okumura penasaran.

"Dia datang begitu saja ke rumahku, memintaku untuk menjadi bagian tim ini," jelas Sawamura. Ia tidak pernah berbohong.

"Tindakanmu tadi sangat berisiko. Mungkin sekarang konsultan itu sedang mati-matian membelamu di hadapan professor Kataoka," kata Okumura lagi.

Sawamura juga sudah menduga hal itu, tetapi peduli apa dia. Itu kan urusan Miyuki Kazuya. Sawamura akan tetap menjalankan prosedur operasi sesuai dengan kepercayaan dirinya. Dan dia sangat percaya diri.

"Dan teknikmu. Teknisi anestesi nyaris tidak bisa mengikuti iramamu," komentar Okumura.

Sawamura sudah sering mendengar hal itu. Para dokter anestesi mengeluh soal iramanya yang terlalu cepat, sehingga Sawamura kadang harus mengalah dan menyesuaikan tempo. Padahal nyawa pasien tidak bisa mengikuti iramanya. Nyawa pasien digiring oleh irama bernama kematian.

"Tapi kau bisa kan? Karena itu Miyuki menunjukmu."

"Mungkin. Kalau operasi ini berhasil dan lanjut ke kasus kedua, aku akan berusaha. Itu tugas dokter anestesi."

.

Massachusetts sudah mulai terasa hangat, meskipun baru bulan April. Mahasiswa yang belajar seperti orang kesurupan, para dosen dan professor yang mengajar seperti robot yang di _setting_ tidak akan berhenti, Universitas Harvard bukanlah tempat yang cocok bagi orang-orang yang hanya berbekal mimpi. Mental sekuat baja saja kadang bisa hancur tanpa sisa.

Perpustakaan adalah tempat nongkrong favorit mahasiswa di sini, dari mulai diploma sampai pejuang untuk meraih gelar doktoral. Di salah satu sudut perpustakaan, menghadap jendela, sambil menikmati keindahan yang kejam dari Harvard, ponselnya bergetar. Awalnya dia enggan mengangkat, karena membuyarkan konsentrasinya yang sedang serius. Namun, begitu melihat nama penelepon, ia jadi tidak bisa kalau tidak mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa Miyuki?" tanyanya.

"Aku baik. Kau sendiri? Bagaimana penelitianmu? Apakah kau mewujudkannya?" tanyanya lagi.

"_Menunggu turun _ethical clearance_. Aku pasti akan mewujudkannya dan mengejarmu!" _

"Kau masih sangat ambisius. Syukurlah itu tidak berubah. Jadi, ada apa meneleponku?"

"_Aku ingin memberitahu bahwa aku merekrut seorang dokter bedah untuk kepentingan penelitianku."_

"Dokter bedah?"

"_Iya, rekomendasi dari professor Kataoka dan professor Sakaki. Jadi, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa untuk sementara, sampai penelitianku selesai, dokter itu akan ditempatkan di departemen bedah dan kegawatdaruratan. Departemenmu."_

"Apa dia hebat?"

"_Dia dokter perang di Afghanistan. Baru-baru ini aku mengujinya. Ia sangat handal."_

Entah mengapa, cengkraman di ponsel itu menguat. Perutnya terasa terlipat dan ususnya terbalik. Jantungnya mendadak berdetak jauh lebih cepat. Ia memaksakan diri untuk tetap tenang dan suara yang tidak bergetar.

"Siapa namanya?"

"_Sawamura Eijun. Kalau kau kembali ke Jepang, aku yakin kau tidak akan bosan dengannya."_

Takdir apa lagi yang sedang bermain di sini? Apa sudah tidak cukup semua ini? Ia sudah pergi begitu jauh untuk melupakan nama itu. Ia menghabiskan tahun-tahunnya untuk belajar mati-matian dan menenggelamkan diri ke dalam sibuknya dunia penelitian di universitas ini. Dia kira, dengan seperti itu memori itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya. Masa lalu akan menjadi ampas tidak berarti.

Namun, ia salah. Ternyata, hantu-hantu dari memori itu masih terus menerornya. Kini, ia kembali menerornya sekaligus membuatnya terpojok dan tidak bisa berkutik. Memori itu sudah hampir lebih dari 6 tahun, tetapi ia masih mengingat detailnya seperti baru terjadi 5 menit yang lalu. Ironis sekali, karena justru ia semakin mengingat ketika berusaha melupakan.

"Senpai?"

"Ah ya. Aku masih di sini," katanya setelah bangkit dari keterkejutannya. "Oh ya Miyuki, aku akan pulang ke Jepang 3 minggu lagi."

.

"Professor Kataoka memaafkanmu," kata Miyuki. Ia baru selesai praktek lalu _visit_. Miyuki Kazuya sudah menanggalkan jas putihnya dan dasinya sudah disimpan ke dalam tas kerjanya. Ia pasti mengalami hari yang berat sekali.

"Pasien bagaimana?" tanya Sawamura. Jidat Miyuki berkedut-kedut mendengar pertanyaan acuh tak acuh dari Sawamura. Di saat ia sedang mati-matiian membela dokter serampangan di depannya, si biang kerok malah memikirkan hal lain.

"Kondisinya stabil. Aku meresepkan morfin sampai jahitannya tidak begitu bengkak lagi," ujar Miyuki kasar.

Sawamura justru tidak peduli pada kondisi Miyuki. Ia justru menarik napas lega karena si pasien tidak kenapa-napa. "Kapan akan di MRI lagi?" tanya Sawamura.

Miyuki menggebrak mejanya. "Itu urusanku! Urusanmu hanya sampai di meja operasi," katanya kasar. Hari ini ia dibuat sangat lelah dan semuanya karena dokter bedah yang ia bela di depan professor Kataoka.

Sawamura akhirnya mengalah. "Baik, baik. Terserah kau saja, Miyuki-_sensei_," katanya. Bukannya memperbaiki suasana, tetapi Miyuki malah dibuat semakin marah.

"Kau sadar tidak apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau tidak mengikuti prosedur operasi?" Miyuki bertanya kasar.

"Jawabanku sama dengan jawaban yang kau berikan untuk professor," jawab Sawamura tenang. Miyuki tampak ingin memukulnya dan menghajarnya sampai mati, tetapi ia menahan dirinya.

_Kau masih butuh kemampuanku._

Seolah-olah itulah pesan tersirat dari aura tenang yang dikeluarkan oleh Sawamura.

Darimana kepercayaan diri itu muncul? Miyuki selalu bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Apa yang menyebabkan dokter seperti Sawamura menjadi begitu handal? Apakah pengalamannya selama ini di negara-negara perang? Atau memang bakatnya sejak awal? Ataukah keberuntungan?

Miyuki tidak percaya pada keberuntungan. Ia berusaha keras sedari awal tanpa mengandalkan keberuntungan. Dan Miyuki yakin kalau Sawamura akan sependapat dengannya. Dokter itu sudah mengasah instingnya bertahun-tahun. Dari mulai awal perjalanannya sampai ia berada di titik ini.

Miyuki menghempaskan diri kasar ke punggung kursi. "Apapun yang kuperdebatkan, itu tak kan ada artinya untukmu kan?"

Sawamura hanya menggedikkan bahu. "Tidak. Namun, kau harus tahu bahwa aku selalu berusaha optimal untuk pasien."

Miyuki tertawa kering dan terkesan sinis. Ya, untuk pasien. HANYA UNTUK PASIEN. Kenapa Sawamura tidak bisa berjuang untuk Miyuki juga? Untuk bagian Miyuki mana? Miyuki Kazuya memungut Sawamura Eijun untuk dijadikan anjing penurut yang akan membawa Miyuki menuju kesuksesan penelitian. Seharusnya Sawamura menjilat Miyuki sampai ia tidak bisa terlihat lagi wajahnya. Harusnya seperti itu.

Namun, Sawamura tidak seperti itu. Dibandingkan membawa anjing penurut, yang dibawa oleh Miyuki seperti serigala yang sudah lama hidup di alam liar. Bergerak berdasarkan insting dan Miyuki sadar kalau Sawamura itu berbahaya. Kalau Miyuki salah langkah, dialah yang akan dimangsa oleh serigala liar itu. Untuk sejekap, Miyuki merasa takut.

"Kau harus kembali ke IGD kan? Kembalilah," kata Miyuki. Sawamura, tanpa di suruh dua kali langsung keluar dari ruang kerja Miyuki. Ia juga tidak mau lama-lama dimarah-marahi oleh si konsultan. Telinganya sudah sakit mendengar Miyuki hanya bisa marah-marah atau menyindirnya. Miyuki di mata Sawamura memang tidak ada bagus-bagusnya.

Setelah kepergian Sawamura, ruang kerja Miyuki kembali kosong dan ia memejamkan matanya yang perih dan lelah. Penelitiannya masih jauh dari kata rampung. Ia belum sampai seperempat langkah menuju gelar professor. Banyak yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Miyuki harus terus memonitor kondisi pasien, melakukan MRI, memasukkan data dan membuat _case report_.

Ia juga menambahkan daftar baru di jadwalnya yang padat agar berhati-hati dengan Sawamura dan sebisa mungkin menjinakkan serigala liar itu. Namun, masalahnya Sawamura hidup seperti tanpa celah dan kekurangan. Mungkin karena ia tidak punya jabatan yang harus dipertahankan, keluarga yang diberi makan dan tunjangan, ia hidup benar-benar bebas seperti burung tanpa kelompok. Bebas terbang ke mana-mana, dan tidak bisa diancam. Mau mengancam Sawamura dengan apa? Ayahnya pemilik perkebunan sendiri dengan sertifikat tanah yang jelas. Apa yang mau disita dari situ?

Miyuki Kazuya bepikir, apakah ia juga bisa hidup sebebas itu kalau ia melepaskan posisinya di rumah sakit? Saat ini Miyuki memiliki banyak kelemahan dan celah yang sangat mudah untuk diserang. Sama seperti orang-orang di puncak lainnya, banyak sekali celah yang bisa dimanfaatkan. Mau setebal apapun baju zirah yang dipakai, orang selalu menemukan kelemahan dan kekurangannya, karena itu Miyuki selalu berhati-hati, sampai kadang ia merasa kalau ia memiliki gangguan kepribadian cemas.

Kalau ia hidup seperti Sawamura, ia tidak bisa menikmati kehidupannya yang sekarang ia jalani. Semua orang tidak akan menunduk ketika berpapasan dengannya. Semua orang akan mengangkat dagu lebih tinggi darinya. Dan yang lebih parah, ia harus membungkuk di hadapan orang yang lebih atas posisinya. Sementara, Miyuki sendiri sudah muak menunduk dalam-dalam.

Kalau ia berkelana seperti Sawamura, kedua mata Miyuki tidak akan terbuka lebar dan otaknya akan terkungkung dalam dunia sempit. Ia tidak akan tahu bagaimana perkembangan dunia medis yang terus melahirkan banyak penelitian setiap waktu. Bagaimana serunya berbedat di ruang konferensi dan bagaimana senangnya ia ketika ia berhasil menemukan sesuatu dari penelitiannya.

Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak menyesal. Justru, inilah Miyuki. Inilah perjalanannya.

.

"Perempuan 20 tahun. Pingsan sejak 20 menit yang lalu. Denyut nadi cepat, tekanan darah rendah dan keringat dingin."

Para perawat membaringkan seorang pasien di salah satu ranjang IGD. Sawamura berlari ke arah si pasien sambil mengalungkan stetoskop. "Pasien shock. Pasang infus NaCl 0.9%!" perintahnya. "Asada, lakukan ABCDE!"

A, adalah untuk _Airway_. "Memeriksa jalan napas. Jalan napas tidak terganggu dan tidak ada sumbatan di jalan napas."

"Lidahnya bagaimana?"

"Lidah tidak jatuh."

B, adalah untuk _Breathing_. "Pasien bernapas dengan normal."

C, adalah untuk _Circulation_. "Nadi berdenyut 130 kali per menit dan tekanan darah 90/70."

"Pasang infus di kedua tangan pasien. Pasang EKG untuk melihat apakah ada aritmia atau tidak," perintah Sawamura.

"Tidak perlu."

Dua kata itu menghentikan seluruh pergerakan tubuh Sawamura. Semua yang ada di IGD juga berhenti. "Berikan infus Dextrose 5%," katanya lagi. Perawat langsung mengangguk dan berlari mengambil cairan glukosa itu.

Sawamura masih berdiri seperti orang epilepsi abstain di depan ranjang. Suara ini... suaranya sama sekali tidak berubah, malah Sawamura selalu bisa mereka ulang bagaimana nada suara itu. Semoga salah, semoga salah...

"Ah, Kepala Departemen, Anda sudah kembali!" seru beberapa perawat. "Bagaimana Amerika? Apa Anda akan mulai praktek lagi hari ini?"

Orang itu tertawa. Sawamura mendengar tawanya yang ternyata masih sama seperti dulu. "Aku hanya ingin memberi salam pada para professor hari ini, tapi ternyata ada kasus di IGD," katanya lembut.

"Oh ya, departemen kita ada dokter baru." Tanpa sadar, tangan Sawamura dibimbing lembut oleh perawat. Saking lembutnya, Sawamura tidak kuasa menepisnya. Seandainya saja ia diseret, Sawamura punya alasan untuk berbuat kasar. Sawamura masih tidak berani melihat. Seluruh tubuhnya, tanpa disadari menggigil. Perutnya melilit dan ia seperti orang dengan _panic attack_. Namun, ia berusaha untuk tidak muntah.

"Ya, aku sudah dengar dari Miyuki," kata orang itu. Sawamura pelan-pelan menaikkan kepalanya, sampai ia bertemu langsung dengan tatapan orang itu. Kakinya seperti tidak bertulang lagi. "Kita bertemu lagi Eijun."

"Yuu..."

.

**BERSAMBUNG**

_You did all that you could do_  
_The game was rigged, the ref got tricked_  
_The wrong ones think they're right_  
_You were outnumbered, this time_

* * *

A/N: Padahal udah rencana berhenti nyampah di fandom ini dengan Medical AU! tapi, ternyata cerita ini lahir. Ini merupakan cerita lanjutan dari VOYAGE, jadi mungkin kalian bisa baca cerita VOYAGE dulu baru ke sini, atau kalaupun tidak baca cerita VOYAGE juga tidak jadi masalah, karena tidak terlalu berhubungan.

Cerita ini gak akan saya buat terlalu banyak chapter, mungkin sekitar 2 chapter saja.

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak berupa komentar, kritik, dan saran yang terbuka bebas untuk umum tanpa syarat dan ketentuan. Atau sekedar menekan tombol favorite dan follow

Semoga para pembaca menikmati cerita ini

Salam,

Sigung-chan


	2. Case Report 2

Daiya no A Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Terajima Yuji

I just borrow his Chara

**PERHATIAN!**

MEDICAL AU! Kemungkinan OOC stadium 4! Ada banyak Typo berhamburan!

Dan semua yang memalukan dan tidak jelas

Selamat membaca

* * *

**ONLY THE YOUNG**

_You did all that you could do_

_The game was rigged, the ref got tricked_

_The wrong ones think they're right_

_You were outnumbered, this time_

**.**

Hipoglikemia adalah kondisi dimana kadar gula darah seseorang sangat rendah sampai menyebabkan hilangnya kesadaran dan berujung pada kematian. Hipoglikemia biasa pada pasien penderita Diabetes Mellitus yang sedang dalam pengobatan dan mengonsumsi obat dengan jumlah yang berlebihan. Tidak hanya pada pasien DM, hipoglikemia bisa juga terjadi pada seseorang yang tidak mengonsumsi makanan atau minuman dalam jangka waktu panjang, seperti contoh: orang yang sedang diet.

Sejujurnya, penanganan kondisi hipoglikemia ringan sangat sederhana, dengan cara memasukkan sesuatu yang mengandung glukosa ke dalam tubuh, misalnya meminum teh yang manis atau hanya sekedar makan permen. Itu sudah cukup untuk mengatasi hipoglikemia ringan. Namun, jika kondisi hipoglikemia terus terjadi dan mengakibatkan hilangnya kesadaran, maka pemberian Dextrose 5% adalah langkah utama, sesuai dengan alogaritma dari penangan hipoglikemia yang dikeluarkan oleh WHO.

"Asada," panggilnya. Dokter magang itu langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kau hapal alogaritma-nya kan?"

Asada mengangguk pelan. Antara hapal dan tidak hapal. Apalagi Kepala Departemen sudah kembali dan turun tangan langsung, membuat dokter magang seperti Asada sangat gugup. "Terus pantau GDS-nya setiap 15 menit sekali. Kalau pun nanti sudah di atas 120, tetap berikan Dextrose 5% dan pantau selama 2 jam sekali," perintahnya.

Asada mengangguk. "Tanpa bantuan Sawamura kau bisa melakukannya kan?" ia bertanya lagi. Entah sejak kapan tangan besar miliknya berada di pundak Sawamura yang sama sekali tidak bergeming. Ia masih seperti patung. Asada mengangguk pelan-pelan. Yah, setidaknya ini bukan kegawatdaruratan yang membutuhkan teknik bedah handal milik Sawamura. Pasien hanya jatuh dalam kondisi hipoglikemia.

"Nona perawat sekalian, tolong dampingi dokter Asada dan bantu ia," katanya. Para perawat, sambil tersipu, mengangguk dan kembali berjalan ke arah Asada dan pasien perempuan. Sawamura juga ingin menggerakkan kakinya untuk kembali ke sisi pasien, tetapi tangan besarnya menahan seluruh gerakan Sawamura. "Aku harus ke ruanganku untuk berkenalan dengan dokter bedah baru." Setengah diseret seperti hewan yang akan disembelih, Sawamura melangkah menuju ruang Kepala Departemen.

Ruangan itu standar, seperti ruangan kerja Miyuki Kazuya. Bedanya, Sawamura masih bisa menghirup aroma familiar yang dulu kental sekali. Sawamura pernah begitu menyukai aroma itu, membuatnya serasa di rumah dan ia yakin kalau ia akan baik-baik saja. Namun, sekarang ia merasa bahwa menghadapi sikap arogan Miyuki Kazuya masih jauh lebih baik dibandingkan berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengan dia. Mendadak, Sawamura lebih ingin mendengar Miyuki marah-marah padanya.

"Apa tidak ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?" tanyanya sambil duduk dengan nyaman di kursi ergonomis yang ada di sana.

"Selain kau ternyata Kepala Departemen? Mohon bantuannya mulai hari ini," kata Sawamura dingin. Ia berusaha mengokohkan kembali benteng hatinya yang bergoyang, nyaris hancur. Ia membangun benteng itu susah payah dengan memakan banyak waktu dan perjalanan. Kini, hanya dengan waktu beberapa menit, benteng itu tak ubah selembar daun yang nyaris jatuh karena ditiup oleh angin semilir.

"Eijun," katanya. Ia menatap Sawamura yang sudah banyak berubah. Sawamura sudah bertambah tua dan tampak lebih dewasa dari dulu ketika mereka masih bersama. Rambutnya kecoklatan dan belum di potong, tubuhnya lebih kurus dan ramping, tetapi itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi kemampuannya yang sangat jenius. Waktu telah mengikis dan merombaknya sampai ia linglung pada awalnya. Namun, yang paling berubah adalah tatapan matanya.

Bola mata sewarna emas itu adalah satu dari sekian banyak hal dari Sawamura yang berhasil mengikat hatinya. Ia ingat bagaimana antusiasnya Sawamura ketika mempelajari hal baru, diajak masuk ke ruang operasi sebagai dokter muda untuk observasi di pinggir ruangan. Lalu, _visit_ pasien dan mempresentasikan kasusnya. Ia juga ingat Sawamura yang belajar mati-matian mengenai dosis obat dan patofisiologi dan patogenesis sebuah penyakit. Sawamura yang dulu selalu menatapnya berbinar dan penuh dengan kekaguman. Kini, dengan mata yang sama, pandangan Sawamura lebih tajam, lebih dingin, dan lebih kosong.

"Aku dengar dari Miyuki katanya kau dokter perang di Afghanistan," katanya lagi memecah keheningan. Sawamura belum mengatakan apapun. Dulu, Sawamura lah yang selalu bicara panjang lebar, bercerita tentang harinya. Kini, Sawamura seperti tidak sudi mengeluarkan satu kata dari mulutnya. "Jadi ke Afghanistan ya... pantas saja ketika aku menelepon RS Universitas, katanya kau sudah tidak di sana lagi."

"Apa masih ada lagi?" tanyanya, sedatar suara robot, "kalau tidak ada, saya pamit dulu untuk kembali ke IGD. Ini masih _shift_ saya."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya, Sawamura berbalik ke luar ruangan dengan langkah lebar. Ia berhasil meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya.

"Eijun, tunggu."

Kata itu menghentikan gerakan Sawamura. Ia sudah mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri, untuk tidak mendengar atau melaksanakan perintah dari lelaki yang duduk di kursi kebesaran itu, tetapi rupanya tubuhnya masih secara refleks berhenti bergerak. Punggungnya terasa tegang dan ia tidak berbalik.

"Maafkan aku."

Kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Mungkin, itulah kalimat yang harusnya ia ucapkan sejak dahulu. Sebelum Sawamura hilang dari dunianya tanpa kabar. Padahal, Sawamura seperti itu karena dia, tetapi ternyata dia yang menderita. Dia pikir, kalau pun ia ingin berpisah, Sawamura akan memohon-mohon seperti biasanya agar ia bisa terus menempel. Ia pikir Sawamura tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Namun, itu terlalu naif. Dia sama sekali tidak memperhitungkan bahwa Sawamura adalah milik dirinya sendiri, bebas pergi kemana pun. Termasuk pergi dari hidupnya.

Mengejutkan, Sawamura berbalik menatapnya. Iris emasnya tampak bersinar indah di bawah penerangan lampu. "Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Anda sendiri yang bilang kalau sudah saatnya kita berhenti main rumah-rumahan." Sawamura keluar dari ruangannya, ditutupnya pintu ruangan itu dengan keras, sampai papan namanya nyaris jatuh.

Kepala Departemen Bedah dan Kegawatdaruratan. Takigawa Chris Yuu.

.

Sawamura Eijun menghabiskan seluruh _shift_ di IGD dengan aura yang suram, sampai membuat Asada gugup karena dokter yang biasanya ceria itu seperti baru mendapat vonis hukuman mati. Setelah _shift_-nya berakhir, Sawamura hanya mengucapkan terima kasih pada perawat dan dokter magang dengan nada kering dan segera melangkah keluar dari IGD, seolah tempat itu berbahaya.

"Eijun-_kun_."

Panggilan itu membuat langkah Sawamura yang hendak pulang berhenti. Di koridor rumah sakit yang luas ini, seorang dokter memanggilnya. Sawamura tahu siapa yang memanggilnya.

Ia menoleh dan tersenyum lebar mendapati si dokter anak yang memanggilnya. "Harucchi! Ada apa?" tanyanya. Kominato Haruichi, seorang dokter spesialis anak. Sawamura mengenalnya ketika ia tersesat akibat Miyuki yang meninggalkannya seorang diri. Lalu, datanglah Kominato yang baru selesai _visit _dari bangsal VIP. Merasa Kominato adalah malaikat penyelamatnya, Sawamura langsung memanggilnya dengan sangat akrab dan mereka kemudian berteman baik. Selesai.

"Sudah selesai jaga IGD?" tanya Kominato. Kominato Haruichi adalah seorang pria berperawakan kecil. Bahkan, tingginya hanya setelinga Sawamura! Betapa kecil dan terasa sangat pas sekali sebagai dokter anak. Rambutnya berwarna pink marun dengan poni yang panjang hingga menutupi mata. Namun, mungkin itulah daya tariknya. Itu membuat Kominato terasa jauh lebih muda.

"Baru saja selesai. Aku mau mencari makan siang. Harucchi ada jadwal praktek?" tanya Sawamura. Kominato menggeleng.

"Hanya jadwal _visit_ saja. Jadwal praktekku besok," jawabnya. Mereka berjalan bersama menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. "Mau makan siang bersama?" tawar Kominato. Sawamura mengangguk. Dia sama sekali tidak keberatan, lagipula Kominato pria yang baik dan seru diajak berdiskusi.

Kantin rumah sakit belum begitu penuh dengan para staff, mereka berdua mengambil tempat yang agak di pojok dekat dengan jendela yang langsung menghadap ke arah taman mewah di rumah sakit. Rumah sakit macam apa yang punya air mancur besar yang berdiri kokoh di tengah taman? Ada banyak pasien dan keluarganya yang berjalan-jalan dan bersantai di taman. Bahkan, pasien asing dari luar negeri ada juga.

Sawamura memesan ramen dan Kominato memesan nasi dan tempura. Mereka menikmati makanan mereka sambil sesekali Sawamura menikmati indahnya interior kantin rumah sakit dan segala fasilitas yang ada.

"Eijun-_kun_," panggil Kominato. Sawamura menatapnya. "Aku dengar operasi pasien pertama Miyuki-_sensei_ berhasil ya," katanya.

Sawamura hanya mengangkat bahunya, tidak peduli. "Di ruang operasi tidak ada masalah. Namun, masalah observasi, Miyuki belum melaporkan apapun padaku. Dia bilang itu urusannya, bukan urusanku," jelas Sawamura.

Kominato mengangguk. "Kapan operasi yang kedua?" tanyanya.

"Aku belum dapat berkas pasien lagi dari Miyuki. Mungkin Miyuki masih melakukan pertimbangan lainnya sebelum menentukan pasien," kata Sawamura. "Memang ada apa?" ia bertanya.

"Ini tentang pasienku," katanya, "aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu."

"Berapa tahun?" tanya Sawamura.

"10 minggu. Laki-laki."

"_Rules of ten_?"

"Terpenuhi. Namun, aku akan menjelaskannya lebih jelas setelah kita selesai makan siang. Kau harus melihatnya sendiri."

.

Pasiennya sedang diinjeksi morfin ketika Miyuki Kazuya menemuinya. Ia memasang senyum profesional dan menyapa ramah si perempuan tua. Pasiennya ikut tersenyum.

"Hari ini tidak datang bersama dengan dokter yang satu lagi?" tanyanya.

Miyuki menggeleng. "Sawamura-_sensei_ masih harus menangani pasien yang lain. Bu, hari ini kita akan melakukan pemeriksaan MRI," kata Miyuki.

Perempuan tua itu mengangguk. Miyuki mengisyaratkan kepada perawat untuk mendorong ranjangnya dan membawanya ke ruang MRI. Di sana, Miyuki berdiri di ruang kendali, tersembunyi di balik ruang pemeriksaan yang lumayan besar. Ada seorang dokter radiologi, Watanabe Hisashi, perawat, dan seorang teknisi.

Pemeriksaan berlangsung sebentar. Setelah menunggu 15 menit, hasil MRI keluar. Nabe memberikan hasil tersebut pada Miyuki. "Boleh kuucapkan selamat?" tanyanya.

Miyuki hanya mendengus geli. "Jelaskan saja padaku."

"Selamat pada dokter bedahmu, bukan padamu," ralat Nabe.

"Yeah, yeah. Dia berada pada kendaliku. Jadi, terima kasih," kata Miyuki. Nabe hanya terkekeh singkat melihat kelakuan temannya. Nabe memajang hasil _imaging_ di papan lampu, hingga terlihat jelas bagian-bagian usus yang opak dan lusen.

"Ini jaringan usus normal yang tidak terkena sel kanker," tunjuk Nabe, "dan ini adalah jaringan usus yang baru hasil pecangkokan. Jaringan baru yang dicangkok tumbuh dan berkembang dengan sempurna. Berdasarkan hasil _imaging_ ini, tidak didapatkan tanda-tanda penolakan ataupun kematian sel." Miyuki mendengarnya dan bernapas lega pelan-pelan. Nabe tersenyum melihat Miyuki yang memasang raut wajah lega. "Pencangkokan _stem cell_ tampaknya berhasil."

Setelah itu, pasien dibawa kembali ke bangsalnya. "_Sensei_, kapan saya bisa makan dan minum? Sudah tiga hari ini saya sangat kehausan," keluh pasien.

"Apa selama tiga hari ini Ibu sudah buang angin?" tanya Miyuki.

Pasien menggeleng. "Ibu harus berhasil buang angin baru boleh minum dan makan," jelas Miyuki. "Perawat, jangan berikan minuman dan makanan dalam bentuk apapun sampai Ibu buang angin," perintahnya pada perawat yang mendampinginya hari ini. si perawat mengangguk.

Setelah selesai, Miyuki pergi dari ruang rawat kelas 3. Rencananya, ia akan kembali ke ruang kerjanya dan menyortir pasien mana lagi yang termasuk ke dalam kriteria inklusinya. Saat ia berjalan di koridor rumah sakit, ia melihat Sawamura dan Kominato, si dokter anak, berjalan bersama. Sawamura, seperti biasa, memasang wajah penuh dengan keceriaan, senyum yang selalu berkembang, dan keramahtamahan yang seperti diobral murah. Sawamura selalu terseyum seperti itu, tetapi kalau ia bersama dengan Miyuki, ia hanya memasang tampang tidak peduli atau pun senyum ejekan yang sangat sinis. Mengingatnya, Miyuki jadi geram sendiri. Namun, yang membuat Miyuki Kazuya bertanya-tanya adalah, mengapa Sawamura berjalan menuju bangsal VIP?

Miyuki menghempaskan dirinya ke punggung kursi begitu ia sampai di ruang kerjanya. Ia menghela napas panjang dan mulai meraih sebuah lemari yang berisi data pasien yang ia kumpulkan selama ini untuk bahan penelitian. Semua disusun berdasarkan kriteria inklusi dan eksklusi, tanggal masuk dan tanggal keluar, penyakit yang diderita, sampai komplikasi apa saja yang terjadi pada pasien.

Ia baru saja membaca lembar kedua dari data seorang pasien laki-laki berumur 67 tahun ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Seseorang meneleponnya. Awalnya ia enggan mengangkat, karena ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu ketika sedang bekerja, tetapi ia juga tidak bisa menolak mengangkat begitu tahu siapa yang menelepon.

Kunitomo Hiroshige.

"Selamat siang Kunitomo-_san_," kata Miyuki sesaat setelah mengangkat teleponnya. "Baik. Baik. _Case report_ sedang saya susun dan besok pagi sudah bisa dipublikasikan. Makan siang? Tentu saja saya ada waktu. Baik, saya akan segera ke sana. Selamat siang."

Telepon dimatikan oleh pihak sana. Miyuki meletakkan ponselnya lagi dan ia ingin rebahan dan istirahat detik itu juga. Rasanya, ia kembali diingatkan masih ada beban segunung yang harus ia pikul. Namun, ia bangkit dari kursinya, melawan rasa malasnya. Ia mengambil dasi yang tadi tidak terpasang, dipakainya dan ia melepaskan jas putih dokternya. Membawa ponsel dan dompet, ia keluar dari ruangannya.

"Tolong mundurkan jadwal praktekku," pinta Miyuki pada staff administrasi rumah sakit. "Hari ini saja. Tolong mundurkan satu jam," katanya. Staff tersebut mengangguk dan mengetik sesuatu di komputernya. "Terima kasih."

Miyuki Kazuya keluar dari rumah sakit. Dia sudah makan siang, dan sekarang akan makan siang lagi dengan direktur sebuah perusahaan farmasi sekaligus pemberi dana penelitian Miyuki Kazuya.

.

Ada sebuah restoran tradisional yang menyediakan menu aneka makanan tradisional Jepang. Kunitomo sama sekali tidak berubah. Rambutnya telah beruban, tetapi wajahnya tetap galak dan sadis. Kalau anak kecil lewat, anak itu bisa menangis hanya karena melihat pria tua itu bernapas. Tubuhnya masih tegap dan gagah meskipun usianya sudah lebih dari setengah abad. Mereka berdua makan siang dalam diam di restoran yang ramai dengan suara teriakan dan canda tawa itu.

"Laporkan perkembangan penelitianmu," katanya, atau lebih tepatnya ia memerintah.

"Saya baru melakukan MRI dan ternyata, jaringan baru bisa beradaptasi dengan baik di dalam tubuh. Tidak terdapat penolakan dan hasil _imaging_ juga menunjukkan jaringan itu telah bersatu," jelas Miyuki percaya diri, meskipun perutnya melilit. Kunitomo masih diam sambil memakan mie-nya. Ia tidak berbicara satu kata pun. "Saya akan melaksanakan operasi kedua dua minggu lagi," tambah Miyuki.

"Kau sudah dapat pasien lagi rupanya," kata Kunitomo.

Miyuki menelan ludah. "Ya."

"Operasi ya... Mendengarnya saja, kadang membuat orang kepikiran terus-menerus," kata Kunitomo. Miyuki tidak memotong pembicaraannya. "Kata operasi itu begitu seram bagi orang awam, tapi kita di sini membicarakannya seperti sedang memilih kado."

Miyuki kehilangan selera makan. Entah apa maksud Kunitomo membicarakan seperti itu. Ia menatap Miyuki melalui matanya yang selalu memandang tajam. Orang yang penuh dengan intrik politik. "Dan lagi, operasi itu membutuhkan banyak sekali uang. Tanpa uang, orang tidak akan memilih opsi untuk operasi. Mereka akan bertahan dengan obat-obatan. Atau, mungkin tidak berobat sama sekali."

"Apa yang Anda maksud?" tanya Miyuki hati-hati. Pembicaraan ini terasa begitu salah, begitu tidak menyenangkan. Kunitomo memandangnya seperti singa yang memandang tikus.

"Perusahaan farmasi kami sudah mengembangkan anti-kanker. Tanpa operasi dan biaya mahal," jelas Kunitomo. "Mungkin sebaiknya obat baru ini dicobakan ke pasien keduamu itu." Miyuki mencelos. Mati-matian dia mengatur ekspresinya.

"Pasien kedua akan di operasi dua minggu lagi. Dan lagi, kalau ditambah dengan obat baru yang belum pernah diuji–"

"Lupakan operasi itu. Obat anti-kanker itu lah yang harus kau uji pada pasienmu. Uji klinik tahap 1," potong Kunitomo.

Tangan Miyuki yang dipangku di atas pahanya, yang tersembunyi di bawah meja terkepal erat. Ia ingin mencari pegangan yang selama ini hilang. Namun, ia sadar bahwa pegangan itu adalah dirinya sendiri yang hampir tumbang.

"Lalu, operasi saya, bagaimana?" tanya Miyuki pelan. Ia menatap Kunitomo dengan ekspresi menuntut yang kosong. Ia bergantung pada penelitian ini. Mimpi yang ingin dia raih saat ini terasa sangat jauh sekali, di atas langit, sementara Miyuki seperti di dasar sumur gelap.

"Lupakan operasimu," ulang Kunitomo, "Kalau kau bersikeras operasi, danaku tidak akan mengalir lagi. Kau masih butuh uangku untuk penelitianmu kan? Atau kau sudah tidak berminat lagi pada gelar professor?"

Rasanya harga diri Miyuki sudah diinjak dan dibuang ke dalam jamban paling kotor. Sudah rusak, jelek dan tidak bisa digunakan lagi. Seutas tali di dalam sumur tempat Miyuki terperangkap itu akan segera di tarik dan ia akan selamanya terkurung di sumur gelap tanpa pernah menyentuh langit. Tidak! Ia tidak mau seperti itu. Ia masih ingin menggapai langit. Ia masih ingin melihat matahari, terlebih lagi, ia ingin berdiri di puncak dunia.

Kunimoto menyodorkan satu kotak berukuran 20 x 20 sentimeter. "Sampel anti-kanker yang akan diujicobakan," katanya. "Aku mengharapkan hasil yang memuaskan, Miyuki."

Miyuki Kazuya bergeming di tempatnya. Haruskah ia mengambil kotak itu? Dia ingin sekali menjerit dan berteriak bahwa apa yang saat ini mereka berdua bicarakan sama sekali tidak pantas. Melanggar hak pasien, terlebih melanggar hak asasi manusia. Pasien bukan kelinci percobaan, ia berhak atas pilihannya. Miyuki Kazuya telah disumpah untuk melindungi pasien dan martabatnya. Ia seorang dokter.

Di satu sisi, dokter itu tidak berarti apapun jika tidak berkuasa. Miyuki tahu hal itu. Mau sebaik apapun, berhati malaikat seperti apapun juga, dokter juga hanya sebuah profesi. Tidak semua pasien dapat menikmati fasilitas yang nyaman dan memuaskan. Tidak semua pasien dapat ia layani dan disembuhkan. Dunia tidak seindah itu. Dunia itu kotor, licik, dan berbahaya. Yang kaya semakin kaya dan miskin semakin miskin. Miyuki tahu perputaran dunia yang seperti itu. Dan yang ia sadari adalah, jika kau tidak berkuasa, kau bukan siapa-siapa. Kau tidak akan didengar. Kau akan terlupakan.

_Aku tidak punya pilihan_.

Itulah yang dipikirkan Miyuki berkali-kali. Ya, ini adalah satu-satunya jalan. Harus ada yang dikorbankan untuk suatu tujuan. Dia pernah berkata pada Sawamura bahwa ia akan mengorbankan berapa banyak pasien untuk menguji kemampuan si dokter bedah. Dan kini ia juga akan mengorbankan para pasien yang ia rawat untuk menguji coba anti-kanker.

Ah, Miyuki jadi ingat pada Sawamura Eijun. Dokter bedah yang tindakannya sangat impulsif, tetapi juga dipikirkan secara matang. Sekilas terkesan sangat sembrono, tetapi ternyata ia telah memikirkannya secara akurat dan matang-matang sampai tidak bisa dibantah lagi. Kalau Sawamura tahu apa yang Miyuki lakukan sekarang, entah apa yang akan dikatakan dokter bedah itu. Sawamura selalu menomorsatukan pasien, jadi ia pasti akan menentang Miyuki.

Kalau Sawamura berada di posisi Miyuki, ia akan dengan tegas menolak dan pergi begitu saja, tanpa ada sopan santun. Ia tidak akan ragu untuk memasang badannya sendiri demi melindungi pasien. Itulah Sawamura Eijun.

_Aku bukan Sawamura. Dia tidak akan mengerti perasaanku_.

Miyuki kembali berdebat seperti itu. Iya. Sawamura tahu apa soal Miyuki. Dia sendiri yang mendeklarasikan kalau ia akan menghalalkan segala cara.

Kotak itu telah berada di dalam genggaman Miyuki. Lupakan kode etik kedokteran. Lupakan sumpah hipokrates. Lupakan pasien dan hak-haknya. Lupakan harga diri. Semua itu bisa kembali pada Miyuki begitu ia mendapatkan gelar professor dan berdiri di puncak dunia.

"Saya akan memberikan hasil terbaik."

.

_Hirschsprung's disease_ atau penyakit Hirschsprung adalah sebuah penyakit megacolon kongenital akibat tidak bekerjanya saraf parasimpatis di daerah kolon atau usus besar. Penyakit ini jarang terjadi, hanya 1:150.000 kasus, tetapi begitu menyiksa dan merepotkan.

Pada kasus megacolon kongenital ini, pasien datang ketika berusia hitungan hari sampai 1 bulan. Para ibu biasa mengeluh anak bayinya tidak bisa buang air besar dan perut yang semakin lama semakin besar, seperti balon yang terisi oleh udara. Pemeriksaan fisik yang paling mantap untuk menegakkan diagnosis adalah _rectal touche_ atau colok dubur, sekaligus untuk penanganan darurat.

Pada kasus _Hirscsprung's disease_, feses akan muncrat keluar begitu colok dubur dilakukan. Penanganan lanjutan yang paling baik adalah dengan cara di operasi. Yaitu, memotong bagian usus besar yang mati akibat tidak bekerjanya saraf parasimpatis dan menyambungkannya lagi.

Bayi laki-laki itu sedang tertidur nyenyak di dalam boks bayi di ruang rawat pediatrik khusus bayi. Ia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan selang yang ditusuk dari perutnya, yang terus mengalirkan fesesnya keluar dari dalam usus besar yang tidak mampu bekerja itu. Ia tampak sangat damai. Sawamura Eijun sampai mengelus pipi mulusnya.

"Berdasarkan _rules of ten_, bayi ini masuk kriteria," katanya pada Kominato. "Ini yang ingin kau konsultasikan padaku?"

Kominato mengangguk. "Aku mau merujuknya padamu. Semakin cepat di operasi, akan semakin baik. Ia tidak mungkin bertahan selamanya dengan kateter seperti sekarang," katanya. "Apa kau bersedia?" tanya Kominato.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan keluarga pasien. Kalau pun aku bersedia, mereka lah yang memutuskan keputusan final," kata Sawamura.

Kominato menghela napas. "Aku mengerti. Besok, aku akan mengenalkanmu pada keluarga pasien sekaligus membuat surat rujukan resmi."

Setelah yakin tidak ada yang mau dilihat lagi, mereka berdua keluar dari ruang rawat itu dan kembali berjalan di koridor panjang rumah sakit. "Oh ya Harucchi," kata Sawamura, "besok aku mau lihat hasil radiologinya."

"Ya, aku akan memberikan padamu besok."

Kominato berjalan ke arah tempat parkir dokter. Hari ini ia membawa mobil. Sawamura masih melambai padanya sampai mobil itu keluar area parkir. Lalu, bersamaan dengan mobil Kominato yang keluar, ada mobil lain yang masuk dan parkir di lapangan parkir. Miyuki Kazuya yang keluar dari mobil itu.

Seperti biasa, ia tampak sangat arogan. Sawamura berpapasan dengannya di depan lapangan parkir. Sebisa mungkin Sawamura tersenyum dan menyapa si konsultan. Namun, tampaknya sapaan Sawamura tidak digubrisnya. Ia terus berjalan cepat seperti orang kesurupan dan melewati Sawamura begitu saja. Sawamura, yang sudah biasa, hanya meneruskan langkah menuju halte bis.

.

Sesuai janji, Kominato mengenalkan Sawamura pada Ayah dan Ibu pasien. Setelah mendengar penjelasan Kominato betapa pentingnya operasi ini dan memang hanya itu satu-satunya jalan, mereka setuju untuk menandatangani _inform consent_. Sawamura sudah menerima surat rujukan resmi yang dijanjikan oleh Kominato.

"Colon transversa," kata Nabe, si dokter radiologi.

Sawamura mengangguk. "Ya, memang benar-benar ukuran mega," katanya menyetujui.

Watanabe menatap Sawamura. Rumah Sakit adalah tempat yang sangat sempit, gosip menyebar dengan cepat. Nabe pertama kali melihat Sawamura di _morning report_, ia dibawa langsung oleh Miyuki Kazuya. Nabe sudah berteman lama dengan Miyuki, mereka teman satu angkatan di fakultas kedokteran. Jadi, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Miyuki bisa terpikat pada sosok seperti Sawamura.

Miyuki Kazuya itu orang yang selalu mementingkan kesempurnaan. Selain itu, tampilan dan teknik juga dibutuhkan. Terlebih lagi, Miyuki menyukai orang-orang yang patuh dan tunduk padanya. Ia tidak suka dibantah karena memang Miyuki selama ini selalu benar. Semua orang mengidolakan Miyuki sekaligus takut padanya. Mereka mengelu-elukan Miyuki sekaligus mengkritik Miyuki diam-diam.

Namun, Sawamura Eijun itu bukanlah tipe Miyuki. Sama sekali bukan. Kalau Nabe boleh mengutarakan pendapatnya, Sawamura itu tipe yang akan dihindari oleh Miyuki. Tidak bisa diatur, seenaknya sendiri, terlalu percaya diri, dan kemampuannya hebat bahkan mungkin melampaui Miyuki. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Sawamura dan Miyuki itu bagai cermin satu sama lain. Bagai kutub yang sama, yang pasti akan saling tolak-menolak karena sifat mereka persis sekali.

"Kapan rencana operasinya?" tanya Nabe.

"Dua hari lagi."

"Kau tidak mau pemeriksaan CT-Scan?" tanya Nabe lagi. Biasanya, dokter bedah maupun internis, akan memilih opsi pemeriksaan yang paling jelas dan lengkap. Namun, Sawamura menggeleng.

"Radiologi ini sudah cukup jelas. Terima kasih Nabe-_san_," kata Sawamura sambil pergi dari ruang pemeriksaan radiologi. Nabe melambaikan tangannya.

.

Orangtua pasien sudah menunggu di ruang tunggu operasi, persis di depan pintu masuk ke ruang operasi. Mereka saling berpelukan. Kominato memberitahu prosedur operasi yang akan dilakukan.

"Kami akan menghilangkan bagian usus yang tidak mampu berfungsi dan menyambungkannya lagi," jelasnya.

"Apa benar tidak masalah? Apakah usus anak kami tidak akan bertambah pendek jika dipotong begitu saja?" tanya si ayah.

"Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, pertumbuhan usus juga akan semakin panjang dan akan menyesuaikan dengan pertumbuhan. Jadi, tidak akan ada masalah pada pertumbuhannya. Yang menjadi masalah adalah jika keadaan ini terus dibiarkan. Hal itu bisa menyebabkan komplikasi yang lebih berat lagi. Selain itu, jika kondisi ini terus dibiarkan, maka psikologis anak juga akan terkena dampaknya," jelas Kominato.

"Kalau Anda sudah berkata seperti itu," kata si ibu. Kominato tersenyum menenangkan.

"Ya, lagipula rumah sakit ini punya dokter bedah yang hebat. Sawamura-_sensei_ bisa menangani kasus ini," katanya. Lalu, setelah membungkuk pada satu sama lain, Kominato masuk ke dalam ruang operasi.

Tulisan di atas pintu menyala.

SEDANG OPERASI.

"Harucchi juga ikut?" tanya Sawamura. Ia sedang dibantu oleh para perawat memakai gaun hijau operasinya. Tangan yang sudah steril dan berlapis _gloves latex_ itu diangkat tinggi-tinggi. Kominato mulai memakai gaun hijau operasinya. Seorang perawat membantu mengikat tali di punggungnya.

"Ini juga pasienku," katanya. Perawat memasangkan masker dan mengikatnya di belakang kepala Sawamura.

"Sawamura-_sensei_, pasien sudah siap di kamar operasi nomor 9," info perawat.

Kamar operasi nomor 9 di rumah sakit itu adalah kamar operasi khusus pediatrik. Hal ini karena ranjang operasi yang lebih kecil dan peralatan yang menyesuaikan dengan kondisi anak-anak.

Si bayi 10 minggu sudah terbaring dengan tangan terentang di ranjang operasi. Dokter anestesi yang bertugas adalah Kusunoki Fumiya. Ia memang dokter anestesi yang berpengalaman dalam operasi anak-anak.

Gorden ditarik. Asepsis di lakukan. Semua dokter dan perawat serta teknisi sudah berada di tempat masing-masing. Sawamura berdiri di sebelah kanan pasien. Kusunoki mulai membius pasien.

"Tekanan darah normal. Denyut nadi 129 kali per menit. HB pasien 10,9. Pasien sudah dalam pengaruh obat bius."

"Kita akan mengeluarkan kateter dulu dan setelah itu langsung memotong colon yang bermasalah. _Scapel_," kata Sawamura.

Potongan mengikuti linea alba, sedikit melengkung di bagian pusar yang menonjol. "Rongga abdomen terbuka. Refracter."

Sawamura mengambil selang kateter. "_Spuit_." Perawat mengambil spuit dan memberikannya pada Sawamura. Sawamura mengempiskan balon dan menarik kateter.

"Menghambat aliran darah ke arah colon transversa dan menambahkan _muscle relaxan_," info dokter anestesi.

"Pisau bedah yang lebih tipis," pinta Sawamura. Pisau bedah diganti.

"Forcep."

Sawamura mulai menyayat bagian usus itu sambil melihat hasil pemeriksaan radiologi. Karena saraf parasimpatis yang tidak bekerja, maka usus yang diambil Sawamura memang tidak kencang dan kendor.

"Keringat."

Perawat mengambil kassa dan menyeka keringat Sawamura. Setelah setengah jam, usus patologis itu berhasil dipotong.

"Menyambungkan usus lagi. _Needle_," katanya. "Asisten, tolong pegang jaringan yang ini," perintahnya. Dengan kelly forcep, asisten pertama memegang usus yang mengarah ke arah rectum. "Memulai penjahitan."

Hanya butuh waktu lima belas menit bagi Sawamura untuk menjahit penyambungan usus. "Asisten kedua, _suction_."

"Penyambungan selesai. _Gauze count_ dan kita akan menutup rongga abdomen."

.

Ayah dan Ibu bayi itu saling berpelukan ketika Kominato memberi informasi setelah selesai operasi. Bayi akan dipindahkan ke bagian ICU dan untuk sementara para dokter magang beserta seorang dokter anestesi akan mengawasi perkembangan pasien sampai ia sadar. Sawamura dan Kominato istirahat di ruang istirahat di dekat kamar operasi.

"Apa kau masih ada _visit_ setelah ini Harucchi?" tanyanya sambil memakan coklat. Lumayan, menambah glukosa.

"Ya, pasienku yang terkena pneumonia."

"Sepertinya kau juga harus hati-hati terhadap infeksi nosokomial di ICU ya," kata Sawamura.

Kominato tertawa singkat mendengarnya. "Terkesan sepele, padahal dokter patologi klinik benar-benar dibuat pusing karena resistensi yang sangat cepat pada antibiotik," katanya, "kau sendiri apa masih ada pasien?" tanyanya.

"Miyuki menyuruhku datang ke ruangannya. Mungkin dia sudah menemukan pasien baru lagi."

Kominato bangkit dari sofa tempat ia duduk. "Oke. Berjuanglah Eijun-_kun_. Aku juga harus kembali ke ruang praktekku."

.

Rasanya Sawamura dan Miyuki sudah lama sekali tidak melihat satu sama lain, meskipun beberapa hari yang lalu mereka berpapasan atau pun saling melihat satu sama lain. Pasien kedua, seorang laki-laki berusia 60 tahun, _colorectal cancer_ stadium II. Bedanya, pasien juga mengalami hipertensi yang menjadi penyakit juga. Sawamura hanya menahan napas jengkel ketika Miyuki menjelaskan. Di antara ratusan pasien, kenapa harus dengan hipertensi?

Menyusahkan saja.

"Kau harus mengontrol hipertensinya terlebih dahulu. Terapi kuratif," kata Sawamura.

"Kau pikir aku sedang berleha-leha?" balas Miyuki sengit.

Entah apa masalah Miyuki, sekarang ia menjadi semakin tempramental. Semakin suka marah-marah. Sawamura tidak masalah sih, tapi kalau saja sasaran kemarahannya bukan dirinya! Sawamura itu bagai sak tinju pribadi Miyuki. Entah apapun masalah Miyuki, Sawamura lah yang menjadi sasaran kemarahannya. Yah, dia tidak ambil pusing juga sih. Toh, dia menikmati semua kelakuan arogan Miyuki, sebagai hiburan.

"Tidak perlu pakai marah seperti itu Miyuki Kazuya," kata Sawamura. "Nanti kau sendiri yang harus minum ACE Inhibitor kalau seperti itu," lanjutnya.

Miyuki berusaha mengabaikannya. Ia kembali menatap rekam medik di hadapannya. Hatinya terasa sangat berat. Pantaskah ia melakukan hal ini? Pasien dengan hipertensi, seorang manula. Selain itu, ada obat anti-kanker baru yang harus diujinya. Apakah ia melakukan semuanya dengan benar?

Dia melirik Sawamura yang duduk dengan santai. Ia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh kondisi Miyuki yang seperti orang dengan bipolar. Ia menanggapi situasi dengan sangat santai. Melihatnya Miyuki Kazuya menjadi semakin kesal sendiri. Ini sangat bertentangan dengan apa yang Miyuki rasakan saat ini. tekanan yang begitu besar, tuntutan yang tidak pernah ada habisnya. Semua harus Miyuki tanggung sendiri.

"Kapan kita akan _visit_?" tanya Sawamura, membuyarkan lamunan Miyuki. Sawamura Eijun menggunakan kata _kita_, yang artinya itu adalah pasien mereka berdua. Sama seperti waktu itu, Miyuki akan membawa Sawamura menemui pasien dan mengenalkannya sebagai dokter bedah. Memikirkannya, meskipun hanya sejenak, Miyuki merasa sedikit lega. Ia merasa pasti berhasil. Sawamura di sisinya. Sawamura selalu berjalan di belakangnya.

"Besok sore," kata Miyuki.

Setelah tidak ada yang dibicarakan lagi, Sawamura keluar dari ruang kerja Miyuki. Miyuki Kazuya meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ia sangat lelah. Pikirannya terus berdebat dengan hati nuraninya sebagai dokter dan ambisinya sebagai seorang professor. Ia sangat ingin menyelesaikan operasi sekaligus penelitian ini. Ia ingin semua pasiennya sembuh tanpa menderita dan rasa sakit. Dan, ia juga ingin memenuhi janjinya saat sumpah hipokrates. Namun, ia juga ingin berdiri di puncak. Keinginannya sama besarnya dengan menyembuhkan pasien.

Miyuki Kazuya sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi.

.

"Eijun, ayo pulang bersama."

Suara itu lagi. Sawamura sudah berusaha menghindari suara itu sejak Chris kembali menempati posisinya di rumah sakit ini. Namun, bisa apa dia kalau ternyata Kepala Departemen tempatnya berada sekarang dipegang oleh Takigawa Chris sendiri. Mau lari sampai ke ujung rumah sakit pun, departemen bedah adalah tempatnya sekarang. Di bawah kekuasaan Chris.

Chris tersenyum seperti biasa, sampai Sawamura tidak habis pikir dengan lelaki itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tersenyum dengan begitu tenang dan lembut setelah memporak-porandakan hidup Sawamura? Apa dia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah? Sawamura benar-benar terjatuh ketika mereka berpisah, sementara sekarang ia seenaknya datang kembali? Sampai kapanpun, Sawamura tidak akan bisa memahami jalan pikiran Chris.

"Kau benar-benar tidak berubah ya." Kata Sawamura akhirnya. Ia memutuskan bahwa perang dingin sepihak pun tidak akan menghasilkan apapun. Sawamura tidak akan dapat keuntungan apapun, yang ada dia hanya semakin menderita. Sawamura Eijun bukan lagi remaja laki-laki yang bertindak tanpa berpikir. Ia tidak akan mendahulukan egonya. Saat ini, ia hanya berusaha menyembuhkan luka psikis dan batinnya. Dia tidak mau terus makan hati.

"Sudah tidak berbicara formal lagi padaku," kata Chris. Entah apa maksudnya dia berkata seperti itu. Sawamura sudah tidak mau ambil pusing lagi. Akhirnya, ia hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Senyuman yang sangat singkat dan tipis.

"Aku akan pulang naik bis saja," tolak Sawamura. Ia membungkuk pada Chris seperti bawahan yang menghormati atasan dan kemudian berjalan lebih dulu. Sawamura sudah tidak melihat ke belakang lagi.

Chris masih bergeming kaku setelah di tinggal Sawamura. Sawamura yang sekarang sudah bukan lagi Sawamura yang diam seribu bahasa. Sawamura sekarang adalah orang yang terlihat biasa saja. Dia tidak menerima dan juga tidak menolak. Ia tidak terlalu dekat dan tidak terlalu jauh. Sawamura sekarang seperti hidup dengan ritme-nya sendiri. Ia tidak terpengaruh pada apapun lagi.

Dan Chris tidak bisa menerimanya.

.

Kondisi para pasien _colorectal cancer_ itu dimana-mana sama. Akibat pertumbuhan sel kanker yang abnormal dan tumor yang terus membengkak, perut pasien akan semakin besar seperti orang hamil dan kadang feses keluar dengan sendirinya. Pasien kedua mereka berusia jauh lebih muda dari yang pertama. Hari ini jadwal _visit_ Miyuki Kazuya di bangsal kelas 3 hanya 5 orang dan Sawamura senang karena ia tidak perlu terlalu lama. Namun, Miyuki Kazuya tidak tampak seperti itu. Dia seperti mayat hidup dengan wajah yang sangat pucat dan terlalu sering mengelap keringatnya. Miyuki berusaha menyembunyikannya, tetapi Sawamura jauh lebih peka dari bayangannya.

"Sawamura-_sensei_, dokter bedah yang akan bertugas untuk mengoperasi Bapak," kata Miyuki Kazuya. Suaranya sangat ramah dan bersahabat seperti biasa, tetapi suara itu sangat kosong. Jiwa Miyuki seolah tidak berada di tubuhnya. Sawamura membungkuk dan memperkenalkan diri. Mereka berbincang singkat dan Sawamura melontarkan beberapa lelucon. Miyuki Kazuya tidak menanggapi apapun. Ia juga tidak berkata apapun.

Setelah selesai, Miyuki berjalan dalam diam tanpa sepatah kata apapun. Bahkan, ketika perawat pamit kembali ke ruang jaga, Sawamura lah yang tersenyum dan berterima kasih atas kerja kerasnya. Miyuki Kazuya berjalan bagai robot kehabisan baterai.

Tepukan lembut di bahu kanan Miyuki Kazuya membuatnya sadar bahwa mereka telah berada di lorong rumah sakit. Sawamura masih berada di belakangnya, dengan tangan di bahu Miyuki. "Tolong jangan pergi tiba-tiba lagi. Aku belum hapal daerah ini," katanya.

Miyuki mengerjap beberapa kali dan hanya menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa kau masih di sini?" tanyanya.

"Miyuki Kazuya, kalau-kalau kau lupa karena sibuk melamun, aku sudah ada di sini sedari tadi, mengekor padamu," katanya.

Miyuki Kazuya menepis tangan Sawamura. Si dokter bedah tampak tidak masalah akan tindakan Miyuki. "Oke, oke. Aku akan meninggalkanmu sendiri. Beritahu saja aku harus ke mana kalau mau keluar dari sini," katanya sambil mengangkat tangan, seperti tanda menyerah.

Kepala Miyuki berdenyut-denyut karena beberapa alasan. Ia menunjuk sebuah lorong panjang lagi. "Lorong itu, setelah itu belok kanan."

.

_Apa sudah ada perkembangan uji coba obat barunya?_

Pertanyaan itu membuat isi kepala Miyuki semakin berat dan hampir copot rasanya. Ia mengusap seluruh wajahnya kasar dan memejamkan matanya.

Sekarang, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Malam sudah semakin larut, hampir tengah malam. Para perawat di bangsal juga sudah berganti _shift_ dan seluruh koridor sudah sepi. Lampu-lampu di kantor rumah sakit sudah banyak yang dimatikan, termasuk lobby utama dan loket administrasi. Satu-satunya yang masih terang benderang adalah IGD dan ICU, dimana semua staf rumah sakit _stand by_ 24 jam.

Miyuki Kazuya bangkit dari kursinya dan memakai jas putihnya. Ia mengatur raut wajahnya beberapa kali sampai ia merasa puas dan keluar ruangan seperti ia keluar dari rumah yang baru dicurinya. Ia berjalan sendiri di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit, hingga suara sol sepatunya bergema kuat akibat sepinya bangunan di malam hari.

Miyuki menuju bangsal kelas 3. Ia berjalan cepat melewati ruang jaga perawat dan menuju sebuah bangsal yang tadi sore dikunjunginya bersama Sawamura. Bagai maling, pintu bangsal dibukanya dengan pelan dan dia masuk secara pelan-pelan tanpa suara. Tujuannya adalah ranjang tempat kandidat pasien penelitiannya. Semua pasien yang menempati 12 ranjang sedang tertidur lelap. Miyuki membuka pelan gorden milik pasiennya. Ia tampak tertidur dengan damai.

_Aku sudah tidak bisa kembali lagi._

Miyuki mulai memakai _gloves latex_ di kedua tangannya. Lalu, ia berjalan ke arah cairan infus yang tergantung di sebelah kanan pasien. Pasien masih tidur dengan sangat damai. Napasnya bahkan teratur. Dengan pelan dan tangan yang sedikit berkeringat, dikeluarkannya _spuit_ steril yang masih tertutup dari kantong jas putihnya. _Spuit_ itu berisi cairan anti-kanker yang belum pernah diujikan pada pasien.

Miyuki Kazuya menarik napasnya.

_Masukkan cairan itu ke dalam cairan infus dan langsung pergi dari sini_.

Dia mengucapkan instruksi itu berkali-kali di dalam dirinya, meyakinkan diri sendiri kalau ia sudah benar.

Miyuki Kazuya sudah hampir menusukkan _needle_ ke arah kantong cairan infus kalau saja sebuah suara tidak mengganggunya.

"Apa yang sedang Anda lakukan, Miyuki-_sensei_?"

.

**BERSAMBUNG**

_They aren't gonna help us, too busy helping themselves_

_They aren't gonna change this, we gotta do it ourselves_

_They think that it's over, but it's just begun_

_Only one thing can save us_

* * *

A/N: Padahal rencananya hanya mau sampai 2 chapter saja, tapi semakin saya mengetik, semakin saya rasa bahwa tidak mungkin bisa selesai dalam 2 chapter. Jadi, mungkin akan tamat dalam beberapa chapter ke depan.

Kasus-kasus yang muncul pada chapter ini berdasarkan presentasi kasus saya :))

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak berupa komentar, kritik, dan saran, atau dengan menekan tombol favorite dan follow :))

Salam,

Sigung-chan


	3. Case Report 3

Daiya no A belongs to Terajima Yuji

PERHATIAN!

Medical AU! Typo, OOC, dan ketidakjelasan lainnya

Selamat membaca!

* * *

**ONLY THE YOUNG**

_They aren't gonna help us, too busy helping themselves_

_They aren't gonna change this, we gotta do it ourselves_

_They think that it's over, but it's just begin_

_Only one thing can save us_

.

Coklat batangan di tangan kanan. Setelan baju hijau bedah melekat di tubuhnya yang kurus, seperti biasanya. Iris emas itu berkilauan, seperti mata kucing di malam hari ini. Rambutnya acak-acakan, mungkin ia baru selesai operasi darurat dan langsung menuju ke mari.

"Jadi ini alasanmu masih di rumah sakit?" tanya Sawamura sambil menggigit coklat batangannya. Miyuki melihatnya dan merasa mual sendiri. Namun, ia lebih mual karena kondisinya sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Miyuki. Sawamura hanya mengangkat bahunya santai.

"Aku _shift_ malam hari ini," jawabnya. Sawamura melirik tangan Miyuki yang masih memegang cairan infus pasien dan obat baru yang akan diujicobakan tanpa _inform consent_ sebelumnya. "Aku rasa bukan jadwalnya pasien mendapatkan suntikan morfin kan?" tanyanya.

"Steroid," jawab Miyuki cepat. Dia masih berdiri kaku bagai patung di tempat. Sawamura berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Saat pasien sedang tidur dan tanpa perawat sebagai asisten?" tanya Sawamura menekan. Sawamura Eijun bukan orang baru di dunia kedokteran dan rumah sakit. Sawamura sempat bekerja di RS Universitas dan sempat ikut terlibat dalam politik rumah sakit. Jadi, dia tahu apa yang hendak Miyuki lakukan. Sawamura tahu betapa besar tuntutan perusahaan farmasi dan segala iming-imingan mereka yang menggiurkan.

Sawamura menatapnya lekat-lekat dan Miyuki membuang pandangannya. Dia sudah siap dari tadi, demi Tuhan! Kenapa harus ada pengganggu dan sialnya pengganggu itu Sawamura! "Sebaiknya kau berhenti sekarang," kata Sawamura datar, tetapi setiap katanya mengandung bilah tajam yang berbahaya.

Miyuki balas menatapnya."Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanyanya dengan nada tajam.

"Aku akan menghajarmu kalau kau tetap nekad," kata Sawamura. Kalau orang lain yang mengatakanya, Miyuki hanya akan menganggapnya angin lalu. Tidak ada juga yang berani menghajar Miyuki. Namun, ini Sawamura. Miyuki Kazuya yakin kalau Sawamura bersungguh-sunguh akan melakukannya.

Tangan Miyuki sekeras batu, seperti egonya. Hatinya kembali dibuat bimbang. Akal sehatnya sebagai dokter ingin menuruti Sawamura. Dengan caranya sendiri, Sawamura berempati pada posisi Miyuki saat ini. Perdebatan batin itu terhenti ketika pasien bergerak dalam tidurnya. Ternyata, Sawamura sudah berdiri di hadapan Miyuki dan menggenggam tangan yang memegang obat anti-kanker itu. Padahal lengan itu kurus, tetapi rasanya mampu menopang Miyuki yang hampir hancur.

"Ayo pindah tempat lain sebelum pasien bangun," kata Sawamura sambil menggandeng Miyuki keluar dari kamar rawat inap. Miyuki mengikutinya bagai anak hilang. Barulah ketika mereka di koridor rawat inap, ia sadar. Ditepisnya tangan Sawamura.

"Kita ke ruanganku," katanya.

.

Sawamura sudah berkali-kali keluar masuk ruangan Miyuki Kazuya. Seperti biasanya, dihadapan Sawamura, Miyuki tidak segan-segan berpenampilan acak-acakan. Dia melepas dasinya secara kasar dan membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya. Jas putih itu digantung asal-asalan di punggung kursinya. Sawamura duduk manis dihadapannya.

"Kau tampak kacau belakangan ini," kata Sawamura, "sponsormu bermasalah ya?" tebaknya. Coklat batangan sudah habis. Sawamura Eijun menghabiskannya sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruangan Miyuki.

Miyuki bahkan sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk mendelik pada Sawamura. Dia hanya menaruh sampel obat yang tadi hendak ia gunakan secara ilegal dan menaruhnya di laci terbawah meja kerjanya.

"Perusahaan farmasi yang menjadi sponsorku mau berhenti membiayai penelitianku," katanya. Di dalam suaranya tersirat nada lelah, sedih dan putus asa. "Mereka mau aku menguji anti-kanker yang baru selesai uji _in-vivo_ pada pasienku," ceritanya. "Kalau penelitianku berhenti, aku tidak akan mampu meraih gelar professor."

Gelar itu sangat berarti untuk Miyuki Kazuya. Gelar itu adalah salah satu bukti pengakuan untuk Miyuki bahwa selama ini ia telah bekerja dan berjuang begitu keras. Kehidupannya ditukar untuk sebuah gelar kehormatan itu. Dia sudah membuang banyak hal, masa mudanya untuk bersenang-senang, waktunya yang dia gunakan untuk terus meneliti, kehidupan cintanya, semuanya. Hanya gelar itu yang tidak bisa Miyuki buang.

"Kau ini seperti orang lain saja."

Miyuki menatap Sawamura yang tiba-tiba berkomentar seperti itu. Sawamura menyamankan duduknya. Ia melipat kaki kanannya di atas kaki kiri. Dia menatap Miyuki. Bola mata emasnya tampak semakin berpendar terang. "Gelar professor adalah segalanya untukmu. Padahal dulu kau pernah sesumbar padaku bahwa kau akan melakukan segala cara untuk meraihnya. Apa itu cuma omong kosong?"

Kacamata Miyuki berkilat di bawah penerangan lampu. "Justru karena itu aku melakukan segala cara saat ini!"

"Kau benar-benar bodoh atau apa? Bagaimana mungkin kau tertipu mentah-mentah?" tanya Sawamura dengan nada mengejek.

Telinga Miyuki panas mendengarnya. Sawamura memang mudah sekali untuk menyulut emosi Miyuki Kazuya. Hanya dengan beberapa kalimat saja, emosinya terpancing begitu saja.

Sawamura menatapnya lekat-lekat. Miyuki merasa terseret ke dalam pusaran emas dihadapannya. "Kalau memang semudah itu, apa menurutmu Professor Kataoka akan jauh-jauh mencariku? Untuk apa kau datang jauh-jauh ke Nagano, merekrutku?"

Sejenak ruangan itu hening. Sawamura masih menatapnya lekat-lekat dan Miyuki seperti terbius. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa memalingkan wajah barang sedetik pun dari Sawamura. "Lakukan saja seperti caramu yang biasanya. Kau kan hebat dalam memaksa orang," kata Sawamura sambil menyeringai. "Kalau memang mereka tidak mau memberikan dana, paksa saja mereka untuk memberikan dana. Kau akan memakai segala cara kan?"

Saran yang diajukan Sawamura adalah cara brutal, tetapi masuk akal. Miyuki Kazuya bukan orang bodoh yang naif. Dia tahu bahwa orang-orang yang berada di puncak memiliki banyak sekali kelemahan dan celah. Kalau mereka saja menyerang Miyuki menggunakan celah itu, kenapa Miyuki tidak boleh berbuat serupa?

.

Pasien yang datang adalah perempuan berusia 35 tahun, dengan keluhan sakit perut hebat bagian bawah sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Sawamura baru selesai melakukan perkusi pada rongga abdomen di kuadran III, ketika pasien mengerang semakin keras.

"Asada," panggil Sawamura. Dokter magang itu langsung menegakkan punggungnya. "Coba periksa titik McBurney-nya," kata Sawamura.

Asada langsung mengambil tempat di sebelah kanan pasien dan Sawamura mundur ke belakang. Dia memperhatikan Asada. Titik McBurney terletak di 1/3 _lateral_ (samping luar) di antara _umbilicus_ dan SIAS (_Spina Iliaca Anterior Superior_) kanan. Titik McBurney merupakan salah satu pemeriksaan fisik wajib jika pasien curiga apendisitis.

Pasien perempuan itu semakin mengaduh kesakitan ketika titik McBurney di tekan. "Pemeriksaan McBurney positif," lapor Asada. Dia menatap Sawamura, "apa saya harus melakukan pemeriksaan Rovsing Sign dan Obturator Sign juga?"

"Seharusnya, tapi sekarang kita bawa pasien untuk di rontgen," jelas Sawamura. Asada mengangguk. Sawamura kembali berhadapan dengan pasien. "Sekarang, kami akan melakukan pemeriksaan rontgen," katanya. Perempuan itu mengangguk.

Sawamura memberi isyarat pada dua orang perawat untuk membawa ranjang IGD yang ditempati oleh pasien ke ruang radiologi. Sawamura dan Asada mengikuti dari belakang.

"Untuk pemeriksaan apendisitis," kata Asada memulai percakapan, "apa cukup hanya dengan menilai titik McBurney?" tanyanya.

Sawamura menatapnya. "Apa yang kau pelajari di universitas?" tanya Sawamura.

Asada menatap dokter senior di sebelahnya. Dia seperti diberi pertanyaan oleh para konsulennya dulu. Sebagai jawaban, Asada menaikkan kacamatanya gugup. "Pemeriksaan batuk, titik McBurney, Psoas Sign, Obturator Sign, Rovsing Sign," katanya sedikit tidak percaya diri. Bukan dia tidak percaya diri karena jawabannya salah, tetapi karena Sawamura menanyainya seperti dosen penguji.

"Hoo, kau menghapal dengan sangat baik ya," puji Sawamura. Asada sedikit tersenyum kaku mendapati pujian tersebut.

"Kami menghapal untuk ujian," jawabnya jujur. Sawamura sudah menduga jawaban tersebut.

"Memang. Aku juga dulu seperti itu," kata Sawamura, "tapi kalau melihat kondisi pasien tadi, apa masih perlu pemeriksaan sebanyak itu?" ia bertanya.

Asada menatapnya, tidak yakin harus menjawab apa. Semua teori yang dipelajarinya mengatakan itu sangat perlu, karena diagnosis dapat ditegakkan 80% melalui anamnesis dan pemeriksaan fisik. Namun, Asada tidak yakin kalau Sawamura akan setuju dengan jawaban teorinya.

"Aku tidak akan mengurangi nilaimu kalau salah," kata Sawamura melihat Asada yang perang batin sendirian. Sawamura tersenyum ringan pada dokter magang itu, membuat Asada sedikit rileks.

"Menurut teori, iya."

Mendengar jawaban dari si dokter magang, Sawamura terkekeh kecil. Namun, ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Mereka telah sampai di depan ruang radiologi. Pasien dan perawat sudah masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam ruang radiologi, sementara Sawamura dan Asada menuju ruang monitor.

"Nabe-_san_," sapa Sawamura. Dokter Radiologi itu menyapa mereka berdua. Asada membungkuk memberi salam.

"Belakangan ini kau bolak-balik ke ruangan ini ya," kata Nabe. Sawamura hanya tertawa singkat menanggapinya.

"Tuntutan pekerjaan, apa boleh buat."

Sekitar 15 menit, hasil radiologi keluar dan Nabe menyerahkannya pada Sawamura. Sawamura berterima kasih dan mereka berdua keluar dari Ruang Radiologi. Sawamura menghampiri pasien mereka.

"Appendix yang radang harus segera di angkat," jelas Sawamura, "kalau tidak maka akan pecah dan menyebabkan perdarahan."

Pasien meneguk ludahnya. "Apa tidak ada cara lain selain operasi?" tanyanya.

"Radang pada appendix akan pecah. Jika sampai pecah, maka bukan hanya terjadi perdarahan, tetapi juga bisa menyebabkan timbulnya abses dan komplikasi yang lebih merepotkan penangangannya," jelas Sawamura. Dokter itu tersenyum. "Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Apendektomi hanya operasi kecil. Saya harus meminta hasil lab biokimia Anda untuk kepentingan anestesi."

Pasien di bawa kembali ke IGD untuk menunggu hasil lab biokimia. Sawamura memanggil perawat. "Panggil Okumura," katanya. Perawat itu mengangguk. Sawamura kembali menatap Asada. "Mau mendampingiku?" tawarnya. Dan tentu saja Asada tidak akan menolak Sawamura.

.

Pasien sudah dibius. Ruang operasi sudah disiapkan. Sawamura dan Asada sedang bersiap-siap dibantu oleh para perawat. Setelah selesai, mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar operasi. Okumura sudah berdiri di belakang mesin anestesi. Tatapannya tajam, meskipun sebagian besar wajahnya ditutup oleh masker hijau.

_Seperti serigala_, pikir Sawamura tiba-tiba. Asada berdiri di belakang Sawamura, menunggu dokter bedah itu mengambil tempat di sebelah kanan pasien. Namun, Sawamura malah sama sekali tidak bergeming. Dia tetap berdiri di pintu masuk kamar operasi.

"Sawamura-_sensei_?" tanya Asada.

Sawamura menatap dokter magang kikuk itu. "Asada, kau saja yang memimpin operasi hari ini," katanya.

"APA?" pekikan itu muncul sebelum Asada menghentikan dirinya. Di balik maskernya, mulutnya menganga tidak percaya. Kacamatanya merosot. "_Sensei_, jangan bercanda," katanya. Sawamura menggedikkan bahunya ringan. Ia berjalan menuju sisi kiri pasien.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Kau yang akan mengoperasinya," kata Sawamura lagi. Asada masih diam terpaku di depan pintu kamar operasi. Dia sama sekali tidak mempercayai apa yang sedang terjadi di sini. Sawamura menangkap tatapan Okumura yang ditujukan lurus-lurus padanya. Dokter Anestesi itu tidak mengatakan apapun, tetapi tatapan itu berkata semuanya.

"Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan," katanya pada Okumura. Dia menatap Asada. "Asada, cepat. Waktu semakin berjalan selama kau bengong seperti itu," ujarnya. Asada menatap sekeliling meminta bantuan, tetapi bahkan Okumura saja hanya menatapnya datar. Dia mendesah dan akhirnya berjalan menuju sisi kanan pasien.

Gorden ditarik. Asepsis dilakukan. Duk bolong terpasang. Monitor EKG yang terpasang terdengar sangat keras dan nyaring, membuat Asada semakin gugup. Para perawat menatap satu sama lain, tetapi dua dokter spesialis di dalam kamar operasi itu tampak tenang. Okumura tetap berdiri di belakang mesin anestesi. Sawamura menatap Asada. Tidak ada tuntuan di dalam matanya.

"Scapel."

Dengan pelan, kuadran III rongga abdomen mulai terbuka. Asada terus membelah sampai appendix terlihat.

"Tahan."

Sampai sini tidak ada masalah. Asada bisa menghembuskan napas lega. _Head lamp_ yang dipakainya membantu Asada melihat dengan lebih jelas appendix yang sudah membengkak dan sebentar lagi pecah.

"Forcep."

Sawamura memegang forcep itu dan menggeser sedikit ujungnya, agar Asada bisa melihat lebih jelas.

"Melakukan apendiktomi."

Scapel di tangan kanannya mulai bergetar. Tangan Asada tremor dan keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir membasahi dahinya.

"Perawat, tolong seka keringat Asada-_sensei_," kata Sawamura. Perawat yang berdiri di belakang Asada mulai mengelap keringat di dahinya. Tangan kanannya masih tremor. Akhirnya, dengan tangan kiri, Sawamura menggenggam tangan kanan Asada.

"Santai saja," kata Sawamura, "anggap saja sedang memotong daging steak," katanya ringan.

Asada menatapnya tidak percaya di balik kacamata tebalnya. Apa dokter di depannya ini serius? Di bilang seperti itu membuat Asada semakin gugup!

"Daging steak tidak berpacu dengan tekanan darah dan elektrolit," gerutu Asada pelan. Sawamura masih bisa mendengarnya dan hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Oh ya? Kalau aku buat daging steak, aku selalu berpacu dengan waktu pemanggangan lho," katanya. Dia menatap Okumura. "Bagaimana denganmu, Okumura?"

"Jangan berisik di kamar operasi." Adalah jawaban dari si dokter anestesi.

Sawamura pura-pura kecewa. "Kaku sekali sih. Kau memang persis seperti serigala," katanya.

Alis Okumura berkedut. "Jangan mengatai orang yang bukan-bukan," kata Okumura lagi. Sawamura hanya tertawa. Tangan kiri Sawamura masih menggenggam tangan Asada dan membimbingnya menuju appendix yang sudah memerah dan bengkak.

"Santai saja, oke?"

Asada melihat betapa berkilaunya iris emas milik si dokter bedah. Asada melihat betapa ia sama sekali tidak masalah dengan kelakuan gugup Asada. Padahal, jika dokter senior lain, mereka tidak akan repot-repot memberikan kesempatan untuk Asada. Mereka lebih suka memamerkan keahlian mereka daripada mengajarkannya. Dokter magang seperti Asada seperti tidak punya tempat di dalam lingkungan seperti itu.

Namun, Sawamura Eijun berbeda. Dia tidak segan-segan memberikan kesempatan pada dokter magang seusia jagung seperti Asada. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa perlu memamerkan kemampuannya. Dia membimbing dan mengajarkan Asada.

Setelah Sawamura merasa tangan Asada tidak lagi gemetar, dia melepaskan genggamannya. Asada mulai memotong appendix yang radang setelah pendarahan dihentikan sementara. Temponya lambat, mungkin berkali-kali lebih lambat dari dokter pada umumnya. Namun, tidak masalah. Sawamura terbiasa.

"Pemotongan appendix selesai. _Suction_. Memulai penjahitan."

Jahitannya belum terlalu rapi dan kasar, tetapi Sawamura tidak berkomentar apapun. Akhirnya, setelah hampir 2 jam, apendiktomi selesai.

"Biar aku yang menjelaskan hasil operasi pada pasien nanti," kata Sawamura. Asada mengangguk.

"Saya rasa, saya akan beristirahat," katanya dengan nada lelah yang tidak disembunyikan. Asada pamit pada Okumura dan Sawamura, lalu ia menuju ruang istirahat.

"Temani aku menemui pasien nanti ya, Bocah Serigala," kata Sawamura dengan senyum lebar.

Dahi Okumura berkedut lagi. "Kau serius memanggilku Bocah Serigala?"

Sawamura mengangguk polos. "Kau pikir?"

"Kupikir itu hanya agar Asada tidak tegang lagi," katanya jujur.

Dengan keakraban yang mengejutkan, Sawamura merangkul si dokter anestesi. "Duh, jangan kaku seperti itu padaku," kata Sawamura, "kau tidak mau mengakrabkan diri denganku?" ia bertanya sambil menoleh ke arah Okumura. Alhasil, wajah mereka menjadi dekat. Okumura mendorongnya menjauh.

"Kerasukan apa kau sampai ingin mengakrabkan diri?" tanya Okumura, tanpa sadar membuang semua formalitas. Sawamura hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kurasa kita bisa akrab ya, Bocah Serigala."

.

Miyuki Kazuya berjalan menuju restoran bintang lima di hotel mewah di pusat kota. Dia janji bertemu dengan Kunitomo karena perusahaan farmasinya sedang mengadakan seminar. Miyuki memakai setelah terbaiknya dan menuju resepsionis di hotel tersebut.

"Kunitomo Hiroshige," katanya.

Si resepsionis langsung mengerti dan menyuruh seorang _Bell Boy_ mengantar Miyuki menuju restoran di lantai 20. Miyuki mengikutinya dalam diam.

Kunitomo sudah menunggunya dan sedang memakan hidangan pembuka di tempat duduk yang ia pesan. _Bell Boy_ yang mengantarnya membungkuk undur diri dan Miyuki duduk di hadapannya. Kunitomo seolah tidak terganggu dengan kehadiran Miyuki dan terus menyantap hidangan pembuka sampai habis setengah.

"Kuharap ada kabar bagus untukku," katanya. Wajahnya lonjong dan garis mukanya kaku.

"Ya. Kabar bagusnya, Anda akan tetap membiayai penelitian saya," kata Miyuki. Kunitomo menatap dokter spesialis di hadapannya. Miyuki menaruh sampel anti-kanker yang sama sekali tidak dipakai.

"Dan kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Karena Anda pasti akan tetap menjadi sponsor saya," ujar Miyuki percaya diri. Kunitomo menatapnya tajam. Matanya seperti elang yang akan memangsa tikus.

"Aku percaya bahwa kau adalah orang yang ambisius," kata Kunitomo, "itu sebabnya aku bisa bekerja sama denganmu sampai hari ini." Miyuki menatapnya. Kunitomo mampu melihat bayangan dirinya dari pantulan lensa Miyuki. "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa hari ini pertemanan kita berakhir," katanya lagi.

Miyuki tersenyum tipis. "Tidak perlu seekstrem itu, Kunitomo-_san_. Saya masih ingin berteman dengan Anda," kata Miyuki. Garpu dan pisau ditaruh di samping piring. Kunitomo menatap Miyuki.

"Dengan apa? Kau memutuskan pertemanan kita barusan," katanya.

"Penelitian saya. Itu akan menjadi simbol pertemanan kita. Dan dengan aliran dana Anda," kata Miyuki.

Kunitomo tertawa singkat mendengar penuturan Miyuki. Tawa yang sangat meremehkan. "Kau dari tadi membicarakan aliran dana. Uang dan uang. Aku bahkan tidak melihat apa keuntungannya untukku."

"Lebih dari yang Anda bayangkan."

Kunitomo mengangkat bahunya, seolah menantang Miyuki membuktikan ucapannya detik itu juga. "Sejauh pemahamanku, kita sudah tidak saling menguntungkan. Aku tidak melihat apa untungnya. Aku hanya melihat kau seperti parasit. Harus dimusnahkan," katanya dingin.

"Saya masih ingat dengan uji coba anti-mual lima tahun lalu," kata Miyuki. Dia memperhatikan ekspresi Kunitomo yang masih kekaku tembok, "Begitu dielu-elukan, seperti obat dewa. Namun, kalau tidak salah, ratusan ibu hamil keguguran ya?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tidak ada kejadian seperti itu!" sanggah Kunitomo. Ekspresi tembok itu sudah mulai retak. Namun, itu belum cukup.

"Para ibu hamil itu bahkan tidak tahu apa yang mereka minum. Tragedi yang mengerikan," kata Miyuki melanjutkan.

"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan dengan dongeng seperti itu?" tanya Kunitomo. Aura Miyuki Kazuya berbeda seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu, Miyuki bagai anjing yang terantai dan amat penurut. Dia tidak bisa membantah. Namun sekarang, anjing itu berusaha menggigit dan melukai tangan pemiliknya.

"Setelah keguguran massal itu, data penelitian dihapus bersih. Obat ditarik dari pasar secara diam-diam. Semua dokter dan apoteker yang terlibat diberi uang tutup mulut yang sangat besar. Dan semuanya hidup bahagia selamanya."

Sebutir keringat meluncur turun dari pelipis Kunitomo. Miyuki Kazuya masih menatapnya setenang air laut sebelum badai. "Namun, saya masih menyimpan data itu. Sangat lengkap dan jelas. Semua nama, semua hasil penelitian, semuanya tertera."

Kunitomo hampir menggebrak meja, kalau ia tidak ingat dimana mereka sekarang. Ia menyugestikan diri agar tetap tenang. Miyuki Kazuya hanya menggeretak. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Kunitomo.

"Anda tahu apa yang saya inginkan," kata Miyuki. Kunitomo hanya menatapnya tajam tanpa mengatakan apapun. "Saya harap kita masih bisa berteman baik, Kunitomo-_san_, karena saya tidak mau merusak pertemanan kita berdua."

"Dan apa yang menurutmu kau lakukan sekarang, Miyuki-_kun_?" tanya Kunitomo menekan. Pelipisnya sudah berkedut-kedut. "Bukan aku yang merusak pertemanan kita."

"Kita tidak pernah tahu." Miyuki bangkit dari tempatnya, dan ia sudah bersiap untuk pergi dari tempat itu. "Pikirkan baik-baik Kunitomo-_san_, betapa bermanfaatnya pertemanan kita berdua."

Kunitomo masih duduk dan sama sekali belum bergeming. Ia hanya terus menatap Miyuki. "Tidak ada anjing yang boleh menggigit tangan majikan yang memberinya makan," geramnya.

Miyuki Kazuya hanya menyunggingkan senyum miring andalannya. "Mungkin boleh, kalau mereka tidak puas." Lalu, ia berjalan keluar dari restoran itu. Setiap langkahnya tegas dan tidak bimbang lagi.

.

"Apa perlu memindahkan pasien ke ICU?" tanya Okumura. Miyuki menggeleng.

"Aku akan lihat hasilnya dulu selama dua minggu pertama," katanya, "tapi tetap ada kemungkinan pasien akan dipindahkan ke ICU sebelum operasi."

"Kabari saja kalau pasien sudah mau dipindahkan. Aku akan menyiapkan satu ranjang lagi," kata Okumura. Miyuki mengiyakan.

"Mana Sawamura?" tanya Miyuki mengganti topik pembicaraan. Sedari Miyuki datang ke rumah sakit, dia sama sekali belum melihat batang hidung Sawamura. Padahal, biasanya si dokter bedah itu ada dimana-mana.

"Hari ini dia tidak datang ke rumah sakit," kata Okumura, "dia libur."

"Wah, kau tahu banyak ya sekarang? Sudah mulai kerasan bekerja bersamanya?" tanya Miyuki diselipi nada jahil. Sesuai dugaan, Okumura melontarkan ekspresi tidak terima, tetapi tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Kau sendiri, sepertinya ada hal yang menyenangkan ya?" tebak Okumura.

Sebagai jawaban, Miyuki hanya tersenyum tidak jelas. "Semua hari menyenangkan untukku, Okumura-_kun_," katanya. Okumura berdecih dalam hati. Bohong sekali dokter satu ini! Dia hanya mau mengerjai Okumura saja. Pikiran Miyuki Kazuya memang terkadang tidak bisa ditebak. Miyuki seolah punya irama tersendiri. Kadang dia terasa sangat jauh dan tidak terjangkau dibandingkan dengan staff rumah sakit lain, tetapi kadang dia juga bisa dengan mudah terbuka dengan orang lain. Orang aneh.

"Miyuki-_sensei_!"

Seorang perawat perempuan memanggil namanya dengan tergesa, membuat Miyuki dan Okumura menatap perawat itu.

"Takigawa-_sensei_ meminta bantuan Anda di IGD," lapornya. Miyuki bertukar pandang dengan Okumura, bingung. Untuk apa departemen kegawatdaruratan butuh ahli geriatri seperti Miyuki? Namun, ia tetap mengangguk dan mengikuti perawat tersebut menuju IGD.

"Kekurangan dokter bedah, _senpai_?" kata Miyuki sambil menghampiri seniornya yang sedang berdiri di samping salah satu ranjang IGD dengan pasien yang sedang terbaring.

Chris tersenyum melihat Miyuki yang menghampirinya. "Aku butuh keahlianmu," kata Chris. Dia menyerahkan kertas hasil anamnesis dan pemeriksaan darah pada Miyuki.

Pasien dengan usia 67 tahun datang dengan penurunan kesadaran dan gula darah mencapai 750 mg/dL dan osmolaritas serum 400 mOsm/L. "HHS," kata Miyuki.

"HHS?" beo seorang perawat yang tadi memanggil Miyuki. Dia berdiri di belakang Chris.

"_Hyperosmolar Hyperglycemic State_," kata Chris menjawab pertanyaan perawat, "komplikasi yang sering terjadi pada penderita DM tipe 2."

"Pasang infus NaCl 0.9%," kata Miyuki pada si perawat. "Salah satu kondisi HHS adalah dehidrasi berat karena osmolaritas serum yang tinggi. Apa hasil lab biokimianya sudah keluar?"

"Akan saya tanyakan kepada orang lab," kata perawat tersebut. miyuki mengangguk dan perawat tersebut undur diri dari ranjang IGD.

"Aku bisa menyerahkannya padamu, kalau begitu?" tanya Chris.

Miyuki mengangguk. "Iya, aku yang akan menanganinya." Chris lalu mengisyaratkan seorang dokter yang masih muda untuk datang. Miyuki tahu dia. Dokter magang, Asada. Dia sering terlihat beberapa kali bersama dengan Sawamura.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan dengan dokter magang," kata Chris. Dia menatap Asada, "Aku ingin kau mempelajari yang bisa dipelajari dari Miyuki," katanya, "mungkin akan berguna bagimu nanti."

"Baik," kata Asada. Dia menegapkan punggungnya. Chris lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua. Asada menelan ludah gugup. Dia jarang berinteraksi dengan bagian internis, apalagi konsultan seperti Miyuki Kazuya. Asada beberapa kali melihat Miyuki dengan Sawamura dan sedikit banyak tahu bahwa Sawamura direkrut oleh Miyuki secara pribadi untuk kepentingan penelitiannya. Hanya itu saja.

"Mohon bantuannya," kata Asada sopan sambil membungkuk.

"Pasang insulin secara IV," kata Miyuki. "Perawat, tolong siapkan insulin sementara Asada menyiapkan pasien," lanjutnya. Perawat yang ada segera pergi mengambil insulin. Asada menyiapkan tangan kiri pasien yang masih belum terpasang infus, memakai _gloves_, melakukan asepsis, dan mulai menusuk jarum infus menuju vena superficial. Perawat sudah kembali dengan insulin yang akan dimasukkan secara IV.

"Jangan diberikan secara bolus," kata Miyuki. Asada mengatur laju pengeluaran cairan insulin sampai hanya tetes demi tetes. "Pantau terus GDS pasien selang satu jam," perintahnya pada perawat. Perawat tersebut mengangguk. "Perawat, tolong pasang kateter juga," kata Miyuki.

"Kateter? Untuk apa Miyuki-_sensei_?" Pertanyaan itu datang dari Asada.

Miyuki menatap dokter magang itu. "Pasien jatuh ke dalam kondisi dehidrasi. Untuk tahu berapa _input_ dan _output_ maka butuh kateter," kata Miyuki. "Nama lainnya apa ya, kondisi dehidrasi berat sampai kehilangan kesadaran?" tanyanya menguji Asada.

"Shock hipovolemik," jawab Asada, sedikit ragu. Miyuki hanya tersenyum tipis. Namun, raut wajah Asada seperti belum puas mendengar jawabannya sendiri. "Tapi Miyuki-_sensei_, shock hipovolemik itu, meskipun karena kurangnya cairan tubuh sampai dehidrasi, bukankah diagnosisnya HHS?" tanya Asada.

"Memang HHS kok, diagnosisnya," kata Miyuki, "tapi penanganan dehidrasi tetap harus menjadi prioritas."

"Karena Natrium berjalan bersama dengan air?" tanya Asada lagi.

"Karena menjaga keseimbangan elektrolit tubuh. Bisa bahaya kalau pH arteri turun menjadi asam."

Perawat yang tadi di suruh mengambil hasil pemeriksaan biokimia telah kembali. Ia langsung menyerahkan laporan itu pada Miyuki. "Sepertinya aku tidak harus khawatir berlebihan," komentarnya, lebih ke diri sendiri, setelah melihat hasil lab. Dia menatap Asada.

"Kalau sudah satu jam, cek lagi GDS pasien. Kalau memang sudah turun menjadi 300, pemberian insulin dikurangi," katanya, "lalu jangan lupa mengecek kadar urin pasien. Kau hapal alogaritma penanganan shock kan?" Asada mengangguk pelan.

"Aku mau bicara dengan keluarga pasien dulu," kata Miyuki. Setelah itu, Miyuki keluar IGD, meninggalkan Asada dan para perawat.

Kenapa para dokter senior itu suka sekali menyerahkan pekerjaan tanggung untuk Asada sih? Chris, Sawamura, dan sekarang Miyuki! Namun, meski begitu Asada tetap melakukan tugasnya.

.

Kominato Haruichi mengajak Sawamura makan siang bersama. Ternyata, Kominato makan siang bersama beberapa dokter juga. Ada beberapa dokter yang duduk di bangku panjang di kantin, semua seusia Kominato juga. Ada Kanemaru Shinji, ahli ortopedhi. Lalu, ada Toujou Hideaki, spesialis Obgyn.

"Sawamura Eijun," kata Sawamura memperkenalkan dirinya. Dia duduk bersebelahan dengan Kominato, sementara Toujou dan Kanemaru duduk di hadapannya. Masing-masing sudah memesan makan siang mereka di kantin RS.

"Kami tahu," kata Toujou. Dia tersenyum ramah pada Sawamura. "Kami juga sering mendengar cerita tentangmu," lanjutnya. Sawamura hanya terkekeh kaku.

"Seto Takuma, yang menjadi asisten timmu, itu adik kelas aku dan Shinji," ceritanya. Sawamura kembali teringat pada asisten bedah muda yang mendampinginya dalam operasi cangkok pertamanya. Waktu itu mereka tidak banyak berinteraksi.

"Sudah kerasan di RS ini?" tanya Toujou lagi.

"IGD lumayan seru," jawab Sawamura. Terlepas di sana dipimpin oleh Chris, Sawamura tetap mendedikasikan perhatiannya pada pasien. Lagipula, Chris juga bersikap professional, yang mana mereka tidak mendiskusikan hal lain di IGD.

"Departemen Bedah sebenarnya juga punya dokter bedah handal," kata Kanemaru, "sebelum kau datang ke RS." Sawamura menatapnya.

"Mungkin aku mengenalnya?"

Kanemaru menggeleng. "Dia sedang tidak bertugas di RS, saat ini," katanya, "sedang pendidikan lagi untuk gelar subspesialis."

"Ah, maksudmu Furuya ya?" kata Toujou menatap temannya. Kanemaru mengangguk. Toujou menatap Sawamura, "kau pasti senang kalau bertemu dengannya nanti. Soalnya, kemampuannya setara denganmu."

Sawamura tidak berkomentar apapun. Sawamura sendiri tidak merasa kemampuannya layak untuk dibandingkan dengan orang lain, apa lagi di adu. Dia merawat pasien dengan temponya sendiri, dan Sawamura juga tidak mau capek-capek menguji kemampuannya dengan dokter yang setara.

"Kudengar Furuya sudah hampir rampung menyelesaikan tesisnya," kata Kominato. Sedari tadi dia hanya menyimak pembicaraan ketiga dokter saja, jadi ketika ia berbicara, Sawamura, Toujou dan Kanemaru menatapnya. "Mungkin dia akan kembali dalam waktu dekat," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau terlihat menikmatinya ya," komentar Kanemaru. Dia hanya tesenyum miring mendapati Kominato berkata seperti itu sambil tersenyum. Meskipun Sebagian wajahnya tertutup poni, Sawamura bisa merasa bahwa Kominato tampak salah tingkah mendengar komentar Kanemaru.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka Haruichi tipe yang seperti ini," komentar Toujou. Wajah Kominato memerah dengan cepat, warnanya melebihi warna rambutnya. Dia menunduk dan menatap makan siangnya.

"Sawamura-_san_, begini-begini Haruichi orangnya sangat ambisius," kata Toujou, meledek Kominato. "Jadi hati-hati saja." Kominato tampak ingin protes, tapi terlalu malu. Sawamura hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Furuya ya? Kurasa aku akan mengingat namanya."

.

**BERSAMBUNG**

_So every day now_

_You brace for the sound_

_You only heard on TV_

* * *

A/N: Rasanya saya menulis terlalu banyak adegan Eijun melakukan operasi ya? Nah, mungkin ini giliran Miyuki, karena kasus yang masuk ke IGD gak melulu butuh tindakan operasi. Malah, banyaknya butuh perhatian internis.

Semua kritik, komentar, saran, diterima tanpa syarat dan ketentuan. Atau hanya sekedar menekan favorite dan follow

Salam,

Sigung-chan


	4. Case Report 4

Daiya no A belongs to Terajima Yuuji

PERHATIAN!

MEDICAL AU! Typo, OOC, dll.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

**ONLY THE YOUNG**

_So every day now_

_You brace for the sound_

_You only heard on TV_

.

Hari ini IGD penuh dengan pasien. Hal ini dikarenakan adanya kebakaran di sebuah apartemen kecil akibat kebocoran gas. Kebanyakan yang datang dengan luka bakar di tubuh.

"Lepas pakaian yang masih terbakar!"

"Pasang IV dua jalur!"

"Cek saturasi oksigen!"

Sawamura dan Chris tidak henti-hentinya memberi instruksi pada para perawat dan dokter jaga. Mereka berdua benar-benar sibuk hilir mudik mengobati pasien.

"Asada, nilai derajat luka bakar para korban! Kalau kurang dari 3, cuci bersih dan lakukan debridemen saja. Kalau ada yang lebih dari 3, beritahu aku." Asada, si dokter magang, mengangguk dua kali dan kemudian mulai melakukan tugas yang diperintahkan.

"Wanita usia 32 tahun. Luka bakar luas di seluruh dada dan perut!"

Sawamura dan Chris segera berlari menuju pasien yang masih merintih-rintih. "Bantu aku melepas bajunya. Gunting!"

Setelah digunting, baju yang sudah gosong itu dirobek dan dibuang begitu saja ke lantai beserta dengan branya. Lalu, celana panjang yang dipakai juga dirobek dan dilepas. Si pasien praktis hanya menggunakan celana dalam saja.

"Pasang IV dua jalur! Jangan di tangan, pasang IV di kaki!"

"Warna putih dan kehitaman, luka bakar derajat 3 dengan total luas area 18%," kata Sawamura.

"Belum termasuk luka bakar mayor."

"Iya, tapi sudah lebih dari 10%. Diberlakukan seperti luka bakar mayor."

"Survey primer harus tetap dilakukan," kata Chris. Dia lalu mengambil tempat di sebelah kanan pasien, dekat dengan kepala. "Eritema dan edema positif di laring," katanya, setelah melihat dengan laringoskop.

"Ambilkan alat intubasi," kata Sawamura pada perawat. "Bagaimana dengan tanda-tanda vital?"

"32 derajat dan tekanan darah 90/60," lapor seorang perawat.

Chris menatap Sawamura. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Eijun?"

Sawamura menghela napas. "Kita lakukan eskarotomi. Perawat, siapkan kamar operasi!"

"Panggilkan Okumura."

.

"Pasien sudah dalam pengaruh obat anestesi," kata Okumura. Dia sedang menikmati makan siang ketika seorang perawat berlari dan menyuruhnya menuju kamar operasi, katanya Sawamura meminta bantuannya untuk eksarotomi seorang penderita luka bakar. Terpaksa, Okumura meninggalkan makanannya.

Sawamura berdiri di sisi kanan pasien dan Chris berdiri di sisi kiri.

"Scapel."

Sawamura dan Chris mulai bekerja secara bersamaan. Eksarotomi sendiri merupakan salah satu tindakan operasi bagi penderita luka bakar derajat 3. Eksarotomi adalah operasi yang memotong seluruh jaringan kulit yang sudah gosong terbakar. Mengapa? Karena jaringan kulit yang sudah gosong terbakar dan berwarna hitam seperti arang tidak akan mungkin bisa lagi beregenerasi. Dengan dihilangkan jaringan kulit yang mati, sekaligus membuat luka baru, jaringan kulit yang baru bisa tumbuh dan beregenerasi.

"Memulai nekrotomi."

Sawamura, dengan lihainya, memotong kulit-kulit yang sudah sehitam arang.

"Hasil AGD asidosis metabolik. Naikkan oksigen menjadi 100%," perintah Okumura pada teknisi.

Sawamura tidak menyadari, tetapi Chris sama sekali tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan darinya. Mereka berhadap-hadapan, sama-sama memegang scapel dan menangani pasien yang sama. Mereka hanya terpisah sebuah ranjang operasi, tetapi Chris merasa Sawamura semakin lama semakin jauh. Satu-satunya yang bisa terlihat jelas dari Sawamura hanyalah iris emas 24 karat miliknya yang semakin berpendar cantik di bawah lampu kamar operasi.

Dulu, mereka sering melakukan operasi bersama. Namun, rasanya seperti jutaan tahun yang lalu. Dan, meskipun saat ini mereka bekerja di dalam satu departemen lewat sebuah takdir yang aneh, mereka jarang berinteraksi. Jelas, bahwa Sawamura tampak menjaga jarak dengan Chris. Yang lebih aneh lagi, Chris sama sekali tidak senang melihat Sawamura dengan Miyuki, padahal berkat Miyuki lah Chris bisa kembali berjumpa dengan Sawamura.

Tawa kecil yang lolos dari Chris lah yang membuat Sawamura menatapnya. Tatapan dari iris emas itu berpendar semakin cantik dan berkilauan. "Ada apa?" tanyanya. Tangannya masih setia melakukan insisi pada jaringan nekrotik di tubuh pasien.

Meskipun tertutup oleh masker hijau, Sawamura berani taruhan bahwa Chris sedang tersenyum di baliknya. Senyum yang dahulu kala sanggup membuat jantung Sawamura hampir lepas dari rongga mediastinum. Saat ini ketika Chris tersenyum, Sawamura tidak mau mengakuinya, tetapi ada bagian di hatinya yang kembali merasa nostalgia. Senyum itu, dulu adalah miliknya. Sepenuhnya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa senang saja," kata Chris, masih sambil tersenyum. Dan tatapan matanya. Demi Tuhan! Sawamura pernah begitu jatuh hati dengan cara Chris memandangnya dan membuatnya melongo seperti orang bodoh. Namun, Sawamura Eijun berhasil mengontrol dirinya saat ini.

"Kalau bukan apa-apa, fokus saja pada pasien," katanya. Syukurlah dia berhasil mengendalikan dirinya. Sawamura pasti akan terlihat idiot kalau sampai menjatuhkan scapel hanya karena membayangkan senyum Chris di balik masker hijau itu.

"Aku hanya senang bisa menjadi _partner_-mu lagi, Eijun," kata Chris. Ada secuil dari perasaan Sawamura yang berdesir. Namun, sisanya hanya rasa sakit.

"Jangan berisik di kamar operasi," kada Sawamura datar. Lalu, dia melirik Okumura yang masih sibuk menatap layar mesin anestesi. Sawamura hanya berharap dokter anestesi tersebut tidak mendengar pembicaraan absurd mereka berdua.

"Insisi jaringan nekrotik selesai," kata Sawamura.

Dia langsung menaruh scapel di baki steril, dan menaruh _head lamp_ di meja belakangnya.

"Sawamura-_sensei_?" tanya seorang perawat yang bingung. Entah kenapa, saat ini rasanya aura di sekitar Sawamura berubah aneh dan sendu.

"Takigawa-_sensei_ tahu apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya. Ikuti instruksi beliau," katanya sambil melangkah keluar dari kamar operasi. Para perawat menatap Chris, pandangan mereka serempak, _apa yang terjadi pada Sawamura? _

Chris hanya memberikan senyum profesionalnya, seperti biasa. "Sekarang, kita akan melakukan debridemen."

.

Sawamura Eijun kembali ke ruang IGD dan mendapati Asada masih mondar-mandir melakukan debridemen. Dokter bedah itu menghampiri si dokter magang. Asada, yang tidak tahu bahwa Sawamura sudah kembali dari kamar operasi, terlonjak kaget.

"Sawamura-_sensei_," katanya, "saya pikir Anda masih di kamar operasi bersama dengan Takigawa-_sensei_."

"Tadinya. Tapi, setelah aku pikir dia bisa menanganinya sendiri, aku kemari," jawab Sawamura. "Apa yang harus dilakukan lagi?" tanyanya pada Asada.

Mendengar si dokter bedah bertanya seperti itu, Asada jadi bingung sendiri. Apa yang harus dia jawab? Bukankah pertanyaan seperti itu seharusnya ditanyakan oleh Asada, selaku dokter magang yang masih butuh bimbingan?

"Sebagian besar sudah saya debridemen dan karena tidak banyak luka bakar yang lebih dari 5%, maka saya hanya memberi resep obat analgetik saja," katanya melapor.

"Apa kau sudah memberikan edukasi?" tanya Sawamura.

Asada mengangguk kikuk. "Ganti balutan 24 jam bertama, lalu selanjutnya 48 jam. Kalau terdapat cairan, nanah, dan bau tidak sedap segera ganti balutan. Balutan–"

"Oke cukup," potong Sawamura. Dia sedang tidak siap mendapat kuliat privat dari Asada saat ini. "Sepertinya kau sudah cukup banyak belajar," katanya. Asada hanya tersenyum kaku seperti biasa. Sawamura menatap kondisi IGD lagi yang tidak sesibuk tadi. Dia hampir mau bernapas lega ketika seseorang datang ke IGD. Sawamura menghela napas. Ini akan menjadi sibuk baginya. Namun, tidak masalah selama itu bisa mengalihkannya dari Chris.

.

"Hanya makan sendirian?"

Miyuki Kazuya langsung mengambil tempat di depan Sawamura.

"Tidak. Kalau kau tidak bisa melihatnya, aku sedang makan bersama dengan teman-teman yang jadi roh di RS ini," jawab Sawamura sakrastik.

"Kau ini tidak punya sopan santun atau apa?" tanya Miyuki.

"Kalau kau mau ribut, aku sedang tidak tertarik, Miyuki Kazuya," kata Sawamura lagi. Iya, dia sedang lelah. Kalau hanya lelah fisik, Sawamura sudah terbiasa dan tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. Namun, saat ini perasaannya kembali diobrak-abrik dan dia tidak punya kesiapan mental untuk itu.

"Tidak ada yang mau ribut denganmu yang sedang menyedihkan seperti ini," kata Miyuki. Sawamura menahan seluruh emosinya untuk tidak memukul internis didepannya. Dia memutuskan untuk memulai topik baru.

"Sepertinya pembicaraan sponsormu lancar ya? Senyummu sampai ke telinga," kata Sawamura. Sebagai balasan, Miyuki hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa sombong untuk yang itu denganmu," kata Miyuki. Setiap kali dia menutup mata dan mengingat kejadian itu, dia kadang merasa malu dengan dirinya sendiri dan malu pada Sawamura.

"Ada perkembangan?" tanya Sawamura sambil menyuap nasi campur daging babi.

"Untuk saat ini semua masih aman. Namun, aku tidak bisa menjamin terus. Kita benar-benar harus melakukan operasi secepatnya," ujar Miyuki.

Sawamura menaruh sumpit kayu itu di meja dengan gerakan yang cukup kasar sampai berbunyi. "Hei, aku adalah pemimpin operasi. Aku yang memutuskan kapan operasinya," katanya.

Miyuki menatapnya dari balik kacamata yang berkilat. "Dan aku internis yang merawatnya. _Aku _yang memutuskan kapan operasinya."

Untuk sesaat, benar-benar sesaat, Sawamura merindukan momen ini di antara mereka berdua. Miyuki dan Sawamura tidak butuh percakapan yang suram dan menyedihkan. Cara mereka menunjukkan ego mereka pada satu sama lain adalah cara mereka berkomunikasi. Dan sejujurnya, Sawamura cukup menikmati interaksi di antara mereka berdua. Miyuki Kazuya tidak membuatnya bosan.

"Sepertinya kau sudah baik-baik saja sekarang," kata Sawamura mengambil kembali sumpit yang tadi dia gunakan untuk mendramatisir keadaan, "kau sudah menjadi brengsek lagi," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum miring.

"Seperti kau tidak saja," jawab Miyuki. Sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya, membuat Sawamura tidak habis pikir, bagaimana orang seperti Miyuki bisa mendapatkan wajah yang sangat tampan tapi kelakuan yang sangat brengsek. Padahal, kalau sedikit saja dia mengubah sifatnya, mungkin dia akan menjadi pria paling sempurna di dunia.

_Namun, akan menjadi sangat tidak seru_, batin Sawamura.

Sawamura dan Miyuki makan dalam diam. Pembawaan Sawamura sudah tidak setegang ketika Miyuki menghampirinya. Dokter bedah itu sekarang tampak lebih rileks dan menikmati makanannya.

"Dimana kau beli makan siangmu?" tanya Sawamura. Menunya tampak lain dari menu yang disajikan di kantin rumah sakit dan tampak jauh lebih nikmat.

Miyuki menatap makan siangnya. "Buatan rumah," jawabnya.

Sawamura tertawa mendengar jawaban Miyuki. "Hoo, jadi kau juga punya pacar yang membuatkan bekal? Apa dia tahu kalau kau pria ambisius yang brengsek?" goda Sawmura.

Miyuki hanya menatapnya datar. "Aku yang memasak," katanya.

Sawamura tersedak. "Kau? Orang seperti _kau_?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Sawamura membayangkan Miyuki Kazuya, menggunakan apron dan berada di dapur. Bahkan itu tidak terpikirkan di imajinasi terliarnya!

"Ya, orang seperti _aku_, Sawamura Eijun-_kun_," katanya penuh penekanan, "orang yang bisa segalanya," tambahnya sombong. Sawamura memutar bola matanya. Yeah, dia sudah terbiasa dengan semua arogansi milik Miyuki Kazuya. Meski begitu, mendengarnya tetap saja membuatnya muak.

"Kau membuat orang jadi tidak bernafsu lagi," sindir Sawamura. Miyuki hanya mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan makannya. "Bagaimana dengan pasienmu? Ada penurunan tekanan darah?" tanya Sawamura.

"Aku berencana mengajakmu _visit_ sore ini," kata Miyuki, "dan akan kupindahkan ke ICU untuk diobservasi selama dua minggu."

"Oke. Apa aku harus menunggu di ruanganmu dulu?" tanya Sawamura.

"Tidak perlu," kata Miyuki, "kau temui saja aku di kamar rawat pasien jam 3 sore ini." Dia menatap Sawamura melalui kacamata segiempatnya. Sebuah senyum miring mengejek tercetak di wajahnya, "Kalau kau masih tersesat di RS ini, artinya kau memang bodoh."

Sawamura hanya menggeleng-geleng kepalanya sambil menghela napas. "Kau memang brengsek."

.

Ruang Kepala Direksi Rumah Sakit terasa dingin, mungkin nyaris sedingin kamar operasi. Kataoka Tesshin duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan atasannya di RS ini.

"Ada laporan untukku, professor?" tanya Kepala Direksi.

"Saya ingin membicarakan mengenai Departemen Gerontologi," kata Kataoka. Di menatap Kepala Direksi dengan tatapan yakin dan tajam. "Sampai saat ini, Departemen Gerontologi masih berdiri di bawah naungan Departemen Penyakit Dalam, meskipun Kepala Departemen berdiri sendiri. Menurut saya sudah saatnya bagi Departemen Gerontologi untuk berdiri sendiri."

"Dan, apakah saran Anda professor?"

"Sebentar lagi tim akreditasi akan menilai rumah sakit ini. Mempertahankan reputasi jauh lebih sulit daripada mendapatkan reputasi itu. RS ini juga berdiri dari reputasi itu. Saya yakin bahwa Anda ingin meningkatkan akreditasi RS ini," jelas Kataoka.

Kepala Direksi bertopang dagu mendengar penjelasan Kataoka. "Benar. Salah satu penilaian dari akreditasi adalah professor yang berkecimpung di bidangnya masing-masing," katanya. "Departemen Gerontologi belum memiliki professor. Itu alasan Anda datang kemari, bukan begitu?"

"Anda benar sekali. Saya datang kemari untuk memberikan rekomendasi saya perihal pemilihan professor di Departemen Gerontologi," kata Kataoka. "Miyuki Kazuya."

"Ah, Miyuki-_kun_," katanya. "Dokter muda peneliti itu. Dia sering mengharumkan RS ini dengan penelitian-penelitannya. Anak muda yang rela belajar untuk orang tua. Mengagumkan," puji Kepala Direksi.

"Benar. Saat ini pun, Miyuki sedang merampungkan penelitiannya," kata Kataoka.

Kepala Direksi menganggukkan kepalanya. "Miyuki tahu cara memainkan perannya menjadi seorang dokter. Dia belajar dengan cepat."

Kataoka masih menanti. Kepala Direksi tidak mungkin memuji orang lain jika tidak ada maunya. Dia akan menimbang untung dan rugi bagi RS dan bagi dirinya sendiri. Dan dia jelas bukan orang yang mau dirugikan. "Dan apakah yang membuatnya spesial?" tanyanya.

"Penelitiannya tentang sel punca. Jika penelitian itu berhasil, maka itu akan menjadi berita besar di dalam jurnal. Saya yakin Anda tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan itu," kata Kataoka.

Kepala Direksi bergumam setuju. "Namun, bukan bidang penyakit dalam untuk berkecimpung di dalam ilmu bedah."

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir mengenai masalah itu," kata Kataoka, "Miyuki punya dokter bedah hebat yang mengatasinya. Sangat hebat."

Kepala Direksi menatap Kataoka. "Dan apakah dokter bedah itu akan menjadi alat barter kita, professor?"

"Anda harus menyaksikan sendiri kemampuannya," kata Kataoka, "agar tidak terjadi bias."

"Tawaran yang sangat menggoda," jawabnya. "Dibanding Miyuki Kazuya yang suka melakukan penelitian di bidang lain, saya pribadi juga punya kandidat professor."

Kataoka menatap atasannya. Dia sudah menduga tidak akan semudah itu mendapat persetujuan untuk pengangkatan professor, meskipun dokter spesialis yang mengambil ilmu gerontologi masih tergolong sedikit.

"Narumiya Mei, dari RS Universitas."

Nama dokter itu sama sekali tidak terbayangkan akan disebut di ruangan itu.

.

Sawamura sedang berbincang seru dengan para perawat di ruang jaga ketika Miyuki Kazuya datang ke bangsal kelas 3 untuk melakukan _visit_. Sawamura melontarkan sebuah lelucon norak menurut Miyuki dan para perawat tertawa lepas mendengarnya.

"Kau sampai lebih dulu dariku," kata Miyuki. Seorang perawat menyerahkan berkas rekam medik milik pasien yang akan dikunjungi Miyuki.

"_Shift_-ku sudah selesai lebih cepat karena tidak banyak kondisi darurat yang butuh dioperasi," jelas Sawamura. "Aku ikut _visit_ denganmu saja," lanjutnya.

Miyuki mengangkat alisnya tinggi. "Bukannya kau bosan setiap ikut _visit_?" tanya Miyuki sangsi.

Sawamura mengangguk. "Memang, tapi aku lebih bosan kalau tidak bertemu pasien."

Miyuki tidak bisa menolak tawaran Sawamura dan membiarkannya mengekor bagai anak ayam. Hari ini Miyuki melakukan kunjungan kepada 8 orang pasien yang kesemuanya orang tua, yang semuanya menderita penyakit dengan komplikasi, dan kebanyakan sudah stadium akhir.

Ketika sampai pada pasien terakhir, Sawamura sudah kenal kamar rawat inap ini, begitu pula dengan Miyuki. Seperti biasa, Sawamura diperkenalkan dan dilanjutkan dengan penjelasan singkat mengenai operasi yang akan dilakukan. Lalu, Miyuki yang banyak berinteraksi dengan pasien, mengenai kepindahan ke bagian ICU dan ketatnya pengawasan tekanan darah. Bahkan, Miyuki sudah membuat diet khusus yang rendah air dan natrium untuk pasien. Hal ini harus dilakukan demi keberlangsungan dan kesuksesan operasi. Kondisi pasien harus benar-benar stabil dan jangan sampai tekanan darah melonjak drastis begitu di ranjang operasi. Jujur saja, itu akan sangat merepotkan.

"Anda tenang saja," kata Miyuki penuh dengan sugesti, "dokter bedah kami bisa diandalkan."

Sawamura ikut tersenyum menatap pria tua itu. Setelah Miyuki kembali mewanti-wanti pasien dan perawat, mereka berdua berjalan kembali ke gedung utama rumah sakit.

"Apa kau akan langsung pulang?" tanya Miyuki.

Sawamura mengangguk. "Ya. Aku kebagian _shift_ pagi lagi besok," katanya.

Miyuki baru berpisah dengan Sawamura di pertigaan koridor. Yang satu menuju jalan keluar rumah sakit, yang satu lagi menuju ruang para kepala departemen. Dari lift di dekat koridor, keluarlah Kataoka Tesshin.

Miyuki langsung membungkuk hormat. "Selamat sore, professor," katanya.

"Miyuki, aku baru mau bertemu denganmu," kata Kataoka. "Ayo kita bicara di ruanganku," ajaknya.

Miyuki mengikuti Kataoka menuju Ruang Professor Departemen Penyakit Dalam. Entah mengapa, Miyuki merasa dari gelagat Kataoka saja, sesuatu telah terjadi. Sesuatu akan menjadi batu sandungannya menuju gelar professor. Di dalam ruangan, Kataoka duduk di kursi kebesarannya dan langsung menyalakan rokok.

"Professor, ada apa?" tanya Miyuki. Dia tidak mau terlihat panik dan cemas. Dia berusaha menjaga agar wajahnya tetap netral.

Asap rokok dihembuskan dan memenuhi ruangan. "Aku baru saja bertemu dengan Kepala Direksi," katanya. Miyuki memperhatikan baik-baik. "Untuk jabatan professor di Departemen Gerontologi, dia menunjuk Narumiya Mei sebagai kandidat."

Miyuki tidak bisa tidak berkejut. Kabar itu bagai petir di siang bolong yang langsung menyambarnya dan mengharapkan kematiannya. "Narumiya Mei…?" gumamnya tidak percaya. "Dari RS Universitas…"

Dia menatap Kataoka. "Kenapa dokter Universitas bisa menjadi kandidat professor di RS kita?" dia bertanya dengan nada tidak terima. Kataoka hanya menghela napas. Miyuki mengepalkan kedua tangannya, berusaha mencari pegangan apapun yang ada. "Kalau Narumiya jadi professor di sini, kuota dokter universitas akan mengalir lancar. Kami akan jadi apa di sini?"

Kataoka menyenderkan punggungnya ke punggung kursi. Dia juga sakit kepala karena memikirkan hal yang sama dengan yang dipikirkan oleh Miyuki. Dia tahu mimpi buruk apa yang akan terjadi. Kalau seseorang dari universitas menjabat di Rumah Sakit ini, maka jajaran personil rumah sakit akan berubah drastis dan ditempati oleh orang-orang universitas. Mulai dari jajaran kepala departemen, lalu kepala perawat, sampai pekerja fisioterapi.

Jujur saja, itu bukan kabar yang baik. RS Universitas punya aturan sendiri, termasuk 'para keluarga darah biru' yang sudah ada sejak bergenerasi-generasi. Miyuki hanya tahu satu mimpi buruk jika orang universitas menjadi professor di sini, tempat ini akan menjadi sarang baru bagi 'para keluarga darah biru'. Dan dia tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

"Miyuki, aku minta maaf jika membawa kabar seperti ini," kata Kataoka.

Miyuki menggeleng. Dia membungkuk hormat. "Terima kasih professor atas informasinya. Setidaknya sekarang saya tahu siapa lawan saya." Dan dia keluar dari ruang professor.

Begitu dia berjalan agak jauh, miyuki langsung bersender di tembok koridor. Dia menatap lantai dan sandal ruangannya. Kakinya lemas, tetapi dia memaksakan untuk tetap berdiri. Dia harus terlihat Tangguh, meskipun di dalam dirinyas saat ini sedang hancur lebur.

Dia sama sekali tidak mau memikirkannya, tetapi pemikiran itu masuk ke dalam kepalanya tanpa henti. Merasuki pemikiran dan isi pikirnya dan berefek pada perasaannya. Kalau Kepala Direksi yang mencalonkan kandidat professor secara pribadi, sudah pasti kemungkinan Miyuki Kazuya meraih gelar professor itu sama dengan nol.

.

**BERSAMBUNG**

_You go to class, scared_

_Wondering where the best hiding spot will be_

* * *

A/N: Maafkan saya jika chapter ini singkat sekali! Saya kehabisan kasus untuk Eijun dan Miyuki. Soalnya kasus di UGD yang masuk itu penyakit tropis. Tapi untuk chapter selanjutnya akan saya usahakan lebih banyak kasus. 'Para keluarga darah biru' itu julukan di RS universitas saya untuk anak-anak dari dokter-dokter spesialis dan punya jabatan di RS. Sejak berada di fakultas sampai di klinik, para darah biru itu akan selalu didahulukan. Semoga para pembaca menikmati cerita ini

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak berupa komentar, kritik, dan saran di kolom review bebas dan tanpa ketentuan.

Atau hanya dengan menekan tombol favourite dan follow

Salam,

Sigungchan

.

Stay safe para pembaca!


	5. Case Report 5

Daiya no A belongs to Terajima Yuuji

PERHATIAN!

MEDICAL AU! Typo, OOC, dll.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

**ONLY THE YOUNG**

_You go to class, scared_

_Wondering where the best hiding spot will be_

.

Bandara Internasional Narita yang berada di Chiba belum begitu ramai dengan pengunjung. Sekolah belum memasuki liburan musim panas, jadi para keluarga belum ada alasan untuk menginjakkan kaki di bandara. Mayoritas yang berada di bandara adalah para pekerja yang memiliki jadwal perjalanan bisnis dan para turis asing yang berlibur di Jepang.

Pesawatnya baru saja mendarat di salah satu hangar yang luas tersebut. Para pramugari dan pramugara membungkuk hormat mengantarkan kepergian para penumpang. Suara pilot terdengar melalui pengeras suara, silih berganti antara bahasa jepang dan bahasa inggris. Koper berwarna biru tua itu diambilnya dari bagasi kabin dan dia ikut mengantre untuk keluar dari pesawat.

Setelah dia keluar dari pesawat, dia berjalan sepanjang koridor sampai akhirnya dia sampai di pintu Kedatangan. Udara di akhir musim semi sudah mulai terasa lembab dan panas. Baru sebentar dia mengecap udara luar, dia sudah merasa lemas dan keringat mulai bercucuran. Rasanya, dia ingin segera menginap di hotel dan langsung tidur dengan AC yang dinyalakan 24 jam.

Namun, dia masih punya banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Dia juga tidak mungkin membuang-buang uang hanya untuk menikmati AC di hotel. Dia harus segera mengurus surat izin praktek, menghubungi Kepala Departemen di Rumah Sakit, dan membereskan apartemennya. Begitu mengingatnya, dia menjadi sedikit malas. Oke, tunda dulu pembersihan apartemen. Tidur nyenyak di kasur sudah menantinya.

Dia berdiri di tempat para taksi mengambil penumpang. Di depannya sudah ada sekitar 5 orang yang mengantre untuk mendapatkan taksi. Dia tidak mau naik bis atau pun kereta. Jadi, menunggu taksi adalah pilihan terbaiknya. Sambil menunggu, dia sudah hampir tertidur. Dia tersentak bangun ketika suara mesin mobil di dekatnya. Orang yang mengantre paling depan sudah mendapatkan taksinya. Tersisa 4 orang lagi.

Dia menatap langit yang mulai berwarna biru cerah tanpa awan dan angin.

"Musim panas di Tokyo memang sangat panas."

.

Miyuki Kazuya duduk kaku di bangku kerjanya yang seharusnya nyaman. Dia tidak henti-hentinya berpikir dan merasa panik selama satu minggu sejak Kataoka memberitahu informasi penting ini. Kepala Direksi memang tampak tidak berurusan langsung dengan projek di lapangan, tetapi kalau sudah menyangkut akreditasi rumah sakit, dia bisa melakukan apapun.

Kabar itu benar-benar sukses menghancurkan semua motivasinya. Sekarang, apa yang harus dilakukannya? Haruskah dia melanjutkan penelitian ini? Tapi, untuk apa? Kalau benar Narumiya Mei akan menjabat sebagai professor di sini, bukankah itu artinya penelitian yang susah payah dilakukannya menjadi tidak berguna?

Rasanya kepalanya bisa meledak kapan saja, jika dia terus berpikir tanpa jalan keluar seperti ini. Dengan gontai, dia memakai lagi jas putih dokternya dan berjalan ke luar dari ruangannya. Beberapa staff rumah sakit yang melewatinya membungkuk hormat dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kecil. Dia harus menghirup udara luar dan dan tidak terjebak di anatara tembok-tembok putih rumah sakit.

Akhirnya, Miyuki Kazuya naik ke balkon RS. Dibandingkan balkon, mungkin lebih tepat seperti tempat pembuangan di atap RS. Semua meja-meja dan kursi-kursi yang tidak terpakai ditaruh di sudut balkon dan dibiarkan berkarat. Miyuki tidak pernah tahu mengapa pihak managemen RS tidak membuang saja barang rongsokan. Dia juga tidak pernah bertanya.

Miyuki jarang pergi ke balkon. Terakhir dia di sini bersama dengan Sawamura, yang rasanya sudah berabad-abad lalu. Kasus pertama yang mereka tangani berdua. Sisa-sisa musim semi masih terasa di udara, meskipun udara panas mulai mendominasi. Miyuki berjalan ke sisi kiri balkon, dan langkahnya terhenti.

Adalah sosok Sawamura Eijun yang membuat Miyuki berhenti melangkah. Sawamura memakai baju bedahnya dan dia juga memakai jas putih dokternya. Miyuki jarang melihat Sawamura memakai jas putih itu. Sawamura lebih banyak meninggalkan jas putih itu di ruang istirahat IGD karena membuatnya sulit bergerak. Sawamura hanya memakai jas putih itu ketika _morning report_ dan _visit_ pasien bersama Miyuki.

Sawamura tampak tidak menyadari keberadaan Miyuki di balkon itu. Dia sedang fokus. Matanya tertuju pada satu titik dan sebutir keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya. Kedua tangannya terangkat di udara dan dia tampak melakukan sesuatu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Miyuki melihat para dokter bedah melakukan apa yang Sawamura lakukan, tetapi ini pertama kalinya ada yang bisa melakukannya dengan begitu fokus dan konsentrasi penuh.

_Image training._

_Image training _adalah salah satu bentuk latihan tetapi dalam bentuk imajinasi. Jadi, pasien tidak benar-benar ada dan hanya mengandalkan imajinasi dokter semata. Biasanya, yang melakukan _image training _adalah dokter yang memiliki fokus penuh dan sudah hapal bentuk dan letak anatomi pasien.

Tangan Sawamura bergerak cepat, persis seperti di dalam ruang operasi. Mengambil scapel, memotong jaringan, menjahit, semuanya dilakukan dengan cepat dan akurat, seperti dia sedang berada di dalam ruang operasi. Tak berselang lama, Sawamura berhenti. Dia menoleh dan menatap Miyuki. Kedua bola mata Sawamura yang sewarna emas itu menatap langsung ke dalam bola mata Miyuki. Sisa-sisa peluh masih menetes dari dagunya, mengotori bajunya.

"Miyuki Kazuya," sapanya.

Miyuki tersadar dan dia berjalan ke arah Sawamura. "Masih siang dan kau sudah melakukan _image training_," kata Miyuki.

Sawamura mengambil salah satu bangku yang sudah usang sekali dan mencoba mendudukinya. Ketika keempat penyangga bangku itu dirasa tidak stabil, dia berdiri lagi. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sawamura.

Miyuki mengangkat bahunya. "Aku sedang mencari angin saja," jawabnya. Lalu, dia menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dan menghembuskannya.

"Musim panas akan datang," kata Miyuki. "Musim baru. Cuaca baru. Tatanan baru," katanya dengan dengusan di akhir. Dia menatap Sawamura. "Bagaimana musim panas di Afghanistan? Apakah lebih panas?" tanyanya.

Sawamura menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa kau berbasa-basi seperti itu? Menjijikkan tahu," katanya sambil membuat gestur kalau dia merinding pada sikap Miyuki.

"Kenapa kau selalu meragukan semua ucapanku? Aku kan hanya bertanya," balas Miyuki.

Sawamura menatap si internis. "Kau tidak bertanya padaku, Miyuki Kazuya. Kau menyuruh-nyuruh," jawabnya.

"Jadi kau lebih senang kusuruh?" tanya Miyuki, "memang jiwa pelayan," sindirnya.

Sawamura mendengus sinis. "Jangan mulai," katanya.

"Kau yang meminta," balas Miyuki.

Sawamura mengangkat bahu. Miyuki jauh lebih merepotkan dihadapi saat ini. "Oke. Oke. Wilayah Afghanistan yang kutempati adalah wilayah gurun. Sepanjang tahun terasa seperti musim panas," jawabnya. Sawamura memutuskan mengalah. Daripada dia kesal menghadapi Miyuki dan melempar si internis dari balkon, bukan akhir yang baik bagi mereka berdua.

"Nah," kata Sawamura, "apa lagi masalahmu saat ini?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada," jawab Miyuki terlalu cepat. Sawamura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Miyuki berdehem supaya tidak begitu salah tingkah, tetapi dia belum mengatakan apapun.

Sawamura tidak berkata-kata lebih jauh lagi. Dia hanya diam sambil menikmati udara hangat dan lembab di kota ini. Udara panas menyengat di Afghanistan tidak bisa disamakan dengan udara ini. Panas yang membakar kulit dan membiaskan warna baju begitu terasa sangat ganas dan mematikan. Panasnya Jepang tidak ada apa-apanya.

"Dulu," kata Miyuki setelah dia diam cukup lama, "katamu kau kerja di RS Universitas?" tanyanya.

Sawamura menatap Miyuki. "Ya. Tapi berhenti sebelum pergi dengan NGO," jawab Sawamura.

Miyuki masih tampak ragu. Sawamura mengamati ekspresi pria dihadapannya. Jujur saja, menurut Sawamura, Miyuki Kazuya tidak cocok dengan ekspresi yang penuh dengan keraguan, ketakutan, ataupun kelemahan. Miyuki tampak paling menarik ketika dia mengeluarkan egonya, memaksakan kehendaknya pada Sawamura, dan ketika mereka saling berusaha mengendalikan satu sama lain. Itu adalah poin Miyuki yang membuat Sawamura penasaran, pada awalnya.

"Narumiya Mei," kata Miyuki pelan, "apa kau tahu nama itu?"

Dia menatap Sawamura. Sawamura sendiri kembali membuka ingatan masa lalunya ketika dia masih berada di RS Universitas yang sumpek dan ramai dengan dokter muda dan koass. Sosok Narumiya Mei bukanlah sosok yang mudah dilupakan. Ingatannya tentang dokter egois itu masih terus berbekas di kepalanya, seperti tato.

"Ya, kami bekerja bersama di RS Universitas," jawab Sawamura. "Dia internis, sama sepertimu. Lucunya, dia juga mengambil studi lanjut gerontologi."

Miyuki Kazuya sudah tahu itu. Informasi yang didapat dari Sawamura hanya menambah beban yang sudah berat yang sedang dipikulnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya tentang Narumiya?" tanya Sawamura. "Darimana kau dengar nama itu?"

"Dari Professor Kataoka," jawab Miyuki. Dia memutuskan untuk memberitahu Sawamura. Toh, kalaupun disembunyikan, entah bagaimana caranya Sawamura pasti akan tahu. Sebelum hal itu terjadi, Miyuki memutuskan untuk memberitahu Sawamura sendiri. "Professor Kataoka mendengarnya dari Kepala Direksi."

"Ada hubungannya dengan penelitianmu?" tanya Sawamura.

Miyuki menggeleng. Dia menatap Sawamura lewat kacamatanya yang tebal. "Lebih dari sekedar penelitian. Kepala Direksi menunjuk Narumiya Mei sebagai kandidat professor bagian gerontologi."

Miyuki tidak menebak ekspresi apa yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Sawamura. Dia tidak bisa menebak tindakan apa yang akan diambil oleh si dokter bedah. Bagai badai, Sawamura tidak bisa ditebak. Makanya, Miyuki tidak menyangka bahwa Sawamura akan tersenyum, seperti dia menonton pertandingan baseball yang sengit. Seolah dia tidak ingin pertandingan itu berakhir.

"Bagus kan? Katanya persaingan bisa menjadi guru yang sangat berharga," komentarnya.

Miyuki hampir saja memukul Sawamura kalau dia tidak menahan dirinya sekuat tenaga. Dokter bedah satu ini, rupanya punya hobi meremehkan situasi dan selalu memandang rendah Miyuki.

"Apa kau tahu apa arti sebenarnya?" tanya Miyuki, suaranya meninggi. "Kemungkinanku menjadi professor sama dengan nol! Penelitianku tidak ada gunanya!" serunya marah. Dia ingin melempar apapun yang ada dalam jangkauan tangannya.

Sawamura menatapnya tenang, setenang air kolam. Bukan pertama kalinya juga dia menyaksikan Miyuki Kazuya marah-marah didepannya. Tidak ada yang harus diributkan atau dibuat panik.

"Jujur saja, Miyuki Kazuya," kata Sawamura, "menurutku sejak awal pun kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan gelar itu."

Miyuki menatapnya dengan tatapan tersinggung. Dia sudah menarik kerah jas putih milik Sawamura. Kalau posisi mereka seperti ini, barulah Miyuki sadar kalau Sawamura itu lebih kecil darinya. Disitu dia bisa bertindak sedikit superior dari Sawamura. "Apa katamu?" geramnya.

"Kau pikir kenapa Kepala Direksi atau siapalah itu, tiba-tiba menunjuk Narumiya Mei jadi kandidat? Kau pikir kenapa dia mengatakan itu ketika Professor Kataoka mencalonkan dirimu?" tanya Sawamura. Dia tidak berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Miyuki di sekitar kerah jas putihnya. Padahal, jas putih itu baru dia cuci dan setrika.

"Apa?"

"Itu untuk mengamankan posisinya," kata Sawamura. "Menurutmu, Kaisar yang berkuasa sekian lama, akan dengan senang hati memberikan tahktanya pada orang lain? Dibanding orang lain, lebih baik pada keluarga sendiri."

Cengkraman itu lepas dengan sendirinya. Kata-kata Sawamura masuk ke dalam otaknya. Itu bukan informasi baru, hanya saja, dia berusaha menyangkalnya selama ini. Dia mati-matian memusnahkan prasangka itu dari benaknya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Sawamura-lah orang yang meneriakkan itu keras-keras.

"Kalau kau benar-benar ingin gelar professor, kenapa bersikeras di negara ini? Ini bukan sekali dua kali saja kejadian seperti ini terjadi. Ini sudah menjadi tradisi," kata Sawamura. "Dengan ambisi dan kemampuanmu, kau bisa mengembangkan sayapmu di kancah internasional," lanjutnya. "Bukankah itu jauh lebih berarti daripada di negara ini?"

Tak disangka, Miyuki menatapnya marah dan tersinggung. "Keinginanku tidak hanya serendah itu!" bentaknya. Dia menatap Sawamura sungguh-sungguh. "Orang sepertimu tidak akan mengerti apa yang kurasakan. Kau punya kemampuan. Kau si dokter bedah jenius. Mana bisa kau paham apa yang sedang terjadi?!"

Sawamura diam tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Ini memang selalu terjadi. Dari generasi ke generasi yang lain," kata Miyuki. Matanya berkilat di balik kacamatanya. "Karena itu, aku akan menjadi professor di sini dan menghentikan tradisi konyol ini! Memangnya kenapa kalau 'darah biru'? Semua orang punya kesempatan yang sama!"

_Ah, dia sudah kembali lagi_, pikir Sawamura. Dia berpikir tidak ada salahnya memprovokasi Miyuki sedikit. Tidak disangka, sinar yang sempat meredup di mata Miyuki sudah kembali lagi. Setidaknya itu jauh lebih baik dari kondisinya tadi. Anggap saja, Sawamura melakukan timbal balik pada apa yang Miyuki lakukan kemarin ketika dia gusar karena Chris. Miyuki mungkin tidak menyadari tindakan dia kemarin, tetapi Sawamura senang Miyuki datang padanya.

"Oh ya?" tanya Sawamura. Dia tidak bisa tidak tersenyum. Dia hanya berharap senyumnya tidak terlalu lebar karena dia mendadak bersemangat melihat Miyuki seperti ini. "Berat lho, membuktikan kata-kata itu," lanjut Sawamura.

"Tidak masalah," jawab Miyuki tegas. "Aku akan jadi professor di sini, meskipun itu artinya aku menyeretmu sampai ke dasar neraka."

Sawamura tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar kata-kata Miyuki. "Aku tidak tahu kau bisa sedramatis itu!" dia tertawa lagi sampai perutnya sakit dan kerongkongannya serak. "Semoga aku tidak menjadi beban untukmu, Miyuki Kazuya-_sensei_," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Dengan bicara saja memang tidak mungkin terjadi perubahan," kata Miyuki, "makanya, aku akan turun langsung dan mengubah sistem bobrok ini."

Sawamura bisa merasakan adrenalin mulai memacu kerja jantungnya sehingga denyutnya menjadi cepat. Miyuki Kazuya memang paling menarik kalau dia sudah berambisi dan rela mengorbankan apa saja.

Sawamura berjalan melewati Miyuki. Dia akan turun dari balkon dan menuju IGD. Sebentar lagi _shift_-nya akan dimulai. "Selamat berjuang, calon professor," katanya.

.

"Miyuki," panggil Kawakami. Miyuki tersentak di mejanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Sudah waktunya kau mengunjungi pasien dengan Sawamura dan Okumura," kata si dokter patologi anatomi tersebut.

Miyuki baru sadar setelah rekannya berkata seperti itu. Dia bangkit dari bangkunya dan berjalan bersama Kawakami di sepanjang koridor.

"Kau oke?" tanya Kawakami.

Miyuki tidak tahu apakah harus menggeleng atau mengangguk. Dua-duanya terasa salah dan dia tampak berbohong. Akhirnya dia menjawab, "Aku hanya ingin ini cepat selesai," katanya.

Kawakami menepuk pundaknya bersahabat. "Santai saja. Terburu-buru hanya membawa nasib buruk," katanya. Kawakami berbelok menuju kamar operasi, sementara Miyuki berjalan menuju ruang ICU tempat pasien di rawat selama dua minggu secara intensif.

Di lain tempat, Kataoka Tesshin mendadak dipanggil ke ruang Kepala Direksi. Di dalam ruangan, Kepala Direksi duduk di kursi mahalnya dan ada seorang lagi yang duduk di sofa yang tersedia di ruangan tersebut.

"Professor," kata Kepala Direksi, "saya ingin Anda bertemu dengan Narumiya Mei," katanya sambil menunjuk orang yang duduk.

Pemuda yang duduk di sofa itu bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Kataoka, sampai pria paruh baya itu bisa melihat keseluruhan internis itu. Tinggi, berambut pirang pucat, dan senyum yang terkesan tajam. Narumiya Mei, internis dengan subspesialis gerontologi, dari RS Universitas.

"Selamat siang, Professor," katanya sambil membungkuk. Kataoka membungkuk singkat.

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang jauh-jauh ke RS ini," jawabnya.

Narumiya Mei tersenyum. "Tidak masalah," katanya.

Kepala Direksi bangkit dari kursinya. "Professor," katanya, "kalau tidak salah, hari ini Miyuki-_kun_ akan melakukan operasi cangkok keduanya bukan? Dengan dokter bedah yang Anda katakan waktu itu."

Professor Kataoka mengangguk. "Benar. Saya baru saja mau ke ruang observasi untuk menonton operasinya," jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu, saya dan Narumiya akan ikut ke ruang observasi," jelas Kepala Direksi. "Lagipula, saya penasaran dengan dokter bedah yang Anda katakan itu."

Kataoka tidak bisa menolak dan tidak bisa menyetujui usulan itu. Akhirnya, mereka bertiga berjalan ke ruang observasi. Di ruang observasi, terdapat monitor yang langsung terhubung ke dalam ruang operasi. Jadi, semua tindakan operasi yang dilakukan oleh para dokter dan perawat, serta teknisi, bisa terlihat jelas dari monitor tersebut. Meskipun, banyak juga yang melihat langsung melalui jendela bening dari ruang observasi.

Ternyata, di dalam ruang observasi sudah ada Kepala Departemen Bedah dan Kegawatdaruratan, Takigawa Chris Yuu dan si dokter magang, Asada. Chris dan Asada membungkuk hormat kepada Kepala Direksi dan Kataoka. Namun, matanya tidak sengaja menatap Narumiya Mei.

"Chris!" sapa Narumiya dan langsung menghampiri dokter bedah itu. "Kau bekerja di sini?" tanyanya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa mantan rekan sejawat dari RS yang sama kembali bertemu di sini.

"Narumiya, kau tampak sehat," balas Chris dengan senyumnya yang biasa. Kalau pun dia terkejut dan bingung kenapa Narumiya ada di sini, dia sama sekali tidak menampakkan hal itu di wajahnya.

"Kalian sudah kenal satu sama lain?" tanya Kepala Direksi.

Narumiya lah yang menjawab, "dulu kami bekerja di RS Universitas. Tapi Chris kelaur beberapa tahun yang lalu," jelasnya.

Kepala Direksi tampak paham. "Baguslah kalau kau sudah punya kenalan di RS ini. Kau tidak perlu melakukan orientasi yang berat lagi nantinya," jelasnya.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Chris. Dia menatap Kepala Direksi dan Kataoka yang diam seribu bahasa secara bergantian.

Kepala Direksi menepuk pundak Narumiya. "Narumiya Mei, keponakanku. Internis yang saat ini mendalami studi gerontologi. Kandidat professor untuk bidang gerontologi," jelasnya.

Chris mati-matian menahan rasa terkejutnya. Dia melirik Kataoka yang masih diam seribu bahasa, meskipun tampangnya seperti kaca pecah. Chris hanya teringat pada satu orang saat ini, Miyuki Kazuya. Takigawa Chris bukanlah orang bodoh, dalam sekejab, dia tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Kepala Direksi tidak biasanya langsung turun ke lapangan hanya untuk menonton operasi yang membosankan. Namun, operasi kali ini adalah penelitian dari Miyuki Kazuya.

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka dan masuklah Pemimpin Tim Operasi dan para asisten bedahnya. Sawamura Eijun langsung berdiri di sebelah kanan pasien, yang artinya membelakangi ruang observasi. Namun, karena Miyuki berdiri di sebelah kiri pasien, matanya langsung menuju ruang operasi. Seketika, dia merasa berat kembali.

Dia ruang observasi ada Kataoka, yang sudah sewajarnya ada, lalu ada Kepala Direksi dan seorang pemuda asing, yang dia yakini sebagai Narumiya Mei, lalu ada Takigawa Chris, yang Miyuki tidak mengerti apa urusannya ada di sini, dan Asada, si dokter magang, yang mengikuti Chris setiap di suruh.

"Asada, perhatikan baik-baik teknik milik Sawamura," kata Chris pada dokter magang tersebut. Asada mengangguk kaku dan dia memelototi layar monitor. Padahal, persiapan pun baru dilakukan.

Setelah Okumura memberi kode bahwa pasien sudah bisa dioperasi, Sawamura baru berkata, "scapel." Dan dimulailah operasi cangkok _colorectal cancer_ tersebut.

"Siapa dokter pemimpin operasi?" tanya Narumiya, "gerakannya sangat cepat. Sepertinya aku kenal," gumamnya.

Chris tertawa. "Kau memang mengenalnya. Itu Sawamura Eijun," jawabnya.

Narumiya membelalakkan matanya. "APA? Sawamura… Sawamura Eijun _yang itu_?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Chris mengangguk. "Benar-benar takdir yang aneh," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa? Kau kenal dokter bedah itu?" tanya Kepala Direksi.

"Bagaimana ya…? Kami juga pernah satu RS. Dulu, di RS Universitas," jawabnya. Dia merasa geli sendiri, setelah dia bebas dari keterkejutannya.

"Pengamatan jaringan selesai," kata Sawamura, "bebaskan aliran darah. Kita akan melakukan penanaman jaringan baru," perintahnya.

"Cepat sekali," puji Asada tanpa sadar dengan suara keras.

"Tentu saja. Eijun / Sawamura yang mengerjakannya."

Chris dan Narumiya berbicara serempak. Asada, Kepala Direksi, sampai Kataoka hanya menatap mereka berdua. Asada bahkan merasa malu karena komentarnya sampai ditanggapi sebegitunya oleh dua orang hebat.

"Seperti biasa ya, dia suka seenaknya," komentar Narumiya lagi, melihat betapa Sawamura tidak tanggung-tanggung melancarkan aliran darah saat sedang melakukan penanaman jaringan baru. Dia memang dokter yang berani seperti itu.

Chris setuju dalam hati. Sawamura Eijun itu bagai binatang liar. Tidak bisa dikendalikan. Dia melakukan semuanya sesuai dengan insting. Dan, dia dengan rutin selalu mengasah instingnya menjadi sangat tajam.

"Pencangkokan selesai," kata Sawamura. "_Suction_," katanya, "lalu kita lakukan _gauze count_ dan tutup rongga abdomen."

Miyuki Kazuya melirik ke ruang observasi. Narumiya Mei tampak bertepuk tangan, meskipun hanya dia yang melakukannya. Dia tidak tahu untuk apa tepuk tangan itu, tetapi dia mudah berprasangka buruk, apalagi dengan posisinya saat ini.

Sawamura menatap Miyuki. "Hari ini kau banyak sekali terdistraksi," katanya.

"Oh ya?" tanyanya pura-pura cuek, padahal dia tahu Sawamura pasti menyadarinya.

"Ada yang datang melihat ya?" tanyanya. Dia tidak berusaha melirik ruang observasi.

Miyuki mengangguk. "Kepala Direksi dan Narumiya Mei," katanya, "lalu Ada Chris-_senpai_ juga."

Sawamura tidak menyangka nama terakhir itu akan disebut oleh Miyuki. Pantas saja sedari tadi Miyuki tampak tertekan dan berkali-kali melirik ke arah ruang observasi. Namun, Sawamura tidak bisa menghentikan seringainya. _Ini akan jadi seperti reuni_.

"Operasi selesai," umum Sawamura. Semua orang menarik napas lega.

"Pasien akan dipindahkan ke ruang pasca operasi untuk ditinjau perkembangannya," kata Okumura. "Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian semua."

Mereka keluar dari ruang operasi dan membuang semua masker, gaun operasi, dan sarung tangan latex tersebut. Begitu mereka berjalan di koridor deretan kamar operasi, dari ruang observasi keluarlah orang-orang yang tadi disebutkan oleh Miyuki Kazuya.

"Sawamura!" seru Narumiya, "rupanya benar-benar kau!"

Sawamura hanya tertawa hambar, "sepertinya begitu. Kau punya banyak waktu luang ya, sampai jalan-jalan ke sini," katanya.

"Duh! Jangan sinis begitu padaku," katanya.

Miyuki menatap mereka berdua dan berpikir bahwa mereka sangat akrab. Kepala Direksi, Kataoka dan Chris keluar belakangan. Miyuki Kazuya dan dokter lainnya langsung membungkuk hormat pada mereka bertiga.

"Wah, wah," kata Kepala Direksi, "jadi kau yang bernama Sawamura Eijun," katanya lagi sambil berjalan mendekati Sawamura. Kepala Direksi adalah lelaki paruh baya dengan tatapan malas dan kepala yang sedikit botak. Tatapannya selalu terkesan mengantuk dan menyebalkan. Dia juga selalu memegang jenggotnya yang lancip.

"Anda pasti Kepala Direksi RS ini," kata Sawamura sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Beliau Ochiai Hiromitsu," kata Kataoka memperkenalkannya.

Dia mengamati Sawamura dengan tatapannya yang malas dan bergumam keras sekali. Sawamura hanya menatapnya bingung dan melirik Miyuki. Miyuki sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. "Dokter bedah memang masokis ya," katanya.

"Ha?" tanpa sadar Sawamura berucap seperti itu.

"Kepala Direksi," kata Miyuki, "tumben sekali Anda datang ke ruang observasi untuk menonton operasi."

Ochiai mengelus-elus jenggotnya yang lancip. "Professor Kataoka berkata ada dokter bedah baru dan katanya aku harus melihatnya sendiri," jelasnya, "dan disinilah aku."

Miyuki mengangguk paham. Dia melirik Narumiya yang masih menyunggingkan senyum tajam. "Dan… yang ikut bersama Anda…"

"Narumiya Mei!" kata si internis itu. "Saya calon professor gerontologi di sini!"

Miyuki tidak bisa tidak terkejut dengan pengumuman sepihak dari orang asing itu. Begitu pula dengan Kawakami, Seto, dan Takako yang serempak menatap Miyuki dan lanjut menatap Narumiya.

"Kau juga gerontologis kan?" tanyanya pada Miyuki, "saya dengar dari paman–Ah, Kepala Direksi."

Miyuki mengepalkan tangannya dan dia mati-matian untuk berdiri tegar. Dia tidak boleh tumbang. Ochiai memang sengaja mengajak Narumiya ke ruang observasi untuk membuatnya runtuh. Namun, kalau dia runtuh saat ini, itu artinya kemenangan bagi pihak mereka.

Ochiai, Narumiya, dan Kataoka sudah berbalik dan berjalan menjauh, sampai Sawamura berseru, "Narumiya!"

Narumiya menengok ke arah Sawamura. Semuanya berhenti berjalan dan menatap Sawamura. "Kau tidak akan menjadi professor di sini," katanya. Dia menunjuk Miyuki, "Miyuki Kazuya yang akan menjadi professor."

Miyuki telat untuk menyumpal mulut besar Sawamura dengan kassa baru. Kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dan membuat semua orang melongo, minus Chris yang masih bertahan dengan senyum andalannya di situasi apapun.

Tak disangka, Narumiya tertawa. "Kau masih orang kejam, sama seperti dulu!" Dan, dia akhirnya menghilang dari ujung koridor.

"Sebaiknya kita juga kembali Asada," kata Chris. Asada membungkuk hormat pada semuanya sebelum dia mengikuti Chris dan menghilang di ujung koridor.

Setelah tidak ada pengganggu lagi, Sawamura merasa bokongnya ditendang. "Aduh!" keluhnya sambil mengelus-elus bokongnya.

Yang menendang adalah perawat operasi, Takako. "Fujiwara-_san_, kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Untuk apa provokasi kekanak-kanakan seperti itu?" tanya Kawakami tidak habis pikir. Dia memang tidak begitu dekat dengan Sawamura dan hanya berhubungan dengan si dokter bedah setiap operasi pencangkokan. Namun, mereka tetap satu tim.

"Memalukan," kata Seto sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Kau juga ikut-ikutan?" protesnya. Padahal, dia kira Seto itu yang paling baik dan alim. Rupanya dia salah besar.

Miyuki masih diam seribu bahasa.

"Miyuki," panggil Kawakami, "mungkin ada yang ingin kau jelaskan pada kami semua."

Miyuki sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi.

"Aku paham. Aku akan menjelaskannya setelah Okumura selesai melaksanakan tugasnya."

.

"Ditunjuk langsung oleh Kepala Direksi?" tanya Kawakami tidak percaya.

"Apa Anda akan tetap maju, Miyuki-_sensei_?" tanya Seto. Miyuki tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Lalu, matanya bertatapan dengan Sawamura yang berdiri dengan santai di ujung ruangan. Keraguan itu menghilang.

"Ya. Aku akan tetap maju. Meskipun dia ditunjuk langsung oleh Kepala Direksi, tapi pemilihan professor akan sah jika mendapat suara lebih dari 2/3 para kepala departemen," jelas Miyuki.

"Bukannya mau membuatmu pesimis," kata Kawakami, "tapi dengan pengaruh Kepala Direksi, apa mungkin kau bisa mendapat suara sebanyak itu?" tanyanya. Miyuki setuju dengan pemikiran Kawakami. Dia juga memikirkan hal itu siang dan malam.

"Sawamura," panggil Miyuki, "apa yang kau tahu tentang Narumiya Mei?" tanyanya.

Sawamura melangkah maju. "Jadi, sekarang aku berperan sebagai mata-mata?" katanya sambil terkekeh.

"Kau dulu satu RS dengannya," kata Kawakami.

Sawamura memasang pose berpikir. "Hmmm, jujur saja, aku tidak suka dengan pribadinya. Egois," katanya, "tapi, sebagai internis, dia sangat hebat."

"Sehebat apa?" tanya Seto penasaran.

"Kau butuh kesabaran ekstra kalau mau mengabdikan dirimu sebagai internis, apalagi sebagai gerontologis. Jelas, kesabaranmu harus tak terbatas," katanya. Dia melirik Miyuki. "Dia bisa menangani pasien dengan baik, tapi dia juga sangat egois pada timnya."

"Tim?" tanya Takako.

Miyuki menghela napas. "Sebagai gerontologis, kami tidak bisa mengobati pasien hanya dengan ilmu murni saja. Orang tua punya banyak kondisi yang harus dipertimbangkan, dari mulai fisiologis dan patofisiologis yang sering tumpang tindih. Kadang fisiologis terlihat seperti patologi dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Karena itu, biasanya gerontologis memiliki tim di RS," jelas Miyuki.

"Begitu," kata Okumura, "tim gerontologis itu seperti penasehat untuk pasien yang ditangani. Baik secara fisik maupun mental."

Miyuki mengangguk. "Benar."

"Kalau Narumiya sudah menjadi calon pasti, berarti dia akan segera membentuk tim baru di RS ini," kata Sawamura. "Dan jelas, itu akan sangat membantu pasien."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kawakami. Jujur saja, meskipun dia punya tekad kuat, dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia kehabisan akal dan ide.

Miyuki menutup matanya dan memeras otaknya agar setetes ide keluar. Narumiya Mei bagaikan satu sekrup yang akan ditanam ke dalam sistem RS dan dikendalikan oleh Kepala Direksi. Sementara Kepala Direksi adalah pemegang sekaligus orang yang membuat sistem RS ini berjalan sesuai keinginannya. Sistem maupun sekrup itu dirancang dan dikendalikan sendiri olehnya. Artinya, yang harus Miyuki Kazuya lakukan hanyalah membongkar total sistem milik Kepala Direksi dan menggantinya dengan sistem yang direncang oleh Miyuki.

Miyuki membuka matanya.

Sawamura berbohong jika dia tidak merasa bersemangat saat melihat Miyuki Kazuya yang menemukan fokus tujuannya kembali. Miyuki Kazuya memiliki sorot mata yang sama ketika dia berdiri di depan pintu kediaman Sawamura. Seorang lelaki yang penuh ambisi dan bersedia memikul langit dan bumi untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Akan kuhancurkan sistem milik Kepala Direksi," katanya.

Sawamura menyeringai dengan adrenalin yang terpacu. Mata Miyuki berkilat berbahaya. Dia adalah orang yang sudah memantapkan hati dan tidak tergoyahkan, seperti alam Afghanistan.

"Menakutkan sekali, Miyuki Kazuya-_kun_."

.

**BERSAMBUNG**

_And the big bad man and his big bad clan_

_Their hands are stained with red_

* * *

A/N: Yeah! Akhirnya saya bisa mengusahakan update yang tidak terlalu berjarak panjang dari chapter 4. _Image training, _jujur saja, itu sangat sulit dilakukan. Saya mencoba beberapa kali, setiap mau ujian, membayangkan dengan manekin, itu luar biasa susahnya. lebih banyak bengongnya daripada fokusnya. Okelah, di chapter ini tidak begitu banyak saya masukkan kasus. Tapi gak tahu di chapter depan ya~~~

Semoga para pembaca menikamati cerita ini, dan silahkan tinggalkan jejak berupa komentar, saran, dan kritik di kolom review yang dibuka bebas tanpa syarat dan ketentuan.

Atau hanya sekedar menekan tombol favorite dan follow sudah cukup bagi saya.

Salam,

Sigung-chan

.

Stay safe para pembaca!


	6. Case Report 6

Daiya no A belongs to Terajima Yuuji

PERHATIAN!

MEDICAL AU! Typo, OOC, dll.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

**ONLY THE YOUNG**

_And the big bad man and his big bad clan_

_Their hands are stained with red_

.

"Pasien laki-laki, 43 tahun. Perdarahan di perut akibat kecelakaan mobil!"

"Asada, periksa ABCDE!" perintah Chris.

"_Airway_. Jalan masuk napas tidak terhambat," kata Asada, "lidah tidak jatuh dan tidak ada sumbatan jalan napas."

"_Breathing_. Napas tidak terputus-putus dan masih ada hembusan napas."

"Oke, bawa ke ruang operasi setelah di rontgen!" perintah Chris. Para perawat langsung menggiring ranjang pasien ke ruang radiologi.

"Dimana Sawamura?" tanya Chris.

"Sawamura-_sensei_ sedang berada di kamar operasi 6, untuk menangani korban kecelakaan yang lain," jelas Asada.

"_Sensei_, pasien sudah siap di ruang operasi," info seorang perawat. "Okumura-_sensei_ akan menangani anestesi," katanya lagi.

Setelah Chris dan Asada melakukan persiapan, mereka berdua masuk ke ruang operasi. Okumura sudah menunggu di sebelah atas ranjang pasien.

"Siap-siap mengguyur pasien begitu operasi dimulai," kata Okumura. 20 kantong darah sudah disiapkan di sebelah ranjang pasien dan kantong NaCl 0.9% juga.

"Scapel," kata Chris dan perawat langsung memberikannya. Chris langsung membelah _linea alba_ si pasien, bersamaan dengan darah yang langsung muncrat keluar, bagai air mancur.

"Hentikan perdarahan!"

"Tekanan darah turun menjadi 90/60! Mulai mengguyur!" perintah Okumura. "Pertahankan elektrolit!"

"Asada, bantu aku mencari sumber perdarahan!" kata Chris, setelah dia menahan rongga abdomen menggunakan refrakter. Jujur saja, itu tugas yang sangat berat bagi Asada. Semua yang dilihatnya hanyalah warna merah dan merah dan merah. Darah yang tidak berhenti keluar.

"Kassa! Kapas! Apa saja untuk menahan perdarahan!" perintah Chris pada perawat. Kedua tangan Chris sudah masuk ke dalam rongga abdomen, menyisir intestine dan colon di tengah banjir darah yang terus-menerus.

"_Suction_!" perintahnya. "Asada, apa sudah ketemu?"

"Tekanan darah turun menjadi 70/50. Perawat, bantu aku memasang kantong darah!" Okumura berseru.

Asada ikut memasukkan tangannya ke dalam rongga abdomen dan menyisir daerah colon desenden. Lalu, tangannya bersentuhan dengan aorta abdominalis dan seperti selang yang mengucurkan air, tekanan dari darah yang mengalir keluar itu terasa.

"_Sensei_! Ketemu! Perdarahan di aorta abdominalis!" seru Asada, dia nyaris menjerit.

"Klem!" pinta Chris. Perawat memberikan klem dan Chris langsung menjepit bagian aorta abdominalis. "Jarum _tapper_ dan benang ukuran 8.0!" pintanya lagi.

Perawat segera memberikannya. "Mulai penjahitan pembuluh darah,  
katanya. "Asada, _suction_ supaya aku bisa melihat lebih jelas."

Asada menurutinya. Tak berselang lama, penjahitan selesai.

"Tekanan darah masih turun! 50/30!" seru Okumura. "Guyur lagi! Perawat, minta tambahan kantong darah 20 sak!" perintahnya. "Sesuaikan elektrolit!"

"Dimana ada perdarahan lagi?" tanya Chris. "Asada, cek kateter! Apakah air kencing bercampur darah?"

Asada membungkuk dan mengecek kantung kateter yang berwarna kuning. "Negatif, _sensei_."

Chris kembali memasukkan tangannya ke dalam rongga abdomen. "Dimana? Dimana?" gumamnya sambil meraba ke semua tempat. "Perawat, apa Sawamura masih berada di kamar operasi lain? Panggilkan dia ke sini!" ujar Chris.

Seorang perawat langsung berlari keluar kamar operasi dan mencari Sawamura.

"Hb turun menjadi 7! Tambahkan kantong darah yang masuk ke tubuh pasien!" perintah Okumura. Dia membantu perawat memasang kantong darah yang langsung mengalir ke dalam vena.

Asada sudah mau menangis, tapi ditahannya. Dia benar-benar tidak menemukan perdarahan lagi. Namun, ketika menyisir area diafragma, dia merasakan sesuatu. Dia memperluas pandangannya. "_Sensei_! Perdarahan berada di retroperitoneun! Dekat dengan pankreas!"

"Ck! Sial!" umpat Chris. Dia jarang mengumpat, tetapi karena kondisi merepotkan ini, dia jadi mengumpat. Asada tahu apa yang menyebabkan dokter bedah itu kesal. Perdarahan retroperitoneum bukanlah mudah untuk ditangani, karena dia sudah berbeda ruang dengan rongga abdomen. "Dimana kau, Eijun?" gumamnya.

"Okumura-_sensei_, Anda harus lihat grafik EKG pasien!" seru seorang teknisi. Okumura langsung melihat. Dia tidak bisa lebih kesal lagi.

"Pasien jatuh ke dalam aritmia! Siapkan defibrilator!" serunya.

"Detak jantung pasien melemah, _sensei_," kata seorang perawat yang bertugas mengamati TTV.

"Dahulukan defibrilator," kata Okumura. Perawat yang lain sudah menyiapkan defibrilator, sementara Asada dan Chris masih berkutat membuka rongga retroperitoneum. Lalu, pintu ruang operasi kembali terbuka, masuklah si perawat dan dibelakangnya ada Sawamura Eijun. Kedua tangannya diangkat tinggi.

"Sawamura-_sensei_!" pekik Asada penuh rasa syukur.

"Eijun, syukurlah kau datang. Bantu aku menghentikan perdarahan di retroperitoneum," kata Chris.

Namun, Sawamura malah berjalan ke arah Okumura yang sudah merobek baju pasien dan mau memasang defibrilator. "Tidak perlu kau lakukan hal itu," katanya.

"Apa? Pasien jatuh ke dalam aritmia," kata Okumura.

"Eijun, perdarahan di sini harus dihentikan! Tekanan darah terus turun!" seru Chris.

"Kau kan sudah punya Asada," kata Sawamura, "aku mau menangani perdarahan lainnya," jelasnya.

"Apa?" tanya Okumura.

Sawamura menunjuk rongga dada pasien. "Detak jantung lemah, kondisi aritmia, dan juga hasil rontgen jantung membesar ke kiri," katanya, "pasien mengalami tamponade jantung. Ini kondisi darurat."

Dia menoleh pada perawat. "Spuit." Dia menoleh pada Okumura, "kau bantu mereka saja," katanya.

Okumura akhirnya mengalah. "Ya sudah," katanya, "aku juga sudah siap kalau pasien _plus_." _Plus_ adalah keterangan yang menunjukkan bahwa pasien meninggal. Asada langsung mual begitu Okumura mengatakan hal mengerikan tersebut.

Sawamura hanya terkekeh singkat dan mulai menyuntikkan spuit itu ke bagian tengah dada, sedikit kebawah, di atas diafragma. Ketika dia menariknya, darah langsung masuk memenuhi tabung spuit.

Tamponade jantung adalah kondisi dimana adanya darah dalam jumlah yang besar di rongga pericardium, atau selaput jantung. Kondisi ini terjadi ketika jantung terkena benturan keras, membuat salah satu pembuluh darah robek atau pecah dan akhirnya darah memenuhi rongga pericardium. Tamponade jantung sendiri merupakan sebuah kegawatdaruratan yang memerlukan penanganan dengan cepat, karena dengan volume darah yang banyak di rongga pericardium, menyebabkan jantung terhimpit dan akhirnya mengebabkan gagal jantung dan berujung pada kematian. Untuk pertolongan pertama, volume darah yang berkumpul di rongga pericardium harus dikeluarkan dengan spuit, lalu rongga toraks dibuka.

"Scapel," kata Sawamura.

Perawat langsung memberikan scapel baru dan Sawamura dengan cepat membuka rongga toraks. Dia memotong sternum, lalu menahan rongga toraks agar terbuka menggunakan refrakter. "Benang dan jarum ukuran 10.0," katanya.

Perawat langsung memberikannya.

"Tekanan darah turun menjadi 40/33!" Okumura terus memberikan informasi yang tidak menyenangkan, sementara ketiga dokter bedah itu terus menjahit dan menjahit.

"Keringat," kata Chris. Seorang perawat langsung menyeka keringatnya.

"Asada, kau pegang jaringan ini," katanya sambil menyerahkan forcep pada Asada. Asada mengambilnya. Sebelah tangannya lagi, dia melakukan _suction_. Chris masih sibuk menjahit.

Chris paling tahu bahwa tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Sawamura. Semua yang berdebat dengan Sawamura selalu kalah. Sawamura selalu memprioritaskan pasien melebihi apapun, termasuk peraturan. Karena itu, tindakannya tidak bisa didebat.

"Penjahitan selesai," kata Chris, nyaris bersamaan dengan Sawamura.

"Bocah Serigala, status?" tanya Sawamura.

Okumura memberikannya pandangan kesal sebelum melihat monitor. Dia terlihat sangat lega. "Tekanan darah berhenti turun." Semua orang di ruang operasi menarik napas lega. Masa kritis berhasil dilalui. "EKG pasien kembali normal dan denyut jantung stabil."

"Oke. Kita tutup rongga toraks dan abdomen," perintah Chris.

.

Chris, Sawamura, dan Asada beristirahat di ruang istirahat IGD. Fisik dan mental mereka lelah, mungkin terutama bagi Asada. Dia masih belum terbiasa dengan kondisi genting seperti itu. Apalagi Okumura mengatakan ada kemungkinan pasien _plus_, dan jujur saja, itu sangat mengerikan. Menyaksikan monitor EKG berbunyi nyaring adalah suara yang sangat mengerikan. Membayangkan satu detik yang lalu orang tersebut masih bernyawa dan detik berikutnya sudah meninggal, itu sangat seram. Rasanya kematian terasa begitu dekat. Begitu mudah untuk menyentuh manusia.

Okumura tidak ikut istirahat. Dia harus mengawasi kondisi pasien di ruang pasca-operasi, untuk memastikan kemana pasien akan di bawa, apakah ke ICU atau ke kamar rawat biasa. Itulah hal terberat dari dokter anestesi. Mereka bagai bayangan yang menyokong pasien. Dokter anestesi jarang bertemu dengan pasien dalam kondisi sadar atau pun dengan keluarga pasien. Tugasnya berada di belakang layar. Mengatur kebutuhan oksigen para pasien di ICU, memantau setiap menit para pasien kondisi kritis, serta membantu pekerjaan para dokter bedah menjadi lebih mudah dan ringan. Dokter anestesi bekerja berdampingan dengan para dewa kematian.

"Takigawa-_sensei_, Sawamura-_sensei_," kata Asada, "apa Anda ingin meminum sesuatu?" tanyanya. Setelah dia tidak begitu lelah, dia merasa harus membelikan minum untuk dua orang dokter yang sudah bekerja keras sedari tadi.

"Kopi dingin," kata Chris, "dan cola untuk Sawamura," katanya lagi. Asada mengangguk dan tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi. Dia segera keluar dari ruang istirahat, menyisakan Chris dan Sawamura berdua saja.

"Tadi aku mau bilang jus jeruk," kata Sawamura. Dia duduk bersandar pada punggung sofa yang terasa sangat empuk. Chris duduk di kursi lain yang tidak jauh dari Sawamura.

"Kau tidak suka jus jeruk," kata Chris.

"Oh ya?"

Sawamura sedang tidak mau meladeni percakapan basa-basi milik Chris. Dia tidak akan pernah mau.

"Narumiya," kata Chris. Nama itu membuat Sawamura menatapnya. "Sebagai calon professor gerontologi."

"Seperti itulah. Ochiai yang menunjuknya langsung. Kau juga ada disana kan?"

Chris menatap Sawamura. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Eijun?" tanyanya.

Sawamura tidak siap ditanya seperti itu. "Kenapa bertanya padaku?"

"Kalau penelitian Miyuki dihentikan, kau pasti akan didepak juga dari RS ini," kata Chris.

Sawamura hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Aku sendiri tidak masalah dengan itu," katanya, "aku tidak terlalu bergantung pada rumah sakit."

Chris menatapnya tajam dan penuh perhitungan. "Kalau kau didepak dari RS ini, aku bisa membantumu," katanya. Sawamura menatapnya penuh perhitungan. "Jadilah dokter tetap untuk Departemen Bedah. Bekerjalah untukku."

Sawamura membuka mulutnya tanpa sadar. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Chris akan seblak-blakkan ini pada dirinya. Padahal, dulu Sawamura harus setengah mati berusaha agar Chris mau membuka dirinya. "Kau? Di sini?" tanyanya tidak percaya. "Aku tidak tertarik," jawabnya datar.

"Jawabanmu sungguh jahat," kata Chris. Sawamura tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Chris tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiran Sawamura lagi. Dulu, Sawamura berpikir sambil berceloteh, pikirannya terbuka lebar layaknya jendela. Hanya dengan melihat Sawamura saja, dia tahu apa yang direncanakan pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak tertarik atau kau menghindari aku?" tanya Chris.

"Kenapa ujung-ujungnya selalu menyinggung masalah itu?" tanya Sawamura. "Tidak tertarik ya tidak tertarik. Pikiranmu berlebihan sekali," kata Sawamura sambil mendengus geli.

Chris tertawa kecil mendengar kalimat Sawamura. "Iya ya. Kau yang sudah mengenal kedokteran level dunia di NGO pasti akan kembali lagi sana," katanya, "itu insting dokter milikmu."

Sawamura tersenyum tipis. "Rupanya kau jadi jago berkata-kata," katanya.

"Wajar kan? Supaya aku bisa merebut hatimu lagi kalau kita bertemu."

Sawamura terkejut untuk sesaat sebelum tawanya pecah. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa seorang Takigawa Chris Yuu, orang yang dipuja-pujanya di masa lalu, yang selalu bisa dengan tenang mengendalikan situasi, bisa mengatakan hal murahan seperti itu.

Chris hanya menyunggingkan senyum sementara Sawamura masih tertawa keras. Setelah dia puas, dia bahkan terbatuk beberapa kali. "Aku tidak mudah dirayu lho~" kata Sawamura geli.

"Tidak masalah. Cepat atau lambat aku akan membuatmu berubah pikiran."

.

Kuramochi Youchi adalah seorang Kepala Departemen Obstetri dan Ginekologi. Wajahnya sangar, seperti yankee, dan kadang ucapannya sangat kasar. Namun, sebagai seorang spesialis Obgyn, dia sangat cermat dan pasien ibu hamilnya lumayan banyak. Kalau Kuramochi tidak mengenakan jas putihnya setiap saat, dia pasti sudah disangka preman pasar yang memalak rumah sakit.

"Jadi, apa maumu sekarang?" tanyanya sambil menghirup rokoknya di sebuah kedai minum. Miyuki Kazuya duduk di depannya.

Ketika Kuramochi selesai praktek dan membantu 3 ibu hamil melahirkan secara normal dan 2 secara c-section, Miyuki sudah menunggunya sambil duduk dengan kurang ajar di bangku ruang Kepala Departemen dengan senyum menyebalkan. Kuramochi hampir melemparnya dengan vas bunga yang airnya dengan rutin diganti oleh Toujou.

"Ayo kita makan malam bersama!" kata Miyuki dan mereka berdua akhirnya terdampar di kedai minum. Jujur saja, di kedai minum itu orang tidak mencari makan malam, tetapi mencari alkohol untuk menghangatkan tubuh dan mengusir penat setelah seharian bekerja. Tidak ada makan malam di kedai minum.

Miyuki Kazuya menolak rokok yang ditawarkan oleh Kuramochi. "Ini berhubungan dengan _morning report_ tadi pagi kan?" tebak Kuramochi. Miyuki memberinya ekspresi rumit dan Kuramochi tahu kalau tebakannya sudah pasti benar.

Tadi pagi, ketika _morning report_, Kepala Direksi beserta Narumiya Mei memasuki ruang rapat dan mengenalkan si dokter baru. Dia sama sekali belum mengatakan di _morning report_ kalau Narumiya adalah kandidat professor, tetapi saat ini Narumiya akan berada di bawah naungan Departemen Gerontologi.

Namun, Kuramochi Youichi bukannya baru sehari dua hari menjadi Kepala Departemen. Memasukkan dokter asing tiba-tiba tanpa angin dan tanpa ribut, pastilah ada yang direncanakan. "Akreditasi RS sebentar lagi dan departemenmu belum punya professor kan?" tebak Kuramochi. Miyuki memasang wajah serius. Kuramochi menghela napas. "Dasar, kau ini datang kalau ada maunya doang."

"Rekomendasi yang kau terima beberapa waktu lalu itu bagaimana?" tanya Miyuki. Beberapa waktu lalu, Miyuki Kazuya memberikan surat rekomendasi untuk Departemen Obstetri dan Ginekologi mengenai perusahaan farmasi, yang sampai sekarang menjalin hubungan dengan dokter di kedua departemen.

"Memuaskan," kata Kuramochi, "teman-temanmu banyak yang berguna."

Miyuki tersenyum. "Aku bisa merekomendasikannya lagi," kata Miyuki.

Kuramochi mendesah. "Katakan saja keinginanmu sekarang," katanya, "jangan basa-basi."

Miyuki mengeluarkan sebuah proposal yang sudah diketiknya selama semalaman dan menyerahkannya kepada Kuramochi untuk dibaca.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kuramochi sambil mengambil proposal itu dan membuka isinya. Semakin dibaca, semakin dia menampakkan wajah bingung dan akhirnya dia menganga tidak percaya. Kuramochi mengangkat pandangannya dan menatap Miyuki. "Apa kau serius?"

Miyuki memberinya tatapan keras seperti batu karang. "Aku butuh bantuanmu," kata Miyuki, "tolong serahkan proposal ini untuk rapat Kepala Departemen minggu depan."

Kuramochi menaruh lagi proposal itu di atas meja dengan hati-hati. Dia takut kalau ditaruh dengan kasar, maka proposal itu akan meledak seperti bom. "Tunggu, Miyuki Kazuya!" seru Kuramochi, "kenapa tidak kau serahkan sendiri?"

Miyuki menatapnya gusar. "Kalau aku bisa, maka aku tidak akan meminta bantuanmu! Kalau kulakukan, maka akan terjadi bias dan pasti dianggap tidak sah," jelas Miyuki. "Kepala Direksi pasti akan melakukan semua cara agar Narumiya Mei naik menjadi professor. Aku juga akan melakukan semua cara agar bisa mendapat gelar professor itu."

Kuramochi memandangi temannya. Dia paham betul apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia tahu betapa Miyuki Kazuya sudah berusaha sangat keras dan terus berusaha. Kalau pendakiannya digagalkan dengan gampang oleh Kepala Direksi, itu akan menjadi hal yang sangat menyakitkan hati. Saat ini, Miyuki Kazuya seperti berada di dalam jurang keputusasaan.

"Siapa?" tanya Kuramochi.

"Apanya?"

"Yang mengulurkan benang laba-laba itu," katanya.

Miyuki tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Kuramochi. Namun, dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Belum saatnya. "Aku bukan orang baik hati yang mau mengalah. Aku sangat egois," kata Miyuki. Kuramochi mengangguk setuju. "Lagipula, aku sudah menjual diriku pada iblis."

Kuramochi menganga lebar, seperti orang idiot. "Kau… apa?"

"Itu kiasan, Mochi-_kun_. Kiasan. Metafora," kata Miyuki sambil melambai santai. Dia tidak tampak malu sudah mengatakan hal berlebihan seperti itu.

"Dasar orang aneh."

.

Narumiya Mei diperkenalkan sekali lagi secara langsung oleh Miyuki Kazuya sebagai salah satu anggota dokter di Departemen Gerontologi, dan sebagai Kepala Departemen dan tuan rumah yang baik, Miyuki Kazuya juga memperkenalkan Narumiya dengan staff di Departemen Gerontologi.

"Mencurigakan," kata Umemoto Sachiko, seorang perawat berambut coklat tua dan selalu dikuncir 2. Dia meminum susu kotak coklat di ruang istirahat para perawat.

"Sachi, kau terlalu banyak berasumsi," kata perawat yang lain, Natsukawa Yui.

Umemoto menggeleng. "Tidak. Takako-_senpai_ juga merasakannya kan?" tanya Umemoto pada Fujiwara Takako yang sedang istirahat juga.

Fujiwara tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia masih dibayangi percakapan di ruang kerja Miyuki beberapa hari yang lalu. Semuanya tampak tidak masuk akal sekaligus jadi jalan keluar paling aman.

"Takako-_senpai_?" tanya Natsukawa sambil menpuk pundak seniornya. Fujiwara tersentak.

"Ah, iya. Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Narumiya Mei-_sensei_ itu," kata Umemoto, "si dokter baru. Mencurigakan sekali di saat seperti ini kedatangan dokter baru," ujarnya.

"Katanya dia keponakan dari Kepala Direksi," kata Natsukawa.

Umemoto langsung menunjuk-nunjuk Natsukawa seolah membenarkan teorinya. "Pasti dia mengincar sesuatu! Apa Takako-_senpai_ tahu sesuatu?" tanyanya.

Fujiwara enggan memberikan jawaban atau pun komentar. Meskipun dia tahu persis apa yang terjadi, tetapi membocorkannya kepada orang luar sepertinya tidak terlihat benar. Apa yang terjadi di antara Narumiya Mei dan Miyuki Kazuya sebaiknya tetap tersembunyi di balik kegelapan. Biarkan yang lain menerka-nerka di permukaan.

"Entahlah," katanya, "semua keputusan Kepala Direksi." Umemoto tampak tidak puas dengan jawaban si senior. "Sebaiknya setelah istirahat, kau temani Haruno-_chan_ menjaga di bangsal geriatri," katanya.

Umemoto mengangguk mengiyakan. Umemoto dan Natsukawa melanjutkan obrolan mereka berdua, sementara Takako kembali sibuk dengan pemikirannya.

_Apakah akan berjalan dengan lancar?_

.

"Eijun-_kun_," sapa Kominato. Sawamura melambai pada si dokter anak dan menepuk tempat duduk kosong di depannya. Kominato duduk di depan Sawamura di salah satu meja kantin. "Sendirian saja?" tanyanya sambil mengambil sumpit.

Sawamura mengangguk. "Begitulah. Aku mau mengajak Asada makan siang, tapi dia bilang harus merapikan berkas pasien di IGD untuk dimasukkan ke dalam rekam medik," jelas Sawamura.

Kominato tersenyum. "Di Departemen Gerontologi kedatangan dokter baru ya," katanya.

Sawamura tersenyum. "Pendengaranmu hebat, Harucchi."

"Rumah sakit adalah tempat yang kecil," katanya, "kabar berhembus dengan cepat."

Sawamura mengangguk. "Begitulah. Semua orang ribut karena hal itu," katanya.

Mereka berdua memakan makan siang masing-masing. "Kau tampaknya tidak begitu mempermasalahkan hal itu," kata Kominato.

Sawamura mengangkat bahu. "Aku juga dokter baru di sini. Rasanya aku tidak berhak komentar ini-itu tentang masalah ini."

"Benar juga," kata Kominato.

"Ah," kata Sawamura ketika dia teringat sesuatu, "bagaimana pasienmu yang bayi waktu itu?" tanya Sawamura.

Ekspresi Kominato berubah sumringah. "Minggu ini sudah boleh pulang," kata Kominato. "Pencernaan dan defekasinya juga sudah lancar. Hasil rontgen terakhir tidak menunjukkan adanya gejala yang lain. Komplikasi juga tidak terjadi," jelasnya. "Lebih dari setengahnya, berkat Eijun-_kun_," katanya.

Sawamura menggeleng sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Peran dokter bedah hanya sebatas kamar operasi," kata Sawamura, "dibandingkan kami, peran dokter spesialis sepertimu jauh lebih sulit dan merepotkan."

"Karena itu kau memilih menjadi dokter bedah?" tebak Kominato.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu. Sisanya, karena aku malas belajar tentang patofisiologi dan farmasi," kata Sawamura.

Kominato mengangguk. "Bisa kupahami. Orang energik sepertimu memang cocok untuk turun ke lapangan."

Sawamura tertawa mendengarnya.

"Apa kau mau menjenguknya?" tanya Kominato. "Menjenguk bayi itu."

Sawamura mengangguk semangat. "Aku mau!"

.

Asada Hirofumi menghela napas lelah. Setelah dia menjaga IGD yang tidak pernah kehabisan pasien, dia masih harus merapikan berkas pasien untuk diserahkan ke tim rekam medik. Dia lapar dan dia lebih haus. Setelah selesai, Asada mencatat dalam hati bahwa setelah ini dia akan membeli cola dingin di _vending machine_ sambil menikmati taman rumah sakit.

"Terima kasih atas kerja keras Anda, _sensei_," kata perawat di ruang istirahat IGD ketika Asada pamit untuk keluar ruangan. Dia berjalan menuju _vending machine_ yang ada di depan kantin rumah sakit. Setelah cola yang diinginkannya keluar dari _vending machine_, dia mengambil cola itu dan mengelap bibir dari kaleng itu.

Sambil berjalan menuju taman rumah sakit, Asada teringat percakapan antara Chris dan Sawamura. Dari sebagian besar percakapan mereka, Asada yakin kalau mereka berdua dulu memiliki hubungan yang cukup khusus. Dan, tidak beberapa kali Sawamura tampak lebih diam dan lebih dingin kalau Chris berada di dalam satu ruangan dengannya. Lalu, percakapan mereka juga menyinggung tentang dokter baru, Narumiya Mei. Asada sama sekali tidak tahu apapun kenapa dokter baru itu menjadi perbincangan hangat.

Cukup dengan mengurusi urusan orang lain, Asada duduk nyaman di salah satu bangku taman. Ada beberapa pasien yang ditemani perawat juga ikut menikmati awal musim panas tersebut. Ada pula keluarga pasien yang ikut menikmati sambil menemani pasien.

Asada membuka cola dinginnya. Dia mulai meminum minuman bersoda itu sambil bersantai karena tugasnya yang sudah selesai. Keberadaan Sawamura di Departemen Bedah sungguh sangat membantunya dan para perawat. Rasanya, keberadaan Sawamura seperti melengkapi puzzle yang selama ini tidak lengkap. Dan lagi, Chris sendiri yang meminta Sawamura untuk menjadi dokter tetap di RS ini. Asada yakin, kalau Sawamura setuju, tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama bagi Sawamura digaji sebagai dokter tetap.

Namun, itu jelas bukan urusan Asada. Asada hanyalah dokter magang yang masih kikuk dan kadang nyaris menangis karena tidak tahu cara menghadapi pasien dengan baik. Kadang dia juga sangat ketakutan dengan kemampuannya yang dibilang masih sedikit dan minim pengalaman. Dia selalu harap-harap cemas setiap menjaga IGD.

Setelah cola-nya habis, Asada beranjak dari bangku taman dan berjalan ke tempat sampah untuk membuang kaleng bekas tersebut. Di saat itulah seorang pasien tiba-tiba terjatuh dan perawat langsung berseru keras.

"_Sensei_!"

Asada menoleh dan segera berlari ke arah pasien yang memegangi dadanya dan perawat yang berusaha membantunya untuk terlentang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Asada.

"Tiba-tiba saja pasien jatuh dan sesak napas," kata perawat.

_Serangan jantung_? Pikir Asada. Pasien masih bernapas pendek-pendek dan memegangi dadanya. _Atau asma?_ Keduanya terasa sama saja secara gejala.

"Panggil Takigawa-_sensei_ dan Sawamura-_sensei_," kata Asada. Si perawat segera berlari masuk ke dalam gedung untuk memanggil dua dokter bedah andalan Departemen Bedah tersebut.

Asada sendiri mulai melakukan prinsip dasar bantuan hidup, ABCDE. Karena pasien tidak memakai pakaian ketat yang mengganggu jalan napas, sepertinya tidak ada masalah dengan jalan napas. Denyut nadi normal, dan yang tidak normal hanyalah cara dia bernapas sampai akhirnya pingsan.

"Serangan asma?" tebak Asada. Apapun itu, semua akan jelas ketika pasien dibawa ke IGD dan dilakukan pemeriksaan penunjang.

"Sepertinya bukan," kata seseorang dari belakang Asada. Asada mendongak, tetapi dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, karena terhalang sinar matahari. Orang itu lalu berjongkok di samping Asada dan merobek baju pasien. Dia melakukan perkusi di rongga toraks.

"Timpani," katanya, "ini pneumotoraks tension."

Pneumotoraks tension adalah kondisi dimana udara yang seharusnya berada di dalam bronkus dan bronkiolus keluar dan menempati rongga pleura. Udara yang berkumpul di rongga pleura akan menempati rongga yang lebih tinggi sehingga pada pemeriksaan fisik paru-paru berupa perkusi, akan terdengar suara timpani.

Pneumotoraks tension bisa terjadi tanpa sebab. Gejala dari penumotoraks tension adalah rasa sesak napas, dan kalau sudah parah, trakea akan bergeser ke samping, menyebabkan pasien susah bernapas. Hal ini menjadikan pneumotoraks tension kegawatdaruratan bedah.

"Kita tidak bisa menunggu bantuan tiba," kata orang itu. Dia mengambil pulpen dari kantung kemejanya, lalu mematahkan pulpen itu menjadi dua bagian. Di bagian yang lancip, dia mengarahkanya ke samping kanan dada pasien, dekat dengan ketiak.

"Kelima… kelima…" katanya sambil menyusuri dada pasien dan tulang-tulang rusuk. Ketika dia sudah yakin benar, dia menusukkan pecahan pulpen itu ke dalam rongga dada pasien. Seketika, suara udara keluar dan pasien mulai bernapas normal lagi.

"Apa… yang…" Asada tidak mampu menemukan kata-kata yang tepat.

Tak berselang lama, Chris datang bersama dengan beberapa perawat. Dia belakangnya, Sawamura berlari juga. Mereka berhenti. Orang itu berdiri dan langsung membungkuk kepada Chris.

"Tindakan WSD harus dilakukan," kata orang itu. Chris mengisyaratkan kepada para perawat untuk membawa pasien ke atas tandu. Sawamura maju untuk melihat kondisi pasien yang sudah bernapas, tetapi dengan pecahan pulpen menancap di sisi kanan dadanya.

"Katamu sudah kembali sejak minggu lalu," kata Chris sambil tersenyum.

Orang itu menguap. Asada baru sadar kalau orang yang menolong pasien tadi adalah laki-laki tinggi dengan rambut hitam legam. Kulitnya sangat pucat dan keringatnya bercucuran.

"Tokyo panas sekali," keluhnya. "Jadwalku masuk juga masih dua hari lagi," katanya.

"Takigawa-_sensei_," panggil Asada. Dia bukannya mau menginterupsi percakapan dua orang di hadapannya, tetapi ada pasien yang menunggu.

Chris seolah tersadar. "Mumpung di sini, sekalian saja kuperkenalkan kau," katanya. Dia mengisyaratkan Asada untuk maju ke depan. "Asada, dokter magang di Departemen Bedah, dan Sawamura Eijun, dokter bedah."

Asada langsung membungkuk hormat. Sawamura menatap lelaki dengan kulit pucat dihadapannya. "Furuya Satoru, dokter bedah," katanya.

"Dengan subspesialis toraks dan kardiovaskular," lanjut Chris. "Dia juga bagian dari Departemen Bedah dan Kegawatdaruratan."

.

**BERSAMBUNG**

_Oh! how quickly_

_They forgot_

* * *

A/N: Dua kegawatdaruratan Bedah Toraks Kardiovaskular dalam satu chapter, melelahkan. Okelah, semoga para pembaca menikmati chapter ini.

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak berupa komentar, kritik, dan saran di kolom review. Atau hanya sekedar menekan tombol favorite dan follow.

Salam,

Sigung-chan

.

Tetap jaga jarak aman para pembaca dan stay safe!


	7. Case Report 7

Daiya no A belongs to Terajima Yuuji

PERHATIAN!

MEDICAL AU! Typo, OOC, dll.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

**ONLY THE YOUNG**

_Oh! How quickly_

_They forgot_

.

Minggu ini berbeda dari biasanya. Minggu ini adalah hari rapat para Kepala Departemen di Rumah Sakit Swasta tersebut. Miyuki Kazuya memakai kemeja biru muda dan jas putihnya tampak lebih berwarna putih dari biasanya. Satu per satu Kepala Departemen mulai memasuki ruang rapat. Miyuki mengangguk pada beberapa Kepala Departemen yang lebih senior darinya, dan dia juga berjumpa dengan Kuramochi Youichi serta Takigawa Chris Yuu.

Para Kepala Departemen duduk melingkar di sebuah meja panjang. Miyuki Kazuya duduk di antara Departemen Anak dan Departemen Mata. Kepala Departemen Anak adalah Maezono Kenta, seorang pria berambut cepak dan nyaris botak dan wajah yang selalu tampak melotot. Bagaimana dia bisa menjadi spesialis anak, tidak ada yang tahu. Dan Kepala Departemen Mata adalah Ono Hiroshi.

"Belakangan ini Departemen Gerontologi terus mendatangkan banyak dokter baru ya," komentar Kijima Rei, Kepala Departemen Anestesi.

"Pertama dokter bedah, kedua internis," lanjut Asou Takeru, Kepala Departemen Radiologi. "Kau ingin mengoleksi semua spesialis atau apa, Miyuki?" tanyanya.

Miyuki menanggapinya dengan senyuman. "Saya hanya semata-mata mengajak bergabung para dokter berbakat," katanya.

"Tapi dokter bedah itu dibawah naungan Departemen Bedah kan?" tanya Maezono. Setiap dia bicara, dia selalu tampak melotot.

Chris memberikan senyumnya yang biasa. "Sawamura dokter yang berdedikasi tinggi. Dia tahu cara menempatkan dirinya sendiri," kata Chris. Entah mengapa Miyuki tidak suka cara bicara seniornya.

"Lalu, ada Narumiya Mei ya? Kau pasti kerepotan Miyuki, mengurus dokter dari RS lain," masih kata Maezono.

Miyuki mempertahankan senyumnya. "Tidak masalah. Dia hadir atas keinginan Kepala Direksi. Sulit menolak permintaan beliau," katanya.

"Kau pandai berkata-kata seperti biasa ya," kata yang lain.

"Cukup." Kata yang diucapkan dengan tegas itu milik Ketua Kepala Departemen, Yuuki Tetsuya, dari Departemen Penyakit Dalam. Kepala Departemen Penyakit Dalam sendiri adalah Ishashiki Jun. "Ayo kita mulai rapatnya."

Rapat dimulai dari laporan masing-masing Kepala Departemen. Bagaimana kasus yang masuk, pasien yang terdaftar, masalah-masalah remeh, sampai masalah yang disepakati untuk ditutupi.

"Tidak termasuk malpraktek."

"Itu merupakan tindakan bantuan dasar hidup pertama kali. Kalau pun kasus naik sampai pada Komisi Etik, saya rasa tindakannya akan dibenarkan" jelas Chris.

Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

Rapat yang berlangsung selama 2 jam tersebut sampai pada akhir. Sebelum Yuuki menutup rapat, Kuramochi Youchi mengangkat tangannya. "Yuuki-_sensei_," katanya. Semua pandangan tertuju pada Kuramochi, "saya memiliki sebuah proposal."

Dia mengisyaratkan salah satu staff administrasi yang menjadi sekretaris rapat untuk membagikan proposal yang sudah diperbanyaknya kepada setiap Kepala Departemen.

"Proposal apa ini?" tanya Kijima sambil membuka isi proposal tersebut. Miyuki mengambil proposal hasil fotokopian itu dan ikut membaca, meskipun dia sudah tahu isinya tentang apa.

"Proposal ini dibuat untuk menanggapi akreditasi RS dalam waktu dekat dan mengikuti pemilihan professor," jelas Kuramochi. Masing-masing Kepala Departemen mulai membaca isi proposal itu dan ekspresi mereka tidak jauh berbeda dengan ekspresi Kuramochi yang membaca pertama kali.

Chris mengambil proposal yang diberikan padanya dan mulai membaca. Semakin dia membaca, dia malah merasa senyumnya mengembang naik.

_Katamu kau tidak mau melakukan apapun_, batinnya. Namun, dia tetap mempertahankan wajahnya dan melirik ekspresi wajah Miyuki yang datar. Meskipun datar, Miyuki tampak waspada dengan sekitarnya. Dia membaca gelagat semua orang.

"Jelaskan, Kuramochi," kata Yuuki sambil menaruh kembali proposal itu di atas mejanya. Tidak ditutup, hanya dibiarkan terbuka.

"Revolusi," kata Kuramochi, "itulah yang harus terjadi di RS ini."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ishashiki.

"Pengangkatan professor melalui koneksi baik seharusnya sudah tidak berlaku lagi. Seharusnya RS menjadi wilayah netral untuk mengobati pasien. Memang akan lebih mudah jika kita langsung sepakat tanpa banyak bertanya, tapi bagaimana dengan kemampuan yang sesungguhnya? Bagaimana dengan mengobati pasien?" cerita Kuramochi panjang lebar. Harap diingat, Kuramochi membuat sendiri pidato yang disampaikannya saat ini dan berlatih di depan cermin.

"Begitu? Masuk akal kalau itu maumu dan semuanya tertuang baik di proposal ini," kata Maezono.

"Bakat dan kemampuan tidak boleh terkubur begitu saja. Saya hanya memberikan proposal untuk kesamarataan."

"Tapi, RS butuh uang. Membeli peralatan dan alat-alat bukannya murah. Dan akreditasi juga sebentar lagi. Kenapa sekarang?"

"Justru itu harus sekarang! Jika RS ini masih tetap mengikuti standar lama, maka RS ini akan tertinggal. Dengan akreditasi yang sekarang, akan terlihat kemampuan yang sesungguhnya dari RS ini," kata Kuramochi.

Chris berencana untuk tetap diam, tetapi dia gatal untuk ikut masuk ke dalam permainan yang dirancang oleh Sawamura dan Miyuki. Akhirnya, dia angkat tangan untuk bicara. "Ketua Yuuki, saya sangat mendukung proposal yang diajukan oleh Kuramochi," katanya. Miyuki langsung menatapnya. Dia sama sekali tidak percaya Chris akan turun tangan langsung.

"_Memberikan hak pilih kepada karyawan dan staff di departemen yang bersangkutan untuk memilih professor dengan syarat suara lebih dari 2/3 jumlah keseluruhan adalah menang_. Itu tampak adil," kata Chris.

Yuuki menatapnya. "Kenapa begitu menurutmu?"

"Sebentar lagi akreditasi RS. Salah satu syarat untuk menaikkan atau setidaknya mempertahankan akreditasi adalah professor yang berkecimpung di bidang masing-masing. Yang paling tahu tentang situasi dari departemen masing-masing adalah staff dan karyawan departemen. Sudah seharusnya mereka ikut memilih."

Beberapa dari Kepala Departemen mengangguk setuju.

"Benar juga. Kalau staff dan karyawan ikut memilih, mereka lah yang paling tahu situasi sebenarnya dari departemen yang bersangkutan. Dengan begitu, mereka akan memilih yang paling berkompeten," kata Maezono.

"Atau yang paling menguntungkan," kata Kijima.

Salah seorang Kepala Departemen melambai singkat. "Memang harus menguntungkan. Itu gunanya teman."

"Bagaimana, Ketua Yuuki?" tanya Miyuki.

"Aku akan menyampaikan proposal ini kepada Kepala Direksi kalau sebagian lebih dari kalian setuju," katanya.

Para Kepala Departemen mulai berbisik-bisik di antara satu sama lain. Kuramochi bertatapan dengan Miyuki. Harus ada yang memulai duluan untuk mengatakan setuju dan menggandeng orang-orang untuk turut serta.

_Aku sudah melaksanakan bagianku_, seperti itu kira-kira arti tatapan dari Kuramochi. Miyuki menghela napas. Berarti sekarang adalah gilirannya untuk tampil. Dia mempersiapkan diri untuk mengangkat tangan, tetapi Chris sudah mengangkat tangan duluan.

"Ketua Yuuki, saya setuju dengan proposal ini," kata Chris.

Lagi-lagi Miyuki dibuat bingung dan kaget dengan tindakan dokter bedah tersebut. Matanya sempat bertatapan dengan Miyuki dan Chris memberinya senyum lembut profesional yang biasanya, tetapi Miyuki merasa ada hal lain yang disembunyikan.

"Saya juga setuju," kata Miyuki mengangkat tangan. "Menurut saya, menciptakan RS yang adil adalah salah satu bentuk revolusi."

Dan, satu per satu dokter mulai mengangkat tangannya, hingga hampir semua dokter setuju. Yuuki mengangguk.

"Aku paham. Aku akan membahas proposal ini dengan Kepala Direksi."

Dan, rapat pun selesai.

.

Seto Takuma sedang senggang dan bermain ke Departemen Anestesi, tempat Okumura Koushuu berada. Okumura sedang sibuk menakar jumlah digoksin yang akan diinjeksikan secara IV pada pasiennya yang dirawat di ICU.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanyanya. Dia duduk di salah satu kursi putar di ruang kerja para dokter anestesi.

Okumura masih sibuk mencatat di lembar resep. "Apanya yang bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Hari ini rapat Kepala Departemen," kata Seto, "berarti Miyuki-_sensei_ akan menjalankan rencananya," jelasnya.

Okumura berhenti menulis. Dia jadi teringat percakapan tim mereka beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"_Kau gila," kata Kawakami setelah mendengar usulan Miyuki Kazuya. _

_Sawamura tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahunya dengan santai. "Kenapa tidak? Tidak ada hukum di RS ini yang melarang kan? Kau ingin mengalahkan dia dan mendapatkan gelar professor itu kan?"_

_Miyuki bertatapan dengan Sawamura. Keberadaan dokter bedah itu begitu menenangkan dan Miyuki sedikit banyak bersyukur Sawamura berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya saat ini. Kalau saja Sawamura tidak ada, entah apa kabar dari kepercayaan diri Miyuki. Rasanya seperti menemukan potongan yang hilang. Karena Miyuki tahu bahwa Sawamura Eijun akan terus merawat dan mengobati pasiennya sepenuh hati. Miyuki Kazuya jadi tidak bisa merasa cemas karena hal itu. _

"_Akan tetap kulakukan," katanya mutlak._

_Sawamura tersenyum puas. "Bagus. Itu baru semangat namanya!"_

"Kita akan tahu hasilnya setelah rapat selesai," kata Okumura, "kita juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat ini." Dia kembali menulis.

"Kalau proposal Miyuki-_sensei_ ditolak, apa yang akan terjadi?" tanya Seto lagi.

Okumura berhenti menulis untuk kedua kalinya. Sejujurnya, dia sendiri tidak begitu tertarik dan berminat untuk mencampuri urusan politik RS. Dia juga tidak berharap tinggi-tinggi untuk menguasai RS dan menjadi raja. Berurusan dengan politik itu seperti berada di dalam lingkaran, tidak ada awal dan akhir.

Mungkin akan terasa menyenangkan di beberapa poin, tetapi jauh lebih banyak tekanan dan tanggung jawab yang harus diemban. Mungkin memang terdengar sangat bergengsi ketika menyombongkan diri mengenai jabatan politik di RS, tetapi sebenarnya itu adalah pedang bermata dua yang bisa melukai sewaktu-waktu tanpa peringatan. Dan Miyuki Kazuya bermain di dalam lingkaran itu dengan berani.

"Dia pasti akan melakukan sesuatu," kata Okumura, "yang kita bicarakan ini adalah Miyuki Kazuya. Dia tidak akan diam saja."

Seto mengamati sahabatnya yang selalu berwajah serius. Padahal, Okumura itu hanya kikuk saja kalau berhubungan dengan orang lain. "Rupanya kau peduli juga pada Miyuki-_sensei_ ya," kata Seto.

Hampir saja Okumura salah tulis resep karena komentar dari Seto. "Aku masih berniat mengalahkannya," kata Okumura.

Seto hanya bergumam tidak jelas. "Hm. Ya. Ya."

"Kau tidak punya kerjaan?" tanya Okumura, yang lama-lama risih karena diganggu oleh Seto. Seto Takuma adalah dokter bedah dari Departemen Bedah Gastrointestinal dan Hepatologi.

"Kau pasti akan tahu kalau aku punya kerjaan," katanya.

.

Rapat selesai dan satu per satu dokter keluar dari ruang rapat. Semuanya masih hangat berbincang mengenai proposal yang diajukan oleh Kuramochi tadi. Bahkan, Maezono sampai menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Kuramochi begitu memperhatikan RS kita!" katanya.

Kuramochi hanya berusaha tersenyum dan tertawa, padahal hatinya mengutuk Miyuki Kazuya sampai lelah. "Aku kan bekerja di sini juga," kata Kuramochi.

"Semoga proposalmu diterima oleh Kepala Direksi ya," kata Maezono.

"Pasti diterima," kata Kijima. "Proposal itu disetujui oleh para kepala departemen. Mau tidak mau, proposal itu diterima."

"Kau tajam seperti biasanya!" kata Maezono lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Kuramochi dan sekarang juga Kijima.

Miyuki Kazuya menjauhi kerumunan dan melangkah mendekati Chris yang sudah berjalan menjauh dari koridor rapat. Dia akan kembali ke IGD. "Chris-_senpai_!" panggilnya.

Chris berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke arah Miyuki. "Ada apa Miyuki?" tanyanya tenang, khas dirinya.

Miyuki menyunggingkan senyum. "Tidak. Hanya saja, aku merasa kaget tiba-tiba _senpai_ berbicara dan setuju pada proposal Kuramochi," katanya, "biasanya _senpai_ lebih banyak diam."

Chris tersenyum. "Iya ya. Aku juga sedikit bingung hari ini," katanya. Miyuki menatapnya sedikit aneh dan tidak mengerti. Namun, meskipun tatapan Chris mengarah pada Miyuki, dia tidak melihat Miyuki. Yang dilihatnya adalah dokter bedah yang jadi _back up _seorang Miyuki Kazuya.

"Aku juga sedang bertaruh, sama sepertimu," katanya pada Miyuki.

Miyuki memandangnya bingung. "Apa maksud _senpai_?" tanyanya.

Namun, Chris sudah melangkah menjauh lagi. "Kapan-kapan temani aku makan malam ya, Miyuki."

.

Yuuki Tetsuya duduk tegak berhadapan dengan Ochiai Hiromitsu di Ruang Kepala Direksi.

"Siapa yang memberikan proposal, katamu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kuramochi Youchi. Kepala Departemen Obstetri dan Ginekologi," jawab Yuuki.

Ochiai sudah membaca keseluruhan dari proposal itu dan mendengar penjelasan Yuuki secara lengkap dan jelas. Dia paham satu hal, seseorang ingin melemahkan kekuasaannya.

"Begitu ya, untuk akreditasi," kata Ochiai. "Itu memang lebih baik dilakukan ya."

Tentu saja dia ingin menentang proposal itu dan membuangnya ke tong sampah. Dia tahu bahwa ini adalah kerjaan dari Miyuki Kazuya. Lelaki itu bukan hanya memanfaatkan Kataoka, tapi juga orang lain untuk menjadi batu pijakannya. Menarik sekali bukan, karena ternyata mereka berdua serupa tapi tak sama.

"Dengan adanya persaingan, kemampuan akan sendirinya diseleksi secara alami."

Dia tidak berpikir banyak awalnya. Karena sedari awal dia memang berniat menunjuk Narumiya Mei sebagai professor di RS ini, dia tidak begitu peduli pada yang lain. Toh, semuanya pasti akan memberikan suara untuknya dan tidak akan menentangnya. Itu merupakan hal wajar untuk dilakukan. Jabatan tidak akan bertahan lama, tetapi kekuasaan bisa bertahan selamanya. Itu sebabnya banyak orang yang mewariskan jabatan pada keluarganya sendiri. keluarga masih jauh lebih mudah dikendalikan daripada orang lain. Tidak ada salahnya menanam pasak yang kuat di RS ini.

Namun, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa di dalam rencananya yang sempurna itu, ada sebuah kecacatan yang terlewatkan. Bagai kecoak yang tidak mati-mati setelah diinjak, Miyuki Kazuya bangkit berkali-kali secara persisten. Dan jelas, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Miyuki sudah siap bertarung sedari awal. Dia menciptakan arena pertarungan sendiri untuk memperbesar peluang menangnya, setelah dia tahu bahwa dia tidak punya peluang untuk menang di area yang Ochiai ciptakan.

Dia menciptakan aturan sendiri dan melibatkan seluruh Rumah Sakit untuk terlibat. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Kepala Direksi pun tidak bisa tutup mata dan mengabaikan semuanya.

"Aku akan menandatangani peraturan pemungutan suara yang baru," katanya.

Miyuki Kazuya. Kecoak yang sudah diinjak-injak itu. Dia sudah tidak bisa dianggap kecoak lagi. Dia adalah batu hambatan terbesar bagi Ochiai untuk menanam pasaknya di RS ini.

.

Si dokter magang, Asada, menyenderkan kepalanya yang lelah setelah operasi darurat. Takigawa Chris mengikuti rapat Kepala Departemen dari pagi dan belum kembali. Asada menjadi asisten bedah untuk Furuya Satoru untuk menangani beberapa operasi kecelakaan.

Dia pikir, setelah lama di IGD dan melihat banyak kasus, dia akan terbiasa dengan operasi dan kematian yang menghampiri setiap waktu. Namun, nyatanya tidak. Dia masih terlalu sedih dan takut setiap mendengar jeritan pilu jika ada pasien yang tidak bisa diselamatkannya. Dia masih gemetar sekali.

Sekaleng cola dilempar ke arah Asada dan ditangkap dengan gesit. Ternyata, Sawamura lah yang melemparnya. Di tangan Sawamura masih ada satu kaleng lagi. Asada langsung menegakkan bahunya untuk memberi salam pada dokter senior itu. Namun, Sawamura melambai santai.

"Duduk saja," katanya. Sawamura duduk di depan Asada. Mereka berdua membuka cola dan menegak minuman bersoda itu. "Kerja bagus," puji Sawamura sambil tersenyum.

Namun, Asada terlihat tidak puas atau pun senang mendengar pujian Sawamura. "Ada apa?" tanya dokter bedah itu.

Asada tampak ragu untuk membuka mulutnya. Dia merasa manja dan cengeng kalau mengutarakan apa yang mengganjal hatinya. Dia berniat menyimpannya sendiri dan menjadi seperti Sawamura. Akhirnya, Asada menggeleng. Dia memainkan embun yang timbul di kaleng cola tersebut.

Sawamura menegak lagi cola-nya. "Wajar kok," kata Sawamura. Asada menatap dokter bedah itu. "Awalnya memang terasa berat. Menjaga IGD, lanjut jaga ICU. Jadi kacung. Aku juga dulu mengalaminya," kata Sawamura.

Rupanya Sawamura menyangka bahwa Asada terlihat gelisah karena tekanan besar dari para dokter dan senior. Memang, terkadang dokter magang diperlakukan seperti itu. Entah Asada harus bersyukur atau tidak karena Sawamura mengiranya dia sedang mengalami gangguan penyesuaian.

Asada mengeguk cola lagi. "Ketika… _sensei_… menjadi dokter," kata Asada memulai kalimatnya, "apa Anda pernah merasa takut?" tanyanya.

Sawamura menatap Asada serius dan dalam. Emas di kedua bola matanya tampak lebih bersinar dan terang. "Kau takut?" tanyanya.

Asada mengangguk ragu. "Setiap kali saya bertemu pasien, saya takut. Saya selalu mengira-ngira apakah tindakan saya sudah sesuai dengan buku dan teori," katanya, "saya selalu takut ketika berada di ruang operasi, sekecil apapun operasinya. Saya selalu ketakutan."

Sawamura diam mendengarkan Asada.

"Saya kira, saya akan terbiasa setelah beberapa lama. Tapi rupanya saya masih saja setakut pertama kali."

"Asada," kata Sawamura serius, "tidak ada yang boleh terbiasa dengan kematian. Seorang dokter tidak boleh terbiasa dengan kematian."

Asada menatap Sawamura. "Apa Anda juga merasa takut, _sensei_?" tanyanya. Tanpa sadar, Sawamura mengeratkan genggamannya pada kaleng cola berwarna merah tersebut.

_Takut. _

Kata itu selalu hadir sampai Sawamura sudah muak mengusirnya. Operasi pertamanya, kematian pasien pertamanya, lalu yang kedua, yang ketiga, keempat, kelima, dan seterusnya sampai Sawamura tidak bisa menghitung lagi berapa banyak nyawa yang mati ditangannya. Berbagai kondisi penyakit, kondisi kelainan, kondisi mental, semua sudah nyaris Sawamura cicipi asam dan pahitnya. Sudah berapa banyak pasien yang mati di tangannya? Sudah berapa banyak yang pulih berkat operasinya?

Semakin banyak pasien yang meninggal di tangannya, semakin terasah insting Sawamura dan semakin berkembang pula dia. Dia terus mengoperasi pasien dan pasien sampai dia muak dan rasanya mau berhenti saja. Namun, ternyata dia tidak bisa berhenti karena instingnya menjerit untuk diasah. Dia menjadikan mayat pasien yang satu untuk meningkatkan kemampuan dirinya dan menolong yang lain. Dia menjadikan tumpukan mayat pasien itu untuk sampai pada kemampuannya yang sekarang.

Selama ada pasien yang membutuhkannya, Sawamura tidak akan berhenti.

Rasa takut adalah teman hidup yang setia mendampinginya.

"Tidak masalah kau merasa takut," kata Sawamura. "Jangan lupakan rasa takut itu."

Asada menatapnya sambil mengangkat alisnya karena bingung. "Kenapa? Bukankah rasa takut itu akan menghambat?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

Sawamura berdiri dan menghampiri Asada. Tak disangka, dia malah menjitak kepala Asada. Asada mengaduh sambil kebingungan. "Rasa takut menjadikan dokter sebagai manusia. Jangan lupakan perasaan itu." Dia mendengus. "Setidaknya di RS yang akan bergejolak ini."

"Apa maksud Anda?" tanya Asada tidak mengerti.

Sawamura tampak bergumam panjang. "Dimana Kepala Departemen?" tanyanya, mengubah topik secara mendadak.

"Ah… Takigawa-_sensei_ sedang ikut rapat Kepala Departemen," katanya.

Pada akhirnya, Sawamura tidak mengatakan lebih lanjut maksudnya pada Asada. Namun, itu bukan masalah. Asada harus mencari tahu sendiri. Dia tidak boleh terus menerus bergantung dan disuapi oleh para dokter senior.

.

Umemoto Sachiko berlari tergesa di sepanjang koridor rawat inap, sampai-sampai beberapa perawat senior menegurnya. Berlari hanya boleh dilakukan jika ada kondisi darurat atau _code blue_ saja. Dia membuka ruang istirahat perawat, dan ketiga perawat teman dekatnya sedang bersantai. Haruno tampak sedang menceritakan sesuatu, mungkin pasien yang dirawatnya, dan Takako sesekali menanggapi.

"Sachi, ada apa?" tanya Natsukawa.

Umemoto bernapas pendek-pendek. "Kenapa kau berlari-lari di koridor?" tanya Takako. Ekspresinya galak.

"Maaf," katanya masih sambil mengatur napas. Dia duduk di salah satu bangku, dekat dengan Haruno.

"_Senpai_, minumlah," tawar Haruno sambil menyerahkan satu gelas air putih. Umemoto langsung meminumnya dalam tegukan rakus. Barulah, dia mulai bisa bernapas dengan normal.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Takako lagi.

Umemoto menatap ketiganya serius. "Sudah keluar," katanya. "Peraturan pemilihan professor yang baru sudah keluar!" serunya.

Haruno dan Natsukawa saling pandang, mereka berdua bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa. Namun, Takako memandang Umemoto serius. "Dimana? Kapan?" tanyanya.

"Aku baru membacanya di papan pengumuman. Para staff masih banyak yang disana," jawab Umemoto.

Takako langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Aku mau lihat pengumumannya," katanya dan dia segera keluar dari ruang istirahat. Umemoto, Natsukawa, dan Haruno berpandangan bingung.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba Takako-_senpai_ tertarik dengan pengumuman?" tanya Natsukawa, "tidak biasanya."

"Memangnya kalian berdua tidak tertarik?" tanya Haruno penasaran.

Umemoto hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Bukannya tidak tertarik, tapi kita juga tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sudah jelas kan, kalau masalah pemilihan seperti itu, politik RS yang bekerja. Peraturan diubah pun, rasanya tidak ada yang berubah."

"Tapi mungkin sebenarnya ada yang berubah," kata Haruno.

Natsukawa menepuk-nepuk kepala Haruno lembut. "Iya. Bagi para petinggi RS, jelas akan sangat mengubah. Politik RS ini pun akan berubah."

Umemoto mendengus. "Kau mengatakan seperti paham politik saja," ejeknya.

"Sesekali tahu kondisi politik di RS ini tidak masalah kan?" protes Natsukawa.

"Kita kan hanya perawat. Memangnya akan mengubah apa dari kita?"

Sementara itu, Takako berjalan menuju papan pengumuman. Masih ada sekitar 10 dokter dan beberapa perawat yang membaca tempelan peraturan baru. Takako berjalan sampai dia bisa membaca pengumuman itu, walau tidak di baris depan.

"Apa itu artinya para staff juga bisa memilih?"

"Perawat juga?"

"Asyik! Aku bisa memasukkan suaraku untuk pemilihan."

"Wah, wah. Jadi seperti sistem demokrasi ya."

Takako membaca dengan cermat pengubahan peraturan pemilihan itu. Dan, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka proposal Miyuki Kazuya akan diterima dan disetujui oleh Kepala Direksi.

Akhirnya, Rumah Sakit dan sistemnya pun harus berubah.

.

Narumiya Mei datang ke RS lagi karena dia sudah mempunyai jadwal praktek di RS ini untuk sementara waktu. Dia memang belum melakukan apapun, tetapi perlahan dan pasti, dia akan mulai menancapkan cakarnya di RS.

"Selamat pagi," kata beberapa perawat.

Narumiya Mei mengangguk singkat untuk membalas sapaan mereka. Lalu, ketika dia sudah berada di kantor para staff Departemen Gerontologi, matanya melihat beberapa orang berkerumun di papan pengumuman. Dia berjalan mendekat untuk melihat apa yang sedang dibaca oleh orang-orang. Dia membaca dengan saksama dan setelah dia membaca seluruh pengumuman, dia tersenyum.

Ada juga ya, orang yang mengubah arena pertarungan karena tidak menguntungkan. Surat Edaran tentang Pengubahan Peraturan Pemilihan itu bagaikan surat tantangan untuknya. Narumiya masih belum tahu bagaimana cara Miyuki menekan Kepala Direksi untuk menyetujui peraturan baru ini, apalagi di masa-masa krusial yang sekarang. Namun, itu tidak jadi masalah.

Narumiya Mei berjalan menjauh dari papan pengumuman itu. Dia melangkah menuju lift untuk ke ruang Kepala Direksi. Ternyata, ada orang lain yang menunggu lift juga. Orang itu adalah Miyuki Kazuya.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Narumiya dengan senyuman.

Miyuki baru sadar bahwa Narumiya juga ikut menunggu lift. "Selamat pagi," katanya.

Pintu lift terbuka dan mereka berdua memasuki ruangan sempit itu. Ternyata, kedua tangan mereka sama-sama menyentuh angka 5. Pintu lift tertutup dan lift mulai naik secara statis menuju lantai atas.

"Aku sudah baca pengumuman di papan tadi," kata Narumiya Mei.

Miyuki meliriknya melalui gagang kacamatanya. "Oh ya? Sangat disayangkan karena peraturan berubah. Kepala Direksi yang mengubahnya," kata Miyuki, "entah untuk tujuan apa."

"Atau seseorang berhasil membuatnya mengubah peraturan," kata Narumiya. Mereka berdua saling pandang, "untuk tujuan menang."

"Apapun itu," kata Miyuki, "peraturan harus tetap ditaati."

Narumiya menyunggingkan senyum tajamnya. "Kau percaya diri sekali, Miyuki Kazuya-_kun_," katanya.

Miyuki tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Lift terasa sangat lambat untuk sampai ke lantai 5. Untunglah, akhirnya lift berdenting dan pintu lift terbuka. Mereka berdua sama-sama keluar dari dalam lift dan berjalan di koridor ke arah yang sama dan berhenti berjalan di tempat yang sama juga.

Ruang Kepala Direksi.

Miyuki mengetuk pintu dan membuka pintu kayu mahoni itu. Mereka berdua berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang paling mewah di rumah sakit. Ochiai Hiromitsu duduk dengan nyaman di bangku empuknya sambil memainkan jenggot lancipnya.

"Ada apa dua orang gerontologis datang ke ruanganku?" tanyanya, "apa sudah waktunya aku untuk _check-up_ rutin?"

Miyuki Kazuya berjalan sampai dia tepat di depan meja kaca milik Ochiai.

"Kepala Direksi," katanya, "menanggapi surat edaran yang baru mengenai peraturan pemilihan, ada yang ingin saya sampaikan."

Ochiai menatapnya dengan ekspresi bosan, padahal di dalam hati dia akan mencatat nama Miyuki Kazuya dan mulai mengawasinya. "Katakan."

Miyuki mengeluarkan surat berbentuk persegi panjang dan menaruhnya di atas meja kaca itu. "Surat Pencalonan Diri untuk kandidat professor," katanya. Ochiai melirik surat itu dengan bosan.

"Mohon bantuannya," kata Miyuki sambil membungkuk 90 derajat. Lalu, dia bangkit dan sambil tersenyum, keluar dari Ruang Kepala Direksi. Tersisalah Ochiai dan Narumiya di dalam sana.

Ochiai mengeluarkan napas gusar. "Bisa-bisanya dia melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Benar. Paman, kau di tikam mentah-mentah olehnya," kata Narumiya setuju.

"Kau tidak tampak tegang," kata Ochiai.

Narumiya tampak menaikkan bahunya santai. "Kenapa aku harus tegang? Aku percaya pada kemampuanku dan lagi, sudah lama tidak ada yang mengajakku bersaing seperti ini."

"Ini bukan permainan atau pertandingan olahraga!" tegur Ochiai.

"Kau terlalu kaku," kata Narumiya. "Orang tua seperti kalian lah yang akhirnya di makan mentah-mentah."

"Jangan besar kepala kau."

"Dengar, paman," kata Narumiya, "generasimu akan lengser sebentar lagi. Ketika lengser, kalian akan menjadi pasien kami, para gerontologis. Dan pasien harus mendengarkan apa kata dokternya untuk hidup sejahtera."

Narumiya Mei mengeluarkan surat yang sama seperti Miyuki dan setelah dia membungkuk hormat, dia keluar dari ruang kepala direksi.

Ochiai langsung merasa kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Rasanya, dia seperti di tikam dua kali berturut-turut. Tidak, dia tidak boleh membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Sudah dua kali dia kecolongan. Pertama, oleh Miyuki Kazuya, dan kedua oleh Narumiya Mei. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Narumiya bisa dengan santai mau bersaing dengan Miyuki.

Politik itu seperti bermain judi. Kau menyerahkan semua nasib di atas dadu yang dilempar. Namun, mana ada orang waras yang mau menyerahkan nasib begitu saja tanpa punya persiapan untuk hal terburuk? Karena itu kecurangan ada. Curang ada untuk memperbesar peluang menang dan untuk memastikan kemenangan. Dan, sekalinya menang, orang pasti akan ketagihan terus untuk berjudi. Seperti itu jugalah politik. Sekalinya mencicipi kekuasaan, sudah tidak mau di lepas lagi.

Narumiya Mei dan Miyuki Kazuya. Mereka berdua bagai orang gila yang bertarung di dalam lingkaran api. Dan keduanya berusaha untuk mengendalikan rumah sakit.

Ochiai merilekskan tubuhnya. Untuk apa sekarang dia pusing? Toh arena sudah dibentuk. Pemain sudah lengkap. Peraturan sudah dibuat. Dia akan duduk tenang di kursi Kepala Direksi sambil menonton pertarungan seru antara dua orang kandidat yang memperebutkan gelar. Dadu akan dilempar dan apapun hasilnya, dia hanya tinggal menerima. Toh, mau seperti apapun, kemenangan baginya sudah mutlak.

.

**BERSAMBUNG**

_We show off_

_Our different scarlet letters_

_Trust me mine is better_

* * *

A/N: lirik lagunya sudah habis dong T_T

Ini rencana awalnya cuma mau twoshoot doang, tapi kenapa ceritanya makin lama makin panjang ya? Ya sudahlah. Semoga para pembaca menikmati cerita ini.

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak berupa komentar, kritik, dan saran di kolom review tanpa syarat dan ketentuan. Atau hanya sekedar menekan tombol favorite dan follow.

Salam,

Sigung-chan

.

Stay safe para pembaca! Jangan lupa cuci tangan dengan air mengalir dan sabun


	8. Case Report 8

Daiya no A belongs to Terajima Yuuji

PERHATIAN!

MEDICAL AU! Typo, OOC, dll.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

**ONLY THE YOUNG**

_We show off_

_Our different scarlet letters_

_Trust me mine is better_

.

Semua orang selalu bercita-cita menjadi seorang dokter bedah. Dari sejak kuliah kedokteran, semua mahasiswa kedokteran selalu menjadikan dokter bedah sebagai dosen favorit mereka. Di mata orang-orang, dokter bedah adalah sosok yang keren. Mereka memakai gaun hijau operasi, penutup kepala, masker, dan memegang scapel. Sosok itu begitu agung dan begitu mempesona.

Narumiya Mei juga selalu mengagumi sosok dari dokter bedah. Sejak dia menginjakkan kaki di fakultas kedokteran, sejak dia mulai diajar oleh para dosen, dia selalu ingin menjadi seorang dokter bedah. Memegang scapel, berada di ruang operasi yang dingin, bagi Narumiya dokter bedah itu adalah satu-satunya dokter yang memiliki kendali penuh atas tubuh manusia. Seperti itulah seharusnya dokter.

Kata mereka, dokter bedah itu harus hapal mati letak anatomi manusia. Itu adalah panduan dasar sebagai dokter bedah. Kata mereka pula, dokter bedah harus mempunyai fisik yang kuat dan tahan banting. Mereka harus rela berdiri berjam-jam di kamar operasi, lalu mereka juga harus tangguh sebagai lini pertama dokter yang bertugas di IGD. Maka dari itu, semua departemen bedah selalu melingkupi kegawatdaruratan.

Narumiya Mei memasuki ruang kerja Miyuki Kazuya. Kepala Departemennya sedang menulis sesuatu dan langsung menghentikan kegiatannya begitu Narumiya masuk ke ruangannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Miyuki.

Narumiya berjalan sampai dia berada di depan meja kerja Miyuki. Dia mengeluarkan satu lembar kertas HVS A4 yang sudah dimasukkan ke dalam amplop coklat. "Aku ingin menyerahkan ini," katanya.

Miyuki mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya. Dia membacanya dan setelah selesai, dia menatap Narumiya. "Meskipun kita saingan sebagai kandidat professor di departemen ini, tapi kau masih memiliki hak sebagai kepala departemen dan berhak mengetahui apa yang kuinginkan," jelasnya.

Miyuki diam untuk sesaat. Dia menimbang perkataan Narumiya. Memang, secara teknis, Miyuki Kazuya adalah atasan Narumiya Mei, karena dia adalah Kepala Departemen Gerontologi. Entah mengapa belakangan ini dia seperti melupakan hal itu.

"Apa kau sudah menemui mereka?" tanya Miyuki. Dia menaruh kertas itu di atas meja kerjanya.

"Ya. Mereka juga sudah setuju," jawab Narumiya. Senyumnya tajam seperti biasa. "Aku juga harus secepatnya bertindak di RS ini sebelum dibalap olehmu kan?" retoriknya.

Miyuki mengusap kertas putih yang penuh dengan tinta itu. Begitu bersih dan mulus. Sama sekali tidak ada lipatan ataupun lecek, sampai-sampai Miyuki takut jarinya akan terkena_ paper cut_. "Tidak ada yang membalapmu, Narumiya," kata Miyuki, "tapi isi dari kertas ini memang menarik perhatian."

Miyuki mulai membaca keras-keras nama yang tertera di atas kertas putih itu. "Tadano Itsuki, Shirakawa Katsuyuki, Kamiya Carlos Toshiki, dan Yabe Kouji. Matamu sangat jeli," puji Miyuki sambil tersenyum.

"Matamu juga jeli, bisa merekrut Sawamura Eijun," balas Narumiya. Miyuki memutuskan untuk tidak membalas ucapan Narumiya. Dia langsung membubuhi tanda tangannya dan cap Kepala Departemen miliknya. Dia menaruh lagi kertas itu ke dalam amplop dan menyerahkannya kembali pada Narumiya.

"Semoga RS ini bisa membuatmu betah," kata Miyuki ramah.

"Terima kasih." Narumiya mengambil lagi amplop itu dan keluar dari ruangan Miyuki.

Begitu pintu ruangan ditutup oleh Narumiya, Miyuki langsung menyenderkan punggungnya. Pikirannya berpacu dengan waktu. Sesuai dengan dugaannya, Narumiya langsung membentuk tim geriatri di RS ini begitu Surat Edaran keluar.

_Aku punya Sawamura_, bisik Miyuki untuk dirinya sendiri. Iya, dia memang mempunyai Sawamura Eijun, tapi bukan berarti dia bisa sombong dan berdiri di atas awan. Dia tidak boleh meremehkan barang satu orang pun di rumah sakit ini. Proposalnya memang sudah mengubah peraturan RS dan dia bisa bersaing, tetapi itu belum menjamin apapun.

Kini, medan perang sesungguhnya sudah ada di depan matanya. Miyuki tidak boleh hilang fokus lagi. Peperangan sudah tinggal sejengkal lagi. Dan Kepala Direksi juga sama sekali belum melakukan apapun, seolah dia menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang. Miyuki memang menyerang duluan, tapi bukan berarti dia lebih unggul. Setelah serangan, pasti selalu ada balasan.

Dan balasan itu bisa berkali-kali lipat dampaknya.

.

"Maaf menunggu lama~" seru Narumiya sambil membuka pintu ruang istirahat staff Departemen Gerontologi.

Di meja panjang di tengah ruangan, sudah duduk empat orang dokter yang usianya juga tidak berbeda jauh dari Narumiya. Ada Tadano Itsuki, seorang spesialis Fisioterapi, Shirakawa Katsuyuki dengan spesialis Kesehatan Jiwa atau bisa juga disebut dengan psikiater, Kamiya Carlos Toshiki, spesialis Jantung dan Pembuluh Darah, dan Yabe Kouji, spesialis saraf.

"Terlambat 3 menit," kata Shirakawa dengan dingin. Sebagai psikiater, dia berwajah dingin seperti gunung es. Sama sekali tidak ada kesan lembut di wajahnya, membuat Narumiya bingung bagaimana bisa karirnya lancar? Apa memang berwajah dingin itu punya pesona tersendiri sampai membuat pasien mau membuka dirinya? Entahlah.

"Aku mengobrol sebentar dengan Kepala Departemen," kata Narumiya.

"Miyuki Kazuya ya," kata Carlos, "kau bicara dengannya sebagai atasanmu atau sebagai sesama kandidat professor?"

Narumiya hanya tersenyum riang. "Yang jelas, dia sudah _acc_ surat permintaanku," katanya sambil melambaikan amplop coklat di tangan kanannya.

"Tim gerontologi yang kau bentuk," kata Yabe, "semuanya internis."

Narumiya tersenyum makin lebar. Dia berjalan menuju meja tempat keempat dokter lelaki itu duduk. "Miyuki Kazuya punya kartu AS-nya sendiri," kata Narumiya.

"Si dokter bedah. Sawamura Eijun," kata Tadano.

Narumiya mengangguk. "Jujur saja, bersaing dengan Miyuki itu hal yang bisa kulakukan, tetapi bersaing dengan Sawamura itu beda ceritanya."

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Shirakawa.

Narumiya mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Dia punya panggung sendiri sebagai ahli bedah," katanya dengan kilatan di matanya, "tapi! Sekarang kita akan fokus pada pasien terlebih dahulu!" serunya sambil mengganti topik pembicaraan dengan cepat.

"Rawat jalan atau inap?" tanya Carlos.

.

Pasien perempuan usia 70 tahun dengan keluhan nyeri sendi lutut kanan kiri sudah sejak 1 tahun yang lalu. Dari pemeriksaan fisik didapatkan krepitasi pada sendi, nyeri sendi ketika bergerak setelah berdiam lama, dan pembengkokan sendi ke arah luar lutut.

"Osteoarthiris," kata Narumiya pada anak perempuan si pasien. "Salah satu penyakit degeneratif yang terjadi pada sendi."

"Apa bisa sembuh?" tanya si anak perempuan.

"OA adalah penyakit yang timbul akibat berkurangnya cairan di sekitar sendi lutut," jelas Narumiya. Dia mengambil manekin berbentuk tengkorak manusia yang terpajang di ruang prakteknya. Dia menunjuk bagian tempurung lutut si manekin tengkorak. "Dengan bertambahnya usia seseorang, secara normal cairan lutut juga akan semakin berkurang. Hal ini menyebabkan dua sendi yang seharusnya tidak bertemu, menjadi bertemu. Itulah yang menyebabkan rasa nyeri di lutut setiap kali bergerak."

Si anak perempuan masih memperhatikan penjelasan Narumiya. "Melihat kondisi lutut yang sudah sampai membengkok ke arah luar, saya memperkirakan bahwa sendi-sendi yang selalu bergesekan itu sudah mulai tipis dan aus. Itu menyebabkan lutut Ibu Anda membengkok ke arah luar."

"Apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan? Apakah membutuhkan operasi?" tanya anak itu lagi.

"Saya akan melakukan pemeriksaan penunjang berupa rontgen untuk melihat derajat keparahan dari kondisi sendi," jawab Narumiya. "Untuk operasi, saya rasa tidak perlu terburu-buru."

"Saya akan merujuk pada bagian fisioterapi agar Ibu Anda mendapat terapi yang bisa mengurangi beban lutut. Lalu, saya juga akan menambahkan resep untuk menghilangkan rasa nyeri sendi." Narumiya mulai menulis di atas perkamen resep obat. Setelah dia menyelesaikan tulisannya, dia memberikan resep itu kepada si anak perempuan.

"Obat yang saya resepkan adalah obat yang lumayan kuat," jelas Narumiya, "dan kalau sewaktu-waktu Ibu Anda mengeluh sakit perut atau ada gangguan pencernaan, tolong kembali lagi ke sini."

"Jadi, Ibu saya tidak perlu di rawat inap?" tanya anak perempuan tersebut.

"Tim kami akan melihat perkembangan dari fisioterapi dan farmakologi selama satu bulan. Kalau memang tidak ada perubahan atau ternyata OA yang diderita malah semakin parah, saya akan pertimbangkan untuk rawat inap dan melakukan operasi," jelas Narumiya.

Si anak perempuan mengangguk. "Baik _sensei_," katanya. Dia bangkit dan membawa Ibunya keluar dari ruang praktek Narumiya. "Terima kasih."

"Ya," kata Narumiya. "Semoga lekas sembuh."

Tadano Itsuki sudah menanti kedatangan kedua perempuan itu di ruang prakteknya yang langsung menyambung ke ruang latihan fisioterapi. Beberapa pasien dan pekerja fisioterapi sedang memakai berbagai macam alat di ruang latihan tersebut.

"Sepertinya deformitas lutut belum begitu parah," kata Tadano sambil meraba lutut yang terkena OA. Pasien merintih kesakitan karena sendi yang radang. Tadano langsung melepaskan tangannya dari lutut tersebut.

"Narumiya-_sensei_ yang merujuk ke sini," kata si anak perempuan.

"Kita akan memulai latihan-latihan ringan terlebih dahulu," kata Tadano, "seperti peregangan lutut, dan berjalan." Dia menatap perempuan tua itu sambil tersenyum teduh. "Tenang saja Bu, dengan kondisi lutut yang sekarang, operasi tidak dibutuhkan."

Pasien tersenyum lega. "Kita bisa memulai fisioterapi seminggu tiga kali," kata Tadano, "tetapi akan lebih baik jika di rumah, Anda bisa membimbing Ibu Anda untuk berlatih. Semakin banyak latihan, lutut dan sendinya juga akan semakin lentur."

Mereka berdua mengangguk.

"Lalu, karena sudah ada tanda-tanda pembengkokan lutut, saya akan meresepkan _knee brace_ untuk Ibu," kata Tadano. _Knee brace_ adalah salah satu alat terapi yang digunakan di lutut yang mengalami OA dan sudah mengalami deformitas atau pembengkokan. Tujuan memakai _knee brace_ adalah agar lutut yang sudah membengkok tidak menjadi lebih parah lagi dan meringankan beban tubuh ketika berdiri sehingga mengurangi beban lutut untuk menyangga tubuh.

"Untuk hari ini," kata Tadano, "kita akan mulai melakukan latihan peregangan terlebih dahulu."

.

Ruang VIP di restoran masakan cina itu sudah di reservasi. Ochiai Hiromitsu memasuki restoran yang dibuat dengan arsitektur cina dan identik dengan warna merah itu dengan santai. Dua orang pelayan perempuan yang memakai seragam dengan model cina membuka pintu serempak ketika Ochiai memasuki restoran tersebut. Aroma masakan _fresh_ cina begitu menggelitik hidung dan membuat perut keroncongan.

Ochiai menghampiri seorang pelayan. "Ochiai Hiromitsu," katanya.

Si pelayan tampak langsung paham dan membimbing Ochiai menuju ruang makan VIP yang sebelumnya sudah di pesan. Pintu ruang makan di buka dan Ochiai masuk ke dalam ruang makan yang kedap suara dan berAC tersebut. Aroma di ruang makan tersebut wangi lavender dan sama sekali tidak ada bau makanan yang sedang ditumis.

Ada empat orang yang sudah berada di dalam ruangan itu, dan semuanya serempak bangkit ketika Ochiai masuk ke dalam ruangan. Kursi tunggal di ujung meja langsung ditempati oleh Ochiai dan keempat orang itu kembali duduk setelah Kepala Direksi RS tersebut sudah duduk.

"Silahkan memesan makanan," kata Ochiai. Bagai robot, mereka berempat langsung mengambil buku menu dihadapan mereka dan membaca menu. Meski begitu, sebenarnya mereka tidak begitu fokus pada menu di buku menu. Mereka lebih banyak bertanya-tanya ada gerangan apa sampai Kepala Direksi memanggil mereka untuk makan siang seperti ini.

"Aku pesan Cantonese," kata Ochiai. Pelayan yang menuntunnya menuju ruang makan VIP itu langsung menulis pesanan pria tua itu di buku kecilnya. Lalu, keempat orang tersebut langsung memesan satu masakan yang ada di buku menu. Pelayan itu mengulangi pesanan kelima orang tersebut sebelum pamit keluar.

"Ochiai-_sensei_," kata seorang pria paruh baya yang duduk paling dekat dengan Ochiai, "ada apa sampai memanggil kami berempat?" tanyanya sedikit takut.

"Apa kami ada melakukan kesalahan?" tanya yang lain juga. Sebelum Ochiai datang, mereka berempat sudah berdiskusi dan menerka-nerka apa maksud Kepala Direksi mengumpulkan empat orang untuk makan siang bersama. Jelas sekali bahwa tidak mungkin seorang Ochiai Hiromitsu mau mengeluarkan uang secara cuma-cuma agar punya teman makan siang. Apalagi empat dokter yang dipanggil adalah dokter-dokter senior yang sudah sedari dulu mengikuti Ochiai.

"Todoroki-_sensei_," kata Ochiai, membuat seorang dokter berusia sekitar 50 tahun itu langsung menegakkan badannya, "katanya putra Anda akan menjadi dokter muda di RS Universitas, tahun ini?"

Todoroki Raizou mengangguk. "Begitulah," katanya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Raichi akan mulai koass."

Ochiai memegang jenggot lancipnya. "Aku bisa meminta orang RS untuk membantunya selama menjalani masa koass," kata Ochiai, "ada beberapa teman baikku yang bekerja sebagai dokter senior di RS Universitas."

Todoroki tersenyum kikuk dan penuh rasa terima kasih. "Terima kasih banyak, Ochiai-_sensei_."

"Tidak masalah," katanya. Dia lalu melirik ketiga dokter lainnya. "Tahara-_sensei_," katanya lagi. Kali ini seorang pria paruh baya, tetapi wajahnya yang tembam sehingga tidak tampak seperti pria berumur. "Apa putri Anda masih berminat sekolah spesialis?" tanyanya.

Tahara Toshihiko langsung menatap lurus Ochiai. "Apa yang Anda maksud?"

Ochiai mengeluarkan senyum tajamnya, meskipun jatuhnya terlihat malas karena raut wajahnya yang selalu tampak bosan. "Mungkin setelah selesai sekolah spesialis, putri Anda bisa bekerja di RS Swasta kita," katanya. Tahara tampak kehilangan kata-kata mendengar usul dari Ochiai. Dia yakin sekali, pasti ada udang di balik batu. Tidak mungkin tiba-tiba Kepala Direksi RS melelang begitu banyak kebaikan.

"Terima kasih," katanya pada akhirnya. Memangnya dia bisa bilang apa lagi selain terima kasih?

Pintu ruang VIP tersebut terbuka dan masuklah beberapa pelayan membawa pesanan masing-masing individu di dalam ruangan tersebut. Setelah semua menu dihidangkan, para pelayan keluar lagi dari ruangan tersebut. Kini di dalam ruangan, selain wangi lavender, mengudara juga wangi rempah-rempah dan aroma tumisan dari makanan masing-masing.

"Ozaka-_sensei_," panggil Ochiai, "apa Anda masih tertarik belajar TCM ke China? Saya bisa mengatur kunjungan Anda ke salah satu RS dengan TCM yang kuat di sana."

Ozaka Kazunari meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Makanan China didepannya tampak semakin beraroma kuat, seolah sudah ditakdirkan untuk dihidangkan hari ini. Dia mengangguk sambil menatap Kepala Direksi itu lamat-lamat. "Iya."

"Kumakiri-_sensei_," kata Ochiai. Pria paruh baya terakhir yang dipanggil langsung menoleh pada Ochiai. "Apa Anda tertarik dengan jabatan Kepala Departemen Saraf?" tanyanya, atau lebih tepatnya retorik. Dia tidak butuh jawaban, karena pertanyaan itu adalah pernyataan.

"Apa yang bisa kami lakukan?" tanya Todoroki. Ochiai tampaknya sudah selesai berbasa-basi dan mengeluarkan barang-barang untuk melakukan barter. Kini saatnya dia memberitahu apa yang diinginkannya.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Surat Edaran Peraturan Pemilihan?" tanya Kumakiri. Aura di sekitar Ochiai menjadi jauh lebih berat dan itu menjawab pertanyaan Kumakiri secara jelas.

"Aku akan membentuk panitia pemilihan," kata Ochiai. Dia menatap satu per satu dari empat dokter yang selalu berada di kubunya. "Maukah kalian berempat menjadi panitia pemilihan?"

Miyuki Kazuya boleh saja menghancurkan sistem yang sudah dibangun susah payah oleh Ochiai. Dia boleh saja membawa begitu banyak keributan dan membuat RS menjadi tidak stabil. Namun, untuk sistem yang Miyuki bawa, Ochiai lah yang akan mengaturnya.

Miyuki Kazuya sudah tidak boleh dibiarkan sendirian lagi. Dia sudah melakukan hal-hal yang tidak perlu hanya untuk kepentingan pribadinya sendiri. Mengubah-ubah aturan seenaknya sampai menguntungkan dirinya. Tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi. Tahu apa Miyuki tentang politik yang sebenarnya? Tahu apa dia tentang usaha mengendalikan dan transaksi yang terjadi di bawah tanah? Hitam di atas putih itu hanya kedok saja. Miyuki Kazuya berusaha menghancurkannya, dan kini Ochiai Hiromitsu pun tidak akan segan-segan lagi.

.

Sawamura Eijun meregangkan seluruh tubuhnya. Rasanya seluruh ototnya mendadak kaku karena berdiri terlalu lama di ruang operasi. Hari ini IGD ada lumayan banyak kasus darurat dan menjadikan Sawamura, Chris, Furuya, dan Asada bolak-balik kamar operasi.

Asada dan Furuya sudah pamit terlebih dahulu. Asada bilang kalau dia sudah lelah dan ingin langsung beristirahat, dan Furuya sudah setengah tidur kembali ke apartemennya. Sawamura sampai sekarang masih tidak begitu mengerti mengapa orang yang hobi tidur dan gampang kelelahan seperti Furuya lulus sebagai dokter bedah, yang notabene-nya harus selalu fit dan bertenaga.

"Rupanya sudah jam makan malam," kata Chris. Dia sudah mengganti baju bedahnya dengan baju kasual. Sawamura baru saja mau mengganti pakaiannya, tetapi menjadi malas karena Chris ada di ruangan yang sama dengannya. "Mau makan malam bersama?" tawar si dokter bedah senior itu sambil tersenyum.

"Aku mau kau keluar dari ruangan ini karena aku mau mengganti baju," kata Sawamura.

Namun, Chris seolah sudah memprediksi kalimat yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Sawamura. Dia hanya tersenyum. "Kenapa kau malu? Kupikir sudah tidak seharusnya kau malu," katanya, masih sambil tersenyum.

Pelipis Sawamura berkedut-kedut mendengar jawaban Chris yang disengaja. Chris sudah pasti sengaja mengatakan hal seperti itu. Dia sengaja menguji Sawamura. Karena kesal, akhirnya Sawamura membuka baju bedahnya. Dia tidak peduli lagi jika Chris ada di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Dia hanya ingin segera keluar dari ruang ganti.

Sejujurnya, Chris sudah sangat sering melihat tubuh Sawamura, dulu. Namun, kini ketika dia melihatnya lagi, dia seperti diingatkan kembali dan dia sadar bahwa dia sudah sangat lama tidak bersama dengan Sawamura. Tubuhnya lumayan kurus untuk pemuda setinggi Sawamura. Kulitnya belang, karena di bagian dada dan punggung, warna kulit Sawamura sedikit lebih cerah dari pada lengan dan wajahnya.

"Surat Edaran," kata Chris. Dia harus berbicara dan mencari topik sebelum kewarasan terenggut darinya, "itu ulahmu kan?" tanyanya.

Sawamura menatap Chris. Ekspresinya bingung. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun," katanya. "Itu Miyuki Kazuya."

Saat itu Chris tahu bahwa dia sangat tidak suka dengan intonasi milik Sawamura ketika mengucap nama Miyuki. Seolah lebih bersemangat dan menantang. Seolah Miyuki bisa membuatnya terus penasaran. Seolah Sawamura lebih memilih membicarakan Miyuki daripada bersama dengan Chris.

"Miyuki?" tanya Chris. "Aku tidak percaya," katanya.

Sawamura hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. "Terserah," katanya.

Chris merasa tidak puas. Sawamura sudah selesai berganti pakaian. Dia memakai kaos polo berwarna hijau tua dan jeans panjang. Dia berjalan melewati Chris. Namun, sikunya dipegang dan ditahan oleh Chris.

"Apa?" tanya Sawamura sedikit tidak suka. Entah sejak kapan dia sama sekali tidak suka disentuh oleh Chris. Atau oleh siapapun.

Chris sendiri bingung dengan tindakannya. Dia menahan Sawamura tanpa sadar. Namun, dia juga tidak mau mereka berpisah secepat ini. "Ayo makan malam bersama," ajak Chris lagi.

Sawamura langsung menyentak lepas genggaman Chris di siku kirinya. "Aku tidak lapar," katanya datar dan langsung pergi dari ruang ganti, meninggalkan Chris sendirian. Chis benar-benar tidak mengerti lagi tingkah laku Sawamura. Di satu waktu, dia bisa menjadi sangat manis dan sama sekali tidak keberatan berbincang dengan Chris, tetapi di waktu yang lain, dia memasang wajah dingin seperti Ratu Es dan menolak Chris di dalam hidupnya.

Sawamura Eijun kelaparan. Dia berkutat terus di ruang operasi tanpa henti. Mungkin dia akan mampir terlebih dahulu ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa bungkus mie instan dan menyeduhnya ketika kembali ke apartemen sewaannya. Ya, mungkin itu pilihan paling masuk akal. Lagipula, Sawamura tidak begitu tertarik makan di luar.

"Baru selesai jaga?" tanya seseorang ketika Sawamura mau melangkah keluar dari RS.

Miyuki Kazuya juga berdiri di depan Sawamura. Dia memakai kemeja formal biasanya. Hanya saja, dia tidak memakai jas putihnya. Tas kerjanya di sandang di bahu kanan.

Miyuki mengamati Sawamura dalam balutan baju biasa. Kaos polo dan jeans. Dia sama sekali tidak punya wibawa seorang dokter. Dengan pakaian seperti ini, Sawamura bisa disangka keluarga pasien yang ingin menjenguk di bangsal rawat inap. Tidak akan ada yang tahu bahwa orang dengan kaos polo dan jeans ini adalah ahli bedah yang sangat jenius.

"Begitulah," jawab Sawamura. "Tidak ada rapat?" tanya Sawamura.

Mereka mulai berjalan bersama di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit menuju lobi.

Miyuki menggeleng. "_Morning report_ sudah cukup jelas hari ini," jawab Miyuki. Giliran Sawamura yang mengangguk.

Apa yang biasanya mereka bicarakan jika bertemu satu sama lain? Topik apa yang menarik untuk dibahas berdua? Biasanya mereka membicarakan kondisi pasien dan pasien dan pasien. Hanya itu topik seputaran mereka berdua. Hanya itu ikatan yang menghubungkan mereka berdua. Namun, rasanya Miyuki tidak mau hanya membahas pasien.

"Tahap awal berjalan lancar ya," kata Sawamura, memecahkan perdebatan di dalam diri Miyuki.

Miyuki menatap si dokter bedah. Dia menghela napas. "Begitulah," katanya. Ekspresinya mengeras jika dia mengingat betapa hidup dan karirnya bergantung pada pemilihan professor kali ini. Namun, dia masih belum mau memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan kedepannya. Untuk sejenak, dia ingin beristirahat dari merancang strategi.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Miyuki tanpa bisa dicegah.

Sawamura tampaknya tidak mengira pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut si internis. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menjawab. "Aku baru mau ke supermarket," katanya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Miyuki tidak mengerti.

"Beli mie instan," jawab Sawamura, "untuk makan malam."

Miyuki memberinya pandangan tidak setuju. Ekspresi Miyuki Kazuya persis seperti seorang internis yang tidak setuju dengan pola hidup tidak sehat milik pasien. Ekspresinya itu seolah mengatakan dia siap menceramahi Sawamura panjang lebar. Mereka telah tiba di lobi rumah sakit. Dua orang satpam yang sedang berjaga membungkuk hormat kepada mereka berdua, meskipun Sawamura lebih yakin kalau orang yang dihormati kedua satpam itu adalah Miyuki Kazuya.

Ternyata di luar sedang hujan. Tidak begitu deras, tetapi cukup membuat tubuh basah kuyup jika berjalan tanpa payung. Yah, sebenarnya bukan masalah untuk Sawamura. Dia tinggal berlari ke halte terdekat dan langsung naik bis. Toh, kalaupun dia basah kuyup sekalipun, dia sudah biasa dan sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"Apa kau bawa payung?" tanya Miyuki.

Sawamura menatap Miyuki yang berdiri di sampingnya. Lamunannya terpecah antara hujan dan Miyuki Kazuya. "Tidak," jawabnya.

"Aku juga tidak," kata Miyuki. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah dua orang satpam yang sudah berdiri di posisi masing-masing. "Tunggu di sini," katanya pada Sawamura, sebelum dia berjalan menuju seorang satpam. Sawamura menurut tanpa banyak bertanya. Dia hanya mengikuti pergerakan Miyuki yang berbincang singkat dan seorang satpam akhirnya memberikan sebuah payung yang cukup besar. Miyuki kembali berjalan ke arah Sawamura.

Miyuki Kazuya membuka payungnya dan mulai melangkah menuju langit yang tak beratap. Sawamura masih menatapnya. Saat dirasa si dokter bedah tetap bergeming di tempatnya, dia berbalik. "Apa yang kau tunggu?" tanyanya.

Sawamura Eijun memberikannya tatapan bertanya. "Apa?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

Miyuki memutar bola matanya bosan. Dia menatap Sawamura. "Masuk ke dalam payung," katanya, "nanti kau basah."

Sawamura baru paham. Karena tidak mau banyak berdebat, dia langsung masuk ke dalam satu payung besar itu. Miyuki memegang payung tersebut. "Aku sampai di halte bis saja," kata Sawamura.

"Kita tidak ke halte bis," kata Miyuki, "kita ke dalam mobilku."

Sawamura menatapnya semakin tidak mengerti. Apa sih yang ada dipikiran internis satu ini? "Kenapa kita ke mobilmu? Aku mau makan malam tahu," kata Sawamura setengah protes.

"Kau ini berisik sekali," kata Miyuki, "ikuti aku saja, bisa tidak?" retoriknya kesal.

"Kalau kau tidak bicara setengah-setengah," kata Sawamura sambil menatap Miyuki dengan setengah kesal, "aku pasti mengerti."

Miyuki menghembuskan napas kesal. Ada apa sih dengan Sawamura Eijun? Kenapa setiap tindakan Miyuki selalu dipertanyakan? "Kita akan makan malam," kata Miyuki akhirnya.

Sawamura melongo menatap si internis. Lalu, setelah dia sadar dari keterkejutannya, dia mendengus. "Harusnya kau katakan dengan jelas kalau mau makan malam," katanya. Dia menggeleng tidak habis pikir, "bagaimana caramu berkomunikasi dengan pasienmu selama ini?" sindirnya.

Miyuki mendecakkan lidahnya. "Kau dan sindiranmu itu," katanya kesal. Setelah berjalan menuju lapangan parkir, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan mobil Miyuki. Mobil Miyuki terparkir di lapangan parkir khusus untuk Kepala Departemen. Setengahnya sudah kosong. Miyuki menekan remote sensor mobilnya dan kunci mobil terbuka.

"Wah," kata Sawamura, "fasilitas untuk Kepala Departemen memang mewah ya," komentarnya.

"Jangan banyak omong. Masuk sana," kata Miyuki. Sawamura lalu masuk ke dalam mobil Miyuki dan duduk di kursi penumpang sebelah sopir. Miyuki membuka pintu bagian sopir, melipat payungnya dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Payung basah itu di taruh di jok belakang.

Miyuki men-starter mobilnya dan setelah dirasa cukup, dia mulai memasukkan gigi, melepaskan rem tangan, dan mulai menginjak gas. Lalu, secara perlahan mobil mulai berjalan dan keluar dari lapangan parkir RS.

"Kita makan malam dimana?" tanya Sawamura sambil mengamati tetesan hujan yang jatuh di kaca pintu mobil. Sesekali, tetesan hujan itu seolah berlomba dengan tetesan hujan yang lain sepanjang kaca. Jujur saja, sawamura tidak bosan melihat aktivitas dua tetesan hujan itu.

Langit sangat mendung dan gelap, dan sesekali guntur menggelegar. Para pejalan kaki berjalan statis sambil memakai payung. Ada pula beberapa yang berteduh di halte bis, sampai-sampai halte bis begitu penuh dan tidak bisa menaungi orang-orang lagi. Kalau tadi Sawamura nekad ke halte bis, mungkin dia sudah basah kuyup karena tidak mendapat tempat bernaung.

"Restoran India," kata Miyuki. Dia melirik Sawamura lewat gagang kacamatanya. "Kau bisa makan makanan India kan?"

Sawamura mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Begini-begini aku sempat tinggal di Mumbai beberapa lama," katanya.

Miyuki mendengus geli. "Oh ya? Bukankah kau dinas di Afghanistan?" tanya Miyuki.

"Dinas?" ulang Sawamura, "seperti aku pegawai pemerintah saja," katanya. Dia menatap Miyuki dengan bola mata emas 24 karat miliknya. Miyuki tidak bisa bilang kalau dia tidak suka warna iris milik Sawamura. Begitu menyilaukan dan begitu indah. "Aku ini bocah petualang," katanya.

Miyuki hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Bocah? Kau menyebut dirimu sendiri _bocah_?" tanyanya dengan penekanan di kata terakhir.

Sawamura mengangguk. "Iya. Aku kan masih muda," jawab Sawamura percaya diri.

Miyuki tidak bisa tidak mendengus geli dan mengeluarkan tawa dari pita suaranya. "Bocah tua," kata Miyuki.

Sawamura mencibir, "setidaknya masih _jauh lebih muda_ daripadamu," belanya.

"Aku belum setua itu!" sanggah Miyuki tidak terima.

Sawamura hanya mencibir. "Tetap saja tua. Siapapun yang berusia di atasku adalah tua," deklarasinya.

Miyuki memutar bola matanya. "Yeah, dan mungkin kau harus mulai memanggilku _senior_ karena aku lebih _tua _darimu, Bocah."

Giliran Sawamura yang menatap Miyuki tidak percaya dan mulai tertawa meremehkan. "Kau? Senior?" tanyanya, "tidak cocok."

"Kau juga tidak cocok menjadi bocah," balas Miyuki.

Mereka akhirnya sampai ke sebuah restoran India. Miyuki memarkirkan mobilnya dan dia mengambil payung dari jok belakang. "Tunggu di sini dulu," kata Miyuki, "aku akan ke sisimu." Sebelum dia turun dari mobil dan berjalan ke sisi Sawamura.

"Memangnya aku gadis apa?" gumam Sawamura pada dirinya sendiri, tetapi dia tetap menurut.

Setelah Miyuki berdiri di pintu mobil sisi Sawamura, dia mengetuk jendela tanda Sawamura bisa keluar dari mobilnya sekarang. Sawamura keluar dari dalam mobil dan langsung berada satu payung bersama Miyuki.

"Terima kasih Pak Satpam," kata Sawamura sambil tersenyum manis.

Miyuki menekan remote sensor nya dan semua pintu mobil langsung terkunci. Dia balas tersenyum manis tapi sangat dingin. "Sama-sama."

Mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam restoran yang didekorasi seperti India. Ormanen-ornamen khas India terpajang di sepenjuru restoran. Bahkan, pada pelayannya pun memakai seragam khas India. Miyuki menaruh payung yang mereka gunakan di tempat payung sebelum berjalan mencari tempat duduk.

Restoran India yang mereka datangi adalah tipe restoran keluarga, yang di kursi-kursinya lumayan banyak keluarga yang makan malam.

"Untuk dua orang," kata Miyuki pada pelayan yang menyambut mereka di pintu masuk.

Pelayan tersebut membawa Miyuki dan Sawamura menuju lantai dua. Di sana, mereka duduk di ujung dekat jendela yang mengarah ke jalan raya. Hujan masih turun dengan lebat, tetapi suara hujan di restoran ini sedikit teredam dengan bising suara dan bising lagu a la India yang diputar.

Si pelayan menyerahkan dua buku menu untuk mereka berdua.

"Aku nasi biryani," kata Sawamura.

"Aku tikka masala," kata Miyuki. Lalu, kedua buku menu itu diserahkan lagi kepada si pelayan. Mungkin ini enaknya jika laki-laki makan di restoran. Mereka tidak banyak kebimbangan dalam memilih menu dan langsung dengan lugas mengatakan menu yang diinginkannya. Si pelayan langsung mencatat kedua menu tersebut.

"Kupikir kau akan memesan yang aneh-aneh," kata Miyuki setelah pelayan tersebut pergi.

Sawamura mendengus. "_Well_," katanya, "kalau kau sempat tinggal di India, kau juga akan memesan makanan yang normal."

Miyuki mengangguk. "Aku setuju," katanya.

"Kau pernah tinggal di India, Miyuki Kazuya?" tanya Sawamura.

Miyuki menyenderkan punggungnya di punggung kursi. "Aku beberapa kali ke India untuk mengikuti konferensi internasional," katanya, "tapi kurang lebih aku tahu budaya India."

"Mungkin lebih tepat disebut _kebiasaan_," ralat Sawamura.

"Berapa lama kau tinggal di India?" tanya Miyuki. Entah mengapa, dia merasa rasa penasarannya meningkat. Dia penasaran siapa Sawamura Eijun sebelum mengenalnya. Dunia apa yang dilihat oleh Sawamura sebelum mereka bekerja sama?

"Tidak lama," katanya, "hanya beberapa bulan."

"Dimana kau tinggal selama di India?" tanya Miyuki lagi. Miyuki banyak bertanya pada Sawamura hari ini, tetapi si dokter bedah sendiri tidak keberatan menjawab pertanyaan Miyuki. Untuk pertama kalinya, mereka berbincang mengenai hal-hal lain dan bukan mengenai penelitian dan pasien. Membicarakan pasien memang penting, tetapi sesekali Sawamura juga ingin mengobrol bebas. Dia ingin membicarakan dunia yang dilihatnya pada Miyuki Kazuya.

"Aku lumayan lama di Mumbai," jawab Sawamura. "Aku menumpang tinggal di salah satu rumah warga."

Miyuki menatapnya dengan tatapan sangsi. "Menumpang?"

Pada awal mula Sawamura berkelana, dia juga menampilkan ekspresi yang sama dengan Miyuki Kazuya. Penuh dengan keraguan dan prasangka. Namun, menjadi _backpacker_ artinya menjadikan semua orang asing adalah keluarga dan teman. Mempercayai yang mustahil untuk dipercaya. Sawamura sudah berjalan jauh sekali, dia sudah melintasi separuh benua Asia.

"Itu sudah lazim dikalangan _backpacker_," kata Sawamura. "Biaya menyewa losmen mahal, yang termurah sekalipun. Lagipula, keluarga yang kutumpangi bersedia menampungku asal aku rutin melakukan _check-up_," katanya.

Miyuki masih menampilkan raut tidak percaya. Sawamura memakluminya. "Kau hanya bisa percaya setelah mengalaminya sendiri," kata Sawamura.

"Rumah warga Mumbai itu dibatasi kasta yang sangat tinggi," kata Miyuki, "tidak terima kasih."

Sawamura tidak tampak tersinggung. Kehidupannya selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini rasanya memang sangat mustahil dan tidak dapat dicerna. Namun, Sawamura menjalani kehidupannya dengan santai dan bahagia. Kenapa dia harus memikirkan kata-kata orang saat dia menikmati hidupnya?

Tak berselang lama, pesanan mereka berdua datang dan meja mereka langsung beraroma rempah-rempah khas India. Sawamura merasakan rindu sejenak pada negara dengan jumlah penduduk terbanyak kedua di dunia itu. India dengan semua budaya dan kebiasaan mereka. India dan kasta-kasta yang membatasi takdir seorang manusia. India, negara dengan kenangan Sawamura di sana.

Sawamura dan Miyuki mulai memakan makan malam mereka. Setiap suapan dari nasi biryani mengingatkan Sawamura dengan hari-hari pesing dan menyakitkan. Namun, itu semua tidak menjadi masalah untuknya. India adalah negara yang menempa Sawamura dengan keras. Keputusannya mengunjungi India adalah tepat.

Dia melirik Miyuki yang dengan tenang meniup-niup nasi kari di depannya. Lebih dari India, dia bersyukur hari ini hujan. Lebih jauh dari itu, dia bersyukur bertemu Miyuki Kazuya di koridor rumah sakit. Setidaknya dia tidak jadi makan mie instan hari ini dan kehujanan.

Makan malam hari itu terasa sangat sempurna untuk mereka berdua.

.

**BERSAMBUNG**

_It's poker, he can't see it in my face_

_But I'm about to play my ace_

* * *

A/N: maafkan saya kalau momen miyuxsawa nya kurang! Nah, silahkan nikmati moment mereka di chapter ini! Kasusnya di-pending untuk chapter depan ya~

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak berupa komentar, saran, dan kritik di kolom review tanpa syarat dan ketentuan. Atau hanya sekedar menekan tombol favorite dan follow

Salam,

Sigung-chan

.

Stay safe para pembaca dan jangan memegang area wajah sebelum cuci tangan!


	9. Case Report 9

Daiya no A belongs to Terajima Yuuji

PERHATIAN!

MEDICAL AU! Typo, OOC, dll.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

**ONLY THE YOUNG**

_It's poker, he can't see it in my face_

_But I'm about to play my ace_

**.**

Miyuki Kazuya menunggu lift bersama dengan Narumiya Mei, untuk kedua kalinya.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Miyuki berinisiatif terlebih dahulu.

"Pagi," balas Narumiya sambil tersenyum. "Sepertinya kita sering berpapasan ya," katanya basa-basi. Miyuki hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum singkat di sudut bibir.

Pagi itu, kedua kandidat professor di RS dipanggil langsung oleh Kepala Direksi untuk menemuinya di kantornya.

"Bagaimana RS ini?" tanya Miyuki sambil menunggu lift yang masih belum terbuka. "Apa sudah mencoba mengobati pasien bersama dengan timmu?" tanya Miyuki lagi.

Narumiya membalasnya dengan senyumnya yang tajam. "Iya."

Lalu, pintu lift terbuka dan masuklah kedua internis itu ke dalam lift. Kali ini, Miyuki yang menekan angka 5, tempat kantor Kepala Direksi berada. Pintu lift tertutup dan lift itu mulai membawa mereka berdua secara statis dan pelan.

"Kira-kira apa yang mau di bahas oleh Kepala Direksi ya? Sampai memanggil kita berdua begini," tanya Narumiya sambil memandangi anak panah lift yang menunjuk ke atas berkedip-kedip.

Miyuki menatap lurus ke pintu lift yang tertutup rapat. "Entahlah," jawabnya, "mungkin teknis pemilihan."

Narumiya melirik Miyuki yang memasang wajah sedatar tembok dan sekokoh beton. "Sudah berapa kali kau mencalonkan diri menjadi professor?" tanya Narumiya. Miyuki meliriknya dari balik gagang kacamata. "Kalau aku, ini yang pertama."

Lalu, lift berdenting dan pintu lift terbuka. Miyuki sama sekali belum sempat membalas kalimat pernyataan Narumiya. Apa pula maksudnya itu? Apa itu semacam tantangan dari Narumiya yang seolah berkata _meskipun ini pencalonan pertamaku, aku tidak akan kalah_, begitu? Apa dia sedang merendahkan Miyuki Kazuya dengan mengatakan hal seperti itu?

Mereka sampai di depan Ruang Kepala Direksi. Miyuki mengetuk pintunya tiga kali dan membuka pintu itu secara perlahan. Kepala Direksi, Ochiai Hiromitsu, duduk di kursi kerjanya seperti biasa. Di dalam ruangan tersebut, ada empat orang dokter senior lainnya, sedang duduk di sofa tamu.

Ada Todoroki Raizou, seorang dokter senior di Departemen Orthopedi, lalu ada Tahara Toshihiko, dokter spesialis jantung dan pembuluh darah, kemudian Ozaka Kazunari, dokter spesialis penyakit dalam, dan terakhir ada Kumakiri, dokter spesialis saraf dan kabarnya sampai sekarang dokter senior itu masih mengincar posisi Kepala Departemen Saraf.

"Kalian sudah datang, Narumiya dan Miyuki," sapa Ochiai sambil duduk menyender malas di kursinya yang empuk. Tangan kanannya dia gunakan untuk mengusap-usap jenggot lancipnya. Kadang, Miyuki berkhayal untuk mencukur habis jenggot lancip tanggung itu.

"Apa yang ingin Anda sampaikan, Ochiai-_sensei_? Sampai memanggil kami berdua," tanya Miyuki.

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan kepada kedua kandidat professor disini," katanya. Dia melirik keempat dokter senior yang duduk di sofa tamu. "Mereka berempat adalah anggota Komite Pemilihan yang aku bentuk," jelasnya.

Miyuki Kazuya langsung menoleh ke arah keempat dokter senior tersebut. Lebih dalam lagi dia melihat, keempat orang tersebut adalah antek-antek setia milik Ochiai. Tanpa sadar kedua tangan Miyuki mengepal. Dia melirik Ochiai dan menilai apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di sini.

Ochiai sendiri membuka salah satu lacinya dan mengeluarkan dua amplop putih bersih. Surat Pencalonan Diri milik Miyuki Kazuya dan Narumiya Mei. "Ketua Komite Pemilihan ini adalah Kumakiri-_sensei_," katanya. Dia mengisyaratkan dokter saraf itu maju menghadapnya. Kumakiri bangkit dari tempatnya dan menuju meja Ochiai.

Ochiai memberikan dua amplop itu. "Surat Pencalonan Diri kalian berdua," katanya, "aku berikan kepada Ketua Komite Pemilihan," ujarnya. "Aku melakukannya di depan kalian agar kalian bisa bersaksi langsung bahwa aku sama sekali tidak melakukan tindakan manipulasi dalam pencalonan professor," jelasnya.

"Wah, Anda berdedikasi sekali, Kepala Direksi," kata Narumiya sambil tersenyum. Miyuki tidak bisa menginterpretasikan apa makna di balik senyuman itu.

"Tentu saja," balas Ochiai. Matanya melirik Miyuki Kazuya. Dia menikmati setiap ekspresi kaku yang mati-matian disembunyikan internis muda itu dihadapannya. Pasti sekarang Miyuki sedang memutar otak dan berpikir apa yang hendak direncanakan oleh Ochiai. Pengalaman mereka berdua di dalam bidang politik memang berbeda. Miyuki kazuya bisa merencanakan macam-macam cara untuk mengubah arus politik RS, tetapi yang dia lakukan tak ubahnya hanya trik-trik kecil.

Ochiai jelas berbeda. Dia tidak perlu mengubah arus politik RS, karena dialah yang membentuk arus itu. Dialah yang berdiri di pijakan paling tinggi di RS ini. Apapun trik yang Miyuki lakukan, mana mungkin akan menang. Seperti halnya seorang yang baru belajar matematika berusaha menggurui ahli matematika.

"Terima kasih atas kerja keras Anda, Kepala Direksi," kata Miyuki akhirnya. Ochiai tetap mempertahankan wajah malasnya dan mengelus-elus jenggot lancipnya.

"Sudah sewajarnya, Miyuki-_kun_," kata Ochiai. "Dengan begini, setiap masalah, kendala, atau teknisi dari pemilihan akan aku serahkan kepada Komite Pemilihan," umumnya.

"Oh ya," kata Ochiai, "satu lagi. Mulai saat ini, karena kalian sudah jadi kandidat resmi pemilihan professor, kalian bisa memulai kampanye di RS ini," jelasnya, "terutama di Departemen Gerontologi. Lalu, nanti setiap dua minggu sampai waktu pemilihan, bisa memaparkan program kerja masing-masing."

Narumiya dan Miyuki memandang Ochiai tanpa suara. "Karena tahun ini aturan pemilihan berubah, maka sudah seharusnya kampanye ini dilakukan."

"Sama seperti Komite Pemilihan ini," kata Ochiai. "Aku sengaja memilih para anggota Komite dari departemen lain agar tidak terjadi bias dan tuduhan kecurangan," jelasnya, "jadi semua anggota Departemen Gerontologi memiliki suara pilih."

Miyuki Kazuya tidak bisa mendebat tindakan Ochiai. Setiap kalimat yang dikatakan olehnya terkesan seperti keadilan. Dia menunjuk pada dokter dari departemen lain agar tidak terjadi bias. Lalu, sengaja menyerahkan surat pencalonan di depan mata Miyuki Kazuya. Seolah dia sedang menyindir Miyuki yang berbuat curang dengan mengajukan proposal. Seolah dia ingin memberitahu Miyuki bahwa apapun yang dilakukan Miyuki, pada akhirnya Kepala Direksi lah yang akan menang.

Tidak, Miyuki tidak akan membiarkan Ochiai Hiromitsu melakukan semaunya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Kepala Direksi menekannya secara mental. Dia adalah pria dengan kesiapan mental yang kuat untuk mendapatkan gelar professor tersebut. Apapun rencana Ochiai, Miyuki tidak akan gentar dan takut. Dia akan mengeluarkan semua kekuatannya dan menang secara adil di pemilihan ini.

Setelah semuanya cukup jelas, Narumiya dan Miyuki keluar dari Ruang Kepala Direksi. Narumiya tidak bisa membaca ekspresi Miyuki karena cahaya lampu membuat silau sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat seperti apa tatapan dari Miyuki Kazuya. Yang jelas, Miyuki tampak seperti seorang prajurit yang sudah sangat siap untuk berperang.

Yah, bukan berarti dia tidak punya semangat. Dia sangat menantikan pertandingan mereka berdua. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak bersaing dengan seseorang. Status 'darah biru' yang ada padanya membuat semuanya tampak mudah dan banyak dokter yang tidak mau bersaing dengannya di RS Universitas.

Bukannya mereka tidak mau, tetapi mereka segan. _Toh darah biru sudah pasti menang_, setidaknya itulah isi pikir para dokter di RS Universitas. Makanya, dia mencalonkan diri di RS lain. Dia ingin menguji seluruh kemampuannya di RS ini dengan lawan yang sepadan. Dengan murni kekuatan dan kemampuannya sebagai seorang dokter.

Sebenarnya akan jauh lebih seru kalau Kepala Direksi tidak berusaha ikut campur dalam pertandingan seru ini. Namun, dia sama sekali belum punya ide untuk mengusir Kepala Direksi dari permainan seru ini. Dia tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan seru seperti ini. Kepala Direksi bisa menunggu nanti, belakangan. Saat ini, dia akan mencurahkan semua fokus dan perhatiannya untuk kampanye.

.

"Pasien laki-laki usia 50 tahun datang dengan keluhan sesak napas sejak 15 menit yang lalu, berkeringat berlebih. Dari pemeriksaan TTV didapatkan RR 35x/menit, TD 70/50, lalu pemeriksaan auskultasi paru-paru tidak terdengar ronkhi atau pun _wheezing_. Mempunyai riwayat gagal jantung kronik selama 5 tahun terakhir," jelas Asada.

Pasien laki-laki tersebut duduk tegak di salah satu ranjang IGD. "Asada, ambilkan masker dan oksigen," perintah Sawamura.

Furuya Satoru maju. "Selamat siang Pak," katanya, "Saya akan melakukan pemeriksaan fisik pada jantung Bapak," jelasnya.

Lalu, dengan menggunakan stetoskop, Furuya mulai melakukan auskultasi suara jantung. Setelah satu menit, dia berhenti. Lalu, dia mulai menilai tekanan vena jugularis. "S3 terdengar bunyi gallop dan distensi vena jugularis," katanya.

Asada datang bersama dengan perawat yang membawa masker oksigen. Sawamura mengambil alih. "Bapak, sekarang saya akan memasangkan masker oksigen agar bapak bisa bernapas dengan lebih enak," jelas Sawamura. Dia mulai memasang masker berwarna hijau itu. "Tarik napas dalam-dalam ya pak," katanya.

"Apa hasil lab sudah keluar?" tanya Furuya.

"Saya akan tanyakan pada orang lab," kata seorang perawat. Asada berdiri di samping Sawamura.

"Apa asma, _sensei_?" tanya Asada.

Furuya menggeleng.

"Edema paru akut," kata mereka bersamaan. Asada menatap kedua dokter bedah itu bergantian.

Edema paru akut adalah suatu kondisi dimana terkumpulkan cairan pada jaringan interstisial paru yang disebabkan karena ketidakseimbangan tekanan hidrostatik dan tekanan onkotik pada jaringan pe,buluh darah paru dan jaringan disekitarnya.

Edema paru akut terbagi dua berdasarkan penyebabnya, yaitu edema paru akut non-kardiogenik dan edema paru akut kardiogenik. Edema paru akut merupakan salah satu kegawatdaruratan yang membutuhkan pertolongan segera karena bersifat _life threatening _(mengancam nyawa).

"Diagnosis sementara Edema paru akut kardiogenik," kata Sawamura. "berdasarkan riwayat penyakit HF selama 5 tahun, lalu tekanan darah rendah, dan," Sawamura menyentuh jari-jari tangan pasien.

"Akral dingin," kata Furuya melengkapi kalimat Sawamura.

"Asada," panggil Sawamura, "siapkan EKG. Kita harus melihat irama jantung pasien," perintah Sawamura.

Asada langsung mengangguk dan menuju peralatan EKG di simpan. Seorang perawat mendatangi kedua dokter itu sambil membawa hasil lab. Furuya dan Sawamura membacanya bersamaan. "Sepertinya memang EPA," kata Sawamura. Sawamura langsung menaikkan kadar oksigen agar pasien tidak terjatuh ke dalam kondisi pH asam di arteri. pH asam arteri bisa terjadi karena defisit oksigen yang mengalir di dalam darah.

Asada kembali datang membawa alat EKG. Furuya meminta izin untuk memasang EKG. "Kau bisa membantunya kan?" tanya Sawamura pada Asada.

Asada melirik antara Furuya dan Sawamura. Lalu, dia mengangguk perlahan. "Bagus," katanya sambil menepuk bahu Asada. Sawamura menatap pasien yang masih bernapas menggunakan masker oksigen. "Bapak, untuk selanjutnya akan ditangani oleh Furuya-_sensei_ dan Asada-_sensei_," katanya sebelum pergi dari ranjang pasien.

"Kita akan melakukan pemeriksaan rekaman rutin 12 _leads_," kata Furuya sambil memasang _patch_ EKG di sekitar dada pasien dan kedua kaki pasien.

"Nesiritede," pinta Furuya. Nesiritede adalah salah satu vasodilator yang digunakan untuk meringankan beban _preload_. Dengan vasodilator, pembuluh darah arteri maupun vena langsung melebar dan akan mengurangi risiko _multiple organ failure_.

Setelah enam menit berlalu, Furuya mengambil hasil dari EKG dan membacanya. "Asada, cek TD pasien lagi," perintahnya. Asada segera mengambil tensimeter raksa dan mulai melakukan pemeriksaan tekanan darah.

Tidak ada gelombang P pada gambaran EKG, siklus atrial yang bervariasi dan RR interval yang ireguler dan tidak repetitif. "Fibrilasi Atrial," kata Furuya. "Bagaimana TD pasien?"

"80/60, _sensei_," jelas Asada.

Furuya memasang wajah seperti menelan batu. "Tekanan sistol di bawah 90," katanya, "kemungkinan hipoksia dan syok kardiogenik."

Furuya menatap perawat, "heparin."

Perawat segera berlari menuju apotek untuk mengambil heparin. "Untuk apa heparin, _sensei_?" tanya Asada.

"Untuk penanganan FA," katanya, "cek saturasi oksigen," perintahnya.

Asada melakukan apa yang disuruh. "90%," infonya.

"Naikkan oksigen menjadi 96%," kata Furuya. Asada mengangguk.

Saat si perawat sudah kembali, Furuya segera menginjeksikan heparin secara intravena. "Perlukah pasien dipindahkan ke ICU?" tanya Asada.

"Jangan terlalu cepat," katanya, "aku akan memonitor pasien terlebih dahulu. Tolong cek TD pasien lagi," pintanya pada perawat. "Prioritas saat ini adalah menaikkan tekanan darah pasien agar tidak jatuh ke dalam syok kardiogenik."

"Asada," panggil Furuya, "minta metoprolol," katanya, "tapi yang injeksi."

Asada langsung menuju apotek. Begitu dia kembali, Furuya menyuruh perawat memasang infus. Furuya langsung memasukkan metoprolol sebanyak 5 mg IV dengan ritme bolus dan dalam 3 dosis.

"Pantau selama 3 menit," katanya pada Asada, "lalu rekam lagi sadapan EKG 12 _leads_."

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Chris.

"Apanya?" tanya Sawamura.

"Furuya Satoru," jawab Chris. Mereka berdua menangani pasien lain yang datang ke IGD, tetapi sesekali Chris melihat Furuya yang bekerja.

Sawamura hanya menatapnya bingung. "Kau ingin aku menjawab seperti apa?" tanyanya. "Tidak bagaimana kok dia," jawabnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menangani pasien EPA itu?" tanya Chris lagi.

"Ini kan bukan RS Universitas. Pasien tidak perlu dikerubungi oleh banyak dokter," jawab Sawamura.

Chris tampak tidak puas dengan jawaban Sawamura. Dia seolah tidak mau begitu banyak berinteraksi dengan Chris. Menjawab dengan singkat dan kadang tidak jelas. Menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan.

"Eijun," kata Chris, "kalau ada operasi _cito _nanti, jadilah asisten Furuya," saran Chris. _Cito_ adalah kode untuk darurat atau didahulukan.

Sawamura sama sekali tidak menjawab.

.

"Sudah keluar," gumam Takako ketika melihat selebaran di Papan Pengumuman di Departemen Gerontologi. Miyuki Kazuya dan Narumiya Mei menjadi kandidat professor dan akan mulai kampanye di RS ini. Komite Pemilihan juga langsung diumumkan dan Kumakiri sebagai ketuanya.

"Apa yang kau lihat, _senpai_?" tanya Haruno sambil menepuk lembut pundak kanan Takako. Perawat yang lebih senior itu langsung menoleh menatap Haruno.

"Haruno," sapanya. Haruno tersenyum dan dia ikut membaca apa yang dibaca seniornya di papan pengumuman.

"Kandidat Professor sudah keluar ya," katanya, "Miyuki Kazuya-_sensei_ dan Narumiya Mei-_sensei_."

"Katanya Narumiya-_sensei_ sudah mulai membentuk tim geriatri ya," ujar Takano.

Haruno mengangguk. "Begitulah. Beliau kan juga mulai praktek di RS ini. Kemarin aku mendampingi Tadano-_sensei_ dari bagian fisioterapi," katanya.

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju ruang ganti untuk berganti pakaian. "Oh ya _senpai_," kata Haruno, "penelitian Miyuki-_sensei_ berapa lama lagi?" tanyanya.

Takako tampak berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin satu atau dua pasien lagi," kata Takako, "tapi aku juga tidak begitu tahu, soalnya sekarang Miyuki-_sensei_ akan fokus pada kampanye di RS," jelasnya.

"Katanya Miyuki-_sensei_ juga ikut masuk ke kamar operasi ya," ujar Haruno.

"Iya, begitulah," jawab Takako.

Mereka berdua mulai berganti seragam perawat. Tak berselang lama, mereka berdua keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Hari ini kau jaga di mana, Haruno?" tanya Takako.

"Di bangsal VIP," kata Haruno.

"Wah, aku juga," kata Takako, "kita bareng saja pergi ke bangsal VIP."

Haruno mengangguk. "Aku mau menyerahkan absensiku dulu ke ruang staff. Kau mau menunggu dimana?" tanya Takako.

"Aku ikut saja _senpai_, toh tujuan kita juga sama."

Setelah Takako dan Haruno selesai dari ruang staff, mereka berjalan bersama menuju bangsal VIP. Bangsal VIP terletak di sayap rumah sakit yang paling megah. Biasanya, yang berada di bangsal VIP adalah para petinggi perusahaan, atau anggota dewan, dan ada juga keluarga kaya raya. Karena itu, bangsal VIP dijaga sedemikian agar pasien dan keluarga merasa nyaman.

"Berkali-kali aku jaga di bangsal VIP, tetap seperti berada di hotel bintang 5 ya," komentar Haruno sambil mengagumi keindahan desain interior koridor menuju bangsal VIP. "Tidak tampak seperti rumah sakit."

Takako mendengus. "Jangan tertipu penampilan luarnya," katanya, "justru yang berada di bangsal VIP ini adalah penyakit-penyakit yang degeneratif dan metabolik."

Haruno mengangguk. "Benar juga," katanya, "kenapa seperti itu ya?" gumamnya.

Takako menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Ada anekdot yang berkata, penyakit tidak menular adalah penyakit para orang kaya," katanya. Haruno memandang seniornya. "Jantung, DM, kanker, itu semua penyakitnya orang kaya."

"Penyakit yang membutuhkan operasi ya," kata Haruno.

Mereka sampai di ruang jaga bangsal VIP. Ada dua orang perawat yang sudah menunggu. Seorang perempuan dan laki-laki.

"Ada kabar seru apa?" tanya Takako menyapa kedua rekannya.

"Sampai sekarang masih aman dan tentram," jawab perawat laki-laki.

"Tapi sepertinya pasien di ruang 301 akan menjalani prosedur kolisistektomi," jelas yang perempuan. Kolisistektomi adalah prosedur pembedahan untuk mengeluarkan batu empedu.

"Oh ya? Siapa dokter bedahnya?" tanya Takako.

"Seto Takuma-_sensei_," jawabnya. "Ah, dokter itu satu tim dengan Miyuki-_sensei_ juga dan kau kan?" tanyanya.

"Oh, aku tahu. Tim penelitiannya Miyuki-_sensei_ ya," kata perawat laki-laki.

Takako mengangguk.

"Pemimpin tim bedahnya Sawamura-_sensei_ kan? Para perawat IGD sibuk sekali membicarakan dia," kata yang perempuan.

"Sawamura-_sensei_?" beo Haruno.

"Haruno-_chan_ belum pernah bertemu dengan dokter bedah itu ya?" tanya perawat perempuan. Haruno menggeleng.

"Rekrutan Miyuki-_sensei_ untuk menjadi dokter bedah di penelitiannya," jelas yang laki-laki, "katanya hebat, tapi aku sendiri belum pernah melihat performanya langsung."

Perawat perempuan menepuk pundak Takako. "Tanyakan saja pada Takako. Dia kan bekerja langsung di bawah kepemimpinan Sawamura-_sensei_," katanya sambil mengedipkan mata.

Takako justru menghela napas. "Kalian ini heboh sekali," katanya.

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Sebagai sesama perawat kita kan tidak masalah mengidolakan dokter," katanya.

"Apa aku harus bertukar jaga di IGD ya?" retorik perawat laki-laki.

"Memangnya Sawamura-_sensei_ tidak masuk ke bangsal VIP?" tanya Haruno tidak mengerti. Dia jadi penasaran tentang dokter yang sedang mereka gosipkan itu.

"Dia dibawah naungan Kegawatdaruratan," jelas Takako, "pasti lebih banyak shift di IGD daripada mengurusi pasien di bangsal."

Perawat yang perempuan langsung tersenyum geli. "Kenapa Haruno-_chan_? Kau juga mulai penasaran dan tertarik pada dokter bedah itu?" godanya.

Haruno merasa pipinya mulai memanas. "Tidak," katanya gelagapan, "aku cuma bertanya saja."

"Iya iya. Sawamura-_sensei_ juga masih muda. Kau juga masih muda. Mengidolakan dokter memang sudah biasa di RS ini."

Haruno merasa sangat malu sampai dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Aneh rasanya digoda dengan seorang dokter baru yang belum pernah ditemuinya. Namun, mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika dia ingin tahu tentang dokter muda itu. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika suatu saat nanti dia bisa bertemu dengan dokter muda itu dan bekerja bersama.

Takako hanya menghela napas maklum menghadapi kelakuan teman-temannya. "Ya sudah," putusnya, "cukup gosipnya hari ini. Ayo kita kunjungi para pasien."

.

Batu empedu adalah batu yang terbentuk di dalam kantung empedu, dengan nama lainnya adalah kolesistolitiasis. Biasanya batu empedu selalu dikaitkan dengan 4F, _female_, _forty_, _fat_, dan _fertile_. Batu empedu bisa terjadi karena kandungan endapan biller yang terdiri dari campuran kristal kolestrol, granul kalsium bilirubinat, dan matriks gel musin. Pembentukan batu tersebut terjadi karena kegagalan mempertahankan zat-zat tersebut dalam keadaan larut. Berdasarkan kandungannya, batu empedu terbagi atas dua, yaitu batu kolestrol dengan prevalensi terjadi sekitar 70-80% dan batu pigmen dengan prevalensi 10-20%. Baru kolestrol murni sangat jarang terjadi.

Kebanyakan penderita batu empedu tidak menunjukan gejala. Gejala baru mulai dirasakan oleh pasien ketika batu di dalam empedu sudah bertumpuk dan menyebabkan komplikasi. Biasanya gejala yang menyertai adalah rasa mual, muntah, kembung, dan yang paling utama adalah nyeri kolik yang konstan di bagian kuadran atas ketika pemeriksaan fisik rongga abdomen. Untuk menegakkan diagnosis secara pasti, diperlukan USG abdomen.

"Menginjeksikan tiopental."

Tiopental adalah salah satu obat anestesi umum yang digunakan untuk membuat pasien menjadi tidak sadar. Tiopental digunakan karena efek cepat depresan SSP.

"TTV pasien normal, saturasi oksigen 96%."

Duk bolong dipasang di seluruh rongga abdomen, asepsis dilakukan.

"Scapel."

Seto Takuma memulai laparoskopi untuk mengangkat kantung empedu yang sudah penuh dengan batu. Kantung empedu merupakan muara dari zat-zat yang berada di depar, berjalan melalui duktus hepaticus dextra (kanan) dan duktus hepatikus sinistra (kiri). Lalu kedua duktus bergabung menjadi duktus hepaticus communis. Zat-zat yang berada di dalam vesika biliaris (kantung empedu) akan berjalan menuju duktus cycticus dan bergabung bersama dengan duktus hepaticus communis. Duktus tersebut akan berakhir di usus halus dekat dengan hepar (hati).

Batu empedu sering kali berada di dalam vesika biliaris, atau berada di duktus cycticus. Jika batu empedu masih kecil, hanya perlu dilakukan irigasi ringan di sekitar duktus agar batu tersebut masuk ke dalam usus halus (tepatnya duodenum) dan akan dikeluarkan bersama dengan feses. Namun, jika batu sudah terlalu besar, batu bisa bertahan di dalam kantung empedu atau menghambat di ductus cysticus. Hal ini yang menyebabkan rasa sakit luar biasa pada penderita batu empedu, terutama setelah makan makanan berlemak tinggi.

"Kassa," pinta Seto. Asisten pertama dan kedua segera menutup usus halus di sekitar hepar, di samping kiri, bawah, dan di atas hepar, yang langsung bersinggungan dengan diafragma. Setelah semua organ yang tidak bersangkutan tertutup kassa, hanya organ hepar yang terlihat. Selanjutnya, hepar diputar agak ke belakang sampai vesika biliaris terlihat.

"Tahan ductus cysticus di kedua sisi menggunakan pinset," kata Seto. Asisten pertama langsung menaruh pinset di sisi duktus cysticus yang dekat dengan kantung empedu dan sebelah lagi di dekat muara menuju ductus hepaticus communis.

Dengan pisau bedah listrik, Seto langsung memotong saluran ductus tersebut di antara pinset. "Memulai penjahitan ductus. Benang dan jarum," pintanya pada perawat operasi.

Setelah selesai menjahit kedua ductus yang dipotong, pinset diambil.

"Memulai pengangkatan vesika biliaris."

"Gunting mayo." Gunting mayo adalah gunting yang tumpul. Berguna untuk memotong jaringan yang liat, seperti fasia dan tendon. "Asisten pertama, tolong mulai menggunting di sekitar jaringan ini."

Sementara Seto juga mulai memotong kantung empedu yang sekali lihat saja sudah isinya batu semua menggunakan pisau bedah listrik. Dia memotong dengan pelan dan hati-hati.

"Tolong klem arteri yang ini," katanya pada asisten kedua. Perawat operasi sesekali melakukan _suction_, meskipun tidak banyak. Hal ini dikarenakan aliran darah dihambat untuk sementara agar tidak terjadi perdarahan hebat.

Seto Takuma berbeda dengan Sawamura Eijun. Hanya bekerja sekali dua kali dibawah Sawamura, Seto bisa langsung membedakan kemampuan mereka berdua. Sawamura Eijun bagaikan binatang liar yang sudah terbiasa hidup di dalam hutan. Dia bergerak berdasarkan insting dan itu membuatnya sangat percaya diri.

Seto yakin, siapapun yang bekerja bersama Sawamura, pasti akan langsung membandingkan diri sendiri dengan si dokter bedah. Itu manusiawi. Itu masuk akal. Semua orang butuh pembanding agar bisa mengevaluasi diri untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi. Namun, terlalu banyak membandingkan juga tidak bagus. Jika terlalu banyak membandingkan dengan tingkat kemampuan Sawamura, yang ada banyak dokter bedah yang merasa minder dan terbelakang.

_Aku adalah aku_, pikir Seto. Dia terus fokus menyayat kantung empedu secara pelan dan berirama. Setelah 20 menit, kantung empedu akhirnya berhasil dipotong. Kantung empedu yang berisi batu itu ditaruh di baki steril.

"Pengangkatan vesika biliaris selesai," katanya. Okumura, selaku dokter anestesi mereka, masih menatap layar mesin anestesi. "Kita hentikan perdarahan dan putar balik hati. Lalu, kita akan tutup rongga abdomen."

.

"Akhirnya selesai," kata Seto sambil duduk sambil menumpukan seluruh beban tubuhnya ke sofa di ruang istirahat. Okumura duduk di kursi yang jauh terlihat lebih tidak nyaman.

"Sudah lihat papan pengumuman?" tanya Okumura.

Seto menggeleng. "Aku fokus menyiapkan pasienku sejak satu minggu yang lalu. Mana sempat aku melihat pengumuman," katanya.

Okumura sudah menduganya. "Miyuki Kazuya dan Narumiya Mei sudah resmi jadi kandidat professor," kata Okumura.

Seto menatap sahabatnya. "Oh ya? Akhirnya pertarungan dimulai."

Okumura mengangguk. "Ya, dan mereka akan mulai kampanye dan memaparkan program kerja setiap dua minggu sekali."

"Oh, oke."

"Ketua Komite Pemilihan adalah Kumakiri-_sensei_," kata Okumura lagi.

Seto mengangkat alisnya. "Dokter senior itu? Kalau tidak salah dia satu angkatan dengan Ochiai kan?" Okumura mengangguk. "Hmm. Rupanya serangan balasan sudah dimulai ya."

"Begitulah," kata Okumura. "Pasti akan terlihat satu minggu lagi, para staff mendukung kubu kuat."

"Kubu kuat bukankah sudah pasti Miyuki Kazuya?" tanya Seto.

Okumura menggeleng. "Belum tentu juga. Kalau Narumiya menang pemilihan, maka separuh jabatan di departemen akan diisi oleh orang-orang dari RS Universitas. Separuhnya lagi, dilelang untuk orang-orang kita. Hal ini jelas akan banyak membentuk para penjilat. Mereka juga mau mengamankan posisi mereka di RS ini."

"Tapi kalau Miyuki Kazuya menang, artinya RS ini bebas dari para darah biru RS Universitas," tambah Seto. "Itu juga menguntungkan untuk mereka."

"Entahlah," ujar Okumura, "di belakang Narumiya adalah Kepala Direksi sendiri. Mendukung Narumiya artinya mencari muka ke Kepala Direksi. Kalau Miyuki Kazuya menang, entah Kepala Direksi mendukung sepenuhnya atau tidak. Dia bisa mempersulit semuanya."

Seto dan Okumura diam setelah itu. Masing-masing larut dalam pikiran. Seto sebenarnya ingin bersantai dan memikirkan mau menonton film seru apa di bioskop setelah operasi. Namun, Okumura membawanya menuju sebuah percakapan rumit politik yang membuatnya harus kembali berpikir.

Seto mengamati Okumura yang selalu bertampang serius tersebut. Dia sudah bersama dengan Okumura sedari dulu. Mereka SMP bersama, SMA bersama, masuk fakultas kedokteran bersama, sampai kerja di RS yang sama. Bisa dibilang Seto dan Takuma sahabat sedari dulu. Okumura memang tampak pendiam dan selalu serius, tetapi dia juga ambisius dan bersemangat.

"Pemilihan ini membuatmu bersemangat ya," tebak Seto.

Okumura tersentak dari lamunannya. Tak disangka, dia memalingkan wajahnya. Tubuhnya jauh lebih kaku dari biasanya, tanda kalau tebakan Seto benar dan Okumura merasa malu karena itu benar.

"Kau ingin Miyuki-_sensei_ menang kan?" tebak Seto lagi. Daripada menebak, Seto lebih suka menjahili Okumura. Reaksinya yang malu-malu kucing dan berusaha tetap tenang itu kadang menggemaskan. Okumura masih diam seribu bahasa.

"Tidak perlu malu kok," kata Seto lagi.

Okumura langsung bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku mau mengecek kondisi ICU," katanya sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang istirahat. Namun, Seto yakin sekali bahwa aura di sekitar Okumura memanas karena dia bersemangat. Pintu kembali tertutup setelah Okumura keluar dari ruang istirahat.

"Dasar _tsundere_."

Setelah kepergian Okumura, Seto kembali merilekskan seluruh tubuhnya. Kata-kata Okumura ada benarnya juga. Mau sisi Narumiya ataupun Miyuki, mereka punya kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing. Orang-orang departemen juga bukannya bodoh. Mereka akan memilih sisi dengan hati-hati untuk menyelamatkan hidup mereka di RS. Kalau salah pilih sisi, maka bisa-bisa kehidupan RS mereka berakhir.

Narumiya Mei dan Miyuki Kazuya.

Dua orang yang membuat seluruh departemen gerontologi pecah belah menjadi dua bagian. Dua orang yang memperebutkan sebuah kursi agung tertinggi di departemen. Sebuah gelar yang setara dengan nyawa.

Kalau sudah begini, apapun yang terjadi haruslah terjadi. Sekarang, setelah semua pemeran dikeluarkan ke arena, yang bisa dilakukan hanya mengeluarkan semua kemampuan paling optimal untuk menang.

Seto memejamkan matanya. Otaknya merasa kebas dan error karena berpikir terlalu banyak mengenai politik. Dia memang tidak cocok untuk terlibat langsung ke dalam politik RS yang rumit. Dia menghirup udara dan menghembuskannya.

_Berjuanglah._

.

**BERSAMBUNG**

_We're all bored_

_We're all so tired of everything_

* * *

A/N: Untuk kasus EPA, berdasarkan alogaritma yang dibuat WHO, kalau tidak membaik juga, harus dimasukkan ke ICU, tapi di cerita ini gak aku masukin adegan itu, nanti terlalu panjang. Lalu, bagi para pembaca yang penasaran tentang kantung empedu dan letak anatominya, silahkan cari di google untuk lebih jelasnya. Memang sepertinya mustahil menjelaskan letak anatomi jika bukan bentuk gambar. Meskipun sudah saya deskripsikan dengan lebih sederhana.

Mohon maaf untuk chapter ini lagi-lagi tidak ada moment MiyuxSawa. Maafkan saya /menunduk. Di sini saya mau mengangkat Seto, soalnya di chapter-chapter awal dia kayak jadi pemeran sampingan saja. Bagi yang menunggu performa Furuya dan Sawamura di kamar operasi, mohon bersabar.

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak berupa komentar, kritik, dan saran tanpa syarat dan ketentuan. Atau hanya sekedar menekan tombol favorite dan follow.

Salam,

Sigung-chan

.

Stay safe para pembaca dan jangan lupa selalu menggunakan masker jika berpergian ke luar!


	10. Case Report 10

Daiya no A belongs to Terajima Yuuji

PERHATIAN!

MEDICAL AU! Typo, OOC, dll.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

**ONLY THE YOUNG**

_We're all bored_

_We're all so tired of everything_

**.**

Miyuki Kazuya bangun ketika alarm yang disetel di ponselnya berbunyi. Ponsel tersebut diraihnya dari nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya dan dia melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 05.00 pagi. Dia menaruh lagi ponsel tersebut di sebelah bantal tidurnya, sementara dia masih berusaha mengusir kantuk yang tersisa.

Dia ingat hari apa ini. Ini adalah hari pertama untuk memaparkan program kerjanya. Atau hari dimana dia harus bisa memikat hati para staff departemen gerontologi. Dia sudah menjabat sebagai Kepala Departemen lebih dari 2 tahun dan dia rata-rata sudah hapal isi pikir kebanyakan staff. Miyuki harus bisa membuat mereka yakin dengan dirinya dan memilihnya ketika waktu pemilihan.

Ochiai Hiromitsu sudah memainkan kartunya dengan berani. Dengan menunjuk Komite Pemilihan, pasti akan banyak staff yang merasa terintimidasi dan diingatkan lagi siapa yang berkuasa di RS ini. Namun, Miyuki tidak akan gentar hanya dengan itu. Dia akan berusaha untuk meraih hati para staff dan akhirnya dia akan menang secara adil. Iya, itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Miyuki saat ini.

Setelah dia merasa kantuknya hilang, dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Saatnya memulai hari baru di RS untuk gelar professor!

.

Pasien Narumiya Mei saat ini adalah seorang lelaki berusia 65 tahun dengan riwayat darah tinggi dan stroke. Dia dirawat di bangsal VIP dan akan menerima pengobatan rawat inap sampai kondisinya stabil. Narumiya juga sudah menjadwalkan fisioterapi dan spesialis jantung-pembuluh darah untuk mengontrol tekanan darahnya.

"Tekanan darah 190/150," ujar perawat yang melakukan pengecekan tanda-tanda vital. Perawat yang bertugas hari ini adalah Haruno. Sudah beberapa waktu belakang ini dia ditugaskan di bangsal VIP.

"Anda nakal ya," tegur Narumiya sambil melirik tempat sampah di dalam kamar itu. Bungkus makanan cepat saji dan beberapa kaleng cola.

Pasien itu menggeleng. "Itu anak dan cucu saya _sensei_," katanya.

Narumiya tersenyum. "Sayangnya tekanan darah Anda bukan milik mereka berdua," katanya. Narumiya menghela napas akhirnya. Berurusan dengan orang tua sebenarnya jauh lebih sulit daripada dengan anak kecil. Anak kecil, meskipun terkesan suka menangis dan bandel, tetapi masih jauh lebih gampang dikendalikan. Orang tua berbeda. Karena orang tua merasa mereka adalah individu dewasa yang bebas, maka lebih banyak membantahnya daripada menurutnya.

"Saya akan meresepkan valsartan," kata Narumiya sambil menulis di perkamen resep sekaligus rekam medik. Dia menatap si pasien. "Kalau Anda masih tetap tidak menurut, saya akan melarang keluarga menjenguk Anda lagi."

Si pasien hanya tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah. "Habis makanan rumah sakit tidak enak. Sama sekali tidak ada rasa garamnya," katanya.

"Itu memang sengaja," kata Narumiya, "kalau Anda mengonsumsi terlalu banyak garam, tekanan darah Anda tidak akan turun. Anda juga akan mulai fisioterapi."

"Baik _sensei_," kata pasien tersebut. Setelah melakukan _check-up_ rutin, Narumiya akhirnya keluar bersama Haruno dari kamar tersebut.

"Beliau pasien terakhir _sensei_," ujar Haruno.

Narumiya menghembuskan napas. "Oke," katanya, "berarti sekarang tinggal kampanye pertama ya?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah sangat menantikan hari ini. Dia menatap Haruno. "Kalau begitu, kau bisa urus sisanya kan? Dan jangan lupa beritahu perawat yang ganti shift," katanya.

Haruno mengangguk. "Baik _sensei_," katanya.

Lalu, Narumiya mulai berjalan dari bangsal VIP itu menuju Departemen Gerontologi. Saatnya memaparkan program kerja.

.

"Dilakukan secara bersamaan?" ulang Miyuki.

Kumakiri mengangguk. "Begitulah. Akan menghemat banyak waktu para dokter dan staff jika kalian bersamaan memaparkan program kerja," jelasnya, "tapi tenang saja, kalian akan melakukannya di dua ruangan yang berbeda."

Miyuki menatap Ketua Komite itu penuh dengan perhitungan. Jelas ini adalah jebakan. Kalau dilakukan secara bersamaan dan di ruangan yang berbeda, akan langsung terlihat perbandingan dukungan yang diterima dari kedua kandidat. Kepala Direksi memang tidak main-main jika dia mau menghancurkan mental Miyuki Kazuya.

"Baiklah," kata Miyuki. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak goyah. Dia akan menang. Dia akan bertarung.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu, kalian boleh memakai dua ruang rapat staff dan mulailah bekerja!"

.

Miyuki Kazuya memakai ruang rapat staff 01 dan Narumiya Mei memakai ruang rapat staff 02. Belum ada satu orang pun yang datang ke dalam ruang rapat tersebut dan Miyuki membaca berulang kali kertas yang berisi program kerjanya. Dia menghirup udara dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Dia harus fokus sekarang. Semua kerja kerasnya, perjuangannya, harus bisa tersampaikan dengan baik di pemaparan pertamanya.

Pintu ruang rapat terbuka dan Miyuki tersentak. Yang masuk adalah Kataoka Tesshin. Miyuki langsung membungkuk hormat. "Professor Kataoka," sapanya.

"Bolehkan aku ikut mendengarkan?" tanyanya sambil duduk di salah satu bangku yang sudah disiapkan oleh seorang _cleaning service_. "Mungkin aku tidak akan ikut memilih, tapi aku mau lihat perkembanganmu," katanya.

Miyuki tersenyum mendengarnya. Secuil kepercayaan dirinya muncul lagi ke permukaan.

Bagi Kataoka sendiri, Miyuki sudah banyak berubah dari awal. Pada mulanya, Miyuki hanya fokus pada penelitian dan meneliti seperti orang gila. Dia seperti orang kelaparan dengan ambisinya sendiri. Kataoka tidak mengatakan itu hal buruk, tetapi dibanding dulu, sekarang Miyuki Kazuya jelas lebih baik. Kataoka masih belum paham apa yang mengubah Miyuki, atau _siapa_ yang mengubahnya. Namun, apapun atau _siapapun_ itu, jelas berperan penting.

Tak berselang lama, sekitar 10 orang memasuki ruang rapat. Ada beberapa dokter seusia Miyuki, asisten departemen, perawat sampai dokter yang sedang magang. Miyuki tersenyum kecil melihatnya. 10 orang, itu sudah lumayan untuk awal. Ketika Miyuki yakin tidak ada yang masuk lagi, dan dia akan memulai penjelasannya, seseorang masuk ke dalam ruang rapat.

Kepala Departemen Bedah dan Kegawatdaruratan. Takigawa Chris Yuu.

Chris masih memakai seragam bedahnya dan jas putih dokternya. "Apa aku terlambat?" tanyanya. Miyuki mungkin adalah orang di ruangan itu yang paling kaget mendapati Chris muncul tiba-tiba. "Aku harus mendengar program kerja kandidat untuk pemilihan kan?" retoriknya. Dia membungkuk hormat ketika melihat Kataoka dan duduk di sebelah professor itu.

Setelah Miyuki mengatur ekspresinya, dia mulai berdeham. "Selamat siang Professor Kataoka dan Takigawa-_sensei_," sapanya, "serta rekan sejawat dan para perawat departemen gerontologi. Saya Miyuki Kazuya, kandidat professor di bidang gerontologi akan memaparkan program kerja."

"Program kerja saya yang paling utama adalah membagi dua bidang di dalam departemen gerontologi ini. Satu bidang akan dipegang oleh professor dan bidang satunya akan dipegang oleh kepala departemen. Pembagian kedua bidang tersebut atas dasar memfokuskan keterampilan dan kemampuan dari masing-masing staff di departemen gerontologi ini."

Seorang dokter yang seusia oleh Miyuki mengangkat tangannya. "Apa maksudnya memfokuskan keterampilan?" tanyanya.

"Saat ini, kepala departemen memegang seluruh kontrol atas departemen tersebut. Dokter klinik, para perawat, dan juga dokter yang melakukan penelitian. Tidak banyak para professor yang terlibat langsung ke dalam departemen, meskipun mereka juga dibutuhkan. Karena itu, dengan program kerja saya, para professor akan membantu mengembangkan para dokter yang ingin melakukan penelitian dan kepala departemen akan memfokuskan para staff yang fokus pada pasien."

Seorang perawat mengangkat tangannya. "Apa para perawat juga termasuk?" tanyanya.

"Ya, termasuk para perawat dan staff lainnya yang ingin melakukan penelitian. Potensi seorang manusia tidak boleh dipendam begitu saja dan dipaksa melakukan hal lain."

Chris hanya menampilkan senyumnya yang biasa mendengar ceramah dari Miyuki. _Membagi kekuasaan_, pikirnya. Dengan program kerja seperti itu, jika Miyuki Kazuya terpilih, maka akan banyak kursi kosong di departemen gerontologi. Peluang yang Miyuki ciptakan untuk menyelamatkan para staff yang mungkin akan semakin menderita jika Narumiya menang.

Melihat Miyuki sekarang, Chris jadi percaya pada Sawamura. Mungkin memang bukan Sawamura yang berperan besar. Mungkin memang Miyuki Kazuya lah yang mengubah arus politik RS ini. Selama ini Chris selalu terfokus pada Sawamura, sampai dia lupa bahwa ada yang sudah mengejarnya di belakang, persis di belakangnya dan sedang berusaha menyalipnya jika ada kesempatan.

Kalau Miyuki Kazuya memenangkan pemilihan, departemen akan dirombak besar-besaran dan mau tidak mau departemen lain akan melihat dan Kepala Direksi tidak bisa tutup mata lagi. Program kerja yang diusulkan Miyuki juga tidak semata-mata baru dibuat dalam satu malam. Dia sudah merencanakannya sejak dulu.

_Jadi ini adalah Miyuki Kazuya_, pikir Chris. Miyuki masih menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari peserta yang datang.

Nah, bagaimana Chris akan memainkan perannya sekarang?

.

"Kita tutup uterus. Benang dan jarum," pinta Kuromochi Youichi. Toujou melepaskan refrakter perlahan-lahan sembari Kuramochi menjahit. Tak berselang lama, uterus dan kulit perut sudah terjahit sempurna.

"Operasi selesai," umumnya.

"Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian."

Kuramochi dan Toujou keluar dari kamar operasi, sementara bayi yang baru dilahirkan secara c-section itu akan dibawa oleh Kominato Haruichi, selaku dokter anak, ke ruang bayi.

"Kuramochi-_senpai_," panggil Toujou, "hari ini kandidat professor gerontologi akan memulai kampanye," ujarnya.

Kuramochi tampak berpikir. _Akhirnya dimulai juga_, pikirnya. "Jam berapa?" tanya Kuramochi.

"Kira-kira jam 2 siang ini," jawab Toujou. Dia menatap atasannya. "Apa _senpai_ akan datang?" tanyanya.

"Setiap kali aku masuk ke bagian gerontologi, rasanya bau tanah semua," keluh Kuramochi. Entah apa menariknya dari mengurus orang tua. Dia juga tidak paham mengapa seorang Miyuki Kazuya mau terjun ke dalam subspesialis seperti itu. Selera Miyuki memang aneh dan tidak bisa ditebak.

"Di ruang mana?" tanya Kuramochi.

"Miyuki Kazuya di ruang rapat 01 dan Narumiya Mei di ruang rapat 02," jelas Toujou.

"Serempak?"

Toujou mengangguk. "Sepertinya begitu."

Kuramochi melihat jam tangan yang menunjukkan pukul 1:30 siang. Masih ada setengah jam lagi jika mau menghadiri pemaparan dari kandidat professor tersebut. Namun, hanya bisa menyaksikan satu orang saja.

"Kurasa aku akan datang," kata Kuramochi.

.

Takigawa Chris Yuu sedang keluar sebentar. Katanya dia mau mendatangi para kandidat professor yang akan memulai kampanye mereka di RS ini. Asada dititipi untuk menjaga IGD bersama Sawamura dan para perawat sekalian. Furuya Satoru sedang absen hari ini. Dia ada urusan di Departemen Jantung dan Pembuluh Darah.

Hari ini kasus yang masuk tidak begitu berat. Hanya mengeluarkan serangga dari dalam telinga, lalu meresepkan obat batuk, sampai cabut kuku. Tidak banyak kasus ekstrem dan kegawatdaruratan yang membuatnya harus berpacu dengan waktu dan jantungnya sendiri yang selalu hampir copot setiap kondisi darurat.

Sawamura juga tampak lebih santai. Dia sesekali berbincang dengan perawat perempuan dan laki-laki dan lain waktu dia asyik menekuni ponselnya. Kalau Sawamura sesantai itu, artinya memang kasus yang masuk ke IGD bisa ditangani sendiri oleh Asada.

Asada juga sadar bahwa dia tidak boleh bergantung sepenuhnya pada dokter-dokter senior. Chris, Furuya, dan Sawamura memang hebat dan bisa dengan sigap mengambil tindakan yang diperlukan. Namun, Asada juga harus bisa belajar mengambil keputusan.

"Penjahitan selesai," katanya. Dia hanya menjahit luka sayat saja tapi sudah berkeringat banyak. "Saya akan membalut luka Bapak dengan kassa." Lalu, dia mulai membalut luka sayat itu dengan kassa steril. Setelah dirasa cukup dia berhenti. "Saya akan meresepkan obat penghilang sakit dan antibiotik. Obat penghilang sakitnya di minum ketika sakit saja dan antibiotiknya diminum selama 7 hari berturut-turut dan tidak boleh putus di tengah jalan ya Pak," edukasinya.

Pasien lelaki itu mengangguk. "Terima kasih _sensei_."

Asada balas membungkuk ketika pasien tersebut menuju apotek untuk menebus obat. Dia menghela napas. Hari yang tenang. Sangat tenang, sebelum…

"CODE BLUE! CODE BLUE!"

Suara nyaring itu bergema di seluruh IGD. Sawamura langsung bangkit dari kursinya. "Dimana CODE BLUE nya?"

"Dari bangsal VIP _sensei_!"

"Asada!" seru Sawamura yang sudah berlari. Asada mengikuti Sawamura yang berlari di sepanjang koridor dengan beberapa perawat. "Kau masih punya stamina kan?" tanya Sawamura. Mereka berbelok menuju sayap rumah sakit yang paling mewah. Asada mengangguk. "Nanti kita gantian resusitasi!"

Mereka sampai di bangsal VIP. "Pasien kamar 402 membutuhkan resusitasi segera!"

"Ambilkan defibrilator!"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Pasien jatuh di kamar mandi dan tidak sadarkan diri _sensei_!" jelas seorang perawat. Dia perawat muda berambut coklat tua dan agak kemerahan. Wajahnya terlihat panik.

"Pakaikan pasien _cervical collar_! Kita harus mencurigai pasien mempunyai trauma cervical (daerah kepala)!" perintah Sawamura. "Asada, bebaskan jalan napas dan cek sirkulasi!"

"Denyut nadi melemah _sensei_!"

"Mulai memijat jantung!" perintah Sawamura. Asada meletakkan tangannya di dada sedikit kanan pasien dan mulai memijat dengan irama 30:2. 30 kali pijat jantung, 2 kali oksigen.

"Defibrilator siap _sensei_!"

Sawamura mulai memasang _lead_ di dada pasien dan rekaman EKG mulai terlihat. "Pasien aritmia! Kita lakukan _charge_! Asada, hentikan RJP! Semua, _clear_?"

Semua perawat langsung mundur serempak dan tangan diangkat tinggi, termasuk Asada. Sawamura meletakkan dua elektroda paddle di atas masing-masing _lead_. "_Clear_!" Dan aliran listrik mengalir dari generator menuju jantung pasien.

"Mulai RJP lagi!" perintah Sawamura. "Asada, jangan terlalu cepat memijatnya. Biarkan jantung kembali sempurna dulu!"

"Baik!"

"Masih aritmia. Sekali lagi! Semua, _clear_!"

"_Clear_!" Semua serempak menjauh dan mengangkat tangan. Sawamura sekali lagi memberikan kejutan listrik. Asada berdoa mati-matian agar pasien tidak _plus_. Dia tidak mau melihat pasien _plus_.

Sawamura melihat rekaman EKG lagi. Gelombang sinus mulai terlihat dan mulai stabil. Tak berselang lama, pasien mulai membuka matanya dan menghirup napas panjang. Semua orang disana menarik napas lega.

_Syukurlah tidak _plus, pikir Asada benar-benar lega.

"Bapak, kami akan melakukan pemeriksaan CT-Scan untuk menilai organ yang terkena karena Bapak jatuh dari kamar mandi," jelas Sawamura.

Si pasien terlihat susah mengangguk. "Saya memang merasa sakit kepala _sensei_."

"Tolong bawa pasien menuju ruang radiologi untuk di CT-Scan," pintanya pada perawat. Dua orang perawat, laki-laki dan perempuan langsung menaikkan pasien ke ranjang dan membawa ranjang itu menuju ruang radiologi.

"Kerja bagus Sawamura-_sensei_," kata seseorang sambil menepuk bahunya. Ketika Sawamura menoleh, Fujiwara Takako berdiri sambil tersenyum.

"Fujiwara-_san_," kata Sawamura, "aku tidak tahu kau juga shift di bangsal VIP."

"Pasien gerontologi menempati setiap bangsal di RS ini, kecuali bangsal anak."

Sawamura mengangguk. "Aku mau lihat kondisi pasien. Boleh aku melihat rekam mediknya?" tanya Sawamura.

"Ah ya," katanya, "Haruno! Kemari sebentar!" seru Takako memanggil seseorang. Yang datang adalah perawat yang tadi dilihat oleh Sawamura. Dia maju sambil memeluk map berisi rekam medik pasien.

"Ini Sawamura Eijun-_sensei_," katanya. "Perlihatkan hasil rekam mediknya," kata Takako.

Tubuh tinggi, kurus, dan warna kulit kecoklatan yang terbakar matahari. Sawamura tidak memakai jas putih dokternya, hanya seragam para dokter bedah saja yang berwarna hijau. Dia mulai membuka hasil rekam medik dan membacanya dengan saksama. Iris matanya berwarna emas dan tampak berkilat ketika dia berpikir.

"Begitu rupanya. Hipertensi dan stroke," simpulnya. Dia menutup rekam medik itu lagi. "Terima kasih," katanya sambil tersenyum lebar sampai giginya terlihat. Haruno langsung merasakan kedua pipinya panas mendapati si dokter bedah muda itu tersenyum dengan begitu cerah.

"Asada, ayo ikut ke ruang radiologi," kata Sawamura. Asada membungkuk sebelum mengekor pada Sawamura.

"Jadi dia Sawamura-_sensei_," gumam Haruno keras-keras tanpa sadar.

Takako mendengarnya. "Iya. Jatuh hati padanya?" godanya.

Haruno merona kembali. "Aku mau kembali menjaga!" Dia lalu kabur ke ruang jaga. Takako sendiri hanya melihat Haruno sambil menggeleng-geleng tidak habis pikir. Dia tidak kembali ke ruang jaga, tetapi ikut Sawamura menuju ruang radiologi.

"Sawamura, lihat ini," kata Nabe sambil membawa hasil CT-Scan. "Tidak ada masalah pada tulang cervicalnya, tapi," dia menunjuk sebuah gambaran putih di ujung kepala, "perdarahan epidural."

Perdarahan epidural adalah perdarahan intra-cranial (perdarahan dalam otak) yang disebabkan cedera pembuluh darah di sekitar otak, khususnya arteri. Perdarahan epidural paling sering disebabkan karena cedera Arteri meningea media. Perdarahan epidural sendiri membutuhkan penanganan segera karena darah akan terus keluar dan mendesak otak. Jika tidak segera ditangani, maka bisa menimbulkan hernia dan berakhir pada kerusakan batang otak.

"Bisa dipahami," kata Sawamura, "pasien dengan riwayat hipertensi dan stroke. Tadi juga mengeluh sakit kepala." Dia tersenyum pada Nabe. "Terima kasih Nabe-_san_," katanya.

Sawamura menoleh pada pasien. "Sepertinya saya harus melakukan operasi darurat pada Anda," jelas Sawamura, "pembuluh darah di otak Anda ada yang pecah dan itu menekan otak Anda. Itu juga yang membuat Anda merasa sakit kepala. Kalau tidak segera di operasi, maka otak Anda bisa mengalami kerusakan yang cukup parah dan permanen."

Pasien tampak saksama mendengar kata-kata Sawamura. Akhirnya, dia mengangguk. "Sepertinya ini hukuman," kata si pasien. "Tadi Narumiya-_sensei_ sudah menegur saya karena bandel."

Sawamura tersenyum lembut. "Narumiya-_sensei_ adalah internis yang hebat. Setelah selesai operasi, beliau akan merawat Anda dengan telaten," katanya.

Pasien tersebut ikut tersenyum. "Rasanya aku bisa tenang."

Sawamura langsung menyuruh dua orang perawat itu membawa pasien ke kamar operasi. "Sekalian panggilkan Okumura."

Setelah pasien menghilang di koridor, Asada menatap Sawamura. "Apa Anda akan benar-benar melakukan operasi _cito_?" tanyanya.

Sawamura mengangguk. "Iya. Kau lihat sendiri parahnya perdarahan di otaknya kan?" Dia menatap Takako. "Mau jadi perawatku?"

Takako hanya tersenyum. "Bisa apa kau tanpa perawat sepertiku?"

Sawamura hanya tersenyum. Asada tidak bisa mencerna bagaimana Sawamura bisa tersenyum sementara keadaannya gawat. "_Sensei_, bukannya saya tidak percaya pada Anda, tapi ini kondisi gawat! Kita harus menelepon Bedah Saraf terlebih dahulu!" katanya denagn nada suara tinggi.

"Asada!" bentak Sawamura tiba-tiba. Kedua mata yang terlihat selalu fokus dan ramah itu mendadak berubah menjadi marah. "Lihat baik-baik kondisi pasien!" Sawamura tidak berteriak atau memukul. Namun, aura di sekitar Sawamura menjadi sangat berbahaya.

Asada bergeming. "Tapi kalau Anda mengoperasi pasien, Anda bisa dibawa ke Komite Etik karena merebut pasien dokter lain!"

"Soal itu pikirkan belakangan saja!" kata Sawamura. "Kalau kau hentikan aku sekarang, apa yang akan terjadi pada pasien?!"

Asada menelan ludah seperti menelan batu karang. Kepalanya terasa hampir pecah. Baru saja dia lega karena IGD sepi dan resusitasi berhasil. Namun, itu malah menyeretnya menuju sebuah masalah yang lebih besar.

"_Sensei_, pasien sudah siap," lapor seorang perawat.

Sawamura mengangguk tegang. Lalu, dia menghela napas. "Asada," panggil Sawamura. Kini nada suaranya jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. "Kau telponlah Bedah Saraf atau siapapun itu. Telpon juga Kepala Departemenmu," kata Sawamura, "dan kau tidak perlu masuk ke ruang operasi."

Asada menatap Sawamura tidak percaya. Apa Sawamura sebegitu marah padanya sampai dia dilarang ikut operasi? Karena Asada menentang Sawamura. Sawamura mulai berjalan menuju kamar operasi diikuti oleh Takako. Meninggalkan Asada yang berdiri lemas.

.

Kuramochi Youchi menatap dua ruang rapat yang berdiri bersebelahan. Ruang rapat 01 dan ruang rapat 02. Dia menimbang untuk masuk ke ruangan yang mana. Miyuki Kazuya di ruang rapat 01 dan Narumiya Mei di ruang rapat 02.

Setelah menimbang cukup lama, akhirnya Kuramochi memasuki ruang rapat 02. Ketika dia masuk, sudah ada sekitar 15 orang di dalam ruangan dan Narumiya berdiri di depan ruangan. Kebanyakan adalah staff lama departemen gerontologi dan beberapa perawat. Kuramochi duduk di kursi yang tersedia.

"Selamat siang semuanya," Narumiya memulai sesinya, "saya Narumiya Mei, kandidat proffesor departemen gerontologi. Dan saya akan memaparkan program kerja saya."

"Program kerja saya sederhana, yaitu menjadikan departemen gerontologi tempat dimana para staff bisa mengembangkan dan meningkatkan kemampuan mereka lewat persaingan. Mungkin banyak dari kalian yang berpikir bahwa saya datang dari RS Universitas dan itu akan merugikan banyak orang. Namun, saya tidak akan melakukan semua hal itu. Jika saya terpilih menjadi professor disini, saya akan memprioritaskan kemampuan para staff di sini."

Seorang perawat mengangkat tangannya. "Yang dimaksud persaingan itu seperti apa, _sensei_?" tanyanya.

Narumiya tersenyum sebelum menjawab. "Persaingan yang saya maksud adalah secara harfiah. Artinya para staff akan bersaing dengan satu sama lain secara adil sesuai dengan kemampuan individu dalam mengobati pasien. Hasil yang didapatkan dari persaingan tersebut adalah kualitas hidup pasien," jawab Narumiya.

"Apa itu artinya menjadikan pasien sebagai alat percobaan di dalam persaingan? Seperti mempermainkan pasien?" tanya yang lain.

Narumiya menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak. Sebagai sesama staff di departemen gerontologi, seharusnya Anda sekalian paham betapa rentan dan rumitnya para orang tua. Saya tidak menjadikan pasien sebagai alat percobaan, tetapi bukankah akan jauh lebih menguntungkan pasien jika dokter dan staff yang merawat pasien adalah para ahli? Bukankah kualitas hidup pasien akan semakin berkualitas? Saya tidak memandang persaingan ini hanya dari satu pihak, tetapi juga dari pihak pasien. Pasien berhak mendapatkan kualitas dokter yang terbaik."

Beberapa orang berbisik-bisik dan menimbang. Kata-kata yang diucapkan Narumiya begitu tajam dan lugas.

Satu orang dokter mengangkat tangannya. "Anda bilang bahwa akan memprioritaskan kemampuan staff di sini dibandingkan RS Universitas," katanya, "bagaimana Anda akan melakukannya?" tanyanya.

"Orang dari RS Universitas memang bisa datang ke sini dan mencoba mengobati pasien. Namun, kembali lagi, yang akan menilai kemampuan mereka dan kalian adalah pasien. Dokter dari RS Universitas belum tentu memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengan dokter di RS ini. Kalau memang kemampuan kalian lebih unggul, tentu saya akan memilih kalian, tetapi kalau memang kemampuan dari RS Universitas yang lebih unggul, maka jangan menyalahkan orang lain."

Lagi, Narumiya menjawab pertanyaan dengan tegas dan tajam. Dia sangat berani, seolah tidak takut apapun akan menghalangi atau menyandung langkahnya. Dia sangat percaya diri dan menjawab secara jujur. Tidak ada kata-kata pemanis seperti janji-janji kosong.

_Seleksi alam_, batin Kuramochi. Seperti itulah poin penting dari program kerja milik Narumiya Mei. Dengan menyerahkan kuasa sepenuhnya di tangan pasien, kemampuan sejati seorang dokter akan benar-benar terlihat. Dokter senior belum tentu lebih ahli dari dokter muda. Malahan, dokter senior banyak yang lebih payah dari dokter muda. Dokter senior yang melupakan daratan karena merasa sudah lama mengabdi di rumah sakit terkadang melupakan poin penting dari menjadi seorang dokter. Narumiya Mei ingin menyingkirkan dokter-dokter seperti itu dengan dalih persaingan.

Sejujurnya, itu bagus. Sangat bagus. Dengan adanya persaingan, mata semua orang bisa terbuka dan semua orang akan menjadi siaga. Satu-satunya cara untuk membuat manusia menjadi semakin kuat adalah diberikan lawan yang seimbang untuk sebuah tujuan. Mereka akan memakai berbagai cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan mereka. Dengan begitu, mereka tidak akan pernah meremehkan.

Mungkin para dokter senior awalnya akan merasa aman jika mereka memihak Narumiya. Narumiya Mei memiliki _back up_ Kepala Direksi. Namun, pemaparan program kerja kali ini membuka mata Kuramochi bahwa Narumiya punya tujuannya sendiri. dia berdiri sendiri, seperti Miyuki Kazuya. Dia juga ingin lepas dari bayang-bayang RS Universitas dan label darah biru yang melekat padanya.

_Nah, bagaimana caramu mengalahkan Narumiya Mei, Miyuki Kazuya_? Pikir Kuramochi tertarik.

.

"Okumura-_kun_ sedang sibuk di ICU," kata dokter anestesi yang bertugas. Dia seorang pemuda bertubuh kecil dan berwajah muda. Namanya Yui Kaoru. "Jadi saya yang akan mengatasi anestesi. Mohon bantuannya," katanya sambil membungkuk.

"Oke," kata Sawamura, "apa sudah bisa dimulai?" tanyanya.

Yui mengangguk. "Silahkan dimulai, _sensei_."

"Perawat, tolong cukur rambut pasien di sekitar arcus zygomaticus," perintah Sawamura. Seorang perawat mulai mencukur rambut pasien di daerah samping kepala pasien. Setelah selesai mencukur dan kepala pasien botak sebelah, Sawamura melanjutkan tugasnya. "Scapel."

Takako langsung memberikan pisau bedah pada Sawamura yang langsung membuat insisi. Kulit kepala sudah terbuka dan langsung berhadapan dengan tulang tengkorak. "Drill."

Drill atau nama lainnya adalah bor, berguna untuk melubangi tulang tengkorak dan menuju pusat kepintaran manusia, yaitu otak. Setelah drill berfungsi dengan baik, Sawamura memulai pengeboran tulang tengkorak itu. "Memulai trepanation."

Sawamura membuat tiga lubang di tulang tengkorak sedalam 2 cm. lalu, drill dihentikan. "Trepanation selesai. Selanjutnya membuka tulang tengkorak." Itu pekerjaan yang rumit dan melelahkan, melubangi tulang kepala manusia yang sangat keras. Perawat beberapa kali mengelap keringat milik Sawamura. Padahal, ini baru membuka tulang saja. Dengan drill, Sawamura mulai memotong tulang tengkorak itu dengan cara menyambungkan ketiga titik yang sudah lebih dulu dilubangi. Setelah 30 menit, akhirnya tulang tengkorak lepas dan ditaruh di baki steril. Tulang tengkorak yang sudah terpisah dari tempurung kepala disebut _bone flap_.

Dari hanya melihat, di dalam duramater (salah satu selaput pelindung otak) sudah terlihat gumpalan darah. "Gunting." Takako menyerahkan gunting dan Sawamura mulai membuka duramater.

"Suction!" perintah Sawamura pada perawat, ketika darah mulai mengucur keluar bagai air terjun.

"Klem."

Takako memberikan klem dan Sawamura langsung menjepit Arteri meningea media yang robek.

"Benang dan jarum ukuran 10.0."

Yui Kaoru melirik pekerjaan Sawamura ketika dia memastikan tidak ada kelainan elektrolit atau asidosis lainnya. Sawamura sudah melakukan penjahitan pembuluh darah saja, padahal biasanya dokter lain akan menunggu sampai darah disedot secara sempurna dan tidak mengalir lagi. Namun, bagai pohon kokoh di tengah badai, Sawamura tidak terpengaruh. Ditengah derasnya darah, Sawamura menyumbat sumber perdarahan.

"Tolong naikkan kadar karbon dioksida," pinta Sawamura.

Sebagai dokter anestesi, Yui bisa berkata bahwa Sawamura adalah dokter yang sangat cekatan, meskipun terkesan impulsif. Dia tidak hanya memikirkan pembedahan pasien saja, tetapi fisiologis pasien dan proses homeostasis tubuh yang seharusnya merupakan pekerjaan dokter anestesi. Melihat tata cara Sawamura membedah pasien, Yui bisa mengatakan bahwa Sawamura terbiasa mengoperasi pasien di tempat yang tidak memiliki staff lengkap, sehingga dia harus melakukan semua pekerjaan sendirian.

Pintu operasi terbuka dan masuklah Takigawa Chris yang sedang mengatur napasnya. "Takigawa-_sensei_," sapa beberapa perawat sambil membungkuk.

Chris sama sekali tidak berniat membalas sapaan para perawat. Dia berjalan menuju Sawamura. "Apa kau sudah gila, hah?" serunya kesal.

"Pegang jaringan duramater ini," perintah Sawamura.

Chris masih menatapnya kesal. "Asada meneleponku. Katanya kau mengoperasi pasien orang lain."

"Aku menyuruhnya. Dan si bedah saraf," jawab Sawamura.

"Kau tahu tidak apa yang kau lakukan saat ini?" Chris nyaris membentak Sawamua. Para perawat menatapnya takut-takut. Takigawa Chris jarang marah. Namun, Sawamura masih sibuk menjahit pembuluh darah.

Sawamura menatap Chris. "Kalau kau tidak mau bantu, keluar. Kalau mau bantu, pegang jaringan duramater ini."

Chris tidak mau keluar dan tidak mau membantu. Namun, dia memegang jaringan duramater tersebut. Sawamura masih sibuk menjahit dengan telaten.

"Penjahitan selesai. Berikan aku benang dan jarum yang lebih besar," pinta Sawamura pada Takako. Takako tampak menurut saja dan tidak terlihat tegang. Dia sudah bekerja di bawah Sawamura beberapa kali. Perdebatan seperti ini bukan hal baru lagi.

Sawamura mulai menjahit duramater dan Chris melakukan suction. Si perawat takut-takut menyerahkan alat suction pada Chris. "Sekarang kita akan tempelkan kembali _bone flap_."

_Bone flap_ yang tadi di taruh di baki steril langsung ditempel kembali ke kepala pasien menggunakan _metal piece_ dan baut. Kedua material ini akan tetap berada di tengkorak pasien seumur hidupnya. Setelah penyatuan tulang selesai, selanjutnya penjahitan kulit kepala atau _scalp_ pasien.

"Operasi selesai."

Semua perawat menarik napas lega. "Yui-_boy_, aku bisa menyerahkan pasien padamu kan?"

Yui mengangguk. "Terima kasih atas kerja keras Anda, _sensei_."

Chris masih menatap Sawamura. "Kau ikut aku sekarang," katanya sambil keluar dari kamar operasi.

Sawamura menghela napas lelah. "Aku harus menjelaskan kondisi pasien pada keluarga terlebih dahulu," katanya sambil mengikuti Chris.

"Narumiya sudah menangani hal itu."

Sawamura tidak berkomentar apapun. Sepertinya masalah ini akan berujung panjang dan merepotkan.

.

**BERSAMBUNG**

_We're so young_

_But we're on the road to ruin_

* * *

A/N: Sebagai pengingat, kalau para pembaca pernah jatuh dan SEMPAT PINGSAN, meskipun sadar lagi, lebih baik diperiksa ke dokter ya. Karena perdarahan epidural itu memang sangat membahayakan. kalau terjadi hernia batang otak, seluruh organ vital, seperti jantung dan paru-paru akan berhenti mendadak.

Semoga para pembaca menikmati cerita ini dan silahkan tinggalkan jejak berupa komentar, kritik, dan saran di kolom review. Atau hanya sekedar menekan tombol favorite dan follow.

Salam,

Sigung-chan

.

Stay safe para pembaca dan usahakan berjemur selama 10-15 menit setiap harinya


	11. Case Report 11

Daiya no A belongs to Terajima Yuuji

PERHATIAN!

MEDICAL AU! Typo, OOC, dll.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

**ONLY THE YOUNG**

_We're so young_

_But we're on the road to ruin_

**.**

Miyuki Kazuya sedang menjawab pertanyaan lain mengenai sistem pembagian di departemen gerontologi ketika ponsel Chris bergetar ribut. Ketika dia melihat Asada yang menghubunginya, Chris hanya menatap layarnya bingung. Ada gerangan apa sampai si dokter magang berani meneleponnya secara langsung? Terakhir kali dia ingat, dia sudah menitipkan Asada pada Sawamura dan Sawamura sendiri cukup terampil dengan kemampuan yang tidak bisa diragukan. Seharusnya kalau ada masalah di IGD Sawamura bisa menangani kasus tanpa Chris turun tangan.

Kataoka berdeham pelan untuk menegur Chris dan itu membuatnya tidak enak pada gurunya. Akhirnya, Chris keluar dari ruang rapat setelah pamit pada Kataoka dan mengangguk sambil memasang ekspresi minta maaf pada Miyuki. Miyuki mengangguk singkat dan pelan sebelum Chris akhirnya keluar dari ruang rapat.

"Ada apa Asada?" tanyanya ketika sudah di koridor departemen gerontologi. "Memangnya Sawamura kemana sampai kau meneleponku?"

"Itu masalahnya _sensei_!" kata Asada dengan suara panik.

"Oke, tenang dulu. Ceritakan pelan-pelan. Aku akan segera ke IGD," kata Chris.

"Saya tidak di IGD _sensei_," kata Asada.

Chris menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Dimana kau sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Tadi ada CODE BLUE dari bangsal VIP karena pasien jatuh di kamar mandi. Kami melakukan resusitasi dan setelah berhasil, Sawamura-_sensei_ meminta dilakukan CT-Scan. Pasien mengalami perdarahan epidural dan Sawamura-_sensei_ langsung mengoperasinya," jelas Asada. Dia berusaha menjelaskan situasinya tanpa menjerit-jerit ataupun berteriak panik. Kepalanya terasa bisa pecah kapan saja.

"Pasien milik siapa?" tanya Chris.

"Dari hasil rekam medik sepertinya milik Narumiya Mei-_sensei_," jawab Asada.

"Dimana Sawamura?"

"Di kamar operasi."

"Aku kesana sekarang." Dan Chris langsung menutup telepon sepihak. Meninggalkan Asada yang uring-uringan sendirian. Kenapa para dokter senior di tempatnya bekerja selalu seenaknya sih?

.

"Sekian pemaparan program kerja saya," kata Narumiya mengakhiri sesi kampanye. Kuramochi bertepuk tangan secara sederhana untuk mengapresiasi presentasi yang lumayan menghiburnya. Beberapa dokter mengikuti jejak Kuramochi, memberi tepuk tangan.

"Terima kasih sudah datang hari ini, Kepala Departemen Kuramochi," kata Narumiya sambil tersenyum. Mereka berjalan keluar bersama dari ruang rapat.

"Aku harus tahu apa tujuanmu di sini," kata Kuramochi.

"Saya dengar, Andalah yang mengusulkan rencana revolusi ini," kata Narumiya.

Kuramochi sedikit kesal mengingat hari itu. "Telingamu tajam juga."

Narumiya tersenyum tajam seperti biasanya. "Saya tidak menyangka bahwa masih ada dokter yang peduli pada sistem rumah sakit. Memang revolusi seperti ini dibutuhkan untuk memperbaiki sistem yang bobrok. Memang sudah seharusnya para dokter bangkit dengan kemampuan masing-masing."

"Tujuanmu singkat dan jelas sekali ya," kata Kuramochi.

Narumiya tertawa singkat. "Tujuan saya dan Anda sepertinya sama. Kita berdua sama-sama menginginkan revolusi di RS ini. Dimulai dari departemen, lalu mengakar sampai ke puncak. Dengan begitu, akreditasi RS juga bisa dipertahankan."

Kuramochi hanya tersenyum. "Berjuanglah selama masa pemilihan ini," kata Kuramochi. Lalu, dia berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan departemen gerontologi.

Sementara Kuramochi sudah pergi, seorang perawat muda yang tadi ikut bersama dengan Narumiya untuk _visit_ pasien berlari ke arahnya. "Narumiya-_sensei_!" serunya sambil mengatur napasnya yang putus-putus.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Pasien kamar 401, mengalami perdarahan epidural," jelasnya sambil terengah-engah.

Narumiya memegang kedua bahu Haruno. "Dimana pasienku?"

"Sawamura-_sensei_ melakukan operasi _cito_ padanya."

"Antarkan aku ke kamar operasi."

.

Asada menggigiti kukunya karena dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya. Chris langsung bergegas menuju kamar operasi dengan ekspresi yang sangat tidak enak untuk dilihat. Dia ingin kembali ke IGD seperti tidak ada masalah apapun, tetapi itu juga mustahil. Asada tidak akan bisa menangani pasien jika kondisinya saja seperti ini.

Perutnya terasa mulas sekali. Dia memikirkan banyak hal, tetapi pikiran utamanya jatuh pada Sawamura. Asada berkali-kali menjadi asisten Sawamura dalam operasi _cito_ di IGD. Pernah juga Asada menjadi asisten Sawamura dalam operasi lainnya. Seharusnya dia adalah orang yang paling tahu kalau Sawamura adalah dokter yang sangat impulsif. Namun, sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

Lamunan Asada terpecah ketika derap langkah kaki berjalan cepat di sepanjang koridor kamar operasi. Narumiya Mei mendekatinya. Asada langsung membungkuk hormat pada internis tersebut.

"Masih operasi?" tanyanya. Asada mengangguk.

Narumiya Mei tampak menghela napas, antara jengkel dan lelah. Kepalanya ikut berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan. Kenapa dalam satu hari ini bisa terjadi kejadian yang menyebalkan?

"Apa keluarga pasien sudah kau telepon?" tanyanya pada Asada.

Asada mengangguk lagi. "Kata anak perempuannya akan datang," jawab Asada, "mungkin sebentar lagi sampai."

Narumiya ingin sekali mengacak-acak rambut yang sudah dipotong cepak. "Ya sudah. Aku akan menemui keluarga pasien dulu." Dia akhirnya mengalah dan keluar dari koridor kamar operasi. Ketika dia berada di luar, ternyata si anak perempuan pasien baru saja sampai. Dia mengatur napasnya yang memburu, keringat bercucuran dari kulit kepalanya dan wajahnya tampak panik dan takut. Dia melihat Narumiya.

"_Sensei_! Bagaimana Ayah saya?" tanyanya sambil memegang kedua lengan Narumiya.

Narumiya dengan tenang membimbing perempuan itu untuk duduk di salah satu bangku di koridor. Narumiya duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ayah Anda jatuh di kamar mandi tadi dan setelah dilakukan CT-Scan, ternyata ada perdarahan di otaknya," Narumiya mulai menjelaskan. "Perdarahan yang terjadi dipicu oleh faktor jatuh dan riwayat hipertensi. Operasi darurat sedang dilakukan saat ini untuk menghentikan perdarahan dan mencegah kerusakan otak lebih banyak lagi."

Perempuan itu menelan ludahnya yang terasa seperti pasir panas. "Apa Ayah akan baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Genangan air mata mulai terlihat di sekitar matanya.

"Dokter bedah yang mengoperasi Ayah Anda adalah dokter bedah terbaik di kota ini."

.

Sawamura Eijun dan Takigawa Chris Yuu duduk bersisian di dalam Ruang Komite Etik RS. Di hadapan mereka berdua, ada 7 orang anggota Komite Etik dan diketuai oleh Takashima Rei, seorang wanita yang usianya menginjak paruh baya tetapi wajahnya seperti perempuan usia 20 tahun. Wajahnya tegas dan dingin, meskipun cantik.

Sawamura duduk santai sambil menikmati dinginnya AC di ruangan ini. Dia tidak begitu peduli kalaupun semua mata tampaknya melotot dan menyalahkannya. Kenapa AC di ruang istirahat tidak bisa sedingin ini juga? Apakah karena ruangan ini jarang dipakai dan orang-orangnya sedikit, jadi terasa lebih dingin?

Chris menatap sekelilingnya yang penuh dengan wajah-wajah familiar. Sekarang dia harus memutar otak agar Sawamura tidak didepak dari RS ini hanya karena masalah konyol. Mata Chris tertuju pada dua orang, yaitu Ozaka Kazunari dan Kumakiri. Mereka berdua adalah anggota Komite Etik sekaligus Komite Pemilihan juga. Yang lebih merepotkan adalah Kumakiri, karena dia adalah Ketua Komite Pemilihan. Kalau Kepala Direksi ingin menyingkirkan Sawamura, memang sekaranglah saatnya.

"Kondisi pasien sudah stabil dan sudah ditangani oleh bedah saraf dan internis saraf," kata Chris. "Hasil CT-Scan terakhir tidak menunjukkan adanya kerusakan otak lebih."

"Syukurlah," kata Takashina. Dia hanya berbicara singkat, tetapi dinginnya mengalahkan AC ruangan. Sawamura menggigil.

"Sesama rekan sejawat tapi saling merebut pasien," ujar Kumakiri. "Kau tahu itu tindakan yang salah, kan?" tanyanya pada Sawamura.

Sawamura menatap Kumakiri dengan emas 24 karatnya yang berkilat-kilat. "Tindakan yang salah adalah membiarkan pasien mati perlahan karena kerusakan batang otak akibat hernia," katanya dingin.

Chris menyikut Sawamura pelan, tanda supaya dia tutup mulut dan tidak memperpanjang perkara. Bisa kacau kalau sampai Sawamura didepak dari RS ini karena mulutnya tidak bisa direm. Kacau untuk Miyuki dan kacau juga untuk Chris.

"Takashima-_sensei_," kata Chris, "apa yang dilakukan oleh Sawamura adalah pertolongan pertama untuk kasus kegawatdaruratan. Perdarahan epidural yang dialami oleh pasien akan menyebabkan TIK meningkat dan berlanjut menekan otak hingga batang otak mengalami hernia." TIK adalah tekanan intrakranial.

"Tapi seharusnya dia berkonsultasi dulu pada Narumiya selaku internis," kata Ozaka. "Pasien juga bukan dari IGD, tapi bangsal VIP. Kalau terjadi apa-apa pada pasien bagaimana?" cecarnya.

Sawamura sudah gatal ingin memutar bola matanya muak. Ini adalah salah satu alasan mengapa dia sangat tidak suka dengan RS yang penuh dengan intrik politik. Para dokter seolah melupakan bahwa rumah sakit dan sumpah hipokrates ada di dunia untuk pasien. Namun, semakin ke sini, sumpah hipokrates semakin dianggap angin lalu saja. Padahal itu adalah sumpah sakral yang tidak boleh dilanggar.

Chris melirik Sawamura. Dia sudah hapal bahwa Sawamura juga sedang menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mengamuk di ruangan ini. Entah dia sanggup bertahan berapa lama lagi, tergantung Chris menyelesaikan masalah ini. Sesuai dugaan, Ozaka dan Kumakiri mengincar Sawamura habis-habisan untuk disalahkan. Mereka adalah antek-antek milik Kepala Direksi RS. Pasti melakukan segala cara agar Sawamura terusir dari RS ini.

Namun, Chris tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Sawamura pergi dari RS. Pergi dari sisinya. Dia tidak melakukannya untuk Miyuki, tetapi untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia juga akan mempertahankan Sawamura di RS ini. Tidak akan segampang itu menyingkirkan Sawamura selama Chris masih ada di sini.

"Sawamura-_sensei_ melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan oleh dokter bedah, Ozaka-_sensei_," kata Chris. "Sebelumnya, CODE BLUE sudah dinyalakan, dan sebagai bagian kegawatdaruratan, jelas sudah menjadi tanggungjawab Sawamura untuk menolong pasien." Dia menatap tajam Takashima Rei yang masih belum mengeluarkan suara apapun. "Takashima-_sensei_, kalau Sawamura tidak melakukan operasi _cito_ pada pasien, bisa dipastikan pasien sudah mengalami kerusakan batang otak dan meninggal."

"Jadi maksudmu, pasien VIP pasti sudah _plus_ kalau tidak ditangani oleh Sawamura?" simpul Takashima.

Chris mengangguk. Sawamura menatap Chris yang sedang berjuang gigih mempertahankannya di RS ini. Untuk apa? Dengan kondisinya sekarang, rasanya Sawamura tidak berdaya sama sekali. Kenapa Chris harus pasang badan untuk melindunginya? Sawamura juga bisa melakukannya. Apa yang diincar oleh Chris?

"Bagaimana dengan Sawamura sendiri? Apakah ada pembelaan?" tanya Takashima langsung pada Sawamura. Lamunan dan prasangkanya terbuyarkan dan dia menatap si ketua. Dia merasa semua orang menatapnya, termasuk Chris. Tatapan Chris jelas mengatakan _jangan melakukan hal bodoh_.

Sawamura ingin tahu sekali apa yang diincar oleh Chris. Haruskah dia mengikuti irama Chris saat ini? Atau dia harus menentang dan membiarkan dirinya di depak dari RS ini? Dia tidak masalah yang manapun, tapi _bagaimana dengan Miyuki Kazuya_?

Sepintas dari pemikiran itu membuat langkah Sawamura terhenti total. Dampak dari tindakan Sawamura ini tidak hanya melibatkan dirinya sendiri dan Chris, tetapi juga Miyuki Kazuya. Sawamura Eijun ada disini untuk Miyuki. Kalau dia didepak sekarang, Miyuki akan menjadi seorang diri di sini. Mampukah Sawamura membayangkannya?

Sawamura menghela napasnya. Dia menatap Takashima Rei. "Pasien dengan perdarahan epidural merupakan salah satu kegawatdaruratan, apalagi pasien mempunyai riwayat hipertensi dan stroke. Saya membenarkan tindakan saya dengan melakukan operasi _cito_ untuk mencegah kerusakan otak lebih parah dari sebelumnya." Dia menatap Ozaka. "Kalau semisalnya pasien VIP itu tidak saya operasi dan meninggal karena herniasi batang otak, apa Anda yang akan memasang badan untuk bertanggung jawab?" tanyanya tajam.

Ozaka tampak tidak bisa menjawab, tetapi dia berusaha mempertahankan harga dirinya. Sawamura menatap Takashima lagi. "Saya hanya mengobati pasien. Sesuai dengan sumpah hipokrates."

Ruangan senyap untuk beberapa saat. Chris kira Sawamura akan mengatakan hal-hal impulsif yang berujung senjata makan tuan, tetapi tampaknya Sawamura sudah cukup tenang dan bisa mengontrol emosinya. Dia tidak mempunyai tatapan seenaknya seperti biasa. Entah mengapa, tatapan Sawamura jauh lebih lurus dan jauh ke depan. Sawamura punya alasan untuk tinggal lebih lama di RS ini. Dia tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan oleh Chris, tetapi Sawamura juga punya rencana sendiri.

.

Miyuki Kazuya mendapati Kuramochi duduk di sofa di ruang kerjanya setelah dia selesai memaparkan program kerja.

"Halo," kata Kuramochi sambil duduk santai. Miyuki meletakkan berkas-berkas di atas meja kerjanya.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini? Tidak ada pasien ibu hamil?" tanya Miyuki sambil duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Aku habis mendengar pemaparan program kerja kandidat professor," jawab Kuramochi.

Miyuki menatapnya bingung. "Aku tidak melihat–OH!"

Kuramochi mengangguk. "Begitulah. Aku penasaran dengan gerontologis baru itu."

"Jadi? Apa pemaparannya menarik?" tanya Miyuki.

Kuramochi menyeringai. "Sangat." Lalu, dia menceritakan garis besar program kerja milik Narumiya Mei. Ekspresi Miyuki kaku setelahnya.

"Persaingan ya," gumamnya. Miyuki berpikir keras. Kalau Narumiya memang ingin menerapkan sistem persaingan di departemen ini, maka jelas akan sangat bertentangan dengan keinginan Kepala Direksi. Program kerja milik Narumiya jelas malah bertolak belakang dan Miyuki menjadi semakin tidak mengerti. Apa itu strategi baru milik mereka berdua? Seolah bertolak belakang tetapi ternyata menguntungkan? Apakah ini artinya Miyuki berada di posisi yang diuntungkan?

_Tidak juga, _batinnya. Justru dengan dibukanya persaingan secara umum dan adil, para dokter-dokter junior bisa mulai melangkah maju tanpa ragu-ragu ataupun segan dengan dokter senior. Selama ini, dokter-dokter muda selalu ragu dan menyerahkan pasien mereka jika dokter senior yang meminta. Mereka tidak bisa menentang para dokter senior, meskipun kebanyakan dokter senior itu kemampuannya nol besar.

Dengan adanya persaingan adil dan terbuka, mereka bisa memperjuangkan hak-hak milik mereka juga. Justru, dokter seniorlah yang akan tidak berkutik. Bisa dibilang, ini sangat menguntungkan para generasi muda.

Kalau melihat dari sisi ini, bukankah Miyuki Kazuya yang berada di posisi yang tidak menguntungkan? Apalagi, meskipun Narumiya menginginkan persaingan adil, Kepala Direksi adalah bayangan pekat yang tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja. Para dokter senior itu pasti akan menjilatnya habis-habisan agar diperhatikan oleh Kepala Direksi.

Miyuki semakin pusing memikirkannya. Rasanya semakin lama dia semakin tidak diuntungkan saja. Mungkin selama ini dia terlalu terfokus dengan cara menghentikan Kepala Direksi, dan dia jadi lupa siapa saingan yang sesungguhnya. Yang ingin mengalahkannya bukan hanya Kepala Direksi, tetapi juga Narumiya Mei.

"Tapi kau juga tidak perlu khawatir berlebihan," kata Kuramochi, "ini kan baru pemaparan pertama. Masih ada kedua, ketiga, sampai akhirnya pemilihan."

Miyuki tidak merasa terhibur dengan kalimat Kuramochi. Dia malah semakin tertekan. "Apa menurutmu dia bersungguh-sungguh?" tanya Miyuki.

Kuramochi menatap temannya untuk sesaat. Dia jarang melihat Miyuki Kazuya tertekan. Sangat jarang. Miyuki selalu tampil sempurna di setiap kesempatan. Kalaupun dia ada masalah, dia akan menyembunyikannya sedemikian rupa sampai seluruh dunia tidak tahu.

"Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh?" Kuramochi balik bertanya.

Miyuki Kazuya tidak memberinya jawaban, hanya menatapnya. Kuramochi mendengus. "Kurasa aku dan kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

Kuramochi bangkit dari sofa. "Sudah mau kembali?" tanya Miyuki.

"Para ibu hamil tidak bisa menunggu," jawabnya.

"Tetaplah jadi mata-mataku ya~" goda Miyuki sesaat sebelum Kuramochi keluar dari ruangannya. Lalu, pintu ruangan di tutup.

Miyuki bersandar pada punggung kursi. Setidaknya, 10 orang untuk pemaparan pertama itu lumayan banyak. Dia bisa dengan baik memaparkan program kerjanya yang pertama. Hari ini terasa sempurna. Dia baru saja menghirup napas santai sebelum pintunya kmebali diketuk. Kali ini adalah Fujiwara Takako.

"Ada apa?" tanya Miyuki. Mendapati perawat senior itu mendatanginya langsung sangat jarang.

"Ini tentang Sawamura-_sensei_," kata Takako. "Beliau dipanggil oleh Komite Etik."

Miyuki langsung bangun dari kursinya. "Apa? Kenapa?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Kepalanya langsung berdenyut-denyut. Baru saja dia merasa rileks dan santai, Sawamura kembali membawa masalah untuknya. Kali ini sampai Komite Etik. Bukan itu saja, dua orang dari Komite Pemilihan adalah anggota Komite Etik juga! Artinya, ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk menyingkirkan Sawamura Eijun dari RS ini.

"Kasus merebut pasien dokter lain," jelas Takako.

"Dokter siapa?"

"Narumiya Mei-_sensei_."

Jantung Miyuki rasanya sudah terjun bebas dari atmosfer menuju jurang paling dalam di dunia ini. Di antara sekian banyak dokter, kenapa harus pasien milik Narumiya? Apa sih yang ada di dalam otak Sawamura? Kenapa dia sekali saja tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan selalu bertindak secara impulsif? Memangnya Sawamura itu menderita gangguan impulsif intermitten? Kenapa dia selalu membuat Miyuki uring-uringan?

"Takigawa-_sensei_ sedang bersamanya menghadap Komite Etik," lanjut Takako lagi. Awalnya dia ragu untuk memberitahu Miyuki tentang Sawamura, tetapi Miyuki adalah orang yang paling berhak tahu tentangnya. Sawamura ada karena Miyuki. Dia di bawah naungan Miyuki. Jadi, Miyuki harus tahu. Masalahnya saat ini, apa yang harus dilakukan?

"Antar aku ke Ruang Komite Etik," kata Miyuki. Takako menurut dan mereka mulai berjalan bersama. Miyuki memutar otaknya dan harus bisa mempertahankan Sawamura di RS ini. Sawamura adalah miliknya dan dia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengusir Sawamura tanpa seiijinnya.

Miyuki sudah mendapat gambaran kasus secara garis besar tentang kasus yang menimpa Sawamura. Dia sudah menyiapkan ribuan argumen untuk mempertahankan Sawamura di RS ini. Namun, yang membuat sakit kepala, kenapa ada Chris juga? Kenapa dia ikut bersama Sawamura? Apa tujuannya?

Ketika mereka sampai, para anggota Komite Etik sudah mulai meninggalkan ruangan. Ada si ketua, Takashima Rei, lalu 5 orang lagi dan 2 orang yang sangat familiar. Ozaka dan Kumakiri. Mereka semua seperti para jendral bintang lima yang sudah mengetahui keputusan final peperangan. Ekspresi di wajah mereka tidak bagus.

Miyuki dan Takako membungkuk hormat ketika mereka lewat. Kumakiri dan Ozaka tidak mengatakan apapun pada Miyuki. Sawamura dan Chris belum terlihat. Lalu, ketika Miyuki mau memasuki ruangan, Chris keluar. Chris menyambutnya dengan senyumnya yang biasa.

"_Senpai_," katanya, "bagaimana?" _Apa Sawamura di depak_? Setidaknya itulah isi tersembunyi dari pertanyaan Miyuki.

"Syukurlah, tidak," jawab Chris, "argumen kami masuk akal dan Takashima-_sensei_ menerimanya. Mereka berdua juga tidak bisa berkutik."

"Aku dengar garis besarnya dari Fujiwara," kata Miyuki, "terima kasih _senpai_."

Chris menepuk pundak Miyuki. "Mau menemaniku makan malam, Miyuki?" tanya Chris. "Di restoran cina yang biasa."

Miyuki menggigit lidahnya sambil berpikir. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini? Dia senang Sawamura tidak diusir keluar dari RS, tetapi rasanya masalah ini berbuntut semakin panjang. Haruskah dia menerima ajakan Chris? Atau menolaknya?

"Traktiranku," kata Chris lagi. Dia seolah memaksa.

Miyuki tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyetujui. Lalu, Chris keluar dari ruangan dan kembali ke Departemennya. Takako juga pamit pada Miyuki untuk kembali ke bangsal VIP, meneruskan shift-nya.

Miyuki memasuki ruangan tersebut dan Sawamura baru saja bangkit dari kursinya dan dia berbalik badan dan menemukan Miyuki di dekat pintu. Miyuki berjalan masuk.

"Bisa tidak sehari saja tidak membuat orang sakit kepala?" gerutu Miyuki.

"Masalah selesai kan?" retorik Sawamura.

Miyuki mendengus kasar. "Bukan itu masalahnya!" decaknya kasar. Namun, dia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kenapa harus pasien Narumiya?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak membeda-bedakan pasien," jawab Sawamura. "Hanya kebetulan saja."

"Kepala Direksi tidak akan menganggapnya sebagai kebetulan," kata Miyuki.

Sawamura mendengus. "Kalau memang mau mencari-cari kesalahan, semua orang bisa melakukannya. Kalau aku mengabaikan CODE BLUE, itu juga bisa jadi perkara." Dia menatap Miyuki. "Bagaimana presentasimu?" tanya Sawamura.

Miyuki menatap Sawamura yang mendadak mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Tahu darimana kau?" tanya Miyuki.

"Asada dan para perawat," jawab Sawamura. Miyuki mengangguk.

"Lancar. Untuk yang pertama," jawabnya.

Sawamura mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruangan bersama dengan Miyuki. "Baguslah," katanya. "Aku mau kembali ke IGD. Kau ada jadwal praktek?"

"_Visit_," jawab Miyuki.

Mereka berpisah di koridor RS.

.

Asada merasa perutnya semakin mual ketika mendengar kasus Sawamura sudah selesai dengan keputusan Sawamura tetap di RS ini. Takigawa Chris sudah kembali ke IGD, tetapi Sawamura tidak.

"Keputusanmu tepat untuk tidak masuk kamar operasi," kata Chris, "dan meneleponku."

Asada menelan ludah seperti menelan pisau. "Sejujurnya, Sawamura-_sensei_ yang melarang saya masuk ke kamar operasi," jawab Asada.

Chris menaikkan alisnya. "Oh ya?"

Asada mengangguk. "Memangnya kenapa, _sensei_?" tanya Asada bingung.

"Kalau kau masuk ke kamar operasi, kau pasti terseret juga sampai Komite Etik," kata Chris, "dan masalahnya adalah kau masih dokter magang di departemen bedah ini. Jelas itu akan mempengaruhi _resume_ mu."

Asada lalu terdiam. Dia kira Sawamura begitu marah padanya sampai melarangnya ikut operasi. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Sawamura melarangnya karena memikirkan masa depannya yang masih menjadi dokter magang. Kalau dia sampai terseret kasus, administrasi akan semakin sulit. Asada hanya tidak menyangka, Sawamura masih bisa memikirkan dirinya padahal dia seolah tampak tidak peduli.

Entah mengapa, Asada jadi sedikit merasa bersalah pada Sawamura. Dia sudah berprasangka buruk tentang dokter bedah itu. Rupanya, Sawamura masih memikirkan dokter lain selain pasiennya. Entah tindakan heroik atau malah bodoh, karena melimpahkan semua beban pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ruang Komite Etik dingin sekali."

Asada bangkit setelah mendengar seseorang menggerutu. Sawamura telah kembali ke IGD sambil menggosok-gosok tangannya untuk mengusir dingin. Tanpa sadar, Asada berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sawamura-_sensei_!"

"Oh Asada. Bagaimana kondisi IGD?" tanya Sawamura.

Dia sudah berbicara dengan normal lagi pada Asada. Sisa-sisa kemarahan tidak tampak lagi di wajahnya. Dia sudah kembali menjadi Sawamura Eijun, si dokter bedah yang ramah dan senang dengan interaksi sosial. Asada merasa bodoh dengan pemikirannya yang terlalu jauh tadi.

"Silahkan menikmati kondisi IGD kita," katanya sambil tersenyum. Sebagai balasan, Sawamura hanya menjitak kepalanya lembut.

.

"Dari hasil rekaman EEG tidak ada masalah," jelas Yabe. Narumiya berdiri di sebelahnya. Pasien masih berada di salah satu ranjang ICU. Dokter anestesi meresepkan anti-hipertensi jalur IV untuk mengontrol tekanan darah.

"Apa kau sudah bicara dengan bedah saraf?" tanya Narumiya.

"Sudah," jawabnya, "berdasarkan hasil CT-Scan yang terakhir, operasi ulang tidak dibutuhkan." Narumiya sudah menduga hal tersebut. "Tapi kalau kau berkeras untuk memastikan lagi, kita bisa melakukan angiografi untuk mengecek pembuluh darah otak."

"Itu bukan hal yang mendesak saat ini," kata Narumiya. Dia menatap pasien lelaki itu sekali lagi sebelum keluar dari ICU. Yabe berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan mulai sekarang?" tanyanya. Narumiya menatapnya. "Pemaparan program kerja sudah dimulai kan?"

Narumiya menghela napas. "Aku akan memikirkan hal itu belakangan," katanya, "aku akan bicara pada Carlos untuk membantumu mengontrol hipertensi dan stroke-nya. Sisanya, aku yang akan mengurus."

Yabe menatap Narumiya dengan berbagai macam pikiran. Narumiya tidak tampak tertekan atau panik karena salah satu pasiennya jatuh ke dalam kondisi kritis. Meskipun itu bukan kesalahan pada tim medis dan murni kesalahan pasien.

"Sepertinya Sawamura berhasil bertahan di RS ini," kata Yabe.

Narumiya menatapnya. "Oh ya?"

"Takigawa sendiri yang memastikan hal itu."

Narumiya mengangkat alisnya. Chris membantu Sawamura agar tetap bertahan di rumah sakit. Narumiya bukan kenal Sawamura hanya sehari. Mereka satu universitas dan dulu juga satu rumah sakit. Narumiya sudah hapal sekali bahwa Sawamura tidak begitu peduli kalau dirinya kena kasus hanya karena tindakan yang dilakukannya terhadap pasien. Bukan sekali dua kali dia ditegur rumah sakit atau dokter lain komplain karena Sawamura seenak jidatnya merebut pasien.

Memang sih, apa yang didebatkan oleh Sawamura sangat masuk akal, tetapi harga diri dari dokter lain jatuh dan seolah diinjak-injak olehnya. Itu yang tidak bisa diterima oleh para dokter. Makanya, ketika Sawamura memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari RS Universitas, para dokter menarik napas lega, meskipun RS Universitas jadi kehilangan aset yang sangat berharga.

Narumiya berpisah dengan Yabe di koridor poliklinik. Yabe akan memulai prakteknya, dan Narumiya meneruskan langkahnya menuju departemen bedah. Setidaknya, dia harus mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Sawamura.

"Sawamura-_sensei_ sedang makan siang di kantin RS," ujar salah satu perawat IGD di ruang istirahat, ketika Narumiya bertanya tentang keberadaan Sawamura.

"Terima kasih," kata Narumiya. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan pergi ke kantin.

Kantin RS jauh lebih besar dengan interior yang di desain mewah. Jelas, sangat berbeda dengan milik RS Universitas yang sudah bobrok dan penuh dengan residen yang merokok. Menemukan Sawamura di kantin tidak begitu sulit, karena situasi kantin yang tidak begitu penuh dan siluet Sawamura yang mudah dikenali. Narumiya berjalan menghampiri dokter bedah tersebut.

"Sawamura," panggilnya. Sawamura sedang makan nasi dan tempura. Narumiya duduk di depannya.

"Apa?" tanya Sawamura sambil mengunyah tempuranya.

Narumiya menyunggingkan senyum tajamnya. Sawamura sudah hapal Narumiya sejak mereka duduk di bangku kuliah. Mereka berdua bertemu di tahun kedua dan selama satu semester mereka satu kelompok tutorial dan skill lab. Itu adalah senyum yang selalu Narumiya berikan pada Sawamura jika mereka ingin bersaing, dalam hal presentasi, skill lab, atau nilai ujian.

"Jangan menatapku perhitungan seperti itu," kata Narumiya.

Sawamura mengangkat alisnya. "Jangan berbasa-basi seperti itu."

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu," kata Narumiya, "pasienku tertolong berkat bantuanmu."

Sawamura kembali menyuap nasi dengan sumpit dan mengunyahnya. "Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku saja."

"Aku tahu," kata Narumiya. "Sepertinya kau bertahan lebih lama di RS ini daripada perkiraanku ya."

Sawamura mendengus mendengar kata-kata Narumiya. "Maaf ya," kata Sawamura, "karena tidak sesuai perkiraanmu."

Narumiya ikut terkekeh. "Sejujurnya, jauh lebih menarik seperti ini. Para orangtua itu terlalu ikut campur."

Sawamura hanya mendengarkan saja. Dia tidak berkomentar apapun. Narumiya Mei adalah sosok yang egois di mata Sawamura. Egois, karena dia berusaha menolak semua kemudahan yang didapatkan sebagai darah biru. Sedari mereka menginjakkan kaki di RS Universitas sebagai koass, Sawamura berkali-kali melihat kemudahan yang ditawarkan. Namun, Narumiya menolak semua itu. Dan dulu Sawamura tidak bisa mengerti pikiran Narumiya. Mungkin sampai sekarang dia tidak akan mengerti.

"Kalau sainganmu bukan Miyuki Kazuya, kau pasti sudah menjabat sebagai professor sekarang," kata Sawamura.

"Benar."

"Tidak mau coba di RS lain?" tanya Sawamura lagi.

Narumiya menyunggingkan senyum tajam. "Apa kau berusaha mengusirku dari RS ini?" selidiknya. Sawamura hanya mengangkat bahunya. Dia kembali makan dengan santai. Narumiya lah yang mendengus di akhir. "Kau memang tidak berubah."

"Aku tidak akan berubah," kata Sawamura. Iris emasnya berkilat ketika dia mengatakan hal tersebut. Narumiya sampai menahan napasnya sesaat karena Sawamura mendadak terlihat serius.

"Tapi kau masih di RS ini kan?" retorik Narumiya. "Biasanya kau di skors karena merebut pasien dokter lain. Kau _berubah_."

Sawamura tidak berpikir sampai ke situ. Dia merasa kalau dia tidak berubah. Dia tetap mengobati pasien seperti dulu dan seterusnya pun akan seperti itu. Dia tetap berpegang pada prinsipnya yang kokoh dan sekeras batu. Sawamura tidak berubah.

Namun, benarkah dia tidak berubah? Perjumpaannya dengan Miyuki Kazuya adalah hal paling aneh dan sekarang dia ikut terbawa dalam arus milik Miyuki. Satu-satunya alasan dia membela diri ketika kena kasus, karena Miyuki Kazuya. Sawamura memang seperti batu karang, tetapi Miyuki Kazuya adalah ombak yang menggerus batu karang itu perlahan-lahan dan konstan. Membuatnya perlahan-lahan melebur bersama arus yang diciptakan oleh Miyuki. Rasanya, kalau dia tidak segera sadar diri, dia bisa terseret oleh Miyuki dan tidak bisa kembali lagi.

Sawamura mendengus ketika dia berpikir seperti itu. Bisa-bisanya dia berpikir secara hiperbola.

"Aku hanya mengobati pasien."

.

**BERSAMBUNG**

_We play dumb_

_But we know exactly what we're doing_

* * *

A/N: Semoga para pembaca menikmati cerita ini dan silahkan tinggalkan jejak berupa komentar, kritik, dan saran di kolom review. Atau hanya sekedar menekan tombol favorite dan follow.

Salam,

Sigung-chan

.

Stay safe para pembaca dan jangan lupa berdoa sebelum melakukan sesuatu :)


	12. Case Report 12

Daiya no A belongs to Terajima Yuuji

PERHATIAN!

MEDICAL AU! Typo, OOC, dll.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

**ONLY THE YOUNG**

_We play dumb_

_But we know exactly what we're doing_

.

Miyuki memarkirkan mobilnya di lapangan parkir restoran cina. Sejujurnya, dia tidak ingin datang makan malam bersama dengan Chris. Entah mengapa, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Chris. Dia merasa ini ada hubungannya dengan kasus yang menimpa Sawamura dan bertahannya dokter bedah itu di RS ini. Dia tidak mau berburuk sangka, tetapi dia juga bukan manusia naif. Hukum balas budi itu berlaku secara lisan dan lebih mengikat dibandingkan hukum yang tertulis.

Rupanya Takigawa Chris juga baru sampai di depan pintu masuk restoran. Dia melambai pada Miyuki yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Miyuki berharap senyumnya tidak terlihat kaku dan dipaksakan.

"Untuk dua orang," kata Chris pada seorang pelayan yang menyambut mereka. Pelayan perempuan itu membimbing mereka menuju meja di tengah ruangan yang berisi empat buah kursi.

"Maaf, meja untuk dua orang sudah habis," katanya.

Chris tersenyum. "Tidak masalah," katanya. Chris dan Miyuki duduk berhadap-hadapan. Tas kerja mereka diletakkan di kursi kosong sebelah mereka. Si pelayan perempuan menyerahkan dua buku menu untuk dilihat oleh Chris dan Miyuki. Mereka berdua membaca sesaat menu yang tertera di buku menu.

Miyuki Kazuya menatap tanpa minat ke arah nama-nama masakan cina. Biasanya dia suka masakan cina, tapi dia lebih rindu masakan india dan rempah-rempahnya. Dia tidak lapar dan dia benci orang yang tidak jelas maunya apa. Miyuki tidak suka menerka-nerka maksud dan tujuan seseorang. Dia tidak suka berpikir celah mana lagi yang harus dilindunginya agar tidak bisa dijatuhkan oleh lawan.

"Miyuki!" seru Chris agak keras. Miyuki tersentak dari lamunannya. Dia menatap Chris yang sudah mengembalikan buku menu tersebut. Si pelayan dan Chris menatap Miyuki. "Kau akan memesan apa?" tanya Chris.

Miyuki baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi dia hanya memelototi daftar menu tanpa memesan. Dia berdeham karena tidak enak pada keduanya. "Aku pesan wonton saja," kata Miyuki. Si pelayan mencatat pesanan Miyuki dan mengambil kembali buku menu. Lalu, dia undur diri.

"Kau yakin hanya makan dengan itu?" tanya Chris, "apa mengenyangkan?"

Miyuki mengangguk. "Aku sudah biasa," jawabnya. Padahal tadi itu dia hanya asal pilih menu saja.

"Aku penasaran dengan menu mapo doufu mereka," kata Chris, "katanya di sini terkenal pedasnya."

"Tapi _senpai_ tahan pedas?" tanya Miyuki. Seumur-umur Miyuki mengenal Chris, dia belum pernah melihat Chris makan-makanan pedas.

Chris tersenyum. "Justru karena itu aku jadi ingin memesan makanan itu," katanya.

Miyuki, yang tidak tahan dengan basa-basi tidak penting, akhirnya memutuskan bertanya. "Ada apa sampai _senpai_ mengajak makan malam?" tanyanya.

Chris tidak merasa tersinggung dengan pertanyaan mendesak Miyuki. Dia malah tampak menikmati setiap ekspresi Miyuki yang perhitungan, meskipun Miyuki berusaha menyembunyikannya. "Santai saja Miyuki," kata Chris, "kita punya banyak waktu mengobrol."

Di bawah meja, tangan Miyuki mengepal. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk berbasa-basi seperti ini dengan Chris. Dia hanya ingin tahu apa tujuan Chris dan apa yang diincar olehnya. Namun, dia tahu bahwa semakin Chris didesak dengan pertanyaan seperti itu, semakin dia dipermainkan. Untuk saat ini, Miyuki akan mengalah dan mengikuti alur permainan dari Chris.

Chris melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Aku tertarik dengan pemaparan program kerjamu," kata Chris memulai percakapan, "sayang, aku harus keluar di tengah-tengah penjelasan karena kasus."

"Ah, iya, Sawamura," kata Miyuki paham. "Jadi itu alasan kenapa kau pergi tiba-tiba."

Chris mengangguk. "Benar."

"Tapi kasus Sawamura akhirnya selesai, berkat _senpai_," kata Miyuki lagi.

"Sudah sewajarnya Kepala Departemen membela dokter yang berada di bawah naunganku," jelas Chris. Miyuki tidak suka cara Chris menjelaskan hal itu. Seolah memang Chris yang paling berhak atas Sawamura. Seolah Sawamura memang bagian dari Departemen Bedah. "Lagipula kau yang akan kesusahan kalau Eijun sampai dikeluarkan dari RS."

Telinga Miyuki seolah tergelitik. "Eijun?" tanyanya tanpa sadar.

"Nama kecil Sawamura," kata Chris, "kau tidak tahu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tahu," jawab Miyuki singkat. Dia hanya tidak menyangka bahwa Chris memanggil Sawamura dengan nama kecilnya. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka bahwa kau sangat akrab dengan bawahanmu sampai memanggil nama kecilnya," jelasnya.

"Begitulah," kata Chris tidak jelas. Dia sengaja mengatakan hal itu untuk melihat ekspresi dari Miyuki. Miyuki mati-matian menjaga agar ekspresinya tetap datar. "Tapi, mari kita kesampingkan masalah itu," ujarnya, "aku ingin bertanya-tanya tentang program kerjamu."

Miyuki menelan ludahnya seperti bongkahan silet. Situasi macam apa yang sedang dihadapinya saat ini? "Apa kau membuat program kerja seperti itu karena pengalamanmu sebagai Kepala Departemen?" tanya Chris. "Professor memang dibutuhkan di masing-masing departemen, tapi kebanyakan dari mereka hanya menikmati gelar saja. Karena itu kau merancang program kerja seperti itu?"

Miyuki tidak langsung menjawab. Dia menimbang-nimbang jawaban seperti apa yang bisa memuaskan Chris. Namun, jelas sekali bahwa Chris mengajaknya makan malam bukan hanya sekedar bertanya tentang program kerja. Ada sesuatu yang lain.

"Apa _senpai_ tidak tertarik dengan kursi professor di RS ini?" tanya Miyuki. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chris, tetapi menanyakan hal lain. Kacamata Miyuki memantulkan sinar lampu ruangan di tempat mereka berdua duduk.

Chris menatap Miyuki seperti sedang menyelidiki. Mungkin Miyuki tidak semudah itu dipermainkan dan dibuka begitu saja kartunya. "Aku rasa dengan kemampuan _senpai_, kursi professor di Departemen Bedah bisa didapatkan dengan mudah."

Chris tersenyum, "benar. Tidak seperti seseorang," katanya.

Tangan Miyuki mengepal tanpa sadar. Entah mengapa senjata yang awalnya ingin dilempar, malah berbalik ke arah Miyuki. Miyuki harus berdiri tegar dan tidak boleh runtuh di hadapan Chris. "Setidaknya, kemampuan yang dinilai secara adil itu jauh lebih meyakinkan dan bisa mengubah RS ini."

"Kemampuan ya," ulang Chris. "Meskipun dibilang adil, pada kenyataannya, tidak semua dokter memiliki kemampuan."

Chris menatap Miyuki. "Seharusnya kita berdua sama-sama tahu bahwa kemampuan hanya ada pada orang-orang tertentu saja. Sisanya, adalah orang biasa."

"Itu karena mereka tidak melakukan apa yang menjadi kemampuan sejati mereka," kata Miyuki. Namun, dia mencerna kalimat Chris dalam-dalam.

"Mungkin," kata Chris.

Makanan mereka berdua datang, dalam kondisi panas dan harum rempah-rempah cina yang menyengat. Satu mangkok mapo doufu dengan kuah yang berwarna merah terhidang cantik di hadapan Chris. Chris harus menelan ludah berkali-kali karena aroma menyengat itu begitu menusuk hidung.

"Selamat makan," kata mereka berdua.

Miyuki mengambil satu butir siomay yang ada di dalam mangkok dan mulai meniup-niupnya. Setelah dirasa cukup hangat dan tidak akan menyebabkan lidahnya terbakar karena makanan yang panas, dia mulai memakan wonton di depannya.

Chris sendiri sedikit menyesal memesan makanan yang sudah berwarna merah bahkan sebelum disentuhnya. Dia mengambil sendok dengan ragu dan mulai menyuap tahu dan kuah panas pedas itu ke dalam mulutnya. Dia mengernyit dan terbatuk ketika menelan suapan pertama.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Miyuki.

Ekspresi Chris jelas mengatakan sebaliknya. Dia langsung mengelap mulutnya dengan tissu. "Aku tidak menyangka ternyata sepedas ini," katanya. Lidahnya terasa kebas dan seperti ditusuk-tusuk saking pedasnya.

"Mau memesan makanan yang lain?" tanya Miyuki. Dia bersiap mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil seorang pelayan, tetapi Chris menolak.

"Tidak masalah," katanya, "aku hanya tinggal memakan tahunya saja." Dan dia mulai menyendok tahunya tanpa ada kuahnya. Karena Chris berkata seperti itu, Miyuki juga tidak jadi memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan lain.

Setelah makanan di mangkok Miyuki habis setengah, Miyuki kembali angkat bicara. "Apa tujuan kita makan malam hari ini?" tanyanya lagi.

Chris baru menelan dua potong tahu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Miyuki. "Kau ini tidak sabaran ya," katanya.

Kedua mata Miyuki berkilat tajam. "Ini ada hubungannya dengan kasus Sawamura kan?" tebaknya. Chris hanya tersenyum. Dia menaruh sendok di pinggir mangkok dan mendorongnya agak jauh dari hadapannya. "Aku berterima kasih karena _senpai_ mau membantu Sawamura menghadapi Komite Etik. Sekarang, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Kalau kau sudah lugas seperti ini, aku juga harus menjawabmu dengan lugas ya," kata Chris. "Miyuki, berikan Sawamura Eijun padaku," katanya lugas.

Sendok yang dipegang Miyuki hampir terlepas dari tangannya. Untung saja masih ada sedikit kesadaran sehingga dia tidak benar-benar melepas sendok itu. Malahan, setelah kesadaran Miyuki pulih, dia menggenggam sendok itu dengan erat, seperti mau mematahkannya menjadi dua bagian.

Dia sudah menduga bahwa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sawamura dan kasus kemarin, tapi dia tidak menduga bahwa Chris akan langsung meminta Sawamura bergabung dengannya secara frontal seperti ini.

Chris menghela napas. "Sejujurnya aku sudah pernah mengajaknya bergabung," kata Chris, "tapi aku ditolak mentah-mentah."

Dua informasi baru itu merasuki Miyuki dan membuat perasaannya tak karuan. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Chris sudah sejauh itu berusaha merekrut Sawamura dan karena hal itu dia merasa marah. Pada Sawamura dan pada dirinya sendiri. Sawamura tidak mengatakan apapun padanya dan itu membuatnya marah pada pemuda itu. Dia juga marah pada dirinya sendiri karena dia sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang kehidupan Sawamura di Departemen Bedah. Apalagi intensitas pertemuan mereka menurun sejak Miyuki resmi jadi kandidat. Dia merasa kecolongan.

Yang kedua, Sawamura menolak ajakan Chris. Miyuki Kazuya merasakan perasaan yang bertolak belakang dari yang tadi dirasakannya. Dia senang karena Sawamura tidak tergiur dengan Departemen Bedah, meskipun saat ini dia bekerja di bawah naungan Chris. Namun, sampai kapan Sawamura bisa terus menolak? Apalagi Chris mengejar dengan begitu gigih sampai mengutarakan niatnya pada Miyuki.

"Kenapa _senpai_ memberitahu hal ini?" tanya Miyuki.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu," kata Chris, "tolong bujuk Sawamura."

"Kenapa harus Sawamura?" tanya Miyuki lagi. Dokter bedah bukannya sedikit di RS mereka.

"Kenapa kau memilih Sawamura untuk jadi dokter bedahmu?" Chris balik bertanya.

Miyuki maupun Chris tidak butuh jawaban yang diteriakkan secara keras-keras, karena mereka berdua sudah tahu jawaban masing-masing. Miyuki hanya tidak bisa menerima apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan saat ini.

"Miyuki," kata Chris, "sistem RS yang ingin kau bangun itu, tidak akan semudah itu." Miyuki diam mendengarkan. "Dan menurutmu, apa para kepala departemen yang lain setuju dengan sistem yang akan kau bawa ke RS ini? Kau tidak akan mampu meyakinkan seluruh kepala departemen untuk setuju. Kau sendiri tahu hal itu."

"Apa yang hendak kau sampaikan?" tanya Miyuki.

"Sawamura Eijun tidak akan bisa kau kendalikan," kata Chris, "kau lihat sendiri apa yang selama ini dilakukannya dan siapa yang membereskan kekacauan yang ditimbulkannya." Chris menatap Miyuki. "Kalau Sawamura tetap bersamamu, sistem yang ingin kau bangun tidak akan berhasil, meskipun kau menang sekalipun. Sawamura tidak akan peduli pada sistem yang kau bawa ke RS ini. Dia hanya peduli pada pasien."

Otak Miyuki dipaksa berpikir keras tentang topik yang diangkat oleh Chris. Sawamura yang dideskripsikan oleh Chris adalah Sawamura Eijun yang mereka kenal dengan baik. Impulsif, sembarangan, dan tidak peduli aturan. Dia bekerja hanya untuk pasien. Entah dalam artian baik atau pun buruk.

Kalau Sawamura tetap bersama dengan Miyuki, artinya dengan semua kekacauan yang ditimbulkannya di RS, jelas sekali dia tidak bisa bertahan lama. Namun, jika dia berada di bawah naungan Chris dan bekerja sebagai dokter tetap di departemen bedah, seandainya Sawamura mengacau, Chris akan menyelamatkannya. Dan Miyuki Kazuya tahu bahwa Chris adalah orang yang sanggup melakukan hal itu.

Takigawa Chris Yuu memang hanya Kepala Departemen Bedah, tetapi pengaruh politiknya begitu besar di RS mereka. Chris yang mengambil S3 di luar negeri dan pulang dengan gelar Ph.D, sejujurnya sudah setara dengan para professor di RS mereka. Entah mengapa dia tidak tertarik dengan kursi kehormatan itu. Sawamura Eijun yang terkena kasus kemarin juga, satu-satunya alasan mereka tidak bisa memberikan hukuman padanya karena Takigawa Chris ikut mengoperasi sebagai asisten pertama. Akan menjadi skandal RS kalau Kepala Departemen dihukum karena membantu operasi _cito_.

Miyuki sudah tahu itu semua, tetapi dia merasa sangat tidak rela. Miyuki Kazuya adalah orang yang membawa sawamura ke RS itu. Sawamura Eijun bisa berdiri dan bekerja di RS itu karena Miyuki. Miyuki yang menemukannya. Sawamura adalah satu-satunya tiang pondasi milik Miyuki Kazuya. Kalau penopangnya direbut, Miyuki tidak punya apa-apa lagi.

"Pasien ya…" gumam Miyuki, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Miyuki menghela napas miris. Sedari dulu Sawamura memang seperti itu. Dia tidak bisa digerakkan dengan kekuasaan, tidak juga dengan uang dan harta. Dia hanya bergerak dengan pasien. Dia ada untuk pasien.

"Penawaranku masuk akal, bukan?" tanya Chris. "Kalau kau menang pemilihan atau pun kalah, tidak ada ruginya untukmu. Kalau pun kau kalah, kau tetap menjabat sebagai Kepala Departemen Gerontologi dan tetap tidak akan bisa melindungi Sawamura kalau dia terlibat masalah lagi." _Tapi aku bisa melindunginya._

Kuah di mangkuk Miyuki sudah dingin. Dia bahkan lupa kalau mereka sedang makan malam saat ini. Sesaat tadi semuanya menjadi abstrak di hadapan Miyuki.

"Kau sepertinya mengenal Sawamura ya," kata Miyuki. Dia menatap Chris. "Sepertinya kalian cukup dekat karena sering shift di IGD."

Chris hanya tersenyum. "Kami sudah dekat bahkan jauh sebelum Sawamura bekerja di RS kita," jawabnya tenang. Dia seolah menanti Miyuki bertanya hal itu dan menjawab dengan suka cita. Miyuki menyesal bertanya hal itu, meskipun sekarang dia dipenuhi rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Mereka kenal dimana? Apakah mereka kenal di luar negeri? Mungkin itu jawaban masuk akal, karena Sawamura adalah pengelana. Dia bertemu dengan macam-macam orang.

"Sawamura adalah dokter yang hidup hanya untuk pasien," kata Chris, "dia adalah dokter yang ideal. Tapi dunia ini tidak seindah itu. Sebagai dokter yang terjun di dalam politik, kita berdua tahu hal itu."

Miyuki paham sekali apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Chris. Dunia ideal itu tidak ada. Dunia yang putih bersih dimana semua bisa bergandengan tangan dan tersenyum hanyalah dongeng pengantar tidur. Dunia yang sebenarnya dikendalikan dengan uang dan kekuasaan. Begitu pula dengan dunia medis. Dunia medis butuh uang untuk membeli peralatan, menggaji para dokter dan perawat, dan fasilitas yang berlimpah. Perputaran uang yang cepat dan berlimpah itu menakutkan. Semuanya bisa ditundukkan, sampai kadang sumpah hipokrates pun dilupakan.

"Kalau aku membujuk Sawamura dan dia tetap menolak, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Miyuki.

Chris kembali tersenyum. "Sejujurnya aku berharap kau berhasil membujuk Sawamura," kata Chris, "soalnya dia sepertinya akan menurut padamu."

Miyuki tidak senang mendengar hal itu dari mulut Chris.

Chris mengecek jam tangannya. "Sepertinya kita sudah cukup lama berada di sini," katanya. "Sebaiknya kita berdua pulang."

Miyuki ikut bangkit dari kursinya. Makanannya sisa setengah, tetapi dia tidak berminat lagi untuk menghabiskannya. Dia ingin kembali ke apartemennya dan bergelung di bawah selimut. Perasaannya campur aduk.

Ketika Miyuki akan membayar makanannya, Chris menolak. "Aku sudah bilang kan, hari ini traktiranku," katanya. Dan dia membayar dengan debit.

Miyuki tidak berkata apa-apa lagi selama perjalanan keluar dari restoran. "Dimana kau parkir mobilmu, Miyuki?" tanya Chris.

Miyuki menunjuk ke arah kanannya. "Wah, sepertinya kita berpisah di sini," kata Chris, "karena aku memarkir mobilku di sana." Chris menunjuk arah kirinya.

Miyuki mengangguk. "Aku duluan," katanya sambil mulai berjalan menuju mobilnya. Namun, Chris memanggil namanya dan dia berhenti. Dia menoleh ke arah seniornya.

"Sawamura hanya bisa mencintai pasien," kata Chris.

Miyuki diam sejenak setelah mendengar kalimat Chris. Lalu, dia memaksakan sebuah senyum yang dia harap tidak terlihat begitu kaku dan menyedihkan. "Terima kasih atas makan malam hari ini _senpai_," kata Miyuki. Lalu, dia berbalik dan kembali berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Di dalam mobil, Miyuki langsung menyenderkan seluruh tubuhnya ke punggung jok yang empuk. Dia menutup matanya dan menghela napas lelah. Langit sudah sangat gelap dan malam semakin larut. Semakin dia menutup mata, bayangan percakapan mereka malah semakin jelas diputar oleh memori Miyuki. Dia menjadi semakin frustasi.

Dia pikir sekarang dia hanya harus fokus pada kampanye sampai pemilihan. Namun, masalah terus datang padanya silih berganti. Dia tidak dibiarkan istirahat barang satu hari dari semua masalah yang datang bagai kereta api.

Miyuki membuka matanya lagi. Lensanya menangkap satu cahaya lembut seperti titik di langit yang semakin gelap. Cahaya itu hilang timbul dan berkelap-kelip. Dibandingkan melihat bintang di desa, di kota sinar bintang kalah jauh dari neon-neon gedung. Namun, bintang sirius adalah bintang paling terang dan selalu bersinar sepanjang tahun. Dia bisa terlihat dimana saja, tidak seperti bintang lainnya.

_Aku sudah tidak bisa percaya siapapun lagi_, batin Miyuki miris. Kini, semua orang yang dikenalnya berusaha menusuknya dari belakang. Semua orang yang dikenalnya berusaha menyerang Miyuki dengan kelemahan-kelemahannya. Tangan Miyuki terulur untuk menggapai bintang sirius yang berkelap-kelip di langit. Namun, baru setengah terangkat, ia terhenti.

Mungkin bintang itu adalah Sawamura. Begitu bersinar, begitu hebat dan begitu menyilaukan. Semua orang tergiur dengan keberadaan Sawamura dan semua orang menginginkan Sawamura, termasuk Miyuki.

Perasaan tidak terima memenuhi hati Miyuki. Miyuki Kazuya adalah orang yang datang pada Sawamura dan mengajaknya bergabung di RS. Sudah selayaknya Sawamura menjadi milik Miyuki. Satu-satunya yang dia punya di RS hanya Sawamura. Satu-satunya yang menjadi penopang Miyuki adalah Sawamura.

Dia memutuskan untuk tidak peduli pada orang lain lagi. Saat ini semua orang pasti berusaha menjatuhkannya dan menghancurkannya. Orang lain terbiasa iri dan tidak suka jika melihat ada yang berusaha naik ke puncak dan berhasil. Mereka akan berusaha menjatuhkan orang tersebut. Itu sudah kodrat manusia. Rasa kompetitif itu adalah naluri alami manusia.

Miyuki Kazuya menegakkan tubuhnya dan mulai men-stater mobilnya. Dia tidak akan goyah lagi. Dia tidak akan peduli lagi pada orang, karena tidak ada yang peduli padanya. Dan yang pasti, Sawamura tidak akan diserahkan pada siapapun.

.

Di negara maju, seperti Jepang, kasus penyakit infeksi sudah sangat jarang terjadi. Penyakit yang prevalensinya meningkat adalah penyakit tidak menular, seperti DM, jantung koroner, kanker, kolestrol. Hal ini berhubungan dengan pola hidup _sedentary_ yang diterapkan banyak masyarakat di dunia. Kasus penyakit infeksi masih banyak terjadi di negara-negara yang masih berkembang, terutama negara-negara dengan iklim tropis.

Mengapa? Karena iklim tropis adalah iklim hangat yang menjadikan banyak bakteri, jamur, dan virus tumbuh berkembang biak dengan nyaman. Suhu yang terlalu ekstrem, misalnya terlalu panas bisa membunuh bakteri yang tidak tahan terhadap pemanasan. Meskipun bukan berarti di negara dengan iklim subtropis tidak memiliki penyakit infeksi. Hanya saja pola penyakit infeksi yang ditimbulkan berbeda jenis dengan penyakit infeksi milik iklim tropis.

Stenosis mitral adalah sebuah penyakit dengan kelainan katup jantung. Suatu keadaan dimana terjadi gangguan aliran darah dari atrium kiri melalui katup mitral karena adanya obstruksi (sumbatan). Kelainan ini menyebabkan gangguan pembukaan sehingga timbul gangguan pengisian ventrikel pada saat diastol.

Stenosis mitral paling sering terjadi akibat komplikasi dari endokarditis reumatika oleh infeksi streptokokus yang berkepanjangan. Penyebab lain dari stenosis mitral (meskipun jarang terjadi) karena kongenital (bawaan lahir), deformitas, _systemic lupus erythematosus_ (SLE), akibat reaksi obat, serta rhematoid arthritis.

Stenosis mitral yang terjadi akibat demam rematik ataupun SLE adalah hasil dari proses peradangan katup (valvulitis) dan pembentukan nodul tipis di sepanjang garis katup. Proses peradangan tersebut akan menimbulkan jaringan parut dan berakhir dengan penebalan daun katup. Keadaan ini menyebabkan mengecilnya area katup, sehingga pada pemeriksaan penunjang berupa Ekokardiografi area mitral menjadi berbentuk '_fish mouth_' atau '_button hole_'.

Penderita dengan stenosis mitral, biasanya asimtomatis atau tanpa keluhan. Kadang disertai keluhan berupa sesak napas yang tidak khas dan juga kelelahan. Pada pemeriksaan fisik, suara S1 ketika auskultasi jantung dengan stetoskop, biasanya bising mitral terdengar jauh lebih keras dari biasanya.

Furuya Satoru menatap hasil rekaman EKG 12 _leads _yang baru saja di print. Dia sudah terbiasa mendapati irama jantung yang ireguler. Fibrilasi atrial adalah salah satu bentuk aritmia yang sering terjadi dan banyak ditemui.

Pasien laki-laki berusia 69 tahun itu masih terbaring dengan 6 _patch_ EKG menempel di tubuhnya. Setelah selesai menyandap irama sinus, Furuya melakukan pemeriksaan penunjang lainnya, yang merupakan _gold standard_ dari penegakkan diagnosis stenosis mitral. Ekokardiografi Doppler.

Ekokardiografi Doppler merupakan pemeriksaan dengan tingkat sensitifitas tinggi untuk menegakkan diagnosis. Sebelum Ekokardiografi ini populer, kateterisasi jantung merupakan hal yang wakib dilakukan. Kateterisasi jantung adalah memasukkan kateter dari paha, menuju arteri femoralis, lalu naik ke atas sampai menuju jantung. Namun, kateterisasi ini menyakitkan.

Setelah dada pasien diberikan gel atau kadang lubrikan, Furuya mulai menjalankan ekokardiografi 2-D. Dengan menggunakan ekokardiografi, derajat berat atau ringannya stenosis mitral bisa dihitung. Tingkat keparahan berdasarkan gradien transmitral, area katup mitral, dan besarnya tekanan pulmonal. Jauh lebih efisien dan mengurangi rasa sakit pada pasien.

Setelah dia selesai melihat, dada pasien yang dilumuri lubrikan dilap dengan tissu dan pasien dipersilahkan memakai baju kembali.

"Setelah saya melihat hasil, kekakuan katup jantung Anda sudah termasuk derajat berat," simpul Furuya. "Apa dulu Anda sempat didiagnosa dengan penyakit infeksi?" tanya Furuya.

Pasien tersebut menggeleng. "Dulu katanya saya menderita penyakit lupus," jawab pasien.

_Systemic lupus erythematosus _(SLE) adalah sebuah penyakit autoimun yang cukup parah. Imunitas tubuh yang seharusnya melindungi tubuh dari invasi hal-hal asing, malah menyerang tubuh sendiri karena salah mengenali musuh.

"Apakah bisa sembuh, _sensei_?" tanya pasien.

"Katup jantung yang telah kaku akibat peradangan sudah tidak bisa kembali seperti semula," jelas Furuya, "satu-satunya yang bisa kita lakukan adalah mengganti katup jantung itu dengan buatan."

"Kalau tidak di operasi bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kalau terus dibiarkan, katup yang sudah kaku akan semakin kaku dan pada akhirnya akan menimbulkan banyak komplikasi, seperti hipertensi pulmonal dan irama jantung yang ireguler," jawabnya.

Pasien itu terlihat ragu.

"Untuk saat ini, Bapak sebaiknya di rawat inap sambil mempersiapkan diri untuk operasi," kata Furuya.

.

Miyuki Kazuya berjalan menuju ruang observasi. Di RS sedang berhembus kabar baru, ada pasien dengan diagnosis stenosis mitral akibat komplikasi SLE dan saat ini akan di operasi. Pemimpin operasinya adalah Furuya Satoru, seorang dokter bedah subspesialis toraks-kardiovaskular.

Begitu Miyuki masuk, rupanya sudah ada lumayan banyak dokter muda yang penasaran dengan operasi hari ini, apalagi kasusnya langka. Namun, matanya langsung terpaku pada Sawamura Eijun yang berdiri berdampingan dengan Takigawa Chris Yuu. Mau tidak mau, Miyuki mengingat kembali percakapannya dengan Chris ketika mereka makan malam.

"Halo Miyuki," sapa Chris. Dia tampak biasa saja, dengan senyumnya yang biasa. Dia tidak tampak seperti orang yang sudah meminta hal yang mustahil pada Miyuki. Miyuki merasa bodoh sendiri. Dia juga harus memasang wajah biasa saja di hadapan Chris. Miyuki berjalan menuju mereka berdua.

"Kupikir kau tidak tertarik," kata Sawamura.

"Manula selalu menarik perhatianku," ujar Miyuki.

Sawamura mendengus main-main. "Dasar maniak."

Miyuki mendelik padanya, "seperti kau tidak saja."

Sebagai jawaban, Sawamura hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Pasien sudah berada di kamar operasi, dan tidak lama kemudian, pintu kamar operasi terbuka dan masuklah Furuya sebagai pemimpin operasi. Dia memakai pakaian standar operasi dan tangan yang diangkat tinggi. Dokter yang menangani anestesi adalah Yui Kaoru. Sawamura mengenal dokter yang perawakan kecil itu. Dia langsung menuju tempat di belakang mesin anestesi.

"Eijun-_kun_," sapa seseorang. Sawamura hapal suara itu. Dia menoleh dan melihat beberapa dokter kenalannya ikut masuk ke ruang observasi.

Sawamura melambai pada si dokter anak. "Harucchi! Kau datang juga?"

"Kasus langka yang sayang untuk dilewatkan," jawab dari Toujo. Di belakangnya, Kanemaru berjalan.

"Si Furuya itu baru masuk lagi tapi sudah dapat kasus bagus ya," komentarnya. Dia menatap tajam kamar operasi. Furuya menempati sebelah kanan pasien dan sepertinya dia menunggu Yui siap dulu baru memulai operasi.

"Kau iri?" tanya Toujo.

Kanemaru hanya mencibir. "Tidak juga."

Duk bolong terpasang, asespsi dilakukan.

"Scapel."

Dan operasi pun dimulai.

Insisi di _midline_, lalu dilanjut sternotomi, dan terbukalah rongga jantung. Jantung masih berdetak dengan tidak stabil akibat fibrilasi atrium dan rongga toraks ditahan menggunakan refrakter.

"Apa alat jantung dan paru buatan telah siap?" tanya Furuya.

"Silahkan lanjutkan _sensei_," kata seorang perawat.

Pertama-tama, Furuya memasang kanula pada pembuluh darah besar, yaitu aorta asenden. Kanula adalah selang atau pipa yang dimasukkan ke dalam tubuh manusia. Selanjutnya, dibantu oleh asisten pertama, Furuya memasukkan kanula ke pembuluh balik besar manusia, yaitu vena cava superior dan vena cava inferior. Setelah semua kanula sudah terpasang rapi dan darah sudah mengalir lancar di dalam selang, Furuya memastikan sekali lagi tidak ada udara yang lolos di dalam selang.

"Turunkan suhu tubuh," perintah Yui.

"Kita lakukan cardioplegia," kata Furuya. Cardioplegia adalah menghentikan aktivitas jantung yang disengaja untuk sementara waktu. Furuya menunggu sampai monitor EKG menunjukkan garis lurus, yang menandakan asistol.

Yui menurunkan suhu tubuh lagi. Teknik hipotermia digunakan agar menghambat aliran darah dan mengurangi perdarahan. Kadang, es batu juga diletakkan di sekitar jantung agar suhu tubuh tetap rendah.

"Membuka atrium kiri."

Dengan pisau bedah listrik, Furuya mulai membuka atrium kiri. Beberapa kali perawat mengelap keringatnya. Setelah atrium kiri terbuka, dengan pinset, Furuya mengambil _clot_ yang terbentuk, atau bekuan darah. Bentuknya seperti gumpalan daging. Furuya mengambil bekuan darah sampai tidak ada lagi yang tersisa. Barulah setelah itu, dia mulai melakukan sayatan pada katup mitral yang bermasalah.

"Scapel."

Dengan pisau bedah biasa, Furuya mulai melakukan eksisi pada katup, bersamaan dengan bagian lain dari katup yang dijahit satu per satu.

Semua orang bisa melihat apa yang dikerjakan oleh Furuya lewat monitor yang ada di ruang observasi. Furuya bekerja secara sistematis dan teratur. Miyuki harus mengakui bahwa dokter bedah yang ada di dalam kamar operasi adalah kebalikan dari Sawamura. Tekniknya apik dan pekerjaannya stabil. Furuya bekerja seperti seorang bangsawan yang sudah dilatih dengan tatakrama secara menyeluruh.

Setelah katup mitral lepas secara sempuna dari jantung pasien, katup mitral itu diletakkan di baki steril. Di sekeliling katup kini sudah berjajar banyak benang yang sudah dipersiapkan sejak awal untuk menjahit katup buatan yang akan menggantikan katup yang sudah kaku.

"Mulai memasang katup buatan."

Asisten kedua mengambil katup buatan dan satu per satu benang yang ada di sekitar katup mulai dijahit di sekitaran katup buatan tersebut. Perawat melakukan irigasi di sekitar katup agar tidak kotor karena darah. Irigasi dilakukan menggunakan NaCl 0,9%. Asisten kedua melakukan suction di daerah jantung, sementara asisten pertama membantu Furuya menjahit katup buatan.

Setelah semua benang sudah masuk ke dalam pinggiran katup buatan secara sempurna, Furuya mulai memasukkan katup buatan itu kembali ke dalam atrium, tempatnya berada dan mulai mengencangkan jahitan.

"Tolong tahan jaringan lemak ini," kata Furuya.

Setelah Furuya mengancangkan jahitan di sekitar katup, sebelum sisa benang di gunting, katup buatan harus di tes terlebih dahulu. Hal ini untuk memastikan bahwa katup yang dipasang akan bisa menggantikan fungsi katup sebelumnya dengan sempurna. Furuya beberapa kali mengetes katup menggunakan pinset.

"Kita gunting sisa benang sekarang."

Asisten pertama melakukan pengguntingan benang. Asisten kedua melakukan suction sisa-sisa irigasi dan darah.

"Kita tutup atrium."

Furuya mulai melakukan penjahitan lagi. Penjahitan atrium meliputi dua lapisan. Setelah selesai, klem yang menahan jalur aorta mulai dilepas. Jantung juga sudah mulai dijalankan kembali.

"_Sensei_! Irama EKG Fibrilasi Ventrikel!"

.

**BERSAMBUNG**

_We cry tears_

_Of mascara in the bathroom_

_Honey, life is just a classroom_

* * *

A/N: Bagi yang menunggu performa Furuya di kamar operasi, silahkan menikmati! Bagi yang menunggu performa Furuya dan Sawamura bersama, mohon bersabar.

Lalu, membalas salah satu review dari seorang guest tersayang /plak!Gakusahsokkenal/ **Kepeleset Nyampe: **maaf ya, moment MiyuxSawa gak begitu banyak di cerita ini. Soalnya konsep awal cerita ini memang fokus pada perjalanan karir Miyuki dan politik RS. Namun, kalau tetap setia membaca, pasti akan ada momen kebersamaan mereka berdua lagi! Stay tune~

Bagi yang me-review ketika login, sudah saya balas di PM masing-masing~!

Semoga para pembaca menikmati cerita ini dan silahkan tinggalkan jejak berupa komentar, kritik, dan saran di kolom review. Atau hanya sekedar menekan tombol favorite dan follow.

Salam,

Sigung-chan

.

Stay safe para pembaca dan jangan memegang bagian masker yang terkena langsung di udara luar


	13. Case Report 13

Daiya no A belongs to Terajima Yuuji

PERHATIAN!

MEDICAL AU! Typo, OOC, dll.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

**ONLY THE YOUNG**

_We cry tears_

_Of mascara in the bathroom_

_Honey, life is just a classroom_

.

Fibrilasi Ventrikel adalah kondisi dimana irama jantung cepat yang mengancam jiwa dimulai dari ventrikel jantung.

"Tekanan darah menurun drastis!"

"Siapkan defibrilator! Kita lakukan resusitasi jantung-paru langsung!"

Perawat mulai mengambil alat untuk defibrilator. Kedua dayung besi diletakkan di langsung di samping kanan dan kiri jantung. "Semua, _clear_!"

"_Clear_!" Furuya melakukan _counter-shock_.

"Masih VF!" lapor Yui.

"Sekali lagi. _Clear_!"

"_Clear_!"

"Belum berubah," kata Yui. "Tekanan darah turun menjadi 40/20!"

"Yui, naikkan saturasi oksigen," kata Furuya, "aku akan melakukan pemijatan langsung pada jantung."

Kedua dayung defibrilator diangkat dan Furuya langsung menggenggam jantung yang berdenyut tidak karuan itu. Teknik pemijatan sebenarnya sama saja seperti resusitasi biasa, hanya saja, jantung secara harfiah digenggam dan dipijat langsung oleh tangan.

Tak berselang lama, Yui kembali memberi laporan. "Irama jantung sudah kembali normal," katanya. Furuya melepaskan tangannya dari jantung pasien.

"Kita lepas alat jantung dan paru buatan," perintah Furuya. Asisten pertama dan Furuya melepaskan kanula-kanula yang dipasang di pembuluh-pembuluh darah besar, sementara asisten kedua melakukan suction dan irigasi dibantu perawat.

"Injeksikan adrenalin untuk menaikkan tekanan darah," kata Furuya. Yui mengangguk.

"Menaikkan perlahan suhu tubuh."

"Kita tutup rongga toraks."

.

"Hoo," gumam Sawamura sambil melihat asisten Furuya yang melakukan penjahitan toraks.

"Sepertinya pertunjukan opera sudah selesai," kata Kanemaru. Bagian klimaks dan antiklimaks-nya sudah disuguhkan secara sempurna. Kalau sudah masuk tahap penjahitan, sudah bisa disebut bagian penutup.

"Kau sudah mau kembali?" tanya Sawamura.

"Aku masih punya banyak pasien patah tulang," katanya. Dia lalu pergi dari ruang observasi.

"Kuramochi mana?" tanya Miyuki pada Toujou. Biasanya Kepala Departemen yankee itu tidak pernah melewatkan operasi bagus.

"Sedang terjebak di ruang praktek," jawab Toujou. Miyuki mengangguk paham. Dia bisa membayangkan bahwa Kuramochi benar-benar harus menahan dirinya agar tidak kabur begitu saja dan meninggalkan ibu hamilnya sendirian. "Nanti saya akan memberikan dia rekaman operasi hari ini."

Lalu, Toujou pun pamit.

"Duluan, Eijun-_kun_," kata Kominato, "kapan-kapan aku konsultasi lagi ya."

Sawamura melambai pada temannya sambil tersenyum. Para dokter muda yang menonton juga masing-masing mulai meninggalkan ruang observasi setelah membungkuk hormat pada Miyuki dan Chris. Miyuki tidak ingin kembali, karena dia tidak akan tahu apa yang dibicarakan oleh Chris dan Sawamura. Namun, dia juga tidak bisa terus berada di ruang observasi tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Sebaiknya kita juga kembali," ujar Chris pada Sawamura. Chris sudah berjalan lebih dulu, diikuti oleh Sawamura. "Duluan Miyuki," kata Chris sambil tersenyum.

"Sampai nanti Miyuki Kazuya," kata Sawamura. Dia menghilang bersama Chris begitu pintu ruang observasi di tutup. Miyuki mengatur napasnya sekali lagi. Jelas sekali tadi Chris berusaha membuatnya goyah dengan membawa Sawamura menonton operasi. Yang membuat Miyuki lebih kesal, dokter bedah itu malah tampak biasa saja, seperti dia tidak berhutang penjelasan pada Miyuki.

Setelah dia cukup tenang, Miyuki juga mulai keluar dari ruang observasi. Dia punya banyak pasien manula menunggunya.

.

Ochiai Hiromitsu duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Narumiya Mei di ruang kerjanya. Dia menatap konsultan muda itu dengan pandangan menyelidik dan tajam, serta tidak lupa jenggot lancipnya yang tampak lebih lancip daripada biasanya.

"Apa-apaan program kerjamu itu?" tanya Ochiai tidak suka. Dia pikir untuk sejenak dia bisa duduk tenang, tapi Narumiya malah melakukan hal-hal yang membuatnya semakin sakit kepala.

"Memangnya apa yang paman harapkan ketika mengajukanku sebagai kandidat? Aku tidak akan mengubah program kerjaku, kalau itu tujuanmu hari ini," jawab Narumiya.

"Aku bersusah payah membuat panitia pemilihan, tapi kenapa sekarang kau bersikap seenaknya?" tanya Ochiai tidak suka.

Narumiya mengangkat bahunya. "Sejak awal aku tidak memintamu melakukan hal tidak penting seperti itu kok," jawabnya.

"Dasar sombong," cibir Ochiai, "kau pikir bisa mendapatkan dukungan karena kau bersikap seolah adil?" tanyanya sinis. Narumiya diam mendengarkan. "RS tidak butuh persaingan. RS butuh orang-orang loyal."

"Itu kan dari persepsimu," kata Narumiya.

"Tidak jadi masalah persepsi siapa," ujar Ochiai, "kau akan paham betapa berartinya orang-orang yang setia padamu."

"Mungkin sebaiknya paman mengoreksi kata 'setia' itu," kata Narumiya, "karena kita tidak pernah tahu kapan akan ditusuk dari belakang."

Narumiya bangkit dari kursinya. "Aku harus kembali praktek," katanya dan dia berjalan keluar dari ruangan mewah itu.

Ochiai menyaksikan pintu ditutup kembali dan ruangan kembali hening. Bagus, sekarang Narumiya Mei juga berbalik padanya dan berancang-ancang untuk menusuknya jika dia punya celah. Sekarang, kalau dia tidak berhati-hati, karirnya lah yang akan tamat di RS ini. Kalau karirnya tamat, artinya dia sudah tidak punya kuasa di RS dan sudah pasti tidak akan ada orang yang mau berpaling untuk melihatnya. Tidak akan ada yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh harapan, bersedia menjilatnya, dan berkorban untuknya. Semua itu tidak ada.

Kekuasaan Ochiai Hiromitsu di RS ini mulai memudar.

.

Ginjal adalah organ yang hanya berukuran sekepalan tangan dan berbentuk seperti kacang. Setiap manusia dianugrahi sepasang ginjal, berada di kiri dan di kanan. Ginjal terletak di rongga retroperitoneum, atau area belakang abdomen (perut). Ginjal tidak seperti paru-paru atau pun hati, yang ukurannya besar dan memakan tempat di rongga tubuh manusia. Ginjal juga tidak seperti otak, pusat kecerdasan manusia, yang harus selalu didahulukan dalam kondisi darurat. Namun, ginjal adalah organ penting untuk mengatur proses keseimbangan tubuh manusia.

Salah satu fungsi ginjal yang paling penting adalah mengontrol keluar-masuknya air di dalam tubuh manusia. Jika dirasa tubuh terlalu banyak mengandung air, maka air akan dikeluarkan bersama dengan urin. Jika tubuh membutuhkan air, maka air akan disaring kembali di ginjal dan dikembalikan ke seluruh tubuh untuk memenuhi kebutuhan air.

Penyakit ginjal kronik adalah penyakit yang menyerang ginjal dengan penyebab yang beragam, sehingga menyebabkan penurunan fungsi ginjal secara progresif, dan pada umumnya berakhir dengan gagal ginjal. Gagal ginjal sendiri merupakan keadaan klinis dimana fungsi ginjal menurun secara ireversibel (tidak bisa kembali seperti semula), dan membutuhkan terapi berupa ginjal pengganti, seperti dialisis atau transplantasi ginjal.

Pasien perempuan yang berbaring di salah satu ranjang di bangsal VIP itu kondisinya menyedihkan. Miyuki Kazuya datang _visit_ bersama dengan Fujiwara Takako. Usianya baru menginjak 60 tahun, menderita DM tipe 2 selama 20 tahun, dan sekarang menderita gagal ginjal akibat komplikasi DM yang tidak terkontrol.

Ginjal yang sudah tidak berfungsi lagi, tidak dapat mengeluarkan air berlebih dari tubuh kita. Akibatnya, para penderita gagal ginjal selalu tampak membengkak di seluruh tubuhnya. Pada awal gagal ginjal, kaki akan membengkak pertama kali. Memang, kalau hanya kaki yang membengkak, gagal jantung pun memiliki gejala yang sama. Namun, berbeda dengan gagal jantung, pembengkakan pada kaki permanen dan diikuti oleh anggota tubuh lain yang membengkak.

Lalu, selanjutnya pasien tidak bisa buang air kecil. Meskipun sudah minm dengan banyak, air kencing yang keluar hanya sedikit dan berwarna kuning pekat. Hal ini dikarenakan fungsi ginjal yang sudah rusak total. Pada akhirnya, seluruh tubuh akan membengkak karena air. Tubuh akan terasa sangat berat. Bahkan, pasien dengan gagal ginjal kronik sampai tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur karena tubuh mereka yang berat karena air.

"Kapan jadwal Ibu cuci darah?" tanya Miyuki.

"Dua hari lagi," jawab pasien dengan susah payah. Seluruh tubuh menjadi sulit untuk digerakkan.

"Saya akan meresepkan kembali diuretik," kata Miyuki sambil menulis di perkamen resep. "Lalu, Ibu sama sekali tidak boleh menyentuh makanan asin, atau makanan yang banyak mengandung air."

Diuretik adalah obat yang bekerja pada ginjal untuk meningkatkan volume urine yang keluar dengan cara menurunkan reabsorpsi (penyerapan kembali) garam dan air di tubulus ginjal. Diuretik bisa digunakan sebagai obat jika pasien memiliki endapan air di dalam tubuhnya atau nama lainnya adalah edema, seperti gagal jantung, gagal ginjal, serta pengobatan hipertensi (jika obat lain kontraindikasi).

"Saya meresepkan metolazon," kata Miyuki. Metolazon adalah diuretik dari golongan tiazid. Efek diuresisnya sedang dan dapat menyaring sampai 10% natrium dan air. Hanya saja, metolazon bisa menyebabkan hiperglikemia. "Dan insulin." Untuk mengontrol gula darah pasien.

"Nanti kita akan ukur lagi berapa banyak urin yang keluar." Takako mencatat semua yang diucapkan Miyuki di lembar rekam medik. "Lalu, Ibu juga harus tetap menjalankan diet kalium. Nanti saya akan bicara pada ahli gizi untuk membatasi makanan seperti sayur dan buah yang mengandung banyak kalium." Jika kaliun tidak dikontrol, maka tubuh akan mengalami kondisi hiperkalemia, yang mana akan berefek buruk pada jantung. Hiperkalemia akan menyebabkan aritmia atau irama jantung ireguler.

"Apa Ibu sudah makan siang?" tanya Miyuki.

Pasien mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, saya akan menyuntikkan insulin."

Insulin disuntikkan secara intramuskular, bisa di daerah tangan, paha, atau pun perut. Sejujurnya, penyuntikan insulin bisa dilakukan secara mandiri bagi penderita DM, tetapi jika pasien sudah tidak mampu bergerak dengan bebas lagi, atau pergerakannya terhambat, butuh bantuan untuk menyuntik insulin.

Miyuki melakukan asepsis di daerah sekitar perut, mengatur dosis insulin, dan setelah meminta izin, dia menusukkannya dengan sudut 90 derajat tegak lurus di perut pasien. Lalu, setelah insulin masuk, Miyuki mencabut alatnya dan membuang jarumnya.

Setelah selesai, Miyuki keluar bersama Takako. "Jangan sampai lupa memberi jadwal diuretik," kata Miyuki lagi. Takako mengangguk.

"Miyuki-_sensei_," panggil Takako. Miyuki menatap perawat tersebut. "Bagaimana dengan Sawamura-_sensei_?" tanyanya.

Miyuki langsung paham bahwa yang ditanyakan oleh Takako adalah kasus baru-baru ini yang membuatnya sakit kepala. "Aman," kata Miyuki, "dia masih boleh menginjakkan kakinya di RS ini."

Takako menghela napas lega mendengarnya. "Kalau tidak salah, kau yang jadi perawat operasinya, bukan?" tanya Miyuki.

Takako mengangguk. "Entah kenapa, saya merasa harus membantu Sawamura-_sensei_ saat itu," katanya. Matanya tampak menerawang dan mengingat sebuah kejadian, "Sawamura-_sensei_ itu, hanya peduli pada pasien."

Miyuki Kazuya setuju sekali untuk hal ini. "Entah dalam arti baik atau buruk, Sawamura-_sensei_ terus merawat pasiennya. Dia tidak peduli pada dirinya atau pun hari esok."

Miyuki diam mendengarkan. _Dokter ideal_, kalau kata Takigawa Chris. Dari seorang kepala departemen seperti Chris, sampai seorang perawat biasa, semuanya mengatakan hal yang sama tentang Sawamura.

"Begitu ya," kata Miyuki. Dia tidak sadar bahwa dia mengucapkannya keras-keras.

Takako menatapnya. "Apa?"

"Tidak," kata Miyuki akhirnya. "Aku duluan," pamitnya. Takako membungkuk dan Miyuki berjalan keluar dari bangsal VIP.

Entah kenapa, dia jadi ingin bertemu dengan Sawamura. Rasanya mereka sudah tidak bertemu jutaan tahun yang lalu. Semakin banyak orang membicarakan Sawamura, semakin Miyuki ingin menemui dokter bedah itu.

Setidaknya, kini dia paham satu hal. Sawamura itu sama seperti dirinya. Sawamura Eijun sakit. Bukan sakit secara harfiah atau pun secara fisik, tetapi ada satu bagian dari dalam diri Sawamura yang sakit. Sawamura merasa kesakitan menghadapi sistem dan politik RS yang penuh dengan kemelut. Dia tidak bisa menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri, karena itu dia menyembuhkan banyak orang sebagai kompensasi.

Miyuki Kazuya juga mengalami hal yang sama. Dia begitu 'sakit' menghadapi sistem bobrok RS ini. Bedanya, dia berusaha menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri. Dia berusaha menggali apa yang salah dan berusaha memperbaikinya. Dia belum sembuh, dan dia tidak tahu apakah dia bisa sembuh, tetapi dia tetap berusaha sampai sekarang.

Bagaimana bisa mereka berdua begitu mirip? Miyuki seperti melihat pantulannya dari dalam cermin. Namun, Sawamura adalah orang yang sangat keras kepala. Miyuki tidak tahu apakah dia bisa mengubah Sawamura seperti dokter itu perlahan mengubah Miyuki. Miyuki tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh dokter bedah itu. Apakah hanya Miyuki sendiri yang merasakannya.

Dia berniat kembali ke ruangannya, tetapi di persimpangan koridor dia kembali berjumpa dengan Sawamura yang sedang menguap.

"Kau tidak jaga?" tanya Miyuki.

"Baru selesai," katanya, "aku mau ke kantin."

Miyuki mengamati tiap bagian dari diri Sawamura Eijun. Irisnya yang berkilat seperti emas 24 karat, perawakannya yang kurus dan rambut coklat kemerahan. Setelan bedah yang selalu melekat kuat di tubuhnya dan (terkadang) jas putih dokternya. Sawamura tidak berusaha terlihat profesional.

"Dunia kepada Miyuki Kazuya!" seru Sawamura. Miyuki tersentak. Dia menatap Sawamura kesal.

"Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak di koridor?" tanyanya.

"Maaf Yang Mulia," kata Sawamura, "kau sendiri kenapa mendadak bengong seperti itu?" tanyanya.

Miyuki sendiri baru sadar bahwa dia melamun sejenak di depan Sawamura. Apakah dia sebegitu kepikirannya sampai melamun di depan orangnya langsung?

"Apa kau akan langsung kembali ke apartemen?" tanya Miyuki.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Sawamura.

"Kenapa tidak kau jawab saja pertanyaanku?" tanya Miyuki. Miyuki merasa mereka berdua bisa bertukar pertanyaan terus-menerus dan dia sama sekali tidak bosan.

"Aku harus tahu kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu," balas Sawamura.

Miyuki memutar bola matanya. Dia menyerah. Kekeraskepalaan Sawamura tidak bisa dilawan. "Mau ke _batting center_?"

.

Sawamura Eijun berjalan lima langkah lebih dulu dari Miyuki Kazuya. Dia berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak lompat-lompat karena sudah lama sekali dia tidak menyentuh olahraga favoritnya. Miyuki berjalan santai di belakangnya. Jas putih dokternya di taruh di dalam mobil beserta tasnya. Dia hanya membawa dompet dan ponsel yang ditaruh di kantung celananya.

"Kenapa kau jalan lama sekali?" protes Sawamura. Dia menunggu Miyuki berjalan sampai mereka berdua berada di pintu masuk _batting center_.

"Kau saja yang lari-lari," kata Miyuki, "dasar anak kecil."

Sawamura tidak membalas kata-kata Miyuki. Mereka berdua memasuki _batting center_ dan Miyuki langsung membayar untuk dua jam pertama.

"Kau bisa bermain baseball?" tanya Sawamura.

Miyuki hanya tersenyum sombong. "Aku _catcher_ terbaik di masa SMP dan SMA," katanya.

"Kau _catcher_?" Sawamura tampak tidak percaya. Dia mengambil bat logam dan mulai berdiri di kiri _batter box_ sambil memasang kuda-kuda.

"Kau kidal?" tanya Miyuki.

"Kau menghinaku?" tanya Sawamura.

Miyuki menggeleng. "Tidak," katanya, "hanya saja aku baru tahu kalau kau kidal. Selama ini kau memegang scapel dengan tangan kanan."

Bola dilempar dari mesin pelempar dan langsung mengenai bat logam Sawamura. Bola melayang agak jauh, meskipun masih dalam jangkauan. "Aku menulis masih memakai tangan kiri," kata Sawamura.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu menulis," kata Miyuki.

Sawamura memutar bola matanya. "Dan aku tidak pernah melihatmu di ICU," balasnya.

"Aku paham," kata Miyuki. "Tapi sejak kapan kau bisa memegang scapel dengan tangan kanan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sejak kuliah," kata Sawamura. Dia menatap Miyuki. "Kau mau coba memukul?" tanyanya.

Miyuki mengambil bat logam milik Sawamura dan memposisikan dirinya di sebelah kanan. "Tapi saat kita makan malam, kau makan dengan tangan kanan," kata Miyuki sambil memukul bola yang datang. Bola terlempar agak jauh, lebih jauh dari Sawamura.

"Kau hebat juga," puji Sawamura terpana. Dia menatap Miyuki. "Ada yang bernama tatakrama di dunia ini, Miyuki Kazuya."

"Kenapa kau belajar menggunakan tangan kanan?" tanya Miyuki lagi. Dia sudah bersiap di posisi untuk memukul bola yang datang.

Sawamura hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Akan sulit mengoperasi pasien jika aku berdiri di kanan dan memegang scapel di tangan kiri," jawabnya. "Sebenarnya bisa saja aku berdiri di sebelah kiri pasien, tapi itu akan merepotkan anggota tim yang lain."

Miyuki memukul bola yang datang. Bola terlempar lebih jauh lagi. Dia menyerahkan bat logam itu pada Sawamura. Sawamura menerimanya. "Apa kau bermain _baseball_ juga?" tanya Miyuki. Memang terlihat kaku, tapi Miyuki yakin bahwa itu bukan kuda-kuda yang pertama kali dilakukan oleh Sawamura.

"Dulu, di SMP," kata Sawamura.

"Apa posisimu?" tanya Miyuki. Sawamura memukul bola yang datang. Bola terlempar tidak begitu jauh. Memang memukul bukan keahlian Sawamura.

"Kalau aku katakan, kau pasti tidak percaya," kata Sawamura. Miyuki memandangnya dan Sawamura mendengus. "_Pitcher_."

Sesuai dugaan, Miyuki menampilkan wajah terkejut. "Kau? Aku tidak ingat pernah mendengar namamu selama SMP dan SMA," katanya.

Sawamura hanya menghela napas. "SMP-ku tidak pernah lolos babak penyisihan," kata Sawamura, "dan aku tidak bermain _baseball_ dengan serius lagi sejak SMA."

"Kenapa?" tanya Miyuki.

"Aku masuk SMA Swasta Persiapan," jawab Sawamura, "kami lebih dituntut pintar belajar daripada mengayunkan bat _baseball_." Dia menatap Miyuki. "Kau sendiri, SMA mana?" tanyanya.

"Seidou," jawab Miyuki.

"Itu SMA yang _baseball_-nya hebat sekali kan? Tapi salah satu pemainnya terdampar menjadi seorang dokter," kata Sawamura. "Kenapa tidak lanjut menjadi pro?"

Miyuki menatap ke depan, ke arah mesin pelontar bola. "Aku ditawari oleh banyak pihak," katanya, "tapi bagiku baseball hanya sekedar hobi. Tidak untuk dilanjutkan. Aku ingin memulai hal baru di universitas."

Sawamura memukul bola yang datang lagi dan lagi-lagi pukulannya tidak membuat bola terlontar jauh. Dia mulai terlihat kesal dan tidak puas.

"Apa kau benar-benar _pitcher_? Kenapa pukulanmu payah?" ejek Miyuki. Sawamura menahan godaan untuk tidak melontarkan kepala Miyuki sebagai pengganti bola.

"Ini karena sudah lama tidak main," kata Sawamura, "sudah lebih dari 10 tahun aku tidak bermain secara serius lagi."

"Ya ya," kata Miyuki sekenanya. Giliran dia memukul. Ketika Miyuki memukul, bola terlontar jauh dan itu membuat wajah Sawamura semakin masam. Miyuki menyeringai sombong. "Kalau memang hebat, mau berpuluh tahun tidak main juga, tetap hebat."

Sawamura Eijun baru sadar bahwa sudah lama sekali dia tidak melihat senyuman sombong milik Miyuki Kazuya. Meskipun mereka berada di dalam RS yang sama, tetapi kehidupan mereka berdua benar-benar berbeda. Miyuki dan jalan politiknya, serta Sawamura dan pasien-pasien IGD. Sudah lama rasanya dia tidak bertukar ego dengan Miyuki.

"Cih," decak Sawamura. Dia mengambil bat di tangan Miyuki dan berdiri di _batter box_. "Aku juga punya teknik rahasia," katanya sombong.

Miyuki memberikan gestur agar Sawamura melakukan apa yang hendak dilakukannya. Bola datang dan Sawamura memukul bola itu. Pukulannya tidak kuat, tetapi rotasi bola berhenti total dengan sempurna.

"_Bunt_?" tanya Miyuki tidak percaya.

"HA! Rupanya kemampuanku sama sekali tidak berkurang!" seru Sawamura ceria. "Kau lihat, Miyuki Kazuya! Aku ini hebat!" ujarnya sombong.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sawamura menyombongkan diri di hadapan Miyuki. Namun, aura kesombongan kali ini berbeda dari biasanya. Sawamura seperti anak kecil yang akhirnya berhasil melakukan sesuatu. Dia terlihat sangat polos dan membanggakan _bunt_-nya. Sama sekali tidak terlihat bahwa dia adalah dokter bedah yang kemampuannya diperebutkan banyak orang.

"Teknik rahasiamu itu… _bunt_?" ulang Miyuki.

Sawamura menatapnya sedikit tersinggung. "Hei, jangan remehkan _bunt_-ku ya!" katanya tidak terima.

Miyuki menggeleng. "Aku tidak meremehkan _bunt_," katanya. Hanya saja dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa orang seperti Sawamura bisa melakukan _bunt_ dengan sempurna. Rasanya sangat tidak cocok. _Bunt_ adalah teknik memukul bola yang menghentikan rotasi bola sepenuhnya. Bisa dibilang, teknik mengorbankan diri demi tim. Namun, mungkin memang teknik itu cocok untuk Sawamura.

"Mau coba melempar?" tanya Miyuki.

Sawamura menimbang sejenak, tetapi akhirnya dia menggeleng. "Sepertinya tidak," kata Sawamura. "Aku sudah lama tidak melempar dan aku tidak mau cedera otot karena kesalahan."

_Aku tidak mau jika tidak bisa masuk ke kamar operasi dan melakukan tindakan_. Kira-kira seperti itu arti tersirat dari kalimat Sawamura. Miyuki sedikit kecewa, tetapi dia memaklumi alasan yang sangat masuk akal itu.

Sisa waktu, mereka habiskan untuk memukul bola secara bergantian. Lalu, setelah dua jam berlalu, mereka keluar dari _batting center_ dengan keringat yang mengalir dan membasahi kaos (kemeja, dalam hal Miyuki).

"Panas sekali," keluh Sawamura ketika berada di luar _batting center_. Jepang sudah mulai memasuki musim panas.

"Ayo kita beli minuman dingin di supermarket," ajak Miyuki. Mereka berdua berjalan di sepanjang trotoar untuk mencari supermarket. Begitu ketemu, mereka langsung masuk dan menghela napas lega karena AC di supermarket benar-benar sejuk.

"Seharusnya AC-nya dibuat sedingin kamar operasi," kata Sawamura sambil memejamkan matanya dan menghirup udara.

"Berapa biaya listrik per bulan kalau seperti itu?" sindir Miyuki. Mereka berdua mengambil minuman isotonik dari kulkas dan langsung menuju kasir untuk membayar. Setelah itu, mereka kembali berjalan di trotoar. Miyuki belum mau kembali ke mobilnya. Dia masih mau menghabiskan waktu bersama Sawamura.

Mereka akhirnya lelah berjalan dan duduk di sebuah bangku di taman terdekat. Langit sudah mulai berwarna jingga. Sawamura meneguk minuman isotonik itu dan mengelap keringatnya. Sudah berapa lama mereka tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua saja? Bahkan di RS pun Sawamura sudah jarang menemui Miyuki di ruang kerjanya.

Miyuki menatap langit yang berwarna jingga. Embun di badan botol menetes dan jatuh ke tanah. "Dokter bedah itu seperti _pitcher_ ya," kata Miyuki. "Berdiri gagah di kamar operasi, dengan setumpuk tanggung jawab di pundaknya."

Sawamura menatap Miyuki. Dia mendengus. "Kalau dokter bedah itu _pitcher_, berarti dokter anestesi adalah _catcher_," kata Sawamura. "_Pitcher_ bersinar karena _calling_ sempurna dari _catcher_."

Miyuki mengangguk. "Dokter anestesi bertugas meringankan beban dokter bedah. Menyiapkan kondisi pasien sebaik mungkin agar dokter bedah bisa fokus pada tugasnya. Partner yang sempurna."

"Sayangnya kau bukan dokter anestesi," kata Sawamura, "meskipun dulu posisimu _catcher_."

"Mungkin aku lebih tepat di sebut sebagai _first baseman_," kata Miyuki, "menjadi pemain pendukung."

Sawamura memainkan embun di badan botol. "Tapi dunia medis tidak sesederhana susunan pemain _baseball_," katanya. Dia menatap Miyuki. "Kita berdua masih bisa menjadi partner. Menjadi _pitcher_ dan _catcher_."

"Apa?" tanya Miyuki tidak mengerti.

"Aku mungkin sudah tidak akan melempar lagi, tapi aku adalah _pitcher_ di kamar operasi," kata Sawamura.

"Kalau begitu partner-mu Okumura."

Sawamura menggeleng. "Apa menurutmu kondisi pasien hanya ditentukan oleh dokter anestesi? Internis sepertimu jauh lebih berperan dalam menyiapkan kondisi pasien. Dokter bedah tidak bisa berdiri sendiri di kamar operasi. Apa yang ada didepannya, adalah hasil _calling_ dari _catcher_ bernama internis."

Untuk sesaat, Miyuki tidak bisa berkata-kata. Darimana Sawamura bisa mendapatkan filosofi seperti itu? Baseball yang menjadi hobi mereka ketika remaja, kini bermetamorfosis menjadi pekerjaan yang mereka berdua cintai.

"Kau romantis juga ternyata," goda Miyuki.

Tanpa disangka, pipi Sawamura memanas. Karena malu, dia memalingkan wajahnya. Lalu, dia merasa konyol ketika memikirkan bahwa dia malu karena Miyuki menggodanya. Sawamura sudah lama sekali tidak merasakan hal itu. Perasaan kecil yang menggelitik perutnya hanya karena hal-hal remeh. Dia kira, dia tidak akan pernah merasa seperti itu lagi sejak Chris meninggalkannya. Nyatanya, perasaan itu kembali hidup dan menggelitiknya.

"Partner ya," kata Miyuki. Dia menatap Sawamura, "kau dan aku."

"Benar. Kau keberatan?"

_Keberatan_? Miyuki Kazuya malah merasakan hal asing yang menyenangkan. Dia sudah tidak merasakan ekstasi dan euforia baseball sejak duduk di bangku kuliah. Kuliah kedokteran adalah hal yang berat dan menyita waktu. Sedari awal, mahasiswa sudah ditempa dengan keras oleh para dosen dan senior. Baseball terasa seperti sejarah bagi Miyuki. Dia sudah membuang jauh-jauh semua yang tidak berkaitan dengan dunia medis. Sampai hari ini. Bersama dengan Sawamura.

_Pitcher_ dan _Catcher_. Sebuah kombinasi vital dan penting di dalam dunia baseball.

Di waktu sekolah, takdir mereka berdua tidak bertemu. Baseball juga tidak bisa mempertemukan mereka berdua. Namun, dunia medis mempertemukan keduanya. Jalan hidup yang bertentangan di antara keduanya lah, yang menjadi pertemuan takdir mereka. Dan sekarang, mereka hadir dalam bentuk dokter bedah dan internis.

"Oke, partner."

Mereka berdua menikmati momen senyap di antara mereka, sampai ponsel Sawamura bergetar. Sawamura langsung membuka ponselnya dan untuk sesaat, dia tidak bergerak. Dia hanya menatap datar dan menerawang di depan layar ponsel.

"Ada apa?" tanya Miyuki. Sawamura tersentak lagi. Dia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana lagi.

"Aku dapat _e-mail_ dari NGO," kata Sawamura, "mereka kekurangan tenaga medis di Afghanistan."

Informasi itu bagaikan godam baja yang langsung menghantam Miyuki Kazuya. "Jadi kau diminta kembali?" tanya Miyuki.

Sawamura menghela napas. "Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku masih punya urusan di Jepang," jawabnya.

Karena topik seperti ini sudah diangkat, mau tidak mau Miyuki kembali teringat percakapannya dengan Chris. "Kata Chris, kau menolak tawarannya di Departemen Bedah, ya?" tanya Miyuki.

"Dia memberitahumu ya?" Sawamura balas bertanya.

Miyuki mengangguk. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang apapun padaku?" tanya Miyuki lagi.

Sawamura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Toh aku menolak juga. Aku merasa tidak ada yang harus kuceritakan padamu," jawabnya.

Miyuki terlihat tidak puas dan suasana mereka menjadi tidak enak. Kenapa suasana yang sudah bagus harus langsung hancur hanya karena Sawamura menerima surat elektronik? Sawamura menyesal membuka _e-mail_ itu di depan Miyuki.

Sawamura bangkit dari bangku. "Sudah hampir malam," katanya, "sebaiknya kita kembali. Kau juga harus mengambil mobilmu sebelum ditilang."

"Apa kau mau kuantar?" tawar Miyuki.

Sawamura menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Aku masih harus ke supermarket membeli bahan makanan," jawab Sawamura. "Sampai bertemu di RS, Miyuki Kazuya." Lalu, Sawamura berjalan menjauh. Semakin lama semakin jauh. Miyuki belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

_Bisakah dia memiliki Sawamura?_

Setelah banyak kejadian, pemikiran itu masuk begitu saja ke dalam otak Miyuki.

_Kau tidak bisa mengendalikan Sawamura_, begitu kira-kira kata Chris. Sawamura Eijun, seorang dokter bedah jenius dengan sejuta talenta. Sawamura Eijun, yang berusaha memakai tangan kanan hanya agar bisa merawat pasiennya.

_Bisakah dia menggapai Sawamura?_

Kemampuan Sawamura sangat hebat, terlalu hebat malah dan itu membuat setiap orang menginginkannya. Chris menginginkan Sawamura untuk bekerja bersamanya di departemen bedah. NGO saja, membutuhkan Sawamura untuk kembali ke Afghanistan. Miyuki Kazuya hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang menginginkan Sawamura.

Sawamura bagai berlian besar langka yang sangat memikat dan harga yang sangat mahal. Seperti berlian yang terlahir langsung dari inti bumi, begitu indah dan sangat berbahaya. Sawamura seperti puncak dari Gunung Everest, dan semua orang berambisi untuk menaklukannya. Namun, ia juga seperti badai salju yang mampu menyapu bersih dan bergerak sesuka hatinya.

_Bisakah Miyuki memilikinya?_

.

**BERSAMBUNG**

_We team up_

_Then switch sides like a record changer_

* * *

A/N: ini momen MiyuxSawa~~! Silahkan menikmati hidangan~~! Semoga bisa menebus kesalahan karena jarang menyajikan momen MiyuxSawa ya~~

Ginjal itu memang organ yang sangat mungil, bahkan preparat anatomi pada kadaver saja, sangat-sangat mungil, tetapi fungsinya melingkupi 25-30% dari kebutuhan cairan tubuh. Tetap jaga kesehatan ginjal ya, para pembaca, karena kalau ginjal sudah rusak, penderitaannya sangat lama dan biaya pengobatannya sangat mahal.

Semoga para pembaca menikmati cerita ini dan silahkan tinggalkan jejak berupa komentar, kritik, dan saran di kolom review. Atau hanya sekedar menekan tombol favorite dan follow.

Salam,

Sigung-chan

.

Stay safe para pembaca dan penuhi kebutuhan cairan tubuh setiap hari


	14. Case Report 14

Daiya no A belongs to Terajima Yuuji

PERHATIAN!

MEDICAL AU! Typo, OOC, dll.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

**ONLY THE YOUNG**

_We team up_

_Then switch sides like a record changer_

.

Seto Takuma menguap lebar-lebar di pagi hari. Di depannya, Okumura Koushuu hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan mencela. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di salah satu bangku-bangku di kantin. Dua cangkir kopi panas beraroma semerbak tersuguh cantik di hadapan mereka. Namun, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berminat untuk meminumnya.

"Bergadang?" tanya Kawakami Norifumi sambil duduk di sebelah Seto.

"Kemarin banyak operasi _cito_ karena kecelakaan lalu lintas," kata Okumura. Gurat-gurat hitam di bawah matanya kian menebal. "IGD sampai kekurangan dokter."

"Karena itu Seto menguap pagi-pagi," simpul Kawakami.

Mata Seto terlihat sembab di balik kacamatanya. "Dokter bedah yang _full-timer_ dipanggil hampir semua," jelasnya, "aku mengantuk sekali." Dan dia mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau jarang terlihat ya, Kawakami-_sensei_," kata Okumura.

Kawakami hanya tertawa hambar. "Kenapa ya," katanya. "Aku lebih banyak di lab PA soalnya."

"Benar juga," kata Okumura. Matanya semakin berat, apalagi dia terus siaga di ICU sepanjang malam, karena kondisi pasien yang tidak stabil bisa berubah kritis sewaktu-waktu.

"Sawamura mana?" tanya Kawakami.

"Dia tidur di ruang istirahat," kata Seto, dengan kepala masih di atas meja, "sepertinya dia tidak akan bangun sampai siang nanti."

"Kau tidak ikut _morning report_, Kawakami-_sensei_?" tanya Okumura.

"Dokter lab sepertiku tidak begitu penting perannya," katanya.

"Hari ini kau juga ke lab?" tanya Seto.

Kawakami mengangguk. "Kuramochi memberikan 5 preparat hasil swap serviks untuk kuperiksa. Lalu, aku masih harus memberi laporan ke Miyuki tentang jaringan _stem cell_ yang dikembangkannya."

Seto bahkan tidak sanggup merespon lagi. "Aku mau pulang," katanya, "tapi juga tidak berani menyetir."

"Selamat pagi."

"Takako! Pagi," sapa Kawakami. Perawat perempuan itu duduk di sebelah Okumura, setelah dokter anestesi itu mempersilahkan.

"Kemarin IGD _hectic_ sekali ya," komentarnya.

"Kau juga jaga?" tanya Kawakami.

Takako menggeleng. "Aku jaga di bangsal, tapi dipanggil juga ujung-ujungnya untuk bantu operasi," jelasnya. "Tapi tidak banyak juga, karena perawat bangsal tidak boleh pergi lama-lama."

"Kecelakaan di mana?" tanya Kawakami.

"Tabrakan beruntun di jalan tol," jawab Okumura. Seto sudah mendengkur. "Makanya sekarang ICU penuh semua."

"Sepertinya kalian berdua belum sarapan ya," kata Takako. Dia melihat dua cangkir kopi panas yang tidak tersentuh. Uapnya sudah mulai menghilang.

"Mana boleh minum kopi tapi perut kosong," kata Kawakami. "Susah kalau sampai GERD."

Takako tertawa. "Tim medis itu hidupnya penuh dengan kontradiksi ya. Di satu sisi menceramahi pasien tentang hidup sehat, padahal kita sendiri hidupnya jauh dari kata sehat."

Kawakami setuju. "Benar sekali. Tapi sudah jadi kewajiban, apa boleh buat."

"Kalian sudah bekerja keras ya," kata seseorang. Miyuki Kazuya datang ke meja mereka dengan setelan kemeja dan jas putih dokter.

"_Morning report_ sudah selesai?" tanya Kawakami.

Miyuki mengangguk. "Baru saja selesai. Beberapa pasien yang kemarin di bawa ke RS, aku akan menanganinya sebagian," katanya.

"Aku tidak ingat ada manula," kata Okumura.

Miyuki duduk di sebelah Kawakami. "Biarpun aku gerontologis, aku tetap spesialis penyakit dalam. Lagipula, RS kita mendapat banyak rujukan."

"_Progress_-mu apa kabar?" tanya Kawakami.

"Entahlah," jawab Miyuki. Lalu, dia menatap sekeliling meja. "Sawamura mana?" tanyanya.

"Di ruang istirahat," jawab Okumura, mengutip jawaban Seto. Miyuki hanya mengangguk paham secara singkat.

Kawakami mengamati tingkah Miyuki. "Sepertinya kau sudah baik-baik saja dengan Sawamura sekarang," katanya.

Miyuki menatap Kawakami. "Apa maksudnya?"

Kawakami hanya mengangkat bahu santai. "Di awal-awal kau selalu menatapnya perhitungan."

Miyuki memalingkan wajahnya. Dia sendiri tidak sadar hal itu. Sejak kapan dia mulai bersikap seperti itu? Miyuki memutuskan untuk tidak membalas ucapan Kawakami. Dia menatap Seto dan Okumura. "Kalian berdua pulang saja," katanya, "pesan taksi saja kalau tidak kuat menyetir."

Okumura menatap Miyuki. Dia mengangguk. "Ide bagus." Namun, tidak satu pun dari mereka yang beranjak dari kursi kantin.

.

Asada Hirofumi mengusap wajahnya. Dia tahu bahwa IGD adalah tempat di mana semua situasi yang terkesan mustahil, bisa terjadi. Namun, dia tidak menyangka bahwa menjaga ICU jauh lebih susah dan melelahkan. Karena beberapa hari yang lalu terjadi kecelakaan dan korban di bawa ke RS, maka Asada, sebagai dokter magang, memiliki tugas yang fleksibel. Dia membantu di kamar operasi, tetapi lebih banyak dia disuruh observasi di ICU.

Pasien di ICU adalah pasien-pasien yang kondisinya bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu. Tekanan darah dicek setiap 15 menit sekali, saturasi oksigen di sesuaikan, bahkan pemasangan ventilator pun harus dihitung dengan akurat dosis pemberiannya.

Ketika dia memasuki ruang istirahat IGD, sudah ada Sawamura dan Furuya di dalam. Sawamura sedang memasukkan dua gula balok ke dalam cangkir yang berisi teh. Furuya duduk di sofa dalam posisi setengah tertidur.

"Asada," sapa Sawamura. "Mau teh?" tawarnya. Asada menggeleng. Namun, Sawamura memaksa. "Kau pucat tuh! Kau butuh glukosa," katanya sambil menyerahkan cangkir yang tadi di isi dua balok gula. Akhirnya, Asada menerimanya.

Dia nyaris menyemburkan cairan teh itu ketika di telan. Rasanya terlalu manis. "Berapa banyak gula yang dimasukkan ke sini, _sensei_?" tanyanya.

Sawamura tampak berpikir. "Enam, tujuh… entahlah. Yang jelas, kau butuh asupan glukosa," katanya.

Asada memutuskan untuk tidak meminum apapun yang dibuat Sawamura lagi. Fuurya membuka matanya.

"Dia sedang berniat menjadikan kita berdua penderita DM tipe 2," kata Furuya.

Sawamura berdecak kesal. Dia menatap Furuya. "Aku bilang kau butuh asupan glukosa! Mana ada dokter bedah yang gampang kelelahan sepertimu?" katanya.

"Ini karena Tokyo terlalu panas," bela Furuya. Wajah Furuya memang pucat dari sananya.

"Kau bahkan tidak bekerja di tengah lapangan. Kau bekerja di kamar operasi yang dingin," kata Sawamura. Asada baru pertama kali melihat Sawamura berdebat dengan sesama dokter hanya karena masalah sepele.

"Ini namanya mode hemat energi," kata Furuya.

Sawamura memandangnya tidak percaya. "Dasar, aku bisa mengoperasi pasien dua kali lebih banyak dari padamu," kata Sawamura menyombongkan dirinya.

"Hanya dua kali. Aku empat kali," balas Furuya.

"Dasar bohong. Kau saja sudah setengah tidur setelah operasi kedua," balas Sawamura tidak mau kalah.

Furuya menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak terima. Baru dia mau membalas ucapan Sawamura, perawat IGD sudah berteriak.

"Pasien laki-laki usia 10 tahun. _Open wounded fracture_ di kaki sebelah kanan akibat ditabrak oleh motor!"

Baik Furuya dan Sawamura langsung bergegas menuju IGD. Asada mengikuti dari belakang mereka. Ketika Asada melihat, kondisi kaki kanannya sudah sangat parah_. Open wounded fracture_ atau nama lainnya adalah patah tulang terbuka, adalah kondisi di mana tulang patah menembus kulit.

"Sepertinya tidak hanya ditabrak ini," kata Sawamura. Otot-otot di sekitar os. Tibia sudah terkoyak parah dan peredaran darah mati total.

"Katanya sempat terseret dulu setelah ditabrak," info seorang perawat.

"Siapkan kamar operasi," kata Furuya. Perawat mengangguk dan mendorong ranjang si anak lelaki menuju ruang operasi.

"Eijun," kata Chris. Sawamura sampai lupa keberadaan Chris. "Jadilah asisten Furuya," katanya.

"Bagaimana dengan keluarga pasien?"

"Aku yang akan bicara dengan mereka. Kau ke kamar operasi saja."

Sawamura berjalan menuju kamar operasi, bersama dengan Asada. Chris berjalan menuju Ibu dari anak lelaki. Perempuan itu masih menangis.

"Tolong selamatkan anak saja, _sensei_!" isaknya.

Chris menuntunnya agar duduk dan memberinya senyum lembut yang menenangkan. "Tidak perlu khawatir. Para dokter bedah yang mengoperasi anak Ibu adalah dokter-dokter andalan di RS ini."

.

"Lakukan irigasi," perintah Furuya. Sawamura berdiri di kiri pasien, bersama dengan Asada, sementara Furuya di kanan pasien. Asada merasa aneh, karena ini pertama kalinya dia berdiri di garis sejajar dengan Sawamura. Aneh rasanya melihat Sawamura tidak berdiri di kanan pasien.

Perawat melakukan irigasi, untuk membersihkan kotoran di sekitar otot-otot yang robek. Furuya meraba punggung kaki, mencari arteri tibialis posterior dan meraba denyut nadi. Namun, tidak teraba apapun. "Arteri tibialis posterior tidak teraba," kata Furuya. Lalu, dia melakukan tes refleks sederhana. "Refleks negatif."

Itu adalah kabar yang buruk. Melihat kondisi dari kaki kanan pasien dan hasil tes, sepertinya sangat buruk. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan, _sensei_?" tanya Asada.

Furuya tidak terlihat senang. "Kita lakukan amputasi di atas lutut," putus Furuya. Asada lemas mendengarnya. Memang ada beberapa kondisi yang membutuhkan amputasi untuk mempertahankan hidup. Namun, Asada hanya tidak menyangka bahwa keputusan itu diambil untuk anak berusia 10 tahun.

"Siapkan lidokain dan gergaji listrik," perintah Furuya.

Sawamura masih menatap Furuya dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Furuya menatap Sawamura. "Kalau melihat dari prognosis, amputasi adalah pilihan terbaik," katanya.

"Bagaimana dengan kualitas hidup pasien?" tanya Sawamura. Dia memasang ekspresi sulit dan tidak senang, persis seperti Furuya. "Itu harus diutamakan." Sawamura menunjuk pasien yang tidak sadar. "Lihat baik-baik! Kau mau mengamputasi kaki dari anak berusia 10 tahun?!" serunya.

"Apa kau punya saran lebih baik?" balas Furuya. Situasi mereka semakin tegang. Perdebatan memang bukan hal yang baru di kamar operasi. Namun, ini memang menyangkut masa depan seseorang.

"Kita pertahankan kaki pasien," ujar Sawamura mutlak. Iris emasnya berkilat jauh lebih terang.

"Tidak semudah itu kau bicara!" suara Furuya naik satu tingkat. "Kalaupun kita pertahankan, tidak ada jaminan pasien bisa menggunakan kakinya lagi. Sarafnya putus dan arteri tibialis posteriornya juga putus. Jaringan di bawah tibia sudah mengalami iskemia! Amputasi adalah pilihan paling baik, sekaligus mencegah infeksi."

"Karena itu kita pertahankan sekarang! Jaringan otot bukanlah otak yang akan mengalami kerusakan total dalam waktu 2 menit," kata Sawamura, "kita masih bisa mempertahankan kaki pasien. Amputasi tidak diperlukan."

Mereka saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat. Mereka berdua adalah dokter bedah yang teguh pada pendirian dan keras kepala. Namun, akhirnya Furuya menghela napas. "Bagaimana kau ingin mempertahankan kaki pasien?" tanyanya.

"Kita lakukan penyambungan dengan graft," kata Sawamura. "Furuya, aku akan mengikutimu sebagai pemimpin operasi, tapi aku juga akan mempertahankan kualitas hidup pasien. Jangan menambah penggunaan kaki palsu, Furuya."

Kamar operasi sunyi total. Hanya ada suara nyaring dari monitor EKG. Bahkan dokter anestesi tidak mengeluarkan suara. "Oke, kita pertahankan kaki pasien," putus Furuya.

Dia menatap perawat. "Lakukan irigasi di sekitar arteri tibialis posterior," perintahnya. "Kita akan memasang graft."

"Asada, lakukan suction dan bantu perawat," kata Sawamura.

"Klem."

Sawamura dan Furuya melakukan penjepitan masing-masing di ujung arteri tibialis yang putus. Lalu, graft di ambil.

"Benang dan jarum ukuran 8," pinta Furuya. "Sawamura, kau kerjakan graft di ujung bawah," kata Furuya, "aku akan mengurus di atas."

Sawamura langsung melakukan apa yang disuruh. Mereka berdua bekerja secara bersamaan dan sistematis. Tanpa banyak bicara, kedua tangan mereka bekerja serempak dan seirama. Entah Furuya yang bisa mengimbangi Sawamura atau sebaliknya. Asada sampai terpana melihatnya.

"Penjahitan selesai." Klem di buka.

"Alirkan lagi aliran darah," kata Sawamura.

"Jangan seenaknya!" seru Furuya. "Kita masih harus menjahit nervus tibialis!"

"Jaringan semakin lama semakin iskemia! Kalau arteri sudah diamankan, kita bisa menjahit nervus dengan tenang," balas Sawamura. Dia menatap dokter anestesi. "Alirkan darah."

"Sawamura! Aku pemimpin operasi!" bentak Furuya. Asada sampai tersentak.

Sawamura diam. Akhirnya, setelah ketegangan (untuk kesekian kalinya), kini giliran Sawamura yang mengalah. "Kau benar," katanya. Dia menghela napas. "Silahkan lanjutkan, Furuya-_sensei_."

Furuya juga mengatur napasnya. Mungkin dia tidak harus sampai berteriak seperti tadi. "Kita akan mulai anastomosis nervus," katanya.

.

Furuya Satoru mengecek sekali lagi denyut nadi dari arteri tibialis posterior. Dia menghela napas lega ketika di ujung jari-jarinya teraba denyut nadi yang stabil.

"Operasi selesai," katanya. Semua peralatan di taruh di baki steril. Furuya, Sawamura, dan Asada keluar dari kamar operasi. Furuya, selaku pemimpin operasi, menemui Ibu pasien yang duduk di bangku koridor depan kamar operasi.

Perempuan itu langsung bangun dan berlari ke arah Furuya. "Bagaimana anak saya?" tanyanya mendesak.

Furuya melirik Sawamura yang berjalan menuju ruang istirahat. Lalu, dia menatap perempuan itu. "Kaki anak Ibu masih bisa diselamatkan," kata Furuya. "Operasi berhasil."

Perempuan itu menarik napas lega. "Syukurlah…" gumamnya. "Saya kira harus sampai di amputasi…" isaknya lega. "Terima kasih banyak _sensei_."

"Untuk saat ini, anak Ibu akan dipindahkan ke ruang ICU sampai kondisinya stabil," jelas Furuya, "selanjutnya saya akan merujuk pada bagian anak dan orthopedi untuk perawatan lebih lanjut."

Perempuan itu mengangguk. Ketika pasien dipindahkan ke ruang ICU, Furuya mempersilahkan Sang Ibu menemani anak lelaki tersebut.

"Reaksinya akan berbeda kalau kau melakukan amputasi," kata Sawamura.

Furuya merasa lelah. Lebih dari setengah dari energinya dipakai untuk berdebat dengan Sawamura di kamar operasi. Jadi, lelah yang dirasakan oleh Furuya _double_.

"Sudah mengantuk?" kata Sawamura sambil menyeringai. "Apa ku bilang, kau tidak sanggup lebih dari dua operasi."

"Ini mode hemat energi," kata Furuya. Dia berjalan menuju ruang istirahat untuk tidur.

.

"Bekal buatan sendiri lagi?" tanya Sawamura sambil mengambil tempat di depan Miyuki di kantin.

"Begitulah," jawabnya. Sawamura memakan ramen hari ini.

"Sepertinya hari ini kita _full team_ ya," kata Kawakami sambil berjalan ke arah mereka berdua. Di belakangnya Seto dan Okumura. Lalu, ada Takako juga.

Okumura duduk di samping Sawamura, lalu disebelahnya lagi Takako. Kawakami duduk di samping Miyuki dan sebelahnya lagi Seto.

"Sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak berkumpul bersama lagi," kata Takako.

"Kau tidak jaga bangsal?" tanya Kawakami.

"Aku sudah tukar shift," jawab Takako, "oh ya, perawat di bangsal ada yang penasaran dengan Sawamura-_sensei_," katanya sambil bersemangat.

Sawamura tersedak kuah ramen. "Woah, kau populer juga," kata Kawakami. Sawamura bingung harus merespon apa. "Tapi kenapa dia penasaran dengan dokter serampangan ini?" tanya Kawakami dengan nada menghina.

"Tidak ada bagus-bagusnya," dengus Miyuki.

"Diam kau Miyuki Kazuya!" hardik Sawamura. Dia membuat pose narsis. "Memang aku ini sebenarnya populer."

"Di kalangan jenazah," sambung Miyuki.

"Sudah kubilang diam kau!"

"Siapa? Yoshikawa maksudmu?" tanya Seto.

Takako mengangguk. "Iya. Perawat dari bangsal VIP. Kalian pernah bertemu sebelumnya," kata Takako.

Ingatan Sawamura dipaksa mengingat seorang perempuan muda berambut coklat. Rasanya mungkin pernah bertemu, tapi saat itu Sawamura terlalu fokus pada pasien. "Mungkin."

"Mungkin aku harus menyarankan Yoshikawa pergi ke spesialis mata untuk memeriksa visus," kata Seto.

"Kau jangan ikut-ikutan hasutan dari Miyuki Kazuya," kata Sawamura.

"Kita hanya peduli pada kualitas hidup para nona perawat," kata Miyuki.

"Kau mau disiram dengan kuah ramen ya?" balas Sawamura sengit. Miyuki Kazuya mengangkat bahu cuek.

Sawamura menatap Okumura yang masih diam. "Bocah Serigala, katakan sesuatu untuk membantu dokter bedah malang ini," katanya.

Okumura memasang pose berpikir. "Aku akan membuatkan janji temu Yoshikawa dengan Ono-_sensei_."

Miyuki memasang pose wajah kemenangannya.

.

"Sawamura!" panggil seseorang. Sawamura Eijun menghentikan langkahnya untuk melihat bahwa yang memanggilnya adalah Kanemaru Shinji.

"Oh, Kanemaru, ada apa?" tanyanya.

Ekspresi Kanemaru serius. "Boleh bicara sebentar? Ini tentang pasien anak yang dirujuk kepadaku karena patah tulang terbuka," kata Kanemaru.

"Kau mau bicara dimana?" tanya Sawamura.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju taman rumah sakit dan duduk di salah satu bangku kosong di sana. Beberapa perawat yang berjalan membungkuk hormat kepada mereka berdua.

"Ada apa dengan pasien itu?" tanya Sawamura.

Kanemaru menghembuskan napas sebelum berbicara. "Pasien anak itu, baru meninggal satu jam yang lalu."

Jantung Sawamura seketika berhenti berdetak. Lalu, mulai berdetak lagi perlahan-lahan. Menerima berita kematian bukanlah hal baru, tetapi perasaan itu masih sama seperti pertama kali.

"Dia meninggal di ICU, karena syok sepsis," kata Kanemaru. Angin musim panas mulai berhembus dan mengacak-acak rambut Sawamura. Kedua mata indah Sawamura tertutup oleh rambut dan bayangan. Kanemaru menghela napas. "Aku paham perasaanmu," katanya, "sebagai ahli orthopedi, melakukan amputasi merupakan pilihan yang ingin aku hindari."

"Apa Furuya sudah tahu?" tanya Sawamura.

"Aku sudah memberitahu dia duluan," katanya, "karena dia pemimpin operasi."

"Mungkin kalau aku menurut pada Furuya dan melakukan amputasi, anak itu masih bisa hidup," kata Sawamura.

"Kita tidak pernah tahu," jawab Kanemaru, "dokter hanyalah profesi yang berusaha meningkatkan kualitas hidup pasien."

"Keputusanmu juga sudah benar," kata Kanemaru, "syok sepsis terjadi karena kesalahan dokter anestesi yang bertugas di ICU. Dan dokter anestesi itu telat memberikan pertolongan."

Lalu, ada jeda hening yang panjang. Sawamura belum mengatakan apapun. Dan Kanemaru menunggu Sawamura.

"Apa mereka masih ada di RS ini?" tanya Sawamura.

"Iya. Ibunya sedang mengurus rumah duka. Tapi jenazah anaknya masih ada di kamar jenazah."

Sawamura bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku mau menemui mereka berdua."

Kanemaru dan Sawamura akhirnya menuju kamar jenazah. Kamar jenazah dingin, dan ternyata, di samping ranjang yang berisi jenazah anaknya, dengan tubuh yang sudah membiru dan kaku, adalah Ibunya. Di samping Ibunya ada Furuya Satoru.

Tatapan Furuya tidak bisa ditebak, karena dia menunduk dan tertutup oleh helaian rambut hitamnya. Namun, Sawamura yakin bahwa tatapan itu sama dengan tatapannya. Kanemaru, Furuya, dan Sawamura membungkuk dalam-dalam sampai membentuk sudut 90 derajat di depan Ibu pasien. Dengan diiringi isak tangis, jenazah anaknya akan ditaruh di rumah duka terlebih dahulu dan akan dikremasikan.

Mereka bertiga undur diri.

Kanemaru akan kembali ke departemennya, sementara Furuya dan Sawamura berjalan bersama menuju departemen bedah dan kegawatdaruratan.

"Keputusanmu sudah benar," kata Furuya. "Operasi berhasil."

Sawamura tidak menanggapinya dalam bentuk kata-kata. Dia hanya mendengus. Semuanya mengatakan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sawamura sudah benar. Mereka juga mengatakan bahwa tidak terjadi kesalahan apapun di dalam operasi. Namun, Sawamura tidak bisa menerima itu semua.

Kualitas hidup pasien apaan? Buktinya pasien meninggal. Kalau dia menuruti kata Furuya untuk mengamputasi kaki pasien, infeksi tidak akan terjadi dan sepsis pun bisa dicegah. Namun, kalau memang kaki pasien diamputasi dan pasien hidup, sanggupkah orang itu menjalani kehidupannya? Jadi, keputusan apa yang sebenarnya paling baik?

"Aku mau mencari angin sebentar," kata Sawamura. Furuya tetap menuju departemen bedah, sementara Sawamura berjalan menuju tempat dimana tidak banyak orang yang bisa menemukannya, yaitu balkon RS.

Angin musim panas tidak mampu mengangkat beban yang bercokol di dalam hati Sawamura. Dia berdiri di pinggir balkon, melihat situasi Tokyo yang sangat sibuk dan tidak pernah tidur.

"Kebiasaanmu tidak pernah berubah."

Sawamura menoleh dan mendapati Takigawa Chris berdiri beberapa langkah di belakangnya. "Dari dulu balkon selalu menjadi tempat pelarianmu kalau pasienmu _plus_." Dia berjalan sampai dirinya sejajar dengan Sawamura.

"Kau tahu," kata Sawamura, lalu dia merasa bodoh berkata seperti itu. Akhirnya, dia mendengus. "Tentu saja kau tahu."

"Itu bukan kesalahanmu," kata Chris.

"Yeah, terima kasih. Kau orang kesejuta yang mengatakan hal tidak menghibur seperti itu," jawab Sawamura. Dia melirik Chris. "Mau apa kau ke sini?"

"Menemanimu," jawabnya.

Sawamura mendengus. "Terima kasih atas perhatian Anda, Kepala Departemen," jawabnya sarkas.

Chris menghela napas. "Bisa tidak kita berdua ini bicara baik-baik?" tanyanya. Chris menatap Sawamura. "Kumohon," tambahnya.

Sawamura mengalah. Mungkin sikapnya sedikit berlebihan. "Oke. Baik. Maaf. Aku sedikit sensitif saat ini, karena… kau tahu lah."

"Tidak masalah," kata Chris.

Sawamura memandang sandal rumah sakit dan memainkan kerikil di balkon. "Tapi serius, apa tujuanmu?" tanya Sawamura.

Chris, yang tidak mau berbasa-basi, menjawab, "Eijun, pergilah ke Amerika."

Mulut Sawamura terbuka. Dia tidak menyangka kalimat seperti itu keluar dari Chris. "Apa?"

"Aku bisa merekomendasikanmu ke Harvard," kata Chris, "itu akan menjadi panggungmu yang baru."

Sawamura mengerjap. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menawariku seperti itu?" tanyanya.

"Rumah sakit ini terlalu kecil bagimu, Eijun. Awalnya aku pikir tidak masalah jika kau terus di sini, tapi melihat apa yang terjadi hari ini, kejeniusanmu itu adalah boomerang yang akan berbalik melukai dirimu sendiri."

Sawamura membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi Chris lebih cepat, "jangan menyelaku dulu," katanya. Sawamura menutup mulutnya lagi.

"Dokter bedah tidak bisa berdiri sendiri. Para staff dan dokter lain di RS ini tidak bisa mengimbangi kejeniusanmu. Kalau kau tetap di sini, kau hanya akan melukai dirimu sendiri. Jepang adalah negara dimana pendapat mayoritas menang. Kau, yang berbeda sudut pandang dan cara hidup, pasti akan kena batunya oleh mereka. Mereka melakukan itu karena mereka tidak bisa menerima bakatmu."

"Amerika adalah negara individu. Kau kembangkanlah dirimu di sana." Chris menatap Sawamura tepat di mata. Iris emas milik Sawamura selalu terlihat semakin cantik setiap waktu Chris melihatnya. "Kalau kau, aku percaya pasti bisa."

Dan Chris tersenyum. Senyum lembut yang selalu diberikan untuk Sawamura Eijun. Senyuman yang selalu menjadi penyemangat Sawamura dulu. Senyuman yang digilai oleh Sawamura dulu.

"Lupakan saja Miyuki," kata Chris. "Kau tetap di sini pun, dia tidak akan pernah menempuh jalan yang sama denganmu. Jangan menjadikan dia sebagai jangkar."

Perasaannya semakin kompleks. "Kenapa kau membawa-bawa Miyuki Kazuya?" tanya Sawamura parau.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu," kata Chris.

Sawamura tidak menyahut lagi. Chris menghela napasnya. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan dengan pelan dan penuh dengan kelembutan, dia mengusap surai coklat milik Sawamura yang sudah kemerahan.

"Tidak perlu kau jawab sekarang," kata Chris lembut. Sawamura tidak punya kekuatan untuk menampik tangan Chris dari kepalanya. Rupanya, meskipun dia tidak suka, saat ini perasaannya begitu rapuh dan menjadikan dia Sawamura yang dulu, yang selalu bergantung pada Chris.

"Kau jawab setelah pemilihan professor pun tidak masalah," katanya. "Aku tidak terburu-buru."

Sejujurnya, Chris ingin membawa Sawamura masuk ke dalam pelukannya, seperti dulu. Namun, dia juga tahu batasan yang tidak boleh dilewati saat ini. Membutuhkan keberanian besar untuk mengusap kepala Sawamura.

"Kalau kau ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk pasien, kau harus tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu terlebih dahulu."

.

**BERSAMBUNG**

_I put my armour on, show you how strong I am_

_I put my armour on, I'll show you that I am_

_I'm unstoppable_

* * *

A/N: Bagi yang menunggu 'duet' Furuya dan Sawamura, silahkan menikmati~

Semoga para pembaca menikmati cerita ini dan silahkan tinggalkan jejak berupa komentar, kritik, dan saran di kolom review. Atau hanya sekedar menekan tombol favorite dan follow.

Salam,

Sigung-chan

.

Stay safe para pembaca dan makan makanan bergizi seimbang


	15. Case Report 15

Daiya no A belongs to Terajima Yuuji

PERHATIAN!

MEDICAL AU! Typo, OOC, dll.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

**ONLY THE YOUNG**

_I put my armour on, show you how strong I am_

_I put my armour on, I'll show you that I am_

_I'm unstoppable_

.

Dokter Patologi Anatomi adalah dokter yang bekerja di laboratorium. Tugas mereka membantu para internis menegakkan diagnosis melalui pemeriksaan penunjang berupa biopsi. Sesuai namanya, _patologi anatomi_, mereka bertugas mengambil jaringan yang tidak normal dari dalam tubuh manusia, lalu mengecek kelainan jaringan di atas mikroskop, dan diagnosis pun akhirnya ditegakkan.

"Pewarnaan selesai," kata salah seorang teknisi lab PA. Dia menyerahkan kaca preparat yang berisi sayatan jaringan yang telah diwarnai. "Silahkan _sensei_."

"Terima kasih," kata Kawakami. Di ujung dari kaca preparat, dia menulis biodata singkat milik pasien. Lalu, kaca preparat itu di taruh di bawah mikroskop untuk di amati. Dimulai dari perbesaran 40 kali, lalu, jika ingin melihat lebih jelas, dinaikkan sampai perbesaran 100 kali. Hanya saja, jika ingin melakukan perbesaran sampai 100 kali, jangan lupa diberikan minyak emersi. Namun, diagnosis PA bisa ditegakkan dengan pembesaran 40 kali. Yang memerlukan pembesaran 100 kali adalah preparat milik mikrobiologi.

Sediaan yang dilihat adalah jaringan kelenjar getah bening. Pada preparat tampak kelenjar getah bening yang mengandung sel-sel tumor secara difus dan selular. Dan, pada jaringan dasar, ditemukan juga sel-sel _Hodgkin Reed-Sternberg_, gambaran khas pada limfoma Hodgkin. Kawakami menjauh dari mikroskop. Dia menulis diagnosis pasti dari preparat tersebut, yang nantinya akan diserahkan kembali pada internis.

"Aku dapat koleksi bagus-bagus," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Preparat yang sudah diamati akan disimpan di dalam lemari dingin tempat penyimpanan untuk dijadikan 'koleksi'. Biasanya, preparat akan dikeluarkan lagi jika ada dokter yang ingin melakukan penelitian.

Kawakami meregangkan tubuhnya sekali lagi. Hari ini, dia berkutat terus di lab karena banyak permintaan untuk diagnosis, terutama dari departemen obgyn dan gerontologi. Tugasnya hari ini sudah selesai, sekarang dia ingin pulang dan bersantai. Salah satu kenikmatan menjadi dokter PA, mereka tidak pernah dipanggil untuk melakukan operasi _cito_.

"Memangnya benar?"

"Katanya sih begitu."

Kawakami bukannya mau menguping, tapi kedua perawat yang sedang bertugas mengambil hasil diagnosis berbicara dengan keras. Dari ruang pengamatan, Kawakami masih bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara mereka.

"Kau dengar dari siapa?"

"Katanya dia yang mendengar langsung. Saat mau mengambil seprai yang dijemur."

Terdengar helaan napas. "Aku tidak menduganya. Memang sih, rasanya dari awal hubungan mereka berdua aneh."

"Iya kan? Tapi sampai mendapat rekomendasi segala."

"Ke Amerika lagi."

Awalnya Kawakami tidak begitu ambil pusing siapa yang mereka bicarakan. Gosip memang cepat beredar di rumah sakit. Itu juga bukan sekali dua kali gosip seperti itu beredar. Tidak hanya perawat, tapi kadang dokter pun juga bergosip.

"Aku iri sekali dengan Sawamura-_sensei_."

Nama itu membuatnya tanpa sadar langsung menemui kedua perawat itu. "Apa katamu?" tanyanya.

Kedua perawat perempuan, yang sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Kawakami berada di ruang pengamatan, terlonjak kaget.

"Selamat sore Kawakami-_sensei_!" seru mereka nyaring karena kaget dan panik.

"Sawamura kenapa, katamu?" tanya Kawakami lagi.

Kedua perawat itu saling sikut dan terlihat salah tingkah. Namun, salah satu dari mereka akhirnya angkat bicara. "Saya dengar bahwa Takigawa-_sensei_ merekomendasikan Sawamura-_sensei_ ke Amerika," jelasnya. Dia melirik Kawakami dengan takut-takut. Dasar mulut lebar! Makinya pada mulutnya sendiri.

Kawakami belum bereaksi. Namun, dia mendapatkan kesadarannya dengan cepat dan mengontrol dirinya. "Kalian berdua harus mengambil hasil diagnosis kan?" tanyanya.

Keduanya tersentak. "Ah, iya."

"Aku sudah menaruhnya di tempat biasa," ujar Kawakami. Lalu, dia akhirnya pergi dari lab PA, menyisakan dua orang perawat yang merasa lega dan sekaligus malu.

"Dasar bodoh," kata perawat yang pertama.

"Aduh, sial."

.

"Miyuki-_sensei_," panggil dua orang dokter asisten.

"Ada apa?" tanya Miyuki. Kedua dokter muda itu saling pandang, berperang lewat tatapan mata siapa yang akan mengutarakan tujuan pada Miyuki. Namun, dokter pertama akhirnya memenangkan perang pandangan itu, menyebabkan temannya yang harus bicara dengan Miyuki.

"Kami berdua tertarik dengan pemaparan program kerja Anda," kata dokter kedua. "Apa kami boleh bertanya-tanya sedikit?" tanyanya. Miyuki mengecek waktu di jam tangannya. 45 menit lagi sebelum dia mulai _visit_ di bangsal.

"Apa Anda sedang terburu-buru?" tanya yang pertama.

"Aku masih punya waktu 45 menit lagi sebelum _visit_," kata Miyuki, "kalian mau mengobrol di ruanganku?" tawarnya.

Mereka berdua saling pandang lagi. Memasuki ruang kerja kepala departemen itu tekanannya sangat-sangat besar, apalagi bagi seorang asisten. Namun, mereka berdua akhirnya mengangguk. "Kalau Anda tidak keberatan," kata dokter yang kedua.

Miyuki tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak."

Miyuki membimbing mereka menuju ruang kerjanya. Mereka duduk tegak di kursi yang meghadap langsung ke meja kerja Miyuki. Miyuki Kazuya duduk di kursinya. "Apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" tanyanya.

Dokter pertama berdehem. "Sejujurnya, kami ingin tahu bagaimana memulai penelitian," katanya. "Apa yang harus disiapkan, dan topik seperti apa yang harus digali." Miyuki mendengarkan dengan saksama. "Dan lagi, katanya dengan penelitian, bisa menambah point di _resume_ kita."

"Benar," kata Miyuki, "meskipun terkesan merepotkan dan menyita banyak waktu, tapi penelitian itu harus tetap dilakukan. Memang, salah satu point penting yang dilihat juga jumlah penelitian. Meskipun hanya jadi peneliti kedua, tapi itu tetap menjadi pertimbangan bagi universitas dibandingkan dokter yang tidak pernah melakukan penelitian sama sekali."

"Bagaimana _sensei_ akan memulai pembagian kekuasaan itu?" tanya dokter yang kedua. "Darimana _start line_ nya?"

"Sejujurnya, aku ingin para dokter muda seperti kalian akan lebih aktif untuk meneliti," kata Miyuki, "kalian tidak perlu melakukan penelitian rumit, tetapi mulai saja dari hal-hal kecil, seperti membuat _case report_," jelasnya.

Kedua dokter itu saling pandang. Miyuki menatap jam dinding. "Bagaimana kalau kalian berdua ikut _visit_? Lalu, sebagai langkah awal, aku ingin melihat laporan kasus kalian selama kita _visit_," usul Miyuki.

Miyuki tersenyum. "Bertemu pasien dan menganalisa kondisi pasien juga salah satu langkah untuk menentukan topik penelitian. Biasanya topik muncul dari hal-hal sederhana."

"Apakah kami tidak akan mengganggu?" tanya dokter asisten yang pertama.

"Belajar itu bukanlah gangguan," kata Miyuki. "Kalau kalian tidak sering bertemu pasien, bagaimana kalian bisa berkembang?"

.

Pasien perempuan berusia 70 tahun, diagnosis ostoporosis dan saat ini sedang menjalani rehabilitasi dari patah tulang patologis. Memiliki riwayat pemasangan pen di paha kirinya dan beberapa minggu lalu jatuh dari tangga.

"Sepertinya hari ini Anda tidak sendiri, _sensei_," katanya. Miyuki tersenyum. Dia membuat gestur untuk dua orang asisten dokter itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Selamat siang. Saya Mogami Takeshi, asisten dokter di departemen gerontologi," sapa dokter yang pertama.

"Saya Kuki Youhei, asisten dokter di departemen gerontologi," sapa yang kedua.

"Anda sudah bisa memulai rehabilitasi minggu depan," kata Miyuki, "lalu, saya akan ingatkan juga pada perawat untuk membantu Anda berjemur setiap hari. Sinar matahari yang mengandung vitamin D sangat bagus untuk mempertahankan kekuatan tulang. Anda juga harus mulai rajin berjalan selama rehabilitasi."

Selanjutnya, mereka menemui 5 pasien lagi dengan kondisi yang beragam. Ada yang menderita gagal jantung kronik, kanker stadium akhir, bahkan sampai imobilisasi. Pasien geriatri itu beragam bentuk dan kondisinya.

"Kalau kalian tidak keberatan, aku mau kalian memberikan laporan kasus hari ini," kata Miyuki, "itu bisa menjadi latihan dasar untuk melakukan penelitian."

"Baik _sensei_!" ujar mereka serempak.

Angin baru di departemen gerontologi sudah mulai berhembus.

.

Narumiya Mei berjalan menuju kantor staff di Departemen Gerontologi. "Aku ingin melihat hasil evaluasi para dokter magang dan asisten selama tiga bulan terakhir," katanya.

"Untuk keperluan apa?" tanya salah satu staff administrasi yang perempuan.

"Untuk pedoman penelitian," kata Narumiya.

"Tolong tunggu sebentar," ujar staff perempuan itu. Lalu, Narumiya menunggu dnegan sabar selama staff perempuan itu mengetik di komputer dan mencetak beberapa lembar kertas. Selanjutnya, dia menyerahkan lembaran kertas yang dicetak itu kepada Narumiya.

"Silahkan," katanya.

Narumiya mengambil kertas putih itu. "Terima kasih," katanya dan dia keluar dari kantor staff. Sepanjang perjalanan Narumiya membaca dengan seksama setiap profil dari para dokter magang dan asisten, serta catatan mereka selama menangani pasien. Kebanyakan standar, tetapi ada nama yang menarik perhatiannya.

Akamatsu Shinji.

Seorang asisten dokter di Departemen Gerontologi. Kasus yang ditanganinya lumayan menarik, tetapi selalu terhenti di tengah-tengah. Narumiya tahu artinya. Kasus yang menarik itu diambil alih oleh para dokter senior. Para dokter senior memang sering melakukan hal itu. Dikarenakan rasa superiornya dan karena mereka juga ingin menyelamatkan diri di rumah sakit.

Narumiya menaruh seluruh hasil evaluasi itu di dalam map plastik bening dan dimasukkan ke dalam tas kerjanya. Lalu, dia menuju ruang kerja asisten.

"Selamat siang Narumiya-_sensei_," sapa beberapa asisten dokter. "Anda mencari siapa?"

"Aku mencari Akamatsu Shinji," kata Narumiya, "apa dia ada?"

Beberapa asisten langsung memanggil seorang dokter muda yang duduk di meja kerja paling ujung. Ketika dia berdiri, dia terlihat tinggi. Dokter muda itu berjalan menghampiri Narumiya.

"Ada apa _sensei_?" tanyanya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan sebentar," kata Narumiya, "apa kau sibuk?" tanyanya.

Akamatsu menggeleng. "Tidak," katanya. Dan mereka berdua berjalan bersama di sepanjang koridor departemen. Mereke berdua duduk di salah satu bangku di koridor rumah sakit.

"Apa yang ingin Anda bicarakan?" tanyanya.

"Aku langsung saja," kata Narumiya, "aku sudah membaca hasil evaluasimu selama tiga bulan terakhir. Menurutku, kau dokter yang cukup handal di departemen ini. Sayang, kasus yang kau tangani banyak diambil alih oleh dokter senior."

Akamatsu diam mendengarkan. "Apa inti pembicaraan ini?"

"Akamatsu Shinji, apa kau mau bergabung di tim ku?" tanya Narumiya. "Kau pasti tahu program kerjaku kan? Aku hanya tertarik dengan dokter yang memiliki kemampuan. Kau punya kemampuan itu, dan sayangnya tidak bisa berkembang dengan baik di RS ini. Aku mau memberimu kesempatan untuk mengembangkan kemampuanmu."

"Dengan cara bergabung di tim Anda?"

"Benar!" Narumiya mengangguk. "Tim yang kubentuk adalah tim yang terdiri dari kemampuan individual. Kau bisa mengembangkan diri semaksimal mungkin di tim ku tanpa takut pasienmu direbut dokter senior."

Akamatsu menimbang. Dia menatap Narumiya Mei. "Apa Anda sedang membujuk saya agar menjadi tim sukses Anda?" tanyanya menyelidik.

Tanpa disangka, Narumiya memberinya senyum tajam. "Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau pikirkan tentang penawaranku. Janji kampanye, atau hanya omong kosong. Aku sudah bilang, aku tertarik dengan kemampuanmu. Aku melakukan ini juga bukan untuk diri sendiri. Ini untuk pasien."

Akamatsu merasa aneh dengan kondisi mereka berdua. Semua yang diucapkan Narumiya tampak begitu ideal. Begitu cantik dan sangat sempurna, seperti seharusnya rumah sakit itu ada. Namun, karena terlalu sempurna, dia malah merasa janggal.

"Apa saya boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Akamatsu.

"Silahkan."

"Apa Anda berniat menciptakan revolusi di RS ini?"

Senyuman Narumiya semakin tajam. "Revolusi ya."

.

Saat ini, Departemen Gerontologi terbagi menjadi dua kubu, Kubu Miyuki Kazuya dan Kubu Narumiya Mei. Kubu Miyuki, menjanjikan adanya pembagian kekuasaan di dalam departemen dan memberikan kesempatan bagi para dokter muda untuk mengembangkan diri secara bebas. Kubu Narumiya, menjanjikan adanya persaingan adil dalam mengobati pasien, sehingga tidak terjadi perebutan pasien oleh para dokter senior dan menyeleksi dengan sendirinya kemampuan para internis.

Para anak muda itu sudah bergerak terlalu banyak sekarang. Mereka mulai meninggalkan tradisi kolot di rumah sakit dan berniat membuat era baru. Mereka berdua, bagai pemimpin revolusi, berusaha menggulingkan rezim lama yang terus menerus menekan para dokter muda untuk tunduk pada tradisi. Mereka ingin mengubah total susunan RS yang sudah ada sejak dahulu kala.

Ochiai mengistirahatkan punggungnya di punggung kursi yang empuk. Satu per satu bidaknya mulai lepas dari genggamannya. Miyuki Kazuya membabatnya dari depan dan Narumiya Mei juga menusuknya dari belakang. Semua cara sudah digunakan oleh Ochiai untuk melindungi dirinya, tetapi semuanya tampak tidak berguna saat ini.

Rasanya, membuat Komite Pemilihan pun menjadi tidak ada apa-apanya. Semua anggota Komite Pemilihan adalah antek-antek setianya, dan mereka ternyata tidak punya kuasa untuk menghalangi semangat dari para anak muda. Di belakang Miyuki dan Narumiya, berjajar banyak para staff dan dokter yang ingin keluar dari rezim lama dan tidak mau tunduk lagi pada senior mereka.

Namun, dibandingkan dengan dokter senior yang sudah lama mengabdi, keberadaan para dokter muda jauh lebih banyak. Setiap tahun, universitas meluluskan hampir 1000 dokter dan itu tersebar di seluruh negara. Jumlah dokter yang terus menjamur itu, berusaha memperebutkan posisi empuk milik senior mereka. Namun, hanya 1:1000 yang bisa mendapatkan kursi empuk itu.

Ochiai meniti karirnya dari bawah seperti itu. Makanya, dia tidak bisa menerima bahwa Miyuki dan Narumiya seenaknya ingin merombak total rezim lama itu. Memberikan kesempatan adil bagi para anak muda untuk bersaing. Bagaimana dengan dokter senior yang tidak memiliki kemampuan apapun? Haruskah mereka lengser begitu saja?

Ochiai mengambil telepon di mejanya dan langsung tersambung pada sekretarisnya. "Beritahu departemen gerontologi, minggu depan aku akan mengadakan acara makan malam di restoran cina yang biasanya."

"_Baik_ sensei."

Ochiai menaruh kembali teleponnya. Apakah ini sudah skak mat baginya? Tidak, belum. Dia belum bisa dikalahkan. Dia belum boleh dikalahkan. Ochiai sudah bergerak duluan, tinggal menunggu bagaimana pergerakan dari Miyuki dan Narumiya.

.

"_Sensei_, Kawakami-_sensei_ sedang menunggu di ruangan Anda," lapor salah seorang asisten.

"Baik, terima kasih," kata Miyuki. Dia memasuki ruang kerjanya dan mendapati Kawakami sudah duduk di salah satu sofa tamu miliknya. Ekspresinya serius.

"Ada apa sampai mencariku?" tanya Miyuki. Dia berjalan menuju Kawakami.

Kawakami terlihat ragu sesaat, tetapi memutuskan untuk bicara. "Ini mengenai Sawamura," katanya, "sepertinya Takigawa Chris merekomendasikan Sawamura ke Amerika."

Miyuki bersyukur dia sedang tidak memegang sesuatu. Pastinya akan terlepas begitu saja saat ini. Chris, lagi-lagi pria itu. Dia memang mengatakan bahwa dia akan mengambil Sawamura dari Miyuki, tetapi Miyuki sama sekali tidak kepikiran bahwa dia akan langsung merekomendasikan Sawamura begitu saja ke Amerika.

"Kalau Sawamura sampai berangkat ke Amerika, dia sudah tidak jadi tim kita lagi," kata Kawakami.

Informasi itu tampak tidak masuk akal bagi Miyuki. Bukan hanya tidak menjadi bagian dari tim Miyuki lagi, tapi Miyuki sudah kalah total artinya. Kalau Departemen Bedah membiayai Sawamura, dia akan menjadi anjing setia milik Chris dan Miyuki sudah tidak bisa memilikinya lagi. Saat ini, satu-satunya yang bisa membuat Miyuki tenang menghadapi kehidupannya yang selalu penuh tekanan adalah pemikiran bahwa Sawamura adalah miliknya.

"Miyuki? Kau oke?" tanya Kawakami. Miyuki diam seperti patung sejak mendengar berita dari Kawakami. Sekarang, dokter PA itu yang bingung apakah keputusannya benar untuk memberitahu Miyuki.

"Ah ya," kata Miyuki akhirnya. "Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku, Nori."

Kawakami tersenyum kaku. "Ya sudah," katanya. Dia bangkit dari sofa, "aku duluan Miyuki. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu itu saja."

Miyuki mengantarnya sampai pintu ruang kerjanya. Lalu, begitu Kawakami pergi, Miyuki langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan berniat mengirim pesan pada Sawamura. Namun, dia mengurungkannya. Sawamura bukan tipe orang yang akan mengecek ponsel sesering itu, apalagi kalau pasiennya banyak. Akhirnya, dia menuju meja kerjanya dan mengambil telepon. Dia menyambungkannya pada asistennya.

"Tolong suruh Sawamura dari Departemen Bedah untuk menemuiku sekarang."

.

Akamatsu Shinji akhirnya setuju untuk _visit_ bersama dengan Narumiya. Pasien mereka adalah laki-laki berusia 70 tahun dengan diagnosis kanker paru. Riwayat merokok selama 50 tahun dan sampai sekarang masih berusaha menyeludupkan rokok ke dalam bangsal.

"Apa dia anggota baru?" tanya Carlos.

"Namanya Akamatsu Shinji. Dia asisten dokter di Departemen Gerontologi," jawab Narumiya, "dan mulai hari ini dia akan ikut tim kita merawat pasien."

Akamatsu membungkuk hormat pada internis jantung tersebut.

"Shirakawa mana?" tanya Narumiya.

"Dia ada jadwal praktek di Rumah Sakit Jiwa," jawab Carlos, "tapi dia sudah memberikan catatan penting untuk pasien demensiamu."

Narumiya tersenyum. "Padahal aku akan lebih tenang kalau dia bersama-sama kita di sini."

"Ya sudah, aku mau kembali ke ruang praktek," kata Carlos, "aku hanya ingin menyampaikan itu saja."

Narumiya melambai pada dokter itu. "Terima kasih~"

Narumiya dan Akamatsu memasuki salah satu kamar tempat pasien lelaki itu dirawat.

Penyakit kanker metastasis ke tulang pada dasarnya merupakan interaksi antara sel kanker dengan sel tulang (osteoklas). Hal ini akan mengganggu keseimbangan _remodelling_ dan metabolisme tulang yang normal serta menyebabkan peningkatan aktivitas osteoklas. Menjadikan salah satu target terapi adalah mengurangi aktivitas ostoklas.

Lesi (luka) di tulang dapat menyebabkan kesakitan (morbiditas) yang hebat, seperti nyeri tulang, fraktur patologis, kompresi medulla spinalis atau penekanan saraf spinalis serta efek sistemik yang dirasakan adalah hiperkalsemia (keadaan kalsium yang terlalu berlebih di dalam darah). Hal-hal ini akan menyebabkan disabilitas dan menurunkan kualitas hidup.

Diagnosis metastasis ini diperlukan untuk mengetahui dua hal, yang pertama untuk mengetahui apakah ada nyeri tulang yang hebat dan yang kedua untuk menentukan stadium kanker. Namun, tidak hanya berhenti di diagnosis, sekali metastasis sudah dikonfirmasi, harus tetap diperjelas mengenai lokasi metastasis, derajat tulang yang terkena dan lokasi penyebaran, dan komplikasi akibat metastasis, serta menilai vaskularisasi lesi dan jaringan lunak yang terkena.

"Saya rasa pemeriksaan CT-Scan tidak diperlukan," kata Akamatsu.

"Kenapa menurutmu?" tanya Narumiya.

"CT-Scan digunakan untuk menilai jaringan lunak yang tidak bisa terlihat dari pemeriksaan foto polos. Sementara kita ingin melihat lesi pada tulang. Seharusnya, foto polos sudah lebih dari cukup," jelasnya.

"Benar."

Narumiya menatap pasien. "Saya akan meresepkan anti-nyeri untuk mengurasi rasa nyeri," kata Narumiya, "lalu karena kadar kalsium dalam darah Anda sudah sangat banyak, saya akan meresepkan furosemid." Dia menatap Akamatsu. "Ada yang ingin kau tambahkan?"

"Sebaiknya Anda meresepkan inhibitor osteoklas," kata Akamatsu. Narumiya menulis di atas rekam medik. "Anda tetap akan menjalankan kemoterapi."

Setelah selesai, mereka berdua keluar dari kamar pasien. "Kau bahkan jauh lebih baik dari perkiraanku," kata Narumiya.

Akamatsu tidak menanggapi kata-kata Narumiya. Jadi begini, rasanya dibimbing oleh dokter senior? Mereka tidak berusaha menyombongkan diri di depan Akamatsu dan pasien, tetapi memberi kesempatan bagi Akamatsu mencoba. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya dia berada di dalam tim bentukan Narumiya.

.

Sawamura Eijun datang menemui Miyuki 30 menit setelah Miyuki menelepon asistennya. Sawamura duduk di kursi depan meja kerja Miyuki dan sadarlah dia sudah lama sekali dia tidak masuk ke dalam ruangan ini dan berhadapan dengan Miyuki Kazuya.

"Kenapa lama?" tanya Miyuki.

Sawamura mendesah. "Biasalah. Aku harus mengarahkan Asada lebih detail lagi dan membantu di kamar operasi," katanya, "jadi, ada apa?" tanya Sawamura.

Miyuki mengamati lebih lama dokter bedah itu. Sawamura sudah lama tidak masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan sudah lama juga mereka tidak berdiskusi soal pasien. Miyuki merindukan saat-saat itu dan ketika dia berpikir seperti itu, dia jadi ingin Sawamura tetap berada di sini, di bawah naungannya. Dia ingin Sawamura dan dirinya menjadi pasangan _battery_, seperti ucapan Sawamura beberapa waktu lalu. Dia ingin merawat pasiennya bersama dengan Sawamura.

"Katanya Chris merekomendasikanmu ke Amerika," kata Miyuki, "apa itu benar?"

Sawamura tidak tampak terkejut mendapati Miyuki tahu percakapan mereka. Pada dasarnya rumah sakit adalah hutan rimba yang sangat kecil dan sumpek. "Benar," jawab Sawamura.

Miyuki menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah saat ini. "Apa kau akan menerima rekomendasinya?" tanya Miyuki.

Sawamura memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa Departemen Gerontologi akan memberiku rekomendasi yang lebih menggiurkan dari ini?" tanya Sawamura.

Miyuki merasa tersulut ketika Sawamura berkata seperti itu. Dia seolah diingatkan bahwa Sawamura bukan pribadi sesederhana itu. "Apa kau ingin pergi ke Amerika?" tanya Miyuki, berusaha mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak menggebrak meja secara konyol. Kalau Miyuki marah sekarang, maka dia sudah kalah dalam hal perasaan.

"Apa kau keberatan?" tanya Sawamura. Bukan pertama kalinya Sawamura bertanya seperti itu. Namun, Miyuki ingin menjawab dengan lugas bahwa dia keberatan. Dia ingin menahan Sawamura di RS ini untuk dirinya. Dia ingin mencegah Sawamura pergi jauh lagi. Hal yang sebenarnya lucu, karena Sawamura sudah pergi jauh sebelum dia bertemu dengan Miyuki. Dia adalah individu yang bebas, seperti elang yang menguasai langit. Tidak seharusnya elang dikurung di dalam sangkar.

"Sepertinya malah kau yang tampak keberatan," kata Sawamura. Dia membaca ekspresi Miyuki mentah-mentah. Miyuki mendengus miris.

"Kenapa seperti itu ya?" gumam Miyuki. Dia berusaha tampak tidak menyedihkan, tapi sepertinya gagal.

"Aku belum memberikan jawaban apapun kepada Takigawa," kata Sawamura. Lalu, dia tersenyum, "dia juga memberi waktu sampai selesai pemilihan."

Miyuki menerawang jauh. _Selesai pemilihan_. Itu adalah tujuan utama dari seorang Miyuki Kazuya. Setelah selesai pemilihan, selesai sudah.

"Apa kau memikirkan tawaran itu secara matang?" tanya Miyuki. "Meskipun kau ke Amerika, tidak ada jaminan kau akan berhasil."

Sawamura memandang Miyuki. "Aku tahu. Dan aku rasa, kita berdua pun sangat paham," katanya. Miyuki Kazuya diam. Dia memang sangat paham. Hidup penuh dengan ketidakjelasan. Tidak ada jaminan pasti di dalam kehidupan. Lebih banyak gagalnya daripada berhasilnya. Lebih banyak sakitnya daripada senangnya.

"Urusan kita juga masih belum selesai kan?" retorik Sawamura.

Miyuki menatapnya. "Bagaimana setelah itu?" tanyanya, "bagaimana setelah urusan kita selesai?"

Sawamura hanya mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Baguslah. Kau mendapatkan gelar professor yang selalu kau idamkan."

"Apa kau akan ke Amerika setelah itu?" tanya Miyuki. Dia bertanya dengan nada menuntut. Miyuki Kazuya menatap Sawamura tepat di kedua iris emas milik Sawamura.

_Bagaimana dengan kita?_ Setidaknya itulah arti tatapan dari Miyuki, tetapi tidak dikeluarkannya secara lantang. Sawamura hanya bergerak karena pasien. Salah satu alasan dia ditawari kesempatan itu pun, Miyuki yakin bahwa Chris mengiminginya dengan pasien. Chris tahu celah yang harus diambil untuk mendapatkan hati Sawamura. Miyuki Kazuya, belum memiliki kemampuan seperti itu. Apapun yang dikatakannya pada Sawamura, dokter bedah itu akan menentangnya dengan egonya.

"Apa masih ada lagi?" tanya Sawamura, menyentak Miyuki dari lamunannya. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Miyuki. "Kalau tidak ada, aku mau kembali ke IGD."

Miyuki belum ingin Sawamura pergi. Dokter bedah itu belum menjawab apapun. Pertanyaan Miyuki masih mengambang begitu saja, dan Sawamura tidak memberikan kepastian papun. Namun, dia juga tidak bisa menahan Sawamura lebih lama lagi di ruangannya. Jadi, dia mempersilahkan Sawamura Eijun pergi dari ruangannya.

.

"Acara makan malam?" ulang Narumiya. Salah seorang perawat mengangguk.

"Kepala Direksi sendiri yang mengundang," jawabnya.

Narumiya menyeringai diam-diam. Akhirnya orang tua itu mulai bergerak. Mungkin tujuan dia menyiapkan makan malam adalah untuk kembali mempengaruhi departemen dengan doktrin kunonya. Namun, apa yang ingin dibangun oleh Narumiya, tidak bisa diruntuhkan seenaknya begitu. Orang yang tidak menginginkan perubahan, akan tertinggal oleh kemajuan zaman. Para orang tua itu harus diberikan sesuatu nyata agar paham bahwa pengaruhnya sudah mulai memudar.

"Kalau begitu maumu," gumam Narumiya. Dia menatap perawat perempuan itu. "Bisa tolong sampaikan pada staff gerontologi? Bahwa aku juga mengadakan acara makan malam di hari yang sama dan waktu yang sama dengan Kepala Direksi."

.

"Aku mau pergi sebentar," kata Sawamura, "tolong titip Asada, para nona perawat sekalian," pintanya sambil tersenyum lima jari.

"Anda mau kemana, _sensei_?" tanya Asada.

"Miyuki mencariku," katanya, "aku mau ke ruangannya di departemen gerontologi."

Asada mengangguk paham. "Pokoknya, kau anamnesis dengan jelas pasien yang datang. Seharusnya kau sudah mulai pandai menganamnesis." Asada mengangguk lagi, tapi lebih kaku. "Jangan terlalu panik kalau pasien datang dengan perdarahan. Paham?"

"Baik, _sensei_."

Setelah memastikan Asada benar-benar akan baik-baik saja ditinggal, barulah Sawamura keluar dari IGD dan menuju Departemen Gerontologi. Asada menarik napas gugup ketika Sawamura sudah tidak terlihat di koridor lagi.

"Oke. Aku bisa. Aku bisa," bisiknya optimis pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku sudah belajar banyak dari dokter-dokter senior," bisiknya lagi. Keoptimisannya mulai berkurang. "Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan panik. Jangan panik." Semakin memudar optimisnya.

"Jangan sampai ada kasus!" akhirnya doanya Asada menjadi seperti itu. Dia melirik pintu IGD yang langsung bersentuhan dengan jalan raya utama. Sampai sejauh ini, semua terlihat tenang. Tidak ada sirine dari ambulans yang terdengar sangat mendesak. Tidak ada jeritan panik ketika pintu IGD di dobrak. Semuanya tidak ada. Semuanya tampak lengang dan baik-baik.

Namun, tak berselang lama, seorang lelaki dan perempuan masuk ke IGD. Mereka tampak normal, tidak ada darah mengucur dari tubuhnya, tidak ada anggota tubuh yang patah atau robek. Merka juga tidak heboh masuk ke IGD.

"Selamat siang Pak," sapa Asada.

Pasien lelaki berusia 60 tahun, datang dengan keluhan nyeri dada sejak 2 bulan yang lalu, tetapi sejak 1 minggu terakhir nyeri di dadanya semakin berat seperti ditusuk-tusuk, terutama ketika beraktivitas. Sudah 1 minggu pasien menghentikan pekerjaannya untuk beristirahat, tetapi sakit tidak kunjung hilang.

"Saya akan melakukan pemeriksaan fisik menyeluruh terlebih dahulu," kata Asada, "apakah Bapak bersedia?"

Setelah mendapat persetujuan _inform consent_ dari pasien, Asada menyuruh pasien untuk berbaring di ranjang pemeriksaan. Dari hasil pemeriksaan TTV, didapatkan tekanan darah 160/45 mmHg, dan sisanya normal. Dari auskultasi jantung, suara jantung normal dan tidak terdapat Murmur. Bising usus normal, dan tidak terdapat edema (pembengkakan) pada ekstremitas pasien.

"Saya akan meresepkan anti-hipertensi karena tekanan darah Bapak tinggi," kata Asada sambil menulis di perkamen resep. "Lalu, saya akan merekam gelombang irama jantung Bapak untuk melihat apakah nyeri dada yang Bapak rasakan ada hubungannya dengan jantung," jelas Asada.

Setelah pasien setuju untuk yang kedua kalinya, Asada memasang patch EKG dan mulai merekam irama jantung milik pasien. Setelah hasil keluar, Asada membaca. Irama jantung dimulai dari sinus, lalu tidak tampak irama patologis lainnya. "Berdasarkan hasil EKG, tidak tampak kelainan," jelas Asada.

"Jadi, kenapa saya merasa nyeri di dada saya, _sensei_? Kalau dari internet, katanya itu serangan jantung."

Asada menelan ludahnya. "Memang, serangan jantung juga mempunyai keluhan berupa nyeri dada di sebelah kiri, tapi jika melihat hasil dari EKG, tidak terjadi apa-apa pada jantung Anda," jelas Asada.

"Kalau dari pemeriksaan fisik, diagnosis sementara saya adalah hipertensi," kata Asada. "Untuk berjaga-jaga, saya akan meresepkan juga obat anti-angina untuk mengurangi rasa nyeri dada Bapak."

"Jadi saya hanya hipertensi?" tanya pasien.

"Ya," jawab Asada, meskipun dia berusaha untuk tidak terdengar ragu pada diagnosisnya sendiri. Benarkah hanya hipertensi? Apakah jantung? Tetapi dari hasil EKG tidak ada kelainan apapun.

Asada ingin melakukan pemeriksaan penunjang, tetapi juga bingung. Pemeriksaan apa yang harus dilakukan? Apakah harus memeriksa darah lengkap, tetapi untuk apa? Pasien tidak memiliki riwayat infeksi atau pun demam. Pemeriksaan enzim hati, juga sepertinya tidak. Lagipula, tidak boleh sembarangan melakukan pemeriksaan penunjang karena biaya pemeriksaan sangat mahal, dan kadang kalau tidak sesuai dengan diagnosis, asuransi tidak mau membayarnya.

Asada ingin meminta pendapat, tetapi para dokter senior sedang tidak ada di tempat. Sawamura sedang pergi menemui Miyuki, Furuya sedang _visit_ pasien bersama dengan Departemen Jantung, dan Chris, ketua departemen itu sedang ada urusan di luar RS.

Asada menghela napasnya. Dia tidak boleh bimbang. Dia juga sudah melakukan anamnesis secara lengkap dan pemeriksaan fisik dengan lengkap. Hasil EKG juga meyakinkan. "Bapak bisa menebus obat di apotek."

.

Miyuki Kazuya bisa merasakan seluruh kepalanya berdenyut-denyut penuh tekanan. Mungkin kalau dia mengukur tekanan darah, sudah di atas 140 mmHg. Masalah selalu datang silih berganti. Sekalinya dia merasa lega sedikit, masalah lebih besar langsung mendatanginya seperti orang keracunan makanan. Kapan dia bisa menikmati hidup tenang barang satu hari saja?

Suara pintu diketuk dan setelah Miyuki mempersilahkan, salah satu asistennya masuk. "Miyuki-_sensei_, saya ingin memberitahu bahwa Kepala Direksi mengadakan acara makan malam minggu depan," katanya.

"Makan malam?" ulang Miyuki.

"Benar," kata asistennya, "dan satu lagi. Di hari yang sama dan jam yang sama, Narumiya-_sensei_ juga mengadakan acara makan malam."

"Apa?" suara Miyuki naik satu tingkat. Sekarang bertambah lagi daftar masalah di dalam kehidupan Miyuki Kazuya. Mungkinkah Narumiya ingin menunjukkan pada Kepala Direksi bahwa dia bisa berdiri sendiri di RS ini tanpa bantuannya?

Miyuki menghembuskan napasnya. Oke, kalau ini adalah permainan yang mereka berdua ciptakan, Miyuki tidak akan segan-segan bertindak. "Tolong beritahu bahwa aku juga akan mengadakan acara makan malam di jam dan hari yang sama dengan mereka berdua."

.

**BERSAMBUNG**

_My team is losing, battered and bruising_

_I see the high fives, between the bad guys_

* * *

A/N: Ada yang bisa menebak diagnosis pasien milik Asada?

Semoga para pembaca menikmati cerita ini dan silahkan tinggalkan jejak berupa komentar, kritik, dan saran di kolom review. Atau hanya sekedar menekan tombol favorite dan follow.

Salam,

Sigung-chan

.

Stay safe para pembaca dan rutin berolahraga


	16. Case Report 16

Daiya no A belongs to Terajima Yuuji

PERHATIAN!

MEDICAL AU! Typo, OOC, dll.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

**ONLY THE YOUNG**

_My team is losing, battered and bruising_

_I see the high fives, between the bad guys_

.

"Yo Furuya!" sapa Sawamura ketika mereka berdua bertemu di persimpangan koridor. Furuya baru saja selesai _visit_ di bangsal VIP, sementara Sawamura baru saja selesai berbicara dengan Miyuki.

"Kau menemui siapa?" tanya Furuya ketika dia melihat Sawamura berjalan dari arah koridor kantor departemen.

"Miyuki Kazuya," katanya. "Sudah selesai _visit_?" tanyanya basa-basi. Furuya mengangguk. Matanya setengah terpejam karena mengantuk. "Oi, oi! Masa ahli bedah sudah mengantuk hanya karena _visit_?" ejek Sawamura.

Furuya menatapnya kesal. "Ini mode hemat energi," katanya melakukan pembelaan.

Sawamura memutar bola matanya kesal. "Oke. Terserah." Mereka berjalan bersama di sepanjang koridor. "Kau lanjut jaga? Yakin tidak akan pingsan?" tanya Sawamura dengan nada jail.

"Sudah kubilang, aku bisa mengoperasi empat kali lebih banyak darimu," jawab Furuya tidak mau kalah. Padahal matanya yang sipit sudah semakin sipit.

Sawamura berdecak. "Kenapa kau tidak mau mengakui saja kalau kau mengantuk sih? Lagipula, apa yang kau lakukan sampai mengantuk?" gerutunya.

"Energiku keluar ketika di kamar operasi saja," kata Furuya.

Sawamura tertawa mengejek. "Mana ada hal seperti itu."

Pintu IGD terbagi menjadi 3. Yang pertama adalah pintu yang langsung mengarah ke dunia luar, tempat pasien masuk ke IGD dan ambulans parkir. Yang kedua adalah pintu yang langsung menuju kamar operasi, untuk kepentingan operasi _cito_, dan yang ketiga adalah pintu yang menuju lobi rumah sakit dan apotek.

Sawamura dan Furuya akan memasuki IGD melewati pintu yang ketiga, karena mereka dari dalam rumah sakit. Namun, ketika melewati apotek, seorang lelaki tiba-tiba jatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri. Perempuan paruh baya yang disebelahnya langsung menjerit.

"Panggilkan perawat di IGD!" perintah Sawamura. Kedua dokter bedah itu menghampiri pasien tersebut.

"Suami saya tiba-tiba pingsan!" kata istrinya.

"Apa sebelumnya sempat jatuh atau terbentur?" tanya Furuya.

Istrinya menggeleng. "Kami hanya sedang menunggu obat di apotek, lalu tiba-tiba dia pingsan! Sebelumnya mengeluh nyeri dada."

Perawat datang dengan membawa ranjang. Di belakang mereka, Asada juga ikut berlari. Asada melihat pasien lelaki yang pingsan adalah pasien yang sebelumnya ditangani olehnya.

Pasien langsung di bawa ke IGD. "Langsung cek TTV!" perintah Sawamura. Asada ikut para perawat untuk mengecek tanda-tanda vital, sementara Sawamura bersiap untuk melakukan pemeriksaan fisik, sementara Furuya menenangkan istrinya sambil menganamnesis.

"Pasien hipotensi, _sensei_!" lapor salah seorang perawat.

Asada maju. "Itu tidak mungkin," katanya. Dia menatap Sawamura. "Pasien ini tadi sempat saya tangani dan diagnosisnya hipertensi," kata Asada.

Sawamura mendengarkan Asada. "Apa lagi yang kau anamnesis?"

"Pasien mengeluh nyeri dada sejak satu minggu yang lalu," jawabnya. "Tapi hasil EKG normal."

Sawamura memakai stetoskop di kedua telinganya. Dia mendengarkan bunyi jantung dan setelah itu dia menilai tekanan dari vena jugularis. "Ini tamponade jantung," katanya. Dia menatap para perawat. "Siapkan kamar operasi! Ambilkan spuit!"

"Baik!"

"Tamponade jantung…?" gumam Asada tidak percaya. Seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Apa dia salah diagnosis tadi? Tapi tekanan darah pasien memang di atas 140 mmHg, dan menurut JNC 8 itu sudah termasuk klasifikasi hipertensi tingkat 2. Salah dimana diagnosis Asada? Apa karena dia kurang melakukan pemeriksaan penunjang?

"Jangan khawatir Asada," kata Sawamura, ketika dia melihat wajah Asada yang semakin pucat. "Sekarang, kau tidak boleh panik dulu. Kalau kau melakukan tahapan anamnesis dengan benar, kau harus percaya diri."

Sawamura mulai menusukkan spuit ke dalam dada pasien untuk mengurangi tekanan dari darah di daerah perikardium. Furuya datang beberapa saat setelahnya. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Kita lakukan operasi _cito_," kata Sawamura, "pasien mengalami tamponade jantung."

Pasien sudah dibawa oleh para perawat ke kamar operasi, sementara Sawamura dan Furuya menjelaskan kondisi pasien terlebih dahulu pada istrinya. Setelah perempuan itu mengangguk setuju, mereka berdua berjalan ke kamar operasi.

"_Sensei_!" panggil Asada. Baik Furuya dan Sawamura menoleh. Asada masih pucat dan berkeringat dingin, tetapi tatapan matanya tegar. "Bolehkah saya ikut sebagai asisten kedua? Saya juga mau membantu pasien," katanya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Asada sudah mulai melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Pengalaman dan instingnya memang masih tumpul, tetapi dengan kerasnya asahan, insting itu akan menjadi semakin tajam. Pengalaman akan mengajarkannya secara kejam dan sadis, tetapi Asada tidak boleh hancur.

Sawamura tersenyum. "Ayo kita bersiap-siap."

.

Okumura sudah siap. 20 kantong darah sudah disejajarkan dan NaCl 0,9% juga sudah dipasang ke badan pasien. Pasien sudah dalam kondisi tidak sadar, dengan jalur intravena terpasang di tangan dan leher pasien. Kateter telah terpasang sempurna, untuk mengontrol pengeluaran dan pemasukan cairan tubuh. Sawamura berdiri di kanan pasien, sementara Furuya dan Asada berdiri di kiri pasien.

"Scapel."

Dimulai dari insisi _midline_, lalu sternotomi. Lalu, darah terlihat menggumpal dan sangat merah di dalam perikardium. Rongga perikardium dibuka, dan langsung melakukan suction.

"Tambah lagi kantong darah! Tekanan darah turun dengan cepat!"

"Memulai penjahitan!" perintah Sawamura. Sawamura dan Furuya langsung bekerja bersamaan. Pembuluh darah yang robek di sekitar jantung mulai dijahit dengan hati-hati agar tidak mengenai lemak di sekitar jantung.

"Minta tambahan kantong darah dari bank darah!" perintah Okumura lagi. Perawat segera menyambungkan telepon ke bank darah. "Golongan darah AB rhesus positif!" infonya. "Tambahkan NaCl 0,9%!"

"Berapa banyak sensei?" tanya perawat.

"Minta 20 kantong lagi."

"Apa masih ada yang perdarahan?" tanya Furuya. "Kenapa tekanan darah tetap turun?" tanyanya tidak mengerti. Sawamura berusaha mencari apa yang salah, tetapi ketika dia menyisir bagian aorta, dia benar-benar tidak berpikir sampai ke sana.

"Aneurisma aorta torakalis!" kata Sawamura, "Dan aneurisma-nya pecah!"

Aorta adalah pembuluh darah arteri yang paling besar dan membawa darah yang kaya akan oksigen dari ventrikel kiri ke seluruh tubuh, melalui cabang-cabang arteri. Aorta keluar dari ventrikel kiri, memanjang mulai dari katup aorta di dada ke perut, kemudian bercabang menjadi arteri iliaka komunis. Aorta yang berjalan panjang itu, setiap bagian dinamai dengan daerah yang dilewatinya. Ketika dia melewati bagian dada, dinamakan aorta torakalis. Ketika aorta melewati bagian perut, dinamakan aorta abdominalis.

Dinding aorta sangat elastis dan secara normal dapat meregang dan menyusut kembali sesuai kebutuhan. Jika kebutuhan oksigen dan darah banyak, maka pembuluh darah akan meregang, lalu ketika sudah normal, maka akan kembali menyusut. Aorta memiliki peranan yang untuk mentransmisikan tekanan darah arteri yang berpulsasi ke seluruh cabang titik arteri. Karena itu, dinding dari aorta haruslah bisa meregang dengan elastis serta resisten terhadap kerusakan struktur.

Aneurisma didefinisikan sebagai dilatasi (peregangan) patologis (tidak normal atau penyakit) suatu segmen pembuluh darah. Aneurisma aorta atau nama lainnya adalah pembengkakan aorta. Menurut penelitian, aneurisma dapat terbentuk karena empat tahap, yaitu degradasi proteolitik dinding aorta, lalu terjadi inflamasi dan respon imun, menyusul stress biomekanik dinding aorta, dan terakhir faktor genetik.

Tamponade jantung yang terjadi juga akibat dari pecahnya aneurisma. Pembuluh darah yang pecah, meninggalkan robekan sampai ke dalam pembuluh darah jantung. Lalu, darah yang bocor keluar dari pembuluh darah dan menempati rongga perikardium hingga menyebabkan tamponade jantung.

"Aneurisma aorta…" ulang Asada kosong. Berarti dia salah diagnosis? Keringat dingin semakin mengucur. Apa itu artinya kondisi pasien seperti itu karena kesalahannya? Asada langsung tidak bisa berpikir apapun. Bayangan pasien dan istrinya yang masuk ke IGD langsung memenuhi pikirannya. Itu baru terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu. Pasien laki-laki itu tampak tidak masalah, hanya mengeluh nyeri dada saja.

"ASADA!" bentak Sawamura. Asada langsung fokus lagi. Sawamura memakai penutup kepala, _head lamp_ dan masker. Iris emasnya tersembunyi di balik kaca _head lamp_. "FOKUS!"

"Maaf!" kata Asada tegang.

"Turunkan suhu tubuh!" perintah Sawamura. "Kita akan menutup robekan pembuluh darah. Klem."

Namun, pintu kamar operasi mendadak dibuka oleh perawat.

"Ada pasien perdarahan akibat tertusuk pisau!" infonya. "Dibutuhkan operasi _cito_!"

"Kami sibuk di sini!" seru Furuya.

Kepala Sawamura semakin berdenyut-denyut. Tekanan darah tetap turun dengan drastis. "Asada," panggil Sawamura. Dokter magang itu mengangkat pandangannya. Sawamura menatapnya. "Kau tanganilah pasien baru itu," katanya.

"APA?"

"Apa kau sadar apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Furuya. Namun, Sawamura mengabaikan dokter itu. Dia masih menatap Asada yang terguncang.

"Apa kau bisa menangani pasien baru itu?" tanya Sawamura sungguh-sungguh. Sawamura menatapnya dalam-dalam, sampai rasanya Asada merasa tatapan Sawamura bisa menembus jantungnya. Sawamura juga tidak terlihat ragu ketika dia bertanya pada Asada. Dokter bedah senior itu mempercayai Asada. Dan jujur saja, belum pernah ada dokter senior yang mempercayai Asada seperti Sawamura. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Asada.

"Aku akan menangani pasien ini, kau bisa mengurus yang satu lagi?" tanya Sawamura lagi.

Asada menelan ludah gugup. Dia ingin bersama Sawamura, karena keberadaan dokter bedah itu, Asada bisa merasa aman. Lagipula, Sawamura itu jenius, ditambah asisten bedahnya adalah Furuya Satoru, seorang subspesialis toraks dan kardiovaskular. Apa lagi yang Asada takutkan? Sawamura pasti akan menyelamatkan nyawa pasien, karena dia itu hebat.

"Bisa!" jawab Asada tegas. Kepercayaan diri itu datang karena tatapan mata Sawamura yang begitu percaya padanya.

Asada langsung mengikuti perawat itu keluar dari kamar operasi.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Kau mau menyuruh dokter magang melakukan operasi?" tanya Furuya. Dia menghela napas gusar. "Biar aku yang pergi," kata Furuya. Dia tidak bisa memberikan tatapan yakin seperti Sawamura.

"Jangan!" cegah Sawamura. "Keahlianmu dibutuhkan disini. Kalau kantong darah sudah datang, kita akan berpacu pada waktu. Kita berdua harus fokus!"

"Bagaimana kalau Asada tidak bisa menangani pasien? Bagaimana kalau pasien _plus_?" tanya Furuya.

Kedua bola mata Sawamura masih fokus pada pekerjaan tangannya yang tidak berhenti di atas jantung pasien, seperti berdansa. "Kalau itu sampai terjadi, maka itu akan menjadi pengalamannya dan membuatnya berkembang lebih baik lagi."

Mata Furuya menerawang jauh, menembus jantung pasien. Dia mengingat semua perasaannya. "Beban pasien _plus_ itu sangat berat," katanya.

"Kalau dia ingin berkembang dan menjadi ahli bedah, maka dia harus memikul beban itu."

Jari-jari mereka masih terus berkutat di atas jantung pasien yang berdenyut-denyut. Irama EKG menemani mereka di kamar operasi.

"Tapi Asada hanya dokter magang," kata Furuya, "tidakkah itu berlebihan?"

"Dia tetap seorang dokter bedah. Seharusnya dia tahu konsekuensi itu begitu dia memutuskan untuk mengabdikan dirinya sebagai dokter bedah," kata Sawamura.

Sawamura mengangkat kepalanya dan dia bertatapan dengan Furuya. "Furuya, kau dan aku itu sama. Kita berdua adalah dokter bedah yang sudah mengalami banyak pengalaman dan merawat banyak pasien. Seharusnya kau tahu bahwa kita selalu berusaha berlari lebih cepat dari dewa kematian." Furuya diam mendengarkan. "Seharusnya kau tahu bahwa satu-satunya yang membuat dokter bedah berkembang adalah jumlah pasien yang meninggal di tangannya."

Kata-kata Sawamura menusuknya. Bukan karena dia tersinggung, tetapi karena dia tahu bahwa itu adalah kebenaran.

Pikiran Sawamura melayang jauh. Jauh dari kamar operasi, jauh dari RS ini. Jauh dari negara ini. Pikirannya melayang pada _e-mail_ yang diterimanya dari NGO, yang memintanya untuk kembali karena kekurangan staff medis. Pikirannya melayang pada tawaran yang diberikan oleh Chris. Sebuah kesempatan untuk mengasah diri lebih baik lagi. Lebih jauh lagi.

"Aku tidak akan selamanya berada di rumah sakit ini," kata Sawamura. Dia menatap Furuya. "Kalau aku tidak ada di sini, siapa yang akan kau percayai untuk memegang pisau bedah?"

Furuya hanya mampu terpaku pada kalimat Sawamura. "Di RS ini masih banyak sekali dokter-dokter muda yang belum matang. Kalau mereka tidak kita siapkan dari sekarang, kapan mereka akan siap?" retorik Sawamura. "Kepada siapa kita akan mempercayakan pasien ketika kita tidak ada, kalau bukan pada dokter generasi muda?"

Furuya mulai memahami kata-kata Sawamura. "Kita bisa membimbing mereka perlahan-lahan," kata Furuya. "Nanti, bukan dalam kondisi seperti ini."

"Nanti kapan? Justru mereka berkembang di situasi seperti ini. Kalau nanti, sudah terlambat," jawab Sawamura. Meskipun kata-kata Sawamura terlihat sederhana, tetapi terdapat beban yang berat di dalamnya.

"Tugas senior adalah membimbing junior mereka, mempersiapkan mereka untuk menggantikan kita. Tugas junior adalah melampaui seniornya. Untuk terus belajar dan berkembang. Setelah kita tidak ada, generasi muda lah yang akan menjadi pemimpin operasi selanjutnya. Mereka lah yang akan menjadi dokter-dokter andalan di RS ini."

Furuya sudah tahu itu.

"Kantong darah datang!" seru seorang perawat memasuki kamar operasi sambil membawa banyak kantong darah.

"Bantu aku memasang!" pinta Okumura.

"Bocah Serigala, turunkan lagi suhu tubuh pasien!" pinta Sawamura.

"Kalau terlalu rendah, bisa-bisa jaringan mengalami hipoksia!"

"Tidak apa-apa! Yang jelas perdarahan harus berhenti dulu!"

Mereka berdua terus menjahit dan menjahit.

"Tekanan darah tetap turun! Kantong darah kurang! Minta lagi pada bank darah!" perintah Okumura.

"Perawat," panggil Sawamura. Salah seorang perawat maju ke samping Sawamura.

"Ada apa _sensei_?"

Ekspresi Sawamura kacau, tetapi dia menenangkan dirinya. "Tolong temui istri pasien," katanya, "katakan padanya untuk memanggil seluruh anggota keluarga. Beritahu mereka untuk mempersiapkan hal yang paling buruk."

Perawat tersebut untuk sesaat mematung, tetapi dia bisa menemukan kesadarannya kembali. "Baik _sensei_." Dia langsung keluar dari kamar operasi.

"Kita pasti bisa," kata Furuya. Kecepatan menjahitnya meningkat. "Kita harus bisa."

"Tekanan darah tidak bisa diukur lagi!" info Okumura. Lalu, suara nyaring dari mesin EKG terdengar. "Irama jantung asistol."

"Siapkan defibrilator! Kita lakukan resusitasi langsung!" seru Sawamura. "Furuya, berhenti menjahit."

Defibrilator diambil. Dayung diletakkan di sisi jantung pasien. "Memulai _charge_ dari 20 Joule!" Listrik dialirkan dari generator menuju jantung pasien.

"Masih asistol!"

"Naikkan menjadi 50 Joule! Kita _charge_ lagi!"

Garis lurus di EKG sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Naikkan menjadi 100 Joule!"

Bunyi nyaring di mesin EKG sama sekali tidak berubah. Wajah Sawamura tidak terlihat karena dia menunduk. "Aku akan melakukan pemijatan langsung pada jantung!"

Digenggamnya jantung yang hanya sekepalan tangan itu dan mulai dipijat. Pemijatan dilakukan secara lembut, tetapi bertenaga.

"Sawamura…" panggil Furuya. Bunyi nyaring dari mesin EKG sama sekali tidak berubah. Para perawat juga sudah lepas tangan semua dan Okumura menampilkan wajah tidak senang. Sawamura masih memijat jantung pasien.

"Furuya," panggilnya, "pergi dan bantu operasi Asada," katanya.

"Bagaimana dengan operasi ini?"

Sawamura menatap jantung yang ada digenggamannya. "Operasi ini sudah selesai."

Furuya memejamkan matanya. Perasaannya semakin berat. Atmosfer di kamar operasi menjadi sedih dan berat. Sawamura meletakkan jantung itu lagi di tempatnya.

Jantung adalah organ yang besarnya hanya sekepalan tangan manusia. Jantung terletak di antara paru-paru kanan dan paru-paru kiri, di dalam rongga mediastinum. Tempatnya kecil, pas-pasan dan terlindungi dengan baik oleh sternum dan tulang-tulang rusuk.

Jantung adalah organ yang sangat unik dan sangat-sangat penting untuk kehidupan manusia. Sejak manusia dilahirkan ke dunia, otot jantung adalah otot pertama yang berkontraksi, dan terus berkontraksi tanpa kenal lelah. Otot jantung adalah otot yang tidak pernah berhenti bekerja. Pagi dan Sore. Siang dan Malam. Muda dan Tua. Otot jantung terus berdenyut tanpa pernah lelah dan tidak pernah beristirahat.

Dalam kondisi sehat atau pun sakit, susah atau pun senang, otot jantung tetap bekerja, memberi pasokan oksigen ke seluruh tubuh, bahkan ke sel yang paling jauh sekali pun. Karena aliran darah dari jantung, otak bisa terus hidup dan melakukan fungsinya. Dalam waktu dua menit otak tidak mendapatkan pasokan darah dan oksigen dari jantung, otak akan mengalami kerusakan fatal dan berujung pada mati otak.

Dari balik sarung tangan lateks-nya, Sawamura masih bisa merasakan sisa-sisa kehangatan dari jantung. Beberapa menit yang lalu, irama EKG masih terekam aritmia, tetapi sudah sejak saat ini, asistol tidak akan berubah. Beberapa jam yang lalu, jantung masih berkontraksi, tetapi sekarang jantung sudah diam kaku, seperti patung lilin. Bahkan, Sawamura masih bisa merasakan denyutan jantung itu di jari-jari tangannya.

"Bagaimana dengan penjelasan pada keluarga pasien dan Asada?" tanya Furuya.

"Aku akan memberitahu mereka," jawab Sawamura. "Kau pergi saja membantu Asada sekarang. Para perawat sekalian juga," katanya. "Biar aku dan Bocah Serigala yang mengurus sisanya."

.

Asada menemukan Sawamura sedang duduk di salah satu bangku di taman RS. Kedua tangan Sawamura terkulai di atas pangkuannya. Matanya menerawang jauh, menembus panasnya Tokyo.

"Sawamura-_sensei_," panggil Asada, "kata Furuya-_sensei_, saya bisa menemui Anda di sini."

Asada duduk di sebelah Sawamura. Sawamura memasang ekspresi seperti kaca pecah. Dia melirik Asada. "Bagaimana pasienmu?"

"Tusukannya tidak begitu dalam, jadi tidak mengenai pembuluh darah besar," kata Asada, "dan lagi Furuya-_sensei_ datang membantu."

Sawamura tersenyum rapuh, tetapi tulus. "Syukurlah."

Lalu, di antara keduanya hanya tersisa keheningan. Asada menunggu Sawamura, sementara Sawamura mempersiapkan dirinya. Dia sudah menemui keluarga pasien, tetapi ternyata rasanya berat memberitahu hal seperti ini pada Asada. Namun, Asada harus tahu.

"Asada," panggil Sawamura. Ketika Asada menoleh, Sawamura menceritakan semuanya secara detail pada Asada. Setelah selesai bercerita, angin musim panas kembali berhembus panas.

Asada masih belum tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. "Rasanya seperti mimpi," kata Asada sambil melihat seorang perawat mendorong kursi roda yang seorang pasien kakek untuk berjemur. "Padahal ketika mereka datang ke IGD, kondisnya masih baik-baik saja."

"Aneurisma adalah _silent killer_," kata Sawamura, "dan asimtomatis. Tekanan darah tinggi yang kau periksa itu juga, salah satu gejala tidak khasnya."

Asada masih menatap jauh. "Ternyata, nyawa manusia bisa hilang begitu saja," katanya.

Sawamura memberinya senyum pedih. Entah untuk berapa tahun Sawamura sudah mengalami perasaan yang baru dirasakan oleh Asada. Namun, Sawamura tidak akan berusaha menghibur Asada. Dokter muda itu harus berkembang. Dia harus menemukan jalannya sendiri dan tidak boleh tergantung pada orang.

"Apa kau mau bertemu dengan keluarga pasien?" tanya Sawamura. Asada menatapnya.

"Apa yang harus saya lakukan jika bertemu?" tanya Asada.

Sawamura menepuk pundaknya lembut. "Soal itu, kau harus temukan jawabannya sendiri."

_Berkembanglah, Asada. _Kira-kira itulah makna tepukan lembut di bahu Asada.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu menemui keluarga pasien," kata Sawamura.

"Seperti apa ekspresi wajah keluarga pasien?" tanya Asada lagi.

"Kau lihatlah sendiri," kata Sawamura. "Mereka sedang bersiap menuju rumah duka."

Asada langsung bangkit dari bangku. Haruskah dia menemui keluarga pasien? Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Dia tidak mau sebenarnya. Namun, dia juga ingin bertemu untuk terakhir kalinya.

Sawamura menatap punggung Asada yang semakin menjauh. Kejadian hari ini merupakan sebuah pembelajaran yang sangat berharga, terutama bagi Asada. Tidak semua pasien bisa diselamatkan, karena itu dokter tidak bisa berjanji macam-macam. Dengan Asada menghadapi sendiri keluarga dari pasien yang ditanganinya, dia juga akan semakin berkembang.

Setelah Asada menghilang, sebuah kaleng cola dingin disodorkan ke samping wajah Sawamura. Okumura Koushuu duduk di sampingnya. "Terima kasih," kata Sawamura.

"Aku tidak begitu tahu minuman kesukaanmu, tapi seharusnya cola itu favorit semua orang," kata Okumura.

Sawamura tertawa. "Aku tidak begitu memilih soal minuman atau makanan," kata Sawamura.

Okumura menatapnya. "Oh ya?"

Sawamura mengangguk. "Begitulah," katanya, "Ah! Kecuali natto! Aku tidak suka makanan itu."

Okumura menatapnya sambil mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Padahal natto makanan sehat."

Sawamura memasang ekspresi jijik. "Aku tidak suka saja. Berlendir. Tidak bisa ditelan." Membayangkan dia harus menelan natto saja, dia sudal mual. Cola dibuka dan diminum rakus oleh Sawamura.

Lalu, mereka berdua diam. Angin musim panas tidak bertiup lagi, dan itu membuat udara semakin panas dan lembab. Sawamura menikmati udara panas lembab ini. Kalau dia sudah tidak di RS lagi, mungkin dia akan sangat merindukan musim-musim yang bervariasi di negara subtropis ini. Sebelum dia menghirup debu gurun lagi.

"Apa tidak masalah membiarkan Asada menemui keluarga pasien?" tanya Okumura, "tadi aku dengar sedikit pembicaraan kalian," katanya.

Sawamura tersenyum. "Aku bisa mengajarinya berbagai macam teknik bedah," kata Sawamura, "kalau kau mau, kau juga bisa mengajarinya cara menghitung dosis obat anestesi dan dosis oksigen dari ventilator. Itu semua ilmu yang bisa dipelajari dari orang lain."

Okumura diam mendengarkan. Iris Sawamura semakin bersinar terang. "Tapi pengalaman akan mengajarinya hal yang jauh lebih penting dari itu. Pengalaman itu tidak bisa diajarkan oleh orang lain. Pengalaman itu harus kau rasakan sendiri."

Okumura mencerna kalimat Sawamura.

Setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Sawamura adalah hasil dari pengalaman pribadinya sendiri. Orang lain tidak perlu melihat dan hanya tahu bahwa Sawamura adalah dokter yang hebat. Namun, semua pengalaman, penderitaan, dan kesakitan itu nyata, meskipun tertutup di dalam bayangan. Sawamura merasakannya lewat setiap inchi tubuhnya, setiap detak jantung dan denyutan perasaannya. Semua itu nyata. Kesedihan, tangisan tidak terima, raungan kemarahan, itu semua nyata. Itu semua adalah pengalaman Sawamura.

"Kau benar. Dengan begini, para dokter muda pun bisa semakin berkembang."

Generasi muda pun harus mulai berubah.

.

Kataoka Tesshin adalah seorang professor dari Departemen Penyakit Dalam. Dia merupakan professor yang aktif meneliti, tetapi juga masih aktif praktek di rumah sakit dan mengobati pasien. Kadang, ketika dia sedang praktek, banyak dokter-dokter yang mengikutinya untuk menambah pengalaman.

Dia sedang melakukan visit di bangsal kelas 3, ditemani oleh Yuuki Tetsuya dan Ishashiki Jun, selaki Kepala Departemen Penyakit Dalam. Di belakang, ada beberapa asisten dokter dan dokter magang yang mengikuti mereka bertiga, mencatat semua kuliah singkat yang diberikan oleh Kataoka dan bertanya satu atau dua hal yang tidak dipahami.

"Acara makan malam?" ulang Kataoka.

"Benar," kata Yuuki, "kabarnya hanya disampaikan di Departemen Gerontologi. Kedua kandidat professor itu juga mengadakan acara makan malam di hari dan jam yang sama."

"Mereka berdua berani juga," komentar Ishashiki. "Apa ini taktik politik juga?" tanyanya.

"Kemungkinan," jawab Yuuki. "Kalau dilakukan secara bersamaan, maka para pendukung akan terlihat jelas. Komite Pemilihan juga melakukan hal yang sama ketika kampanye."

"Dasar," gerutu Ishashiki, "mereka malah menimbulkan gejolak ketika RS mau akreditasi."

"Ini akan selesai sebelum akreditasi," kata Kataoka, "Kepala Direksi dan RS juga pasti tidak mau masalah yang belum selesai ini terbawa sampai pihak akreditasi datang."

"Itu benar," kata Yuuki. Yuuki Tetsuya, selaku Ketua dari seluruh Kepala Departemen, pastilah memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar juga, apalagi dengan rencana revolusi yang disampaikan oleh Departemen Gerontologi.

Gerontologi adalah ilmu yang mempelajari tentang manula, atau manusia usia lanjut. Pasien mereka adalah para orang tua yang selalu datang dengan segunung keluhan dan timbunan komplikasi. Namun, di RS ini, dokter-dokter yang bekerja di Departemen Gerontologi adalah dokter yang memiliki semangat masa muda. Begitu menggebu-gebu dan kritis. Mereka adalah dokter generasi muda yang mengurus generasi tua. Membayangkan konsep itu, Yuuki mendapati bahwa fakta itu sangat lucu dan menarik.

Pasien terakhir _visit_ hari ini, adalah seorang lelaki berusia 60 tahun dirawat karena keluhan sesak ketika melakukan aktivitas fisik yang ringan, tetapi keluhan berkurang ketika pasien istirahat. Diagnosis sementara adalah penyakit jantung yang mengarah pada gagal jantung. Namun, hasil dari EKG tidak begitu mendukung penyakit gagal jantung.

"Ini pasien yang ingin kau konsultasikan?" tanya Kataoka. Dia membaca rekam medik milik pasien tersebut.

"Iya professor," jawab Yuuki.

"Pada pemeriksaan auskultasi jantung tidak terdapat juga suara tambahan," kata Kataoka. Dia membaca hasil pemeriksaan fisik. Pada pemeriksaan auskultasi paru-paru, tidak terdapat suara napas tambahan, seperti ronhki ataupun _wheezing_.

"Apa sudah kau lakukan pemeriksaan foto polos?" tanya Kataoka.

Yuuki menggeleng. "Saya merasa tidak begitu perlu untuk pemeriksaan foto polos," kata Yuuki, "karena dari EKG tidak begitu mendukung gagal jantung."

"Harus tetap dilakukan," kata Kataoka. Dia menatap pasien lelaki itu. "Bapak, untuk membantu tegaknya diagnosis, kami harus melakukan pemeriksaan penunjang berupa rontgen."

Setelah pasien setuju, pasien dibawa menuju ruang radiologi. Pasien di foto rontgen secara AP dan lateral. Hasilnya keluar dan Nabe menjelaskan pada ketiga dokter penyakit dalam tersebut.

"Terdapat pembesaran hilus dan bayangan arteri pulmonal, dan pada foto secara lateral, terdapat pembesaran ventrikel kanan," jelasnya singkat.

Yuuki dan Kataoka saling pandang. "Ini kasus yang jarang terjadi, jadi tadi juga saya hampir tidak yakin. Namun, sepertinya hasil dari foto polos ini menunjukkan bahwa pasien menderita hipertensi pulmonal."

"Hipertensi pulmonal," ulang Ishashiki.

Nabe mengangguk. "Sebaiknya dikonsultasikan pada departemen jantung atau bedah toraks dan kardiovaskular," katanya, lalu dia melihat ke arah Kataoka. "Ah, maaf professor. Saya tidak bermaksud," ujarnya sambil menunduk. Dia sampai lupa bahwa ada seorang guru besar dari bagian internis.

"Tidak masalah," kata Kataoka, "memang itu gunanya dokter spesialis di rumah sakit."

Nabe tersenyum tidak enak. "Terima kasih Nabe," kata Yuuki. Pasien dibawa kembali ke bangsal, sementara para dokter berjalan di koridor rumah sakit.

"Kalau jantung, berarti si Kamiya Carlos itu ya," kata Ishashiki. "Katanya dia bergabung dengan Narumiya dan membentuk tim geriatri."

"Sepertinya memang begitu," kata Yuuki.

"Dan Furuya juga katanya sudah kembali ke RS," ujanya lagi. Ishashiki menatap Kataoka. "Bagaimana baiknya, professor?"

Kataoka menghela napas. "Yuuki, kau ikut denganku untuk bertemu dengan mereka berdua. Kita konsultasikan ini."

"Emm, maaf menyela professor dan Yuuki-_sensei_," kata seorang asisten dokter yang berjalan di belakang mereka bertiga. Dia mendengar semuanya dengan jelas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yuuki.

"Saya dapat kabar dari asisten bedah, katanya Furuya-_sensei_ sedang tidak bisa ditemui saat ini," katanya, "sepertinya tadi di IGD sibuk karena ada pasien yang aneurisma-nya pecah."

"Jadi Furuya sedang memimpin operasi?" simpul Kataoka.

Asisten itu terlihat canggung. "Katanya pemimpin operasinya Sawamura-_sensei_. Furuya-_sensei_ bertindak sebagai asisten pertama."

"Sawamura… dimana aku pernah mendengar nama itu?" kata Ishashiki mengingat-ingat.

"Dia dokter bedah yang dibawa oleh Miyuki," kata Yuuki, "untuk penelitiannya."

Kataoka kembali ingat pada dokter yang direkomendasikan oleh gurunya itu. Sawamura Eijun, seperti sebuah badai pasir yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Tapi memangnya Sawamura itu hebat ya? Sampai bisa menjadikan Furuya asisten bedah," komentar Ishashiki.

Kataoka tidak mau berkomentar apapun soal itu. "Kalau begitu, kau beritahu aku kapan mereka berdua bisa bertemu untuk konsultasi."

Asisten itu mengangguk. Entah mengapa, Kataoka jadi kepikiran sesuatu. Dia menatap Yuuki dan Ishashiki. "Jam berapa dan hari apa acara makan malam Departemen Gerontologi?"

.

**BERSAMBUNG**

_Leave with my head hung_

_You are the only one_

_Who seems to care_

* * *

A/N: Aneurisma aorta memang kadang tidak ada keluhan berarti. Bahkan, seseorang tidak tahu dia menderita aneurisma sampai pemeriksaan rutin (_medical check-up_) dan hasil dari CT-Scan menunjukkan adanya pembengkakan aorta. Aneurisma sangat berbahaya jika tidak ditangani, karena bisa pecah sewaktu-waktu dan menimbulkan kematian mendadak. Biasanya, penanganan aneurisma adalah memasang stent di sekitar aorta yang membengkak.

Capek banget buat chapter ini. Aneurisma dan Hipertensi pulmonal /saya tepar!/

Maaf ya, lagi-lagi duet Sawa-Furu berakhir dengan kematian :'( Kita doakan semoga kalau mereka performa bareng untuk selanjutnya, pasien selamat ya~

Maafkan saya jika lagi-lagi moment MiyuxSawa tidak ada di sini, yang ada malah momen Sawamura dan Okumura.

Semoga para pembaca menikmati cerita ini dan silahkan tinggalkan jejak berupa komentar, kritik, dan saran di kolom review. Atau hanya sekedar menekan tombol favorite dan follow.

Salam,

Sigung-chan

.

Stay safe para pembaca


	17. Case Report 17

Daiya no A belongs to Terajima Yuuji

PERHATIAN!

MEDICAL AU! Typo, OOC, dll.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

**ONLY THE YOUNG**

_Leave with my head hung_

_You are the only one_

_Who seems to care_

.

Departemen Gerontologi memiliki staff berjumlah 35 orang, sudah termasuk dokter magang, asisten dokter, perawat dan staff administrasi. Jika Miyuki Kazuya dan Narumiya Mei menjadi kandidat professor, maka staff seluruhnya adalah 33 orang.

Di restoran jepang kelas menengah, Miyuki menghitung jumlah orang yang datang. Kedua asisten dokter yang tempo hari berkonsultasi padanya datang, Kawakami, Okumura, Takako, dan Seto juga datang ke acara makan malam yang Miyuki adakan. Selain dari anggota timnya, jumlah staff yang datang 16 orang. Artinya, setengah dari staff departemen datang.

"Wah, sepertinya kau cukup populer juga," komentar Kawakami. Miyuki tersenyum. Beberapa staff sedang asyik bercengkrama. "Para dokter peneliti juga banyak yang hadir."

"Aku berusaha menikmati momen ini saja," kata Miyuki. Lalu, dia mulai berkeliling untuk bertukar sapa dan berbincang-bincang dengan staff yang datang.

"Sawamura tidak datang ya," gumam Kawakami. Okumura yang duduk di dekatnya hanya diam. Kawakami menatap dokter anestesi itu. "Kau tahu dimana dia?" tanyanya.

"Sawamura-_sensei_ kebagian shift di IGD," kata Okumura.

Seto memberikan ekspresi seperti mual. "Kenapa ada dokter yang hobi bekerja ya? Apa dia tidak pernah merasa lelah? Memangnya dia tidak mau bersenang-senang sejenak?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh Sawamura? Apa yang dicarinya dari bekerja seperti orang gila? Kenapa dia terus-menerus membelah tubuh manusia?

Okumura kembali mengingat dokter bedah itu. Rupanya, Sawamura juga masih manusia biasa. Dia bisa terpuruk dan hancur ketika salah satu pasiennya meninggal. Sawamura yang duduk lemas di bangku taman RS menjadikan bukti kuat bahwa dia bukanlah dewa. Hidup dan mati seorang manusia memang sepenuhnya berada di tangan Tuhan.

"Sudahlah," lerai Takako. "Kita nikmati saja acara makan malam ini. Miyuki-_sensei_ juga sedang berjuang saat ini."

Mereka semua setuju.

.

Narumiya Mei menggelar acara makan malam di sebuah restoran yang cukup mewah dengan hidangan utama adalah makanan eropa. Tim geriatri yang dibentuknya semua hadir, termasuk Akamatsu Shinji. Sisanya selain Akamatsu, ada 16 orang yang datang ke acara makan malamnya. Para dokter muda mulai berani membuka diri dan bertanya-tanya padanya soal perawatan manula. Jelas, mereka juga sedang bersiap-siap untuk menyalip senior-senior yang lengah.

"Kupikir kau memutuskan untuk jaga di RSJ," kata Narumiya pada Shirakawa.

Psikiater itu mendecih. "Kau pikir pasienku hanya gangguan waham dan psikotik saja?" gumamnya sengit. Dia memang seperti itu. Entah seperti apa ketika dia menemui pasien skizofrenia-nya.

Shikakawa menatap Akamatsu. "Jadi kau anggota baru di tim Narumiya," katanya.

Akamatsu membungkuk memberi salam. "Saya Akamatsu Shinji. Masih sebagai asisten dokter."

Shirakawa hanya menatapnya perhitungan dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dan tidak berkomentar apapun. Narumiya menepuk pundaknya. "Nikmati acara makan malam ini. Aku mau ke tempat yang lain dulu."

.

"Makanannya tolong dihidangkan saja," kata Ochiai. Pelayan perempuan itu tampak ragu.

"Maaf, tapi belum ada yang datang," katanya.

Ochiai memberinya senyum tipis. "Tidak masalah," katanya, "toh porsinya juga hanya untuk dua orang."

Karena Ochiai sudah berkata seperti itu, mau tidak mau pelayan perempuan itu menghidangkan makanan cina yang sudah dipesan oleh lelaki paruh baya itu. Setelah semuanya dihidangkan, Ochiai duduk menyender pada kursi restoran. Dia memang mengadakan acara makan malam dan mengundang Departemen Gerontologi, tetapi dia hanya mereservasi untuk dua orang saja, karena dia tahu bahwa tidak ada satu pun yang akan datang.

Pintu ruangan VIP yang dipesan oleh Ochiai terbuka. Lelaki dengan kekuasaan di RS itu tersenyum miring ketika melihat siapa yang datang. Orang itu duduk di hadapan Ochiai.

"Kau selalu tahu kapan makanan sudah dihidangkan," komentar Ochiai.

Kataoka Tesshin, professor dari penyakit dalam, tersenyum. "Orang tua seperti kita tidak boleh telat makan malam. Jadi aku bisa memprediksi kapan makanan akan dihidangkan," jelasnya.

Ochiai tidak tampak tertarik pada pemaparan itu.

"Kau semakin tua dan semakin tidak populer," kata Kataoka.

Ochiai mendengus. "Biar begini aku adalah orang yang menggaji kalian semua," katanya. "Dasar anak-anak tidak sopan," gerutunya.

Kataoka tersenyum tipis. "Para anak muda juga sudah mulai berkembang. Dunia berubah karena mereka dan mereka juga berubah karena dunia."

"Dan pada akhirnya orang tua seperti kita akan lengser dan dilupakan," tambah Ochiai, "seperti revolusi. Seperti reformasi. Satu dibungkam, timbul yang lain. Seratus yang dibungkam, seribu yang bangkit lagi."

"Hidup tenang dan tentram adalah pilihan terbaik untuk jiwa dan raga," kata Kataoka.

Ochiai menatap rekan sejawatnya. "Bisakah kau melakukan itu? Turun dari puncak kekuasaan, melepaskan semua yang pernah kau raih, hanya untuk hidup tenang? Akankah jiwamu tenang?" Ochiai menatap hidangan makan malam di depan mereka. "Aku tidak bisa. Jiwa ini malah semakin menjerit."

Kataoka diam mendengarkan.

"Tapi, ternyata aku juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Para dokter muda itu semakin gencar bangkit. Katanya kau tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun di dalam politik, tapi aku juga baru merasakan hal itu sekarang. Mei, bocah sombong itu, berusaha menyingkirkan dokter-dokter senior dan Miyuki, berusaha merombak sistem RS yang sudah berdiri sejak puluhan tahun."

Dia menatap Kataoka. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kataoka menghela napasnya. "Mereka hanya berusaha mengobati pasien."

Mendengar jawaban Kataoka, Ochiai mendengus dengan nada meremehkan. "Pasien," cibirnya, "di zaman sekarang, mana ada dokter ideal yang mau mengobati pasien? Mereka berlomba untuk menduduki kursi kekuasaan, bukan untuk pasien."

Pikiran Kataoka langsung melayang pada sesosok dokter bedah yang kembali dari Afghanistan. Sosok dari Sawamura Eijun, dokter yang tekun merawat pasiennya. Dokter yang hidup hanya untuk pasiennya.

"Kau harus punya kemampuan jenius dulu, baru bisa menjadi sosok dokter yang ideal," lanjut Ochiai.

"Aku setuju," kata Kataoka.

"Orang yang tidak punya kemampuan, hanya bisa mengincar kekuasaan."

Ochiai menuang alkohol ke gelas miliknya dan milik Kataoka. Mereka berdua bersulang. "Kau juga sebenarnya menikmati gelar itu kan? Duduk di puncak kekuasaan dari departemen," kata Ochiai. Bersamaan, mereka meminum minuman fermentasi itu.

"Sebelum para senior turun dari singgasananya, mungkin kita bisa memberikan pelajaran terakhir bagi para junior," kata Kataoka.

.

Miyuki Kazuya memulai harinya dengan sedikit berat. Dia memejamkan matanya yang tampak perih karena kurang tidur. Acara makan malamnya lancar dan setengah dari staff departemen datang. Dia juga banyak berbincang dengan para staff dan mereka tampak menerima Miyuki dengan senang hati.

_Sawamura tidak datang_, pikir Miyuki. Dan karena pemikiran itulah dia memulai harinya dengan sedikit berat. Padahal, di antara semua staff yang datang, dia ingin melihat Sawamura. Okumura mengatakan kalau Sawamura ada jadwal jaga di IGD. Bagi Sawamura, jadwal jaga IGD sudah bukan kewajiban lagi, tetapi sebuah sumpah sakral yang akan ditepatinya sampai titik darah penghabisan.

Pemilihan sudah semakin dekat dan Miyuki juga harus mempersiapkan semuanya lebih matang lagi. Pikirannya tidak boleh goyah karena hal-hal lain yang tidak berhubungan dengan pemilihan professor. Tujuannya sudah semakin di depan mata. Dia tidak boleh salah langkah atau dia akan terjatuh ke dalam jurang.

Pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk oleh asisten dokter. Dokter perempuan itu masuk ke ruang Miyuki setelah dipersilahkan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Miyuki.

"Kepala Direksi meminta Anda ke ruangan Beliau sekarang," katanya. Lalu, dia membungkuk hormat pada Miyuki dan segera keluar dari ruang kerja Miyuki.

_Apa lagi sekarang_? Batin Miyuki. Rencana apa yang dibuat oleh Ochiai saat ini? Namun, Miyuki tetap bangkit dari kursinya, membenarkan jas putihnya, dan keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Dia berjalan menuju lift dan menekan angka 5. Lift membawa Miyuki Kazuya secara statis menuju Ruang Kepala Direksi, sebuah ruangan paling megah dan mewah di RS Swasta ini.

Rupanya kedatangan Miyuki sudah ditunggu, karena sekretaris Kepala Direksi yang membuka pintu mahoni itu.

"Miyuki Kazuya-_sensei_ sudah datang," lapornya.

"Suruh dia masuk."

"Baik."

Lalu, Miyuki masuk setelah sekretaris itu memberikan isyarat bagi Miyuki untuk masuk.

Di dalam ruangan sudah ada Narumiya Mei, yang bisa dimaklumi oleh Miyuki. Namun, ternyata di dalam ruangan yang sama ada Kataoka Tesshin, professor dari departemen penyakit dalam. Narumiya bertatapan dengan Miyuki. Tampaknya, apapun yang ingin disampaikan oleh Ochiai haruslah menunggu Miyuki dan Narumiya berkumpul terlebih dahulu.

"Sepertinya semua sudah berkumpul," kata Ochiai. Lelaki paruh baya itu memegang jenggot lancipnya, yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Dia duduk santai di kursi kebesarannya sambil menilai ekspresi dari dua orang internis.

"Ada apa sampai mengumpulkan kami berdua di sini?" tanya Narumiya.

Ochiai mengusap jenggot lancipnya. "Anak muda itu tidak pernah sabar ya," komentarnya, "bukan begitu Professor Kataoka?"

Kataoka hanya menampilkan senyum tipis. "Semangat mereka memang masih banyak dan berapi-api," ujarnya.

Miyuki semakin tidak mengerti. Kenapa Kataoka dan Ochiai tampak seperti sahabat lama? Kenapa Miyuki merasa mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu dan berusaha menggunakannya untuk permainan terakhir?

"Kalau ini hanya basa-basi antar orang tua, kami punya kesibukan lain," ujar Narumiya lagi.

Kini Ochiai tampak santai menanggapinya. "Ya sudah," katanya mengalah, "aku akan memberitahu kalian."

Kataoka maju ke depan mereka. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah rekam medik pasien. "Baru-baru ini, RS kita terus kedatangan kasus langka," kata Ochiai.

"Ini kasus yang ditemukan oleh salah satu dokter di departemen penyakit dalam," kata Kataoka. Dia membagikan fotokopi hasil pemeriksaan fisik dan penunjang, berupa foto polos thoraks dan hasil dari angiografi. Kedua internis itu mulai membaca dengan seksama.

"Hipertensi pulmonal…?" gumam Miyuki tidak percaya.

Narumiya menatap Ochiai. "Apa yang kau inginkan dengan pasien ini?" tanyanya.

Ochiai memegang jenggotnya. "Aku dan Professor Kataoka sepakat, kalian berdua harus mengobati pasien ini."

"Kenapa harus kami berdua?" tanya Miyuki. Dia sedang menimbang apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh Ochiai. Orang yang sudah terpojok, bisa melakukan segala cara untuk tetap bertahan hidup, meskipun itu artinya harus melompat ke dalam jurang.

"Kau dan Narumiya adalah kandidat professor," kata Ochiai, "setidaknya, sebelum pemilihan, kalian harus menunjukkan hasil kinerja nyata yang sesuai dengan program kerja masing-masing."

Narumiya dan Miyuki diam mendengarkan.

"Bagaimana? Selama ini kalian selalu berkata _persaingan secara adil_. Nah, sekarang kuberikan arena bagi kalian berdua untuk bersaing secara adil."

Ruangan hening sesaat. Mereka berempat sedang memikirkan langkah apa yang sebaiknya diambil untuk menghadapi Ochiai.

"Hanya itu saja?" tanya Miyuki. Pertanyaannya terdengar ragu, tetapi harus diutarakan. "Tidak mungkin hanya ini saja kan?"

Ochiai memandang internis muda berkacamata itu. Insting Miyuki semakin tajam setiap harinya. "Benar, aku juga punya pengumuman lain," katanya. "aku mengundang tim akreditasi ke RS ini untuk menilai kinerja kalian mengobati pasien. Mereka setuju, karena kasusnya langka."

Miyuki tidak habis pikir dengan pemikiran Ochiai. Kenapa sekarang dia malah seperti berusaha melepas tanggung jawab? Mengundang tim akreditasi karena kasus langka dan kalau pasien gagal diobati, maka citra RS ini akan buruk dan semuanya akan hancur. Karir Miyuki, gelar professor, semuanya. Ochiai menikmati ekspresi tegang dari para dokter muda tersebut. Dengan adanya tim akreditasi, maka kegagalan adalah pilihan terakhir dari semua pilihan.

Ochiai menepuk tangannya, meminta atensi kedua dokter. "Pokoknya, aku sudah bicara secara garis besar masalah ini," katanya, "sisanya terserah kalian. Kalian lakukanlah pengobatan terbaik bersama tim masing-masing. Pasien dan tim akreditasi yang akan menilai semua usaha kalian." Ochiai menatap Kataoka. "Ada yang ingin ditambahkan, professor?" tanyanya.

"Nanti aku akan beritahu Yuuki bahwa pasiennya akan dipindahkan ke bangsal geriatri, supaya kalian bisa mengobati dengan optimal," katanya. "Kerahkan seluruh kemampuan kalian, baik itu sebagai internis maupun kandidat professor."

.

"Hipertensi pulmonal ya," ulang Okumura, "kasus yang lumayan sulit, dalam hal diagnosis dan juga pengobatan."

"Kepala Direksi yang memberikan kasus ini untuk kalian berdua tangani?" tanya Kawakami, memastikan sekali lagi. Miyuki mengangguk. "Dan dia mengundang tim akreditasi untuk memastikan kinerja kalian berdua." Miyuki mengangguk lagi.

"Apa sih yang dipikirkan olehnya?" tanya Seto, setengah gusar dan setengah kesal.

Miyuki membuang napas. "Entahlah," katanya, "yang pasti saat ini aku akan mengikuti irama permainannya. Aku akan membuat rencana pengobatan yang hebat. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara."

Kawakami mengangkat bahu. "Bukannya mau menjatuhkan semangatmu, tapi di tim Narumiya ada Kamiya Carlos, internis jantung. Bisa dibilang, ini juga salah satu bidang pengobatannya."

Miyuki sudah memikirkan hal itu.

"Bukan berarti kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa," kata Seto, "kita punya Sawamura-_sensei_… dan dimana dokter bedah itu sekarang?" tanyanya.

Miyuki menghela napasnya. "Aku sudah menghubungi departemen bedah untuk memanggilnya, tapi dia masih shift di IGD," kata Miyuki, "katanya dia akan datang setelah jam jaganya selesai."

"Tidak mengherankan," kata Kawakami.

Okumura mengambil foto polos dari pasien dan melihatnya baik-baik. Arteri pulmonalnya sudah melebar. "Sepertinya hipertensi yang diderita sudah lumayan parah," katanya. Dia menatap Miyuki, "kalau Sawamura ada di sini, mungkin dia tidak akan ragu untuk mengambil langkah operasi."

Miyuki Kazuya sudah bisa menebak hal itu. Membedah pasien dan menyembuhkannya lewat sayatan adalah tugas dari seorang dokter bedah. Itu bukan tugas yang bisa dikerjakan oleh sembarangan orang. Pun dengan internis. Menganalisis fisiologis dan patofisiologis yang dialami pasien serta mempertimbangkan pengobatan paling baik dan paling aman adalah tanggung jawab tersendiri.

Kalau Sawamura, dia pasti tanpa ragu akan memilih jalan operasi. Sawamura punya kesiapan itu. Namun, bisakah Miyuki menyamai langkahnya? Bisakah Miyuki mempunyai kesiapan yang dimiliki oleh Sawamura? Itulah tugasnya sebagai seorang internis.

"Aku akan bicara dengan Sawamura soal pasien ini nanti."

.

"Memangnya bisa seperti itu?" tanya Tadano Itsuki ketika mereka semua berkumpul. Narumiya Mei menceritakan apa yang tadi terjadi di Ruang Kepala Direksi.

"Sepertinya rumit juga. Apalagi kalau tim akreditasi sampai dipanggil," kata Carlos.

Narumiya tampak berpikir keras. Ochiai benar-benar sukses mempermainkan mereka berdua kali ini. Ochiai tampak seperti mempermainkan Miyuki dan Narumiya dalam sebuah permainan yang mereka buat sendiri. Mereka dijebak di dalam program kerja masing-masing.

Carlos melihat hasil foto polos dan angiografi. "Hipertensi ini sudah lumayan parah," katanya, "sudah mencapai kelas 3. Obat-obatan memang bisa mengurangi gejala, tapi tekanan arteri pulmonal tidak akan berkurang banyak."

"Jadi sebaiknya bagaimana?" tanya Narumiya.

"Saranku, jalan paling bagusnya adalah transplantasi paru," kata Carlos.

"Memang masih termasuk kriteria transplantasi? Usianya sudah 60 tahun," kata Shirakawa.

"Batas usia transplantasi adalah 65 tahun," jawab Carlos, "dan lagi prognosisnya bisa membaik jika penanganan pasca operasinya sesuai."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Shirakawa. "Miyuki Kazuya punya Sawamura Eijun. Dia ahli bedah kelas satu. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Narumiya memutar otak. Miyuki seperti diuntungkan, karena Sawamura ada di sisinya. Namun, dia juga tidak boleh kalah dari internis itu dan Sawamura. "Siapa dokter bedah andalan di RS ini?" tanya Narumiya.

"Sejujurnya, tidak banyak. Kemampuan mereka rata-rata," jawab Shirakawa, "tapi Departemen Bedah punya satu atau dua orang."

"Kepala Departemennya sendiri, Takigawa Chris. Dia ahli bedah hebat. Kemampuannya diasah di luar negeri. Lalu, ada juga andalan Departemen Bedah, Furuya Satoru. Bukan itu saja, dia juga mengambil subspesialis toraks-kardiovaskular."

"Apa dia hebat?" tanya Narumiya.

"Pasien stenosis mitralku, dikonsultasikan ke dia," jawab Carlos. "Setidaknya, kalau Furuya, dia seorang subspesialis. Kalau pun kau ingin melakukan operasi, menurutku dia kandidat terbaik. Dia adalah ahli bedah di bidang ini."

Narumiya mengangguk paham. Sawamura Eijun memang hebat dengan kemampuan bedah jeniusnya. Namun, dia juga pasti tidak begitu sering bertemu dengan kasus transplantasi seperti ini. Kasus ini adalah operasi yang membutuhkan keahlian khusus. Keahlian dari seorang subspesialis. Narumiya tersenyum, mungkin dia belum sepenuhnya kalah.

"Aku akan bicara dengan Furuya Satoru."

.

"Operasi _cito_ lagi?" tanya Miyuki. Sawamura duduk di depan internis itu, di kursi depan meja. Miyuki duduk di bangkunya yang biasa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sawamura. Melihat dari gurat-gurat lelah di wajah Sawamura, Miyuki yakin bahwa IGD pasti sibuk dengan operasi _cito_. Namun, Sawamura tidak membahas betapa sibuknya dia.

"Aku ingin kau melihat rekam medik ini," kata Miyuki. Sawamura mengambilnya dan mulai membaca. "Ini pasien milik departemen penyakit dalam, tapi dikonsultasikan kepada departemen gerontologi. Aku ingin tahu pendapatmu."

"Hipertensi pulmonal ya," gumam Sawamura. "Kelas 3. Sebaiknya diberikan obat-obatan terlebih dahulu. Kalau tidak responsif, maka sebaiknya dilakukan transplantasi paru," jelasnya.

"Rencanaku juga seperti itu," kata Miyuki. "Kata Professor Kataoka, pasien akan dipindahkan ke bangsal geriatri, supaya lebih mudah memberikan perawatan. Lalu, Narumiya dan aku ditunjuk sebagai dokter geriatri," jelasnya.

"Siapa yang melakukan hal itu?" tanya Sawamura.

"Kepala Direksi," jawab Miyuki. "Dia juga mengundang tim akreditasi ke RS ini untuk melihat kami berdua menangani penyakit ini."

Untuk sejenak, ruangan hening.

"Tiba juga saatnya," kata Sawamura.

"Apanya?"

"Keberadaanku yang akan dianggap sebagai batu loncatan atau kambing hitam," kata Sawamura. Sawamura kembali ingat bahwa dia ada di sini untuk membantu Miyuki Kazuya mencapai keinginannya.

Percakapan itu rasanya terjadi jutaan tahun yang lalu. Di hari pertama mereka bertemu. Namun, Miyuki malah merasa bersalah saat ini. Kini, setelah dia bersama Sawamura untuk beberapa waktu, dia tidak lagi menganggap Sawamura hanya sebatas itu. Sawamura jauh dari semua itu.

"Aku sudah tidak menganggapmu seperti itu lagi," kata Miyuki terus terang.

Sawamura menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Syukurlah."

Miyuki ikut tersenyum tipis. Sawamura menatapnya. "Kapan kau akan mulai membuat rencana pengobatan?" tanya Sawamura.

"Secepatnya," jawab Miyuki, "tapi aku juga harus paham kondisi pasien dengan baik. Kalau pasien sudah dipindahkan ke bangsal khusus geriatri, aku akan _visit_." Dia menatap Sawamura. "Kau akan membedah pasien kan?" tanya Miyuki.

Sawamura tidak langsung menjawab. Kedua matanya tampak sedang berpikir keras, seperti memilah-milah pilihan apa yang paling bagus, tindakan apa yang menjadikan prognosis paling baik. Akhirnya, dia menghela napas dan menatap Miyuki. "Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Sawamura.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

Sawamura menatap Miyuki bersungguh-sungguh. "Apa menurutmu aku pantas untuk membedah pasien?" tanyanya.

Miyuki Kazuya terkesima untuk beberapa saat. Perasaannya kembali bangkit. Perasaan itu bukanlah perasaan seorang internis yang yakin dengan diagnosis pasien. Itu juga bukan perasaan dari seorang dokter peneliti yang berhasil menyelesaikan penelitiannya. Pun, bukan perasaan dari kandidat professor yang berhasil meyakinkan setengah dari staff departemen.

Perasaan yang Miyuki rasakan saat ini sifatnya jauh lebih primitif lagi. Itu perasaan yang dirasakannya jauh sebelum dia menjadi seorang dokter. Jauh sebelum dia duduk di bangku fakultas kedokteran. Perasaan itu adalah perasaan ketika dia berdiri di lapangan baseball, panas matahari bersinar dan menusuk-nusuk kulit dengan sinar ultraviolet, dan seorang _pitcher_ bermata emas menyala, sedang menunggunya.

Sawamura Eijun memberinya tatapan seperti itu saat ini. Tatapan penuh dengan determinasi, penuh dengan kesungguhan, tetapi sekaligus tatapan penuh dengan ketergantungan. Dia adalah dokter bedah yang meminta pendapat internis untuk merawat pasien bersama-sama. Dia seperti seorang _pitcher_ yang ingin tahu bagaimana perkembangan dirinya dari sudut pandang seorang _catcher_.

Mungkin Sawamura Eijun memang benar. Dia tidak akan pernah melempar bola baseball lagi. Miyuki Kazuya tidak akan pernah menangkap lemparannya. Mereka tidak bisa berdiri di lapangan yang sama, dipanggang bersama-sama oleh sinar UV. Namun, mereka masih bisa berdiri di panggung yang sama, di sebuah rumah sakit, mengobati pasien yang sama. Bukan pasangan _battery_ secara harfiah, tapi Sawamura selalu punya Miyuki yang mendukungnya dari belakang. Dokter bedah itu punya internis yang akan meringankan bebannya.

"Kau punya kualitas itu," jawab Miyuki.

Jawaban Miyuki singkat dan lugas.

"Sawamura," panggil Miyuki, "kalau kau memang akan membedah pasien, aku akan menjadi internismu. Aku akan mempersiapkan kondisi pasien dengan baik sampai kau tidak perlu memikirkan apapun lagi di kamar operasi. Lalu aku juga akan merawat pasien pasca operasi sampai kau tidak perlu merasa bertanggung jawab lagi. Aku akan melakukan semua itu."

Miyuki menatapnya sungguh-sungguh dan sudut hati Sawamura berdesir karenanya. Internis itu tidak berbohong padanya. Itu juga bukan tatapan mata penuh ambisi dan keserakahan. Itu murni tatapan dari seorang rekan sejawat yang ingin memikul beban bersama-sama.

Dan Sawamura merasa tenang setelah itu. Di antara semua orang yang menginginkan kemampuannya, di antara semua orang yang selalu terkesima oleh kemampuannya, Sawamura lebih memilih Miyuki. Kata-kata Miyuki membuatnya kembali mendapatkan kepercayaan diri.

Lalu, Sawamura menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Senyuman itu bukan senyuman mengejek, merendahkan, atau menyombongkan diri. Itu adalah sebuah senyum yang refleks dilakukannya karena kata-kata dari Miyuki.

"Mohon bantuannya, partner."

.

Narumiya Mei dan Miyuki Kazuya berdiri bersisian menghadapi Kepala Direksi.

"Jadi, bagaimana rencana perawatan dari kalian berdua?" tanya Ochiai. "Mungkin Miyuki Kazuya bisa menyampaikan rencananya terlebih dahulu."

Miyuki menarik napas pelan dan menghembuskannya. Pembawaannya tenang, karena dia juga sudah berulang kali berbicara dan presentasi di depan umum.

"Berdasarkan hasil anamnesis dan pemeriksaan fisik dan penunjang, pasien lelaki didiagnosis menderita hipertensi pulmonal primer. Berdasarkan hasil anamnesis dan klasifikasi status fungsional yang dikeluarkan oleh WHO, tingkat keparahan hipertensi pulmonal berada di kelas 3, dimana pasien merasakan sesak saat beraktivitas fisik ringan yang akan hilang ketika istirahat."

"Rencana perawatan saya adalah memberikan terapi secara medikamentosa untuk mengurangi beban dari hipertensi. Pemberian vasodilator yang menghambat kalsium akan memberikan perbaikan sampai 30%."

Ochiai diam mendengarkan. Lalu, setelah Miyuki selesai dengan presentasi singkatnya, dia bertanya, "hanya memberikan vasodilator saja? Tidak ada tindakan yang lain?" tanyanya. "Bukankah internis harus memperhatikan kualitas hidup pasien?" cecarnya.

"Pasien hipertensi pulmonal yang berada di kelas 3, memang harus dipertimbangkan untuk melakukan transplantasi paru. Kelompok vasodilator juga bisa digunakan secara aman untuk jangka waktu pengobatan yang lama. Transplantasi memang menjadi solusi yang baik, tapi itu juga membutuhkan banyak biaya pengobatan yang tidak sedikit. Saya mempertimbangkan hal itu," jelas Miyuki.

Ochiai tampak menilai sejenak, sebelum dia berpaling pada Narumiya.

"Bagaimana dengan rencana pengobatanmu?" tanya Ochiai.

"Saya akan menyiapkan pasien untuk melakukan transplantasi paru," jelasnya singkat. Miyuki menatap Narumiya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Langsung melakukan tindakan operasi?" tanya Ochiai.

Narumiya mengangguk. "Obat-obatan vasodilator memang aman dikonsumsi jangka panjang dan bisa memperbaiki fungsi paru-paru sampai 30%, tetapi kita juga harus mempertimbangkan efek samping yang ditimbulkan dalam pengobatan jangka panjang. Selain itu, dengan dilakukannya transplantasi paru, akan mengurangi timbulnya komplikasi penyakit, seperti kor pulmonal." Kor pulmonal adalah dilatasi ventrikel kanan akibat dari hipertensi pulmonal.

Ochiai memainkan jenggot lancipnya. "Sepertinya kau sudah sangat yakin dengan keputusanmu untuk mengoperasi pasien," kata Ochiai, "siapa dokter bedahnya?"

"Furuya Satoru, dari Departemen Bedah dan Kegawatdaruratan," kata Narumiya, "tidak hanya itu, Furuya juga adalah subspesialis di bidang toraks-kardiovaskular. Menjadikan Furuya Satoru sebagai pemimpin operasi adalah keputusan paling baik, karena ini merupakan spesialisasinya."

Miyuki Kazuya sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Narumiya sudah merencakan program perawatan sampai sejauh itu. Narumiya melirik Miyuki dan Miyuki tidak pernah merasa lebih kalah lagi. Namun, dia tetap memasang wajah datar dan berdiri tegar di ruangan tersebut.

"Hmm," gumam Ochiai, seolah dia berpikir. "Rencana pengobatanmu memang sangat menggoda. Langsung menghabisi penyakit dari akarnya."

Miyuki angkat bicara. "Transplantasi paru itu bukannya murah. Pasien berasal dari bangsal kelas 3 di rumah sakit ini, dan kau menyarankan untuk melakukan transplantasi?"

Ochiai menatap Miyuki. "Itu sudah bukan masalah lagi," katanya.

Miyuki langsung paham kata-kata Ochiai. "Tim akreditasi," katanya, "jadi itu tujuan Anda mengundang mereka ke RS ini."

"Tidak masalah kan? Toh sebentar lagi akreditasi akan dimulai. Sebulan atau seminggu lebih cepat dari seharusnya tidak akan membawa perbedaan," jelasnya. "Kalau RS berjalan seperti program kerja kalian, maka seharusnya seperti apapun atau kapanpun tim akreditasi datang, itu tidak akan menghambat."

_Dasar licik_, batin Miyuki kesal. Ochiai memang sudah berniat menghabisi mereka berdua sekaligus. Kasus langka di sebuah rumah sakit internasional yang akan menghadapi akreditasi, apa lagi mangsa yang lebih bagus dari itu? Tidak ada!

Dengan melakukan performa terbaik dan mendemonstrasikan prosedur transplantasi paru pada kasus langka, anggaran pemerintah untuk asuransi pun bisa turun. Bisa dibilang, ini adalah _sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui_.

Jadi ini perbedaan pengalaman antara Ochiai dan kedua internis muda. Perbedaan antara senior dan junior di dalam bidang politik. Ini adalah pelajaran terakhir sebelum pemilihan. Sebuah pembelajaran yang sangat berharga dan akan menjadi bekal untuk mereka berdua.

"Aku akan mempertimbangkan saran dari kalian berdua," kata Ochiai. "Kalian juga sebaiknya segera memulai pengobatan. Tim akreditasi bisa datang kapan saja tanpa diundang."

.

Ketika sekretarisnya mengetuk ruangan milik Kataoka Tesshin, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Sawamura Eijun datang menghadapnya. Ini bukan pertemuan pertama mereka, tetapi ini merupakan pertama kalinya mereka berdua berhadapan langsung. Biasanya Kataoka hanya sebagai pengamat di tempat yang jauh, sementara Sawamura sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Sawamura Eijun," katanya, "apa yang membuatmu datang ke ruangan ini?" tanya.

"Professor Kataoka," ujarnya, "mohon izinkan saya melakukan tindakan transplantasi paru pada pasien milik Anda."

Pulpen yang dipegang oleh Kataoka hampir saja jatuh terlepas karena pernyataan mendadak dari Sawamura. Kacamata hitam yang selalu dipakainya bisa menyembunyikan tatapan matanya dengan baik.

"Apa katamu?"

"Pasien memang diserahkan kepada Miyuki dan Narumiya, tetapi pada dasarnya pasien tetap milik Anda," jelas Sawamura, "Anda dan Kepala Direksi hanya semata-mata menguji kedua internis tersebut, untuk melihat sampai dimana mereka bisa bersaing. Itu juga alasan mengapa tim akreditasi dipanggil. Supaya seluruh departemen bisa menilai langsung kemampuan dari kedua kandidat."

Kataoka sama sekali tidak menyangka penjelasan seperti itu keluar dari mulut Sawamura. Di dalam data yang diterimanya oleh NGO, tidak dijelaskan bahwa Sawamura sempat terlibat di dalam potilik. Hanya dijelaskan bahwa dia mengundurkan diri tiba-tiba karena alasan pribadi. Namun, ternyata insting politik milik Sawamura sangat tajam. _Mungkin melampaui Miyuki dan Narumiya_, batin Kataoka.

"Dan kenapa aku harus menurutimu?" tanya Kataoka.

"Karena saya mampu melakukannya," jawab Sawamura tegas. Irisnya berbinar semakin indah. "Professor, Andalah yang merekomendasikan saya pada Miyuki Kazuya, dan seharusnya Anda tahu bahwa saya berkompetensi melakukan operasi."

Kataoka belum pernah melihat ada seorang dokter dengan tatapan seperti Sawamura. Dia tidak berusaha mengambil pasien dokter lain, dia juga tidak berusaha terlihat lebih hebat. Sawamura hanya ingin mengobati pasien dengan optimal, dengan pengobatan dan teknik bedah terbaik miliknya. Tujuan Sawamura hanya itu, tetapi para dokter menjadi salah sangka dan tidak menyukainya.

"Apa kau tidak mempunyai sedikit pun minat?" tanya Kataoka.

"Minat pada apa?"

"Berdiri di panggung sejajar dengan Miyuki dan Narumiya. Dengan kemampuanmu, kalau kau punya sedikit ambisi saja, kau bisa menjadi professor di RS ini," kata Kataoka.

Sawamura tidak mengubah ekspresinya. Professor dan politik. Dia sudah muak dengan semua kemelut itu. Di dalam sebuah lingkaran yang mengungkung semua pergerakannya. Di dalam sebuah rantai yang membuatnya tidak bisa menyentuh langit.

Pikiran Sawamura mengawang jauh pada negeri di Asia Tengah sana. Afghanistan dan debunya. Sebuah negara miskin yang sudah hancur karena perang tanpa henti. Sebuah negara yang meninggalkan banyak luka dan kepedihan. Para janda dan anak-anak mereka. Para pria yang cacat akibat ledakan ranjau atau karena terkena peluru.

India dan semua kasta mereka. Anak-anak cacingan mereka. Para bayi perempuan yang dibuang disudut-sudut kota. Nepal dan rakyat miskin mereka. Tibet dan kota-kota tua mereka. Pembebasan bersyarat dari Cina untuk Tibet tidak membuatnya jauh lebih baik. Afrika dan busung laparnya. Sawamura adalah saksi hidup yang menyaksikan itu semua.

"Saya hanya berminat pada pasien," jawabnya.

Kataoka mengeluarkan tawa kecil. "Sifatmu benar-benar keras," katanya, "tapi mungkin karena minatmu itu, insting politikmu berjalan dengan baik."

Sawamura tidak menjawab apapun.

"Seandainya kau tidak punya kemampuan bedah yang jenius itu, pasti kau akan mengincar kekuasaan."

Sawamura tersenyum. "Mungkin saja."

.

**BERSAMBUNG**

_I transform with pressure_

_I'm hands-on with effort_

_I fell twice before_

* * *

A/N: Hehe, tidak ada kasus yaa~

Semoga para pembaca menikmati cerita ini dan silahkan tinggalkan jejak berupa komentar, kritik, dan saran di kolom review. Atau hanya sekedar menekan tombol favorite dan follow.

Salam,

Sigung-chan

.

Stay safe para pembaca


	18. Case Report 18

Daiya no A belongs to Terajima Yuuji

PERHATIAN!

MEDICAL AU! Typo, OOC, dll.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

**ONLY THE YOUNG**

_I transform with pressure_

_I'm hands-on with effort_

_I fell twice before_

.

Tim akreditasi yang datang berjumlah 10 orang. Kedatangan mereka mendadak dan membuat semua staff di rumah sakit sedikit kalang kabut. Banyak dari mereka yang berbisik-bisik bingung. Para Kepala Departemen memutar otak agar bisa menyembunyikan skandal departemen masing-masing. Semuanya begitu mendadak. Semuanya kebingungan. Namun, tidak bagi Miyuki dan Narumiya. Genderang perang telah dibunyikan. Pemilihan semakin dekat dan mereka harus memperjuangkan pasien yang sama.

_Sudah dimulai_.

Ochiai belum mengatakan apapun sejak presentasi mereka berdua. Dia belum memilih tim mana yang akan memberikan perawatan pada pasien. Miyuki dan Narumiya juga hanya bisa menunggu untuk panggilan berikutnya. Mereka berusaha sebisa mungkin mengobati pasien yang lain, tetapi juga berjaga-jaga pada tim akreditasi.

"Tekanannya benar-benar mengerikan," komentar Takako ketika dia mendampingi Miyuki _visit_ ke bangsal kelas 3. "Padahal Anda sudah memberi peringatan padaku, tapi tetap saja bekerja sambil dinilai itu mengerikan."

"Apa boleh buat," kata Miyuki, "Kepala Direksi memang suka seenaknya kalau dia merasa dirinya sudah dipojokkan. Dia benar-benar akan mengorbankan satu RS."

"Tapi kalau begitu, bukankah namanya juga akan jatuh? Kalau borok-boroknya RS terkuak karena tim akreditasi," kata Takako.

"Mungkin, tapi bisa juga yang terjadi sebaliknya. Dia akan dianggap sebagai pemimpin yang peduli pada pasien dan berusaha membangun RS yang lebih baik lagi. Simpati dari kementerian kesehatan itu berupa anggaran dana."

"Bisa-bisanya dia berpikir sampai seperti itu," kata Takako tidak mengerti. "Jadi dia membuat situasi panik ini hanya untuk mendapatkan dana?"

"Dana dari pemerintah itu tidak main-main," kata Miyuki, "kalau ada pasien yang diberikan pengobatan terbaik dengan anggaran pemerintah, media dan dunia juga akan melihat RS ini."

"Kalau diucapkan seperti itu, rasanya jadi memberikan yang terbaik bagi rumah sakit," kata Takako, "aku jadi bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa."

Memang membingungkan. Ochiai ingin menjatuhkan sekaligus mengangkat RS ini. Itulah yang ada di benak Miyuki. Namun, sebenarnya, kalau dilihat lebih jauh dan lebih dalam lagi, Ochiai melakukannya secara terang-terangan, seperti memberitahu Miyuki dan Narumiya apa yang akan dilakukannya. Sikapnya bukan lebih ke menjatuhkan, tetapi seperti seorang senior yang sedang membimbing juniornya.

"Pokoknya, kita fokus saja dulu pada pasien-pasien di bangsal," kata Miyuki.

_Urusan nanti pikirkan belakangan._

.

"Furuya Satoru," kata Ochiai, "jadikan dia pemimpin bedah untuk transplantasi paru."

Kataoka menatapnya. "Kau dihasut oleh siapa lagi? Narumiya?" tanyanya.

Ochiai mengusap-usap jenggot lancipnya. "Itu pilihan paling masuk akal. Furuya adalah seorang subspesialis. Transplantasi paru juga merupakan bidang pekerjaannya. Siapa lagi yang punya kemampuan di atas Furuya?" tanyanya.

"Sawamura Eijun," kata Kataoka.

"Dokter bedah yang dibawa oleh Miyuki dari antah berantah," cibir Ochiai, "dia bahkan bukan dokter tetap RS."

"Kau hanya ingin citra RS terlihat baik di depan tim akreditasi," kata Kataoka.

"Ini juga tetap RS yang kupimpin," ujarnya, "aku harus tetap terlihat baik dihadapan para penilai itu."

"Menggunakan Sawamura sebagai dokter bedah adalah pilihan yang paling baik," kata Kataoka. "Dia berpengalaman."

"Furuya bersertifikasi. Dia seorang subspesialis. Kalau kau menggunakan Sawamura, lalu Furuya ditempatkan dimana? Asisten pertama?" tanyanya.

"Iya."

Mendengar jawaban Kataoka, Ochiai mendengus. "Seorang subspesialis ditaruh sebagai asisten pertama untuk dokter bedah biasa. Kau benar-benar lucu," sindirnya.

"Sawamura bukan dokter bedah biasa," kata Kataoka.

"Kau menilainya terlalu tinggi."

Kataoka menghela napas. Perdebatan ini bisa berlangsung berjam-jam dan professor itu tidak punya waktu. "Dokter ideal yang kau katakan itu ada pada Sawamura Eijun," kata Kataoka. "Aku tidak akan mengorbankan hidup pasienku untuk berdebat denganmu seperti ini. Aku tetap dokter utama yang mengobati pasien dan semuanya tergantung dengan keputusanku."

_Dasar orangtua kepala batu_, kira-kira itulah yang ada dipikiran Ochiai mengenai Kataoka. Orangnya kaku dan terlalu menjunjung tinggi nilai idealis. Mungkin dokter yang jujur dan professor yang mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk pasien dan penelitian di RS ini hanya Kataoka. Namun, sifatnya benar-benar seperti batu ditambah baja. Keras dan tidak tergoyahkan.

"Terserah padamu," kata Ochiai pada akhirnya, "tapi kedua internis itu, aku yang akan memutuskan."

Kataoka mengalah. Dia sudah bertegang urat dari tadi dengan Ochiai. Setidaknya Ochiai setuju dengan rekomendasi Kataoka.

.

Miyuki Kazuya dan Narumiya Mei dipanggil lagi untuk kesekian kalinya ke Ruang Kepala Direksi. Mungkin si sekretaris sudah bosan membuka pintu mahoni itu untuk kedua dokter itu. Ochiai sudah menunggu mereka di bangkunya yang biasa. Ada pula Kataoka, dan dua orang dokter bedah, Sawamura dan Furuya. Tanpa sadar Miyuki menahan napas melihat Sawamura di dalam ruangan itu.

"Sudah diputuskan," kata Ochiai, ketika mereka berempat berkumpul di depan meja kerja milik Kepala Direksi. "Berdasarkan pertimbangan, dokter bedah pemimpin operasi pasien hipertensi pulmonal adalah Sawamura Eijun-_sensei_."

"Tunggu," kata Narumiya, "kenapa? Bukankah Furuya adalah subspesialis toraks-kardiovaskular? Kenapa jadi Sawamura dokter pemimpinnya?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Ini keputusan setelah aku dan professor Kataoka berunding. Dibanding Furuya, Sawamura memiliki banyak pengalaman," jelasnya. Dia melirik Kataoka. "Karena itu, Furuya Satoru akan berperan sebagai asisten pertama."

"Tidak masalah," kata Kataoka, ketika dia melihat aura di sekitar Furuya yang meredup, "dengan menjadikan dirimu asisten pertama, kau bisa belajar lebih banyak lagi dari Sawamura."

Aura di sekitar Furuya langsung meningkat drastis, sampai Sawamura merasa gerah. "Mode hemat energi. Mode hemat energi," kata Sawamura mengingatkan. Kalau Furuya terlalu bersemangat mengeluarkan auranya, bisa-bisa dia pingsan di kamar operasi karena kecapekan.

"Jadi, Anda setuju dengan rencana pengobatan saya?" tanya Miyuki. Perasaan senang berkecambah di dalam hatinya. Dia mengontrol agar ekspresinya tetap datar. Pemikiran bahwa dia dan Sawamura akan mengobati pasien bersama membuatnya bersemangat.

"Aku kan hanya bilang untuk dokter bedahnya saja," kata Ochiai, "aku bahkan belum menyinggung rencana kalian berdua."

Miyuki menatapnya bingung. Dia tidak begitu mengerti. Sawamura Eijun adalah bagian dari timnya. Dokter bedah itu miliknya. Kenapa Ochiai berbicara setengah-setengah seperti itu?

"Untuk rencana pengobatan, professor Kataoka menyarankan untuk dilakukan operasi secepatnya. Beliau juga sudah menghubungi bank organ untuk mendapatkan donor paru," jelas Ochiai. "Jadi, untuk rencana pengobatan, Narumiya kau akan menangani pasien."

Rasanya seperti ada yang mendorong Miyuki jatuh ke dalam jurang tak berdasar. Perasaan senang itu mendadak lenyap. Dia merasa kosong. Narumiya akan menjadi partner Sawamura. Mereka akan mengobati pasien bersama. Sisi Sawamura yang seharusnya di isi oleh Miyuki, kini ditempati oleh Narumiya. Pemikiran itu membuatnya mual.

"Narumiya… kenapa?" tanya Miyuki. Suaranya naik satu tingkat dan dia tidak berusaha mengontrolnya.

"Kau tidak dengar? Prosedur operasi akan dilaksanakan secepatnya dan rencana pengobatan Narumiya adalah rencana yang paling ideal dan cocok untuk diterapkan," jelas Ochiai.

"Tapi…" Suara Miyuki hilang. Dia ingin protes, tetapi kalimat itu tertahan di ujung lidahnya. _Tapi Sawamura adalah milikku. _Kalimat itu ditelan lagi pahit-pahit. Dia seperti seorang yang divonis akan hidup kurang dari 1 jam lagi.

Kataoka menghela napas. "Miyuki," panggilnya, "bukan berarti rencana pengobatanmu salah," hiburnya. Kataoka menyangka bahwa Miyuki tampak seperti ini karena rencana pengobatannya ditolak mentah-mentah. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Miyuki tidak peduli dengan rencana pengobatan atau apapun. Dia hanya ingin merawat pasien bersama dengan Sawamura. Itu saja.

Dengan merawat pasien bersama, Miyuki bisa menciptakan ikatan di antara mereka. Ikatan itu akan menjadi bukti bahwa mereka pernah berdiri di panggung yang sama, yang sejajar. Sebagai partner. Namun, kini harapan itu kandas seperti debu-debu pasir di gurun.

"Saya paham," kata Miyuki akhirnya. Dia tahu bahwa dengan berdebat pun, dia tidak akan menang. Kalaupun dia menyuarakan isi hatinya, itu sama sekali bukan tindakan profesional dan dia bisa menerima konsekuensinya yang lebih berat lagi.

Ochiai sudah puas ketika dia melihat Miyuki Kazuya sama sekali tidak berkutik.

"Oke! Kalian berdua bisa mulai bekerja dari sekarang!"

.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka akan bekerja bersama Sawamura lagi!" kata Narumiya riang. Dia bahkan bersenandung. Sawamura tidak mengatakan apapun sejak Narumiya ditunjuk sebagai internisnya. Dia hanya terpaku menatap Miyuki yang berusaha protes. Rasanya, menjadi dokter pemimpin pun terasa hambar saat ini.

Narumiya menepuk punggungnya bersahabat. "Nah, aku akan menemuimu di Departemen Bedah. Dah Sawamura-_kun_~!" Lalu, dia menghilang di ruang staff.

"Aku akan melampauimu," kata Furuya tidak terima. Narumiya masalah satu, yang ini masalah yang lain lagi. "Dan nanti ketika aku jadi pemimpin operasi, kau hanya akan jadi pembantu umum."

Sawamura hanya tertawa hambar. Pembantu umum operasi itu adalah perawat yang bekerja serabutan di ruang operasi. Memberikan kassa pada perawat operasi, membuang kassa kotor, memberikan alat-alat yang dibutuhkan oleh para dokter bedah dan perawat. Intinya, pembantu operasi itu yang melakukan pekerjaan kasar. "Rendah sekali," katanya.

Lalu, Furuya berjalan menuju Departemen Bedah. Tinggal Sawamura dan Miyuki. Hanya berdua saja. Sawamura bingung harus berkata apa di dalam situasi seperti ini. Kata-kata penghiburan bukanlah spesialisasinya dan dia yakin Miyuki adakah lelaki realistis yang tahu bahwa tidak ada gunanya dihibur. Mereka berdua juga bukan bocah.

"Temani aku mencari angin," kata Miyuki.

Sawamura tidak mengatakan apapun untuk membantah Miyuki. Mereka berdua naik ke balkon RS.

Sinar matahari mulai bersinar dengan sangat terik. Sawamura yakin, kalau dia mencuci baju, maka dalam kurun waktu beberapa jam, baju sudah kering dan berbau matahari. Kadang, saking terlalu lamanya dia di dalam kamar operasi yang dingin, dia sampai lupa bagaimana rasa hangat dari sinar matahari. Sinar matahari adalah hal yang harus disyukuri di dalam hidup. Namun, sinar matahari pun tidak bisa menguapkan perasaan Miyuki yang dipenuhi rasa kecewa, marah, dan sedih.

"Kau belum benar-benar berakhir," kata Sawamura, "masih ada satu anak tangga lagi yang harus kau lewati."

Poni Miyuki menutupi pandangan internis itu. Gagang kacamatanya menutupi tatapan Miyuki. "Oh ya?" tanyanya lemah.

"Kau pasti senang kan?" tanya Miyuki. Dia bermaksud untuk memberi Sawamura selamat, tetapi nadanya lebih tajam dari biasanya. "Kau jadi dokter pemimpin operasi."

Sawamura tidak bermaksud untuk menjawab Miyuki. Dia hanya menemani internis itu mengeluarkan apa yang membuatnya menderita. Sawamura malah merasa hambar. Miyuki tidak berada di belakangnya. Rasanya sedikit mengecewakan, padahal Sawamura sangat menantikan kombinasi mereka berdua. Namun, dia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi kekanak-kanakan seperti itu.

Miyuki tertawa sinis dan miris. "Tapi wajar saja, kau kan si dokter bedah jenius. Pasti mereka memilihmu. Seorang subspesialis seperti Furuya saja kalah."

Miyuki sadar bahwa dia harus menghentikan mulutnya sekarang juga. Dia tidak punya hak melampiaskan semuanya pada Sawamura. Ini jelas bukan salah Sawamura. Dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Ini semuanya karena Miyuki yang tidak cermat dalam membuat rencana pengobatan.

"Apa-apaan kau?" Sawamura tampak tidak terima. Miyuki menyanjungnya, tetapi nadanya sinis dan seperti sarkasme. Sebuah perasaan yang sangat tidak bagus bergolak di dalam diri Sawamura.

"Mana mungkin kau bisa merasa kecewa, ya?" ujar Miyuki. Otak dan tubuhnya bekerja secara tidak sinkron. Otaknya berteriak untuk berhenti bicara, tetapi mulutnya bicara tanpa filter. "Kau pasti tidak pernah mengalami penolakan, jadi kau tidak tahu rasanya seperti apa."

Miyuki mengingat-ingat ekspresi Sawamura di Ruang Kepala Direksi. Sawamura tampak tidak keberatan setelah Narumiya ditunjuk sebagai internisnya. Apa dokter bedah itu tidak merasakan apapun? Apa dia benar-benar tidak peduli pada Miyuki?

"Syukurlah, kau bisa mengobati pasienmu sekarang." Nada Miyuki semakin sinis dan sinis. Tanpa disangka, itu menyayat perasaan dari Sawamura. Dia kesal karena Miyuki terus bicara sesuatu yang menyakitkan hatinya. Dia kesal karena Miyuki tidak dipilih menjadi internisnya.

Namun, Sawamura jauh lebih kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Dia kesal dan kecewa karena Miyuki tidak menjadi partnernya dan itu membuatnya tidak berhasrat untuk mengoperasi pasien. Sawamura kesal karena perasaannya kini bercabang. Dia ingin Miyuki sekaligus pasien. Dia ingin mereka berdua bersama.

"Berhenti bicara," kata Sawamura pelan. seluruh tubuhnya gemetar karena rasa sakit hati yang diberikan oleh Miyuki.

"Toh dari awal kau memang hanya berminat pada pasien."

"BERHENTI BICARA MIYUKI KAZUYA!" Akhirnya Sawamura berteriak. Lalu, bersamaan dengan itu, tinju milik Sawamura melayang ke pipi kanan Miyuki. Internis itu mundur beberapa langkah. Wajah dan rahangnya berdenyut-denyut. Miyuki tersentak. Sawamura tidak pernah berteriak ataupun marah sebelumnya. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak keluar dari Ruang Kepala Direksi, Miyuki menatap Sawamura secara benar.

Dokter bedah itu menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanan. Dia tampak kacau. "Kau memang brengsek," ujar Sawamura. Setiap suku kata diucapkannya dengan penuh penekanan dan kebencian.

Perasaan Sawamura tidak bisa lebih sakit lagi dari ini. Padahal satu-satunya alasan dia menemui Kataoka adalah agar mereka berdua bisa bersama, bisa menjadi partner lagi. Sawamura bisa mengoperasi dengan tenang karena dia yakin dengan pasien yang kondisinya sudah disiapkan. Dia juga ingin memberikan Miyuki kepercayaan diri agar bisa menghadapi pemilihan yang sudah tinggal satu langkah lagi. Siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa di saat-saat terakhir, para orang tua itu mengubah aturan main sesuka hati mereka?

Dan apa kata Miyuki? Sawamura hanya berminat pada pasien? Itu benar. Dulu seperti itu. Dan sekarang juga seperti itu. Namun, beberapa waktu ini, Sawamura lebih ingin menikmati momen-momen singkatnya dengan Miyuki. Makanya, dia bersemangat ketika Miyuki bilang akan menjadi internisnya dan mendukungnya. Tidak ada yang lebih didambakan oleh para dokter bedah selain internis yang bisa diandalkan.

Dan semuanya dirusak Miyuki begitu saja dengan kata-kata sinisnya. Sawamura mendadak merasa muak.

"Kau benar," kata Sawamura. Suaranya sedingin badai es yang sering muncul di Himalaya. "Aku hanya berminat pada pasien." Dia menurunkan tangannya dari wajah. Iris emas itu menampilkan rasa marah. Namun, dibaliknya ada rasa kecewa dan sedih. Miyuki tidak bisa melihat ekspresi itu. Di matanya, ekspresi Sawamura terkesan sombong dan angkuh. "Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku jenius."

Lalu, Sawamura melangkah pergi dari balkon tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke belakang.

.

"Sawamura! Aku datang~!" Narumiya Mei berseru ceria sambil membuka ruang istirahat IGD. Asada tersentak dan hampir menjatuhkan buku saku yang sedang dibacanya. Furuya dan Sawamura sedang bersantai di sofa, sementara Chris sedang menulis sesuatu di meja kerja di ruang istirahat.

"Narumiya," kata Chris, "apa yang membuatmu datang ke IGD?" tanyanya.

"Chris! Lama sekali kita tidak bertemu!" sapa Narumiya. Senyumannya cerah dan berseri-seri.

Chris memberinya senyuman profesional. "Jadwal kita sering tidak cocok," jawabnya, "jadi, ada urusan apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku mencari Sawamura," kata Narumiya, "dia akan jadi dokter bedahku untuk pasien hipertensi pulmonal."

Chris menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia menatap Narumiya dan Sawamura bergantian. Sawamura sendiri, entah sejak kapan, seperti mayat hidup. Dia datang ke IGD, mengoperasi pasien seperti biasa, bercanda dan mengeluarkan lelucon, tetapi matanya tidak ikut berekspresi. Matanya seperti ikan mati. Apakah itu ada hubungan dengan yang dibicarakan oleh Narumiya?

"Aku baru tahu," kata Chris. Chris menatap Sawamura, meminta penjelasan lewat tatapan mata. Namun, Sawamura memilih untuk mengabaikan kode dari Chris.

"Itu juga baru-baru ini ditetapkan," kata Narumiya, "Sawamura dipilih sebagai dokter pemimpin operasi dan aku internisnya."

Sawamura berharap Narumiya diam untuk selamanya. Semakin diungkit oleh orang lain, semakin menyebalkan rasanya. Padahal, Narumiya sama sekali tidak terlibat dalam konflik antara Miyuki dan Sawamura, dan dokter bedah itu sadar akan hal itu.

"Aku juga," tambah Furuya tidak terima. Auranya memanas.

"Ah ya," kata Narumiya, "Furuya juga, sebagai asisten pertama."

Chris mengangguk paham, sementara Sawamura semakin ingin menghilang saja. Menghadapi Chris yang menekannya dengan tatapan mata, ditambah Narumiya yang cerianya kelewatan, serta Furuya dengan aura yang merepotkan, membuat Sawamura ingin pergi dari ruang istirahat. Asada seperti menyatu dengan tembok di ruang istirahat.

"Ya sudah," kata Sawamura sambil bangkit. Dia tidak mau lama-lama di ruang istirahat. Dia menatap Furuya, "Furuya, ayo ikut juga," ajaknya. Narumiya memandangnya bingung. "Pendapatmu dibutuhkan jika internis hiperaktif ini bingung memilih obat," jelas Sawamura.

"Siapa yang hiperaktif dan bingung memilih obat?" protes Narumiya tidak terima.

"Begini-begini, aku butuh konsultan bedah," kata Sawamura lagi. Mendengar kalimat itu dari Sawamura, Furuya bangkit dengan semangat dari sofa.

_Konsultan bedah_. Kedua kata itu terngiang-ngiang di benaknya.

"Chris, kami duluan ya~" pamit Narumiya. Sawamura dan Furuya mengekor di belakang internis tersebut.

Mereka menuju bangsal geriatri, dan di kamar pasien sudah ada Kataoka Tesshin. "Beliau Narumiya Mei-_sensei_," kata Kataoka memperkenalkan Narumiya. Narumiya membungkuk hormat, "akan menjadi konsultan kesehatan Bapak selama pengobatan. Lalu, dokter bedah pemimpin operasi, Sawamura Eijun-_sensei_," kata Kataoka. Sawamura membungkuk hormat.

"Apa kabar Pak?" sapanya hangat.

"Dan konsultan bedah, Furuya Satoru-_sensei_."

Furuya membungkuk hormat.

"Tim dokter ini akan merawat dan mengontrol kondisi Bapak dari persiapan transplantasi, hingga pasca operasi," jelas Kataoka.

"Mohon bantuannya para _sensei_," kata pasien.

Narumiya Mei berperan lebih banyak. Dia menjelaskan prosedur transplantasi dari awal. Transplantasi yang dilakukan adalah transplantasi paru bilateral, artinya kedua paru-paru akan diganti dengan organ pendonor.

Ada beberapa kriteria yang harus diperhatikan, pertama, kecocokan organ dari pendonor dan penerima. Pengecekan yang paling penting dilakukan adalah pengecekan golongan darah dan ukuran paru-paru. Paru-paru tidak boleh terlalu besar dan tidak boleh terlalu kecil. Golongan darah dicek untuk mengantisipasi penolakan tubuh resipien akibat organ baru yang bergabung.

Paru-paru didapatkan dari seseorang yang sudah meninggal dan mendonorkan organ tubuhnya. Paru-paru berbeda dengan ginjal atau pun hati. Pada organ hati, pendonor bisa mendonorkan sebagian hatinya ketika masih hidup. Hal ini karena hati adalah satu-satunya organ vital manusia yang dapat beregenerasi kembali setelah dipotong. Ginjal juga, jika hanya mendonorkan salah satu ginjal, tidak akan terjadi masalah serius dalam proses fisiologis keseimbangan tubuh. Namun, jika paru-paru haruslah dari orang yang sudah meninggal, karena paru-paru adalah organ yang fungsinya sangat penting dan dirasakan oleh manusia secara langsung.

Lalu, selanjutnya Narumiya menjelaskan prosedur pengobatan yang akan didapatkan. Pasien akan dibuat diet ketat, yang nantinya akan dikonsultasikan oleh ahli gizi. Lalu, pasien harus mendapatkan obat-obatan untuk mengurangi tekanan arteri pulmonal, serta obat-obat imunosupresan. Imunosupresan berfungsi untuk menurunkan aktivitas imun tubuh. Hal ini dilakukan agar tidak terjadi penolakan tubuh pada organ baru. Imunosupresan harus diminum sebelum operasi, dan pasca operasi serta untuk seterusnya. Pasien juga diberikan antibiotik, yang harus diminum rutin dan tidak boleh terputus. Salah satu efek yang berbahaya jika tidak meminum antibiotik sesuai resep dokter, adalah resistensi bakteri.

Ini jelas sangat berbahaya. Pasien yang selesai melakukan transplantasi, akan di taruh di ICU sampai kondisinya stabil. Namun, ada satu infeksi berbahaya dan mengancam nyawa para pasien ICU, yaitu infeksi nosokomial oleh bakteri _Pseudomonas aeruginosa_. Bakteri ini cepat sekali resisten terhadap antibiotik dan akan sangat berbahaya jika dia resisten terhadap semua antibiotik. Karena itu, pemakaian antibiotik sebaiknya dengan kontrol dari dokter.

"Kami akan menghubungi Anda setelah mendapat kecocokan organ," kata Narumiya setelah pidato singkatnya, "dan mulai saat ini, jadwal makan dan minum obat Anda akan dikontrol. Karena bukan sekali dua kali transplantasi harus dihentikan karena mendadak kondisi pasien tidak memungkinkan."

Sawamura memaksakan dirinya fokus selama _visit_. Dia tidak boleh terdistraksi oleh hal lain. Di depannya ada seorang pasien yang akan berada di bawah tanggung jawabnya. Tidak lama lagi, dia akan membedah pasien ini untuk memberikan harapan hidup lebih lama dan prognosis yang lebih baik. Perannya akan sangat besar dan tanggung jawab berat sudah bisa dirasakan di pundaknya.

_Aku akan menjadi internismu dan aku akan mempersiapkan kondisi pasien sampai kau tidak perlu merasa bertanggung jawab lagi_.

Suara Miyuki memasuki seluruh otaknya. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia mengingat lagi pria menyebalkan itu? Sawamura menatap punggung Narumiya. Gerontologis itu sedang memberikan jawaban kepada pasien.

Biasanya, dia melihat punggung Miyuki.

Sawamura memaki dirinya sendiri karena bisa-bisanya hilang fokus saat dia sedang bersama pasien. Dia tidak pernah mengalaminya sebelum ini. Bahkan, ketika Chris memutuskan untuk pergi darinya, dia hanya merasa kosong dan memutuskan tenggelam di dunianya. Dia memutuskan untuk fokus merawat pasiennya, dan ternyata itu berhasil. Kenapa sekarang tidak berhasil? Kenapa semakin dia merawat pasien, dia semakin teringat Miyuki Kazuya?

Sawamura tidak menyesal memberikan tinju itu pada Miyuki. Dia pantas mendapatkannya. Dia hanya tidak bisa menerima kata-kata menyakitkan itu sampai saat ini. Padahal, itu bukan pertama kalinya Sawamura disindir seperti itu. Di RS Universitas, sudah tidak bisa dihitung lagi berapa banyak para dokter yang mencibirnya terang-terangan.

Seharusnya dia sudah kebal, karena dia terbiasa menutup telinga untuk bisik-bisik tidak sedap yang selalu sampai ke dalam telinganya. Lalu, mengapa Miyuki berbeda? Kenapa Sawamura sakit hati ketika Miyuki mencibirnya dengan sinis? Kenapa Sawamura tersinggung?

_Kau kan hanya berminat pada pasien_.

Sawamura berkali-kali berusaha mengenyahkan kalimat yang penuh dengan nada sinis itu. Rasanya, dia ingin sekali berteriak sampai suaranya serak dan pita suaranya robek. Dia merasa frustasi. Apa Miyuki juga menganggapnya seperti itu? Apa Miyuki juga sama seperti orang-orang RS Universitas?

_Kupikir dia berbeda_.

Sawamura membatin miris. Bodohnya dia karena sempat memutuskan untuk memakai perasaan ketika dia bersama Miyuki. Seharusnya dia menjaga batas yang jelas dan tegas dengan internis itu. Lihat, akhirnya dia yang sakit hati sendiri.

"Sawamura!"

Sawamura tersentak. Narumiya, Furuya, dan Kataoka sudah berjalan ke arah pintu kamar. _Visit_ telah selesai. Setelah dia sadar, Sawamura pamit pada pasien dan mengikuti mereka bertiga keluar dari kamar.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Narumiya. "Tegang karena ini transplantasi pertamamu?" goda Narumiya.

"Aku masih bersedia bertukar posisi," kata Furuya.

"Ck! Diam kau," gerutu Sawamura.

Kataoka berpisah di koridor. Dia kembali ke ruangannya. Narumiya juga berkata akan menghubungi Sawamura dan Furuya jika hasil tes sudah cocok.

Furuya dan Sawamura berjalan berdua menuju IGD.

Sawamura kembali tidak mengerti. Bisa-bisanya dia melamun selama _visit_, dan dia bahkan tidak sadar di sekelilingnya sama sekali! Dan itu semua karena Miyuki Kazuya. Apa sih yang sebenarnya sudah Miyuki lakukan padanya? Apa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka berdua? Kenapa perasaannya menjadi sangat kacau saat ini?

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Furuya. Dia tidak dekat dengan Sawamura, dan mereka juga tidak begitu bisa disebut teman, tetapi Furuya merasa kondisi Sawamura aneh. Dia lebih banyak melamun jika sedang tidak bertugas. Bahkan, dia melamun sampai tidak sadar bahwa telah selesai _visit_.

Sawamura tidak menjawab. Bukannya tidak mau, tapi dia sendiri tidak paham apa yang terjadi padanya. Furuya menghela napas. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu," katanya, "tapi dokter tidak boleh membagi fokusnya pada hal lain. Apalagi kita punya operasi penting."

Kata-kata itu serasa menampar Sawamura. Furuya benar, seorang dokter tidak boleh membagi fokusnya untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting. Seorang dokter harus memakukan fokusnya hanya untuk pasien.

Suara tamparan itu membuat Furuya kaget. Rupanya, Sawamura menampar kedua pipinya bersamaan. Kini, pipi tan itu berubah kemerahan. Ekspresinya masih kacau, tetapi kedua mata itu sudah tidak seperti ikan mati lagi. Itu adalah tatapan seorang dokter yang sudah memusatkan fokusnya untuk merawat pasien.

.

Miyuki Kazuya sudah menghela napas untuk kesekian ratus kali hari ini. Kawakami Norifumi menatap temannya khawatir. Dia ingin bertanya perasaan Miyuki, tapi sekali melihat saja dia tahu temannya sedang diambang kehancuran.

Wajar saja. Kasus hipertensi pulmonal diserahkan pada Narumiya Mei, ditambah Sawamura ditunjuk sebagai dokter pelaksana operasi. Itu jelas membuat Miyuki sangat-sangat terpukul. Narumiya sudah memegang kartu AS Miyuki secara sempurna. Sawamura sudah lepas dari genggaman tangan Miyuki. Satu per satu anak tangga yang dibangun Miyuki, mulai terasa runtuh. Dia tidak punya semangat lagi.

"Ini belum berakhir," kata Kawakami, "pemilihan professor masih ada."

"Apa pengaruhnya?" tanya Miyuki lemas. Dia sudah tidak bisa berdiri lagi. Dia sudah merasa kalah total.

"Apa kau sebegitunya ingin membuktikan diri dengan merawat pasien hipertensi itu?" tanya Kawakami.

Tidak, bukan itu tujuan Miyuki. Dia ingin membuktikan diri bahwa dia pantas sebagai internis yang berjalan bersama dokter bedah Sawamura. Dia ingin mereka berjalan bersama, _visit_ bersama dan berdiskusi bersama tentang kondisi pasien.

_Harusnya aku melakukan itu dari dulu_, batinnya menyesal. Dulu, egonya masih sangat tinggi dan dia benar-benar hanya memandang Sawamura sebagai alat untuk mencapai gelar professor. Dia hanya memberi informasi pada Sawamura di ruang operasi, sisanya, dia tidak memberi kabar apapun mengenai pasien.

Sekarang, dia menyesal. Sekarang, ketika dia benar-benar ingin bersama Sawamura, dunia seolah mengejeknya dan tidak mempermudah jalannya. Miyuki Kazuya memang orang bodoh.

Miyuki masih mengingat jelas tinju yang diberikan Sawamura padanya. Dia tidak merasa kesal dan marah karena ada orang yang menghajarnya. Dia juga ingin menghajar mulutnya sendiri. Kenapa dia tidak bisa mengendalikan diri? Kenapa dia malah melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Sawamura? Dokter bedah itu tidak bersalah. Dia hanya ingin mengobati pasiennya. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Hanya itu yang dilakukannya. Dan itu adalah hal yang benar. Yang tidak benar adalah yang Miyuki lakukan dengan mulutnya yang seperti rem bolong.

Miyuki mengingat-ingat tatapan Sawamura setelah memukulnya. Iris emas itu berkilat karena kemarahan. Ekspresinya tidak terima dan sakit hati. Miyuki sudah menyakitinya sedalam itu. Dia mengatakan hal yang sombong dan angkuh, tetapi belakangan ini Miyuki berpikir bahwa kata-kata itu terasa sedih.

Mereka berdua tidak bertemu lagi. Mungkin Sawamura sudah tidak sudi lagi melihat wajahnya. Pada dasarnya kehidupan mereka berdua berbeda dan mereka tidak punya alasan lagi untuk bertemu.

"Dan kau melamun," kata Kawakami sambil menghela napas. Menghadapi Miyuki yang arogan saja sudah menyusahkan, tetapi menghadapi Miyuki yang sedang berada dalam kondisi depresi lebih menyusahkan lagi.

Miyuki tidak berhasrat menanggapi Kawakami. Kawakami bangkit dari kursinya. "Ya sudah, aku akan kembali ke lab PA kalau kau ingin melamun," katanya dan Miyuki tidak menghentikan. Kawakami keluar dari ruang Miyuki dan menutup pintunya. Dia berjalan di sepanjang koridor departemen untuk kembali ke lab PA. sepanjang perjalanan dia memikirkan kondisi Miyuki.

Kawakami bisa memahami bahwa Miyuki sangat ingin bisa membuktikan diri, apalagi tim akreditasi datang untuk melihat-lihat. Dia tahu bahwa Miyuki benar-benar ingin mendapatkan gelar professor itu. Dan dia tahu Miyuki sedang terpuruk karena langkah itu tidak bisa ditapakinya.

_Ekspresinya berbeda_, batin Kawakami. Dibandingkan seperti dokter yang kecewa karena pasiennya direbut oleh dokter lain, ekspresi Miyuki seperti disebabkan oleh hal lain.

_Seperti orang yang baru saja putus cinta._

.

**BERSAMBUNG**

_Don't say too tired to fight_

_It's just a matter of time_

_Up there's the finish line_

* * *

A/N: Maaf ya, gak ada battery MiyuSawa... karena kenyataan gak selalu sesuai harapan~

Oh ya, sebenernya prosedur transplantasi gak segampang di cerita ini. Ribet dan makan waktu berbulan-bulan. Tapi, ini kan hanya untuk kepentingan cerita.

Semoga para pembaca menikmati cerita ini dan silahkan tinggalkan jejak berupa komentar, kritik, dan saran di kolom review. Atau hanya sekedar menekan tombol favorite dan follow.

Salam,

Sigung-chan

.

Stay safe para pembaca


	19. Case Report 19

Daiya no A belongs to Terajima Yuuji

PERHATIAN!

MEDICAL AU! Typo, OOC, dll.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

**ONLY THE YOUNG**

_Don't say too tired to fight_

_It's just a matter of time_

_Up there's the finish line_

.

Hipertensi pulmonal primer atau hipertensi pulmonal idiopatik adalah suatu sindroma yang kompleks, memerlukan pendekatan multidisiplin dan jarang didapat, tetapi bersifat sangat progresif karena adanya resistensi vaskular pulmonal, yang lebih lanjut menyebabkan menurunnya fungsi ventrikel kanan oleh karena peningkatan _afterload_ ventrikel kanan. Kriteria diagnosis untuk hipertensi pulmonal merujuk pada kriteria dari _National Institute of Health_, yaitu bila didapatkan tekanan sistolik arteri pulmonalis lebih dari 35 mmHg , tidak terdapat kelainan valvular pada jantung kiri, tidak ada penyakit miokardium (otot jantung), tidak ada kelainan paru-paru, tidak ada penyakit jaringan ikat, atau pun penyakit tromboemboli.

Penyebab hipertensi pulmonal primer belum diketahui secara pasti. Beberapa teori patofisiologi memperkirakan kepekaan individu dan adanya pemicu sebagai faktor inisiasi terhadap proses kerusakan dan perbaikan vaskular pulmonal.

Tim akreditasi sudah datang. Dibimbing oleh seorang asisten dokter dari Departemen Gerontologi, mereka menuju ruang observasi untuk menonton operasi transplantasi paru-paru bilateral untuk penyakit Hipertensi Pulmonal. Para professor dari berbagai departemen dan kepala departemen juga ikut menonton dari ruang observasi. Miyuki Kazuya duduk di salah satu bangku kosong. Tidak jauh dari bangku Miyuki, Narumiya dan timnya duduk. Bahkan Kepala Direksi pun ikut menonton.

Para asisten dokter dan dokter muda ikut menonton. Mereka duduk di bangku yang berada di ujung. Miyuki mengedarkan pandangannya ke sepenjuru ruangan. Ono, Asou, Kijima, Kuramochi, Chris, semua wajah-wajah kepala departemen bisa diabsen satu per satu. Para dokter yang sedang tidak praktek pun ikut menonton, karena penasaran. Miyuki merasa perutnya melilit. Semua mata memandang ke satu kamar dengan tekanan yang sangat besar.

Narumiya tidak tampak tegang. Dia masih bercakap-cakap santai dengan beberapa dokter yang penasaran.

Tim bedah belum datang, karena operasi dijadwalkan setengah jam lagi. Miyuki memikirkan Sawamura Eijun. Hari ini adalah panggung besar bagi Sawamura. Dia akan mempertontonkan keahliannya pada banyak dokter. Bukan hanya sekedar dokter, tim akreditasi, para professor, para kepala departemen, dan para asisten. Semuanya akan melihat langsung operasi yang dipimpin oleh Sawamura.

"Pemimpin dokter bedahnya Sawamura-_sensei_," kata seorang asisten dokter dari belakang Miyuki. Mereka tidak bicara keras, tetapi Miyuki masih bisa mendengar sayup-sayup, "berarti ini pasien Miyuki-_sensei_?" tanyanya.

"Katanya bukan," jawab yang lain, "katanya pasien milik Narumiya-_sensei_."

"Kok bisa? Bukannya Sawamura-_sensei_ milik tim Miyuki-_sensei_?"

"Soalnya rencana pengobatan milik Narumiya-_sensei_ yang diterima," jelas yang lain.

"Bisa seperti itu ya."

Miyuki berusaha mengusir suara-suara para asisten itu.

_Seharusnya itu aku_, batinnya. Seharusnya dia lah yang berada di posisi Narumiya. Seharusnya dia lah yang menjaga punggung Sawamura, membuat dokter bedah itu tenang sebelum menjalankan prosedur operasi. Namun, karena dirinya sendiri, sekarang dia bahkan tidak berani menatap Sawamura secara langsung lagi.

Setelah setengah jam berlalu, pintu kamar operasi terbuka, dan masuklah pasien dengan dokter anestesi yang bertugas, Okumura Koushuu. Ranjang pasien di bawa oleh perawat.

Operasi transplantasi paru-paru bilateral akan segera dimulai.

.

Okumura Koushuu menemukan Sawamura Eijun di taman rumah sakit. Dia berdiri sendiri, menatap jauh ke cakrawala. Langit masih sangat biru dan sinar matahari terlihat sangat indah. Sinarnya membentuk garis lurus tanpa dibiaskan, menyinari semua yang tidak tertutup alas. Para perawat dan pasien menikmati indahnya langit biru.

Sawamura menatap beberapa burung gereja yang terbang rendah di taman rumah sakit. Kadang, mereka juga mendarat di rumput dan mencari-cari makanan dari dalam tanah, berharap seekor cacing tanah gemuk muncul ke permukaan. Itu akan menjadi santapan terbaik hari ini.

_Sebentar lagi_, batinnya. Dia sudah membuang pikirannya yang bercabang. Dia tidak boleh sampai memikirkan hal lain sebelum operasi besar.

"Sawamura-_sensei_."

Dokter bedah itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Okumura sedang berdiri di belakangnya. "Apa sudah saatnya?" tanya Sawamura.

"Masih ada 30 menit lagi," kata Okumura. Dia berjalan sampai mereka berdiri bersisian. Sawamura menghirup udara dan menghembuskannya. Karbon dioksida keluar dari rongga hidung dan bercampur lagi di udara.

"Apa kau tegang?" tanya Sawamura. Okumura memandang dokter bedah itu. Namun, Sawamura sedang menatap langit biru dengan awan putih yang berarak. Dunia ini terbagi menjadi ratusan ribu batas-batas. Dari yang kasat mata sampai yang tidak kasat mata. Dari batas yang sangat ketat peraturannya, sampai yang tidak memiliki peraturan. Dari hukum di atas kertas, sampai hukum adat istiadat. Semuanya, yang seharusnya satu, tetapi terpecah menjadi jutaan batas-batas yang mengekang manusia. Sawamura terombang-ambing di antara batas-batas itu.

_Tegang?_

Operasi hari ini merupakan operasi dengan tingkat tekanan maksimal. Semua mata akan memandang satu ruang operasi dan nyawa pasien dipertaruhkan di atas meja operasi. Semuanya akan melihat langsung, keberhasilan dan kegagalan. Citra RS akan dipertaruhkan pada operasi hari ini.

"Dari pada dokter anestesi sepertiku, tekanan para dokter bedah akan jauh lebih berat," kata Okumura.

"Kita merasakan satu tekanan yang sama," kata Sawamura, "tidak ada yang lebih ringan dan tidak ada yang lebih berat." Dia menatap Okumura, "aku bisa tenang kalau kau juga tenang."

Okumura tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangannya. Apa Sawamura sedang berusaha menenangkannya agar tidak tegang? Seharusnya tugas dokter anestesi yang memperingan pekerjaan dari dokter bedah. Namun, kini Sawamura yang menenangkannya, memberinya semangat.

"Sawamura-_sensei_," panggil Okumura, "aku tidak akan membiarkan Anda sendirian. Sebagai seorang dokter anestesi, aku akan membuat pekerjaan kalian, para dokter bedah, menjadi ringan. Jadi, di kamar operasi nanti jangan ragu-ragu. Keluarkan semua kemampuan Anda, karena aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Sawamura tersenyum mendengarnya. Rasanya seperti beban tanggung jawab itu sudah diringankan karena sebagian sudah dibawa oleh Okumura. Dokter bedah tidak bisa berdiri sendiri. ada dokter anestesi, ada para perawat, ada internis yang sudah menyiapkan kondisi pasien. Dia tidak akan menanggung semuanya sendirian. Mereka itu satu kesatuan. Satu tim.

"Syukurlah," kata Sawamura. Dia menatap Okumura dengan semangat di matanya. "Karena dengan begitu, aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi."

.

Pasien diposisikan dalam keadaan supine, atau terlentang. Lalu, kedua tangan pasien ditaruh melintang, sehingga tampak seperti sedang di salib. Posisi ini memberikan gambaran luas dan lapang pada area dada pasien.

"Menginjeksikan midazolam." Secara intravena, sebagai obat premedikasi.

Setelah midazolam, Okumura menginjeksikan Fentanil dan Propofol. Selanjutnya, pasien diberikan masker oksigen dengan saturasi 100%, dan diinjeksikan obat _muscle relaxant_ berupa antracurium jalur intravena.

"Tolong menghitung sampai sepuluh Pak," ujar Okumura.

Setelah pasien dinilai tidak sadar, masker di lepas dan dipasang Endotracheal Tube (ETT). Setelah disambungkan pada ventilator mekanik, Okumura mengecek suara napas di semua lapang paru dan lambung dengan stetoskop. Mengapa mengecek lambung juga? Karena ditakutkan ETT tidak masuk ke dalam paru-paru, tetapi ke lambung. Karena itu penting untuk melakukan cek pada lambung pasien.

Endotracheal Tube sudah dipasang sempurna dari mulut pasien, melewati trakea dan sampai di percabangan bronkus yang utama. Jalur intravena ditusukkan melewati vena jugularis pasien, yang berada di leher. Kateter sudah terpasang sempurna.

Pintu kamar operasi dibuka lagi dan masuklah, Sawamura Eijun, selaku dokter pemimpin operasi, Furuya Satoru, selaku asisten bedah pertama, dan seorang dokter bedah dari bagian Departemen Jantung dan Pembuluh Darah selaku asisten kedua. Perawat operasi adalah Fujiwara Takako.

"Sudah akan dimulai," bisik Seto tegang. Okumura sudah mengambil tempat di belakang mesin anestesi. Teknisi anestesi sudah mulai berada di posisi masing-masing.

Miyuki juga merasakan ketegangan yang sama. Sawamura berjalan dan mengambil tempat di sebelah kanan pasien. Furuya dan Tanba berada di kiri pasien. Lalu, dua orang perawat lagi masuk ke ruang operasi, membawa organ paru-paru yang berada di dalam kotak mesin steril dan dingin. Kotak itu akan dibuka ketika paru-paru baru akan diletakkan ke rongga toraks.

_Tekanan yang benar-benar berat_, batin Sawamura ketika melirik ke arah ruang observasi. Puluhan pasang mata memandangnya, seperti ribuan pisau yang akan langsung ditikam ke punggungnya.

Dia menatap anggota timnya. Semua hadir di sini. Mereka juga merasakan tekanan yang sama seperti Sawamura. Dia menghela napas dan mengaturnya. Dia harus tenang. Sebentar lagi operasi akan segera dimulai.

"Scapel." Dan operasi pun dimulai.

Sawamura membuat insisi tidak dari _midline_, tetapi dia melakukan insisi dari bawah payudara pasien. Teknik bedah ini disebut _bilateral clamshell thoracotomy_. Teknik ini menginsisi secara horizontal dari kanan ke kiri pasien. Beberapa keuntungan dari teknik ini adalah akses pada paru-paru yang lebih luas, bisa juga melihat bagian posterior (belakang) cavitas toraks. Namun, teknik insisi ini lebih menyakitkan karena regio yang disayat jauh lebih banyak.

Setelah itu, tulang-tulang rusuk dipotong dan akhirnya, terbukalah rongga toraks dan jantung. Refrakter digunakan untuk menahan.

"Klem."

Klem dipakai untuk menyumbat arteri mammaria, agar tidak terjadi perdarahan.

Jantung dan kedua paru-paru masih berdenyut-denyut.

"Berikan aku kassa yang sudah dijahit," kata Sawamura.

Takako melipat kassa menjadi persegi panjang yang kedua ujungnya dijahit. Kassa ini ditaruh di atas jantung untuk menutupi organ tersebut. Semua organ yang tidak berhubungan dengan paru-paru ditutup dengan kassa. Ini untuk memfokuskan perhatian dokter bedah.

"Kita akan memulai dari paru-paru kanan," ujar Sawamura. Standar pada dunia medis memang semuanya harus dimulai dari bagian yang normal, baru bagian yang sakit. Namun, kalau keduanya normal atau keduanya sakit, pemeriksaan ataupun tindakan dimulai dari sebelah kanan.

Tangan Sawamura mulai menyentuh paru-paru kanan yang masih berkontraksi kembang-kempis. Tangannya masuk lebih dalam ke paru-paru, untuk menyusuri arteri, vena, dan cabang bronkus utama yang menuju paru-paru.

"Clamp stapler."

Clamp stapler ditempatkan di bagian hilum paru-paru. Sebelum diseksi dilakukan, kanula-kanula dipasang pada aorta, vena cava superior dan vena cava inferior.

"Memulai diseksi arteri pulmonalis dextra."

Dengan scapel, Sawamura mulai menyayat arteri pulmonalis dextra, dibantu dengan Furuya. Suhu tubuh yang rendah membuat perdarahan tidak begitu banyak. Asisten kedua dan perawat operasi membantu suction agar tidak begitu kotor dengan darah.

"Arteri pulmonalis dextra lepas," kata Furuya.

"Selanjutnya vena pulmonalis," kata Sawamura. Mereka berdua menyayat pembuluh darah balik itu. Seorang perawat lain mengelap keringat di dahi Sawamura.

Mereka berdua baru melakukan pemotongan pembuluh darah utama dari paru-paru, tetapi keringat mereka sudah mengucur deras, bahkan seukuran Sawamura. Konsentrasi mereka tidak boleh terpecah bahkan satu detik pun. Para dokter bedah itu sama sekali tidak berkedip sejak masuk kamar operasi.

"Diseksi vena selesai."

"Lanjut melakukan diseksi pada bronkus."

Bronkus, berbeda dengan pembuluh darah, merupakan jaringan ikat. Alat yang dipakai juga yang lebih tajam dan kuat. Akhirnya, bronkus lepas juga.

Dengan pelan dan lembut, Sawamura mengambil paru-paru kanan pasien yang tidak kembang-kempis lagi. Sawamura memperlakukan organ itu dengan begitu pelan, seolah itu adalah harta dunia yang paling mahal. Setelah paru kanan diangkat, rongga toraks terlihat kopong. Perawat melakukan suction untuk membersihkan sisa darah.

"Siapkan organ donor."

"Turunkan suhu tubuh," kata Okumura.

Dari dalam kotak mesin itu, di antara es batu yang masih mengepulkan uap dingin, di dalam wadah, terdapat sepasang paru-paru. Warnanya pucat, karena tidak ada pendarahan. Berbeda dengan paru kanan yang baru diangkat dari tubuh pasien.

Sawamura mengambil paru baru itu, seperti melakukan seserahan. Diletakkan paru itu di rongga yang sudah kosong. "Kita akan memulai anastomosis."

"Injeksikan heparin," kata Okumura.

Pertama, mereka akan menyambungkan bronkus.

"Benang ukuran 4," kata Sawamura. Semakin kecil kode benang, maka semakin tebal benang tersebut. Hal ini karena bronkus merupakan jaringan ikat, jadi benang yang tebal dibutuhkan untuk menjahit.

"Memulai anastomosis bronkus."

Sawamura dan Furuya bekerja bersamaan. Sawamura menjahit, Furuya mengencangkan jahitan itu dengan tangan. Lagi-lagi, di atas tubuh pasien, irama keduanya beradu, seperti melakukan dansa.

"Anastomosis bronkus selesai," kata Furuya.

"Sekarang anastomosis arteri dan vena," kata Sawamura. "Kita lakukan bersamaan saja."

"Benang ukuran 6."

Sawamura menangani arteri dan Furuya menangani vena. Kecepatan jahit mereka berdua bersaing. Jahit, jahit, dan jahit. Hanya itu pekerjaan mereka untuk beberapa waktu. Tidak ada yang memalingkan wajah atau pun berkedip. Semuanya fokus hanya pada paru-paru pasien.

"Bocah Serigala, kami sudah mau selesai menjahit," kata Sawamura.

"Baik," kata Okumura, "injeksikan steroid."

Steroid masuk ke dalam tubuh pasien melewati jalur intravena.

"Anastomosis selesai."

"Kita akan lepaskan clamp perlahan-lahan," ujar Sawamura.

Clamp dilepaskan pelan-pelan, untuk mencegah hipotensi mendadak. Steroid yang diinjeksikan juga untuk mencegah hal itu.

Paru-paru masih belum berkontraksi, karena pengaruh dari _muscle relaxant_. Satu bagian dari paru-paru sudah selesai. Namun, pekerjaan masih jauh dari kata selesai. Paru-paru kanan sudah, sekarang paru-paru kiri.

Keringat dilap lagi oleh perawat.

Paru kiri mulai dikerjakan. Pleura, atau selaput pembungkus paru-paru, mulai digunting sampai akhirnya, organ terlihat jelas. Clamp stapler dipasang.

"Vena pulmonalis tidak terlihat," kata Furuya. "Sebaiknya kita buka pericardium," sarannya.

"Tidak perlu," kata Sawamura. Dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam rongga toraks kiri. Di bagian hilum, di bawah arteri, terlihatlah vena pulmonalis sinistra. "Letaknya lebih di bawah arteri, jadi tidak terlihat." Dia menatap Furuya. "Ini hanya variasi anatomi."

Variasi anatomi merupakan bentuk anatomi manusia yang tidak standar seperti normalnya, tetapi tidak didefinisikan sebagai patologis (kelainan) juga. Variasi anatomi ada pada tubuh manusia sekitar 15-30% dari keseluruhan.

Furuya Satoru menatap Sawamura Eijun yang masih tekun menatap paru-paru pasien. Iramanya tidak terganggu. Dia membelah dan menjahit seperti bernapas dan jantung yang berdetak. Sudah seperti bagian dari kehidupannya. Seperti sudah menjadi satu di dalam tubuhnya. Iris emasnya menyala semakin terang, bersamaan dengan fokusnya yang tidak terbuyarkan.

Siapa sebenarnya Sawamura Eijun itu? Furuya tidak pernah mendengar namanya. Dia tidak pernah menampakkan diri di forum-forum kedokteran ataupun konferensi ilmiah. Namanya tidak pernah muncul di dalam _paper-paper_ penelitian. Sebagai rekan sejawat, sudah seharusnya mereka mengenal satu sama lain, tetapi nama Sawamura Eijun tidak pernah sedikit pun berhembus di dunia medis.

Sawamura Eijun, dokter bedah yang dibawa oleh Miyuki Kazuya untuk kepentingan penelitian. Hanya itu informasi yang diberikan oleh para perawat dan dokter-dokter lainnya. Hanya itu yang mereka tahu. Sawamura Eijun, dokter bedah misterius yang memiliki kemampuan bedah seperti seorang dewa. Bagaimana mungkin, dokter bedah sehebat Sawamura, tetapi namanya tidak dikenal di negara ini?

Furuya menatap jari-jarinya yang menari di atas paru-paru pasien. Sebenarnya, sudah berapa ratus ribu pasien yang dirawat oleh Sawamura, sampai dia menghapal seluruh variasi anatomi tubuh? Sudah berapa banyak kondisi dihadapinya untuk merawat pasien? Berapa banyak pengalaman menempanya dengan sadis sampai akhirnya dia berdiri di kamar operasi ini?

Mereka meneruskan pekerjaan. Sampai sejauh ini, tidak ada masalah, meski Sawamura belum bisa menarik napas lega karena pekerjaan masih banyak. Dia tidak boleh meremehkan satu tanda apapun dari dalam tubuh pasien.

Sawamura harus mengakui bahwa para dokter bedah bisa sampai tahap ini karena Narumiya hebat. Dia menyiapkan kondisi pasien sedemikian rupa dan sangat teliti. Karena dia mengingat Narumiya, mau tidak mau dia jadi ingat lagi pada Miyuki Kazuya. Padahal, Sawamura sudah membuang pikirannya yang bercabang, tetapi akhirnya dia tetap memikirkan Miyuki.

Sawamura bertanya dalam hatinya, apakah Miyuki ikut melihat dari ruang observasi? Apakah di antara puluhan pasang mata, ada sepasang mata Miyuki, melihatnya berdiri di kamar operasi? Sawamura ingin tahu sekali. Atau mungkin Miyuki tidak datang. Mungkin karena dia terlalu sakit hati, dia tidak mau pergi melihat operasi ini. Sawamura cukup yakin dengan pemikiran yang terakhir, karena egonya Miyuki lebih tinggi dari langit.

Sementara tangannya bekerja secara otomatis, pikiran Sawamura malah bercabang kemana-mana.

_Ini sudah hampir berakhir_, batinnya. Tidak lama lagi pemilihan, dan setelah itu Sawamura sudah tidak ada urusan lagi di RS ini. Dia sudah tidak bisa ikut Miyuki _visit_ lagi, berdebat dengan internis itu, atau hanya sekedar makan malam dan berbincang tentang kehidupan mereka.

Siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa Sawamura bisa bertemu dengan _catcher_ dan itu membangkitkan insting baseball-nya yang sudah lama redup? _Catcher_ yang hadir dalam bentuk internis, dan ternyata itu bisa memikat Sawamura sedemikian rupa sampai dia mempunyai hasrat untuk memonopoli.

Kata orang, _pitcher_ itu pribadi yang egois. Dia ingin menguasai _mound_ untuk dirinya sendiri dan tidak ingin berbagi. Kata Miyuki Kazuya, dokter bedah itu seperti _pitcher_, berdiri di kamar operasi dan setumpuk tanggung jawab di pundaknya. Mungkin memang Sawamura adalah seorang _pitcher_ dan dokter bedah. Entah sejak kapan dia tidak bisa berhenti membelah pasien, dia tidak bisa tidak berada di kamar operasi.

Miyuki pernah cerita bahwa dia adalah _catcher_ terbaik di SMP dan SMA. Sawamura tidak pernah mengikuti majalah olahraga, jadi dia tidak tahu apakah informasi itu benar atau tidak. Miyuki juga pernah menawarinya untuk melempar, tetapi ditolaknya.

_Mungkin seharusnya saat itu aku terima tawarannya_, batin Sawamura sedikit menyesal. Kalau dia melempar bola pada Miyuki, dia bisa tahu kualitas _catcher_ itu.

Tapi toh, kebersamaan mereka juga sudah dimulai jauh sebelum operasi ini terjadi. Sedari awal, mereka sudah menjadi pasangan, dan Miyuki jelas internis yang hebat. Dia bisa mengimbangi Sawamura di kamar operasi, dan merawat pasiennya setelah itu.

_Seharusnya aku lebih menikmati momen kita dulu_.

"Anastomosis selesai." Sawamura kembali ke daratan, berupa pasien dan kamar operasi.

Clamp stapler di buka secara perlahan. Setelah dipastikan tidak ada hipotensi mendadak atau bradikardi, Sawamura berkata, "Bocah Serigala, mulai alirkan udara kembali."

Udara mulai dialirkan kembali ke dalam paru-paru pasien. Perlahan-lahan dan bertahap. Paru-paru donor yang awalnya seperti patung lilin, sama sekali tidak bergerak, kini mulai berkontraksi. Pelan, pelan, tetapi stabil. Aliran darah juga sudah mengalir, sehingga paru-paru baru itu sudah tidak terlihat begitu pucat lagi.

"Kita hentikan Fi02," kata Okumura.

Kanula-kanula yang menancap pada jantung juga sudah mulai dicabut, dan pleura kembali ditutup.

.

Miyuki Kazuya bangun terlalu pagi, bahkan lebih pagi dari alarm-nya yang belum berbunyi. Dia hanya berbaring terlentang sambil memandangi langit-langit kamarnya yang masih gelap. Dunia luar masih terlelap, bahkan kicauan burung saja tidak terdengar. Langit masih gelap gulita, dan suara jalan raya terdengar sangat jauh dari kamar apartemen milik Miyuki. Pria itu menarik napasnya dan menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan.

_Sekaranglah akhirnya_.

Semua kerja keras, pendakiannya, penelitiannya, akhirnya tiba untuk hari yang akan menentukan segalanya. Pemilihan Professor akan terjadi dalam beberapa puluh jam lagi, dan Miyuki tidak tahu apakah dia lebih merasa antusias, tegang, atau ingin kabur saja. Perutnya sudah melilit-lilit dan asam lambungnya naik. Hari ini dia tidak akan minum kopi di pagi hari, mencegah asam lambung yang akan bertengkar dengan cairan kopi.

Sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak performa transplantasi paru-paru bilateral tersebut. Pasien sudah mulai sadar dan beradaptasi dengan paru-paru barunya. Menurut informasi dari Kataoka, belum ada tanda-tanda penolakan tubuh terhadap paru-paru, tetapi imunosupresan tetap harus dikonsumsi. Narumiya tetap ditunjuk sebagai konsultan pasien. Miyuki menerima informasi itu dengan tenang.

Miyuki Kazuya juga belum menemui Sawamura satu kali pun. Terakhir kali dia melihat Sawamura, ketika Miyuki menonton performanya dari ruang observasi. Sawamura yang berada di dalam kamar operasi seperti berada di dunia lain dan tidak bisa dijangkau. Kini, jalan mereka berdua benar-benar akan berpisah dan tidak akan bersatu lagi. Mereka tidak akan berdiri di panggung yang sama lagi.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Miyuki semakin merana. Padahal, Miyuki sendiri belum minta maaf pada Sawamura untuk kelakuannya yang menyebalkan. Entah Sawamura mau memaafkan dia atau tidak. Setelah dia dipukul oleh Sawamura, dia sadar betapa buruk kelakuannya.

Miyuki memejamkan matanya dan membukanya. Kegelapan sama sekali belum berubah. Dia memantapkan hatinya berkali-kali, untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun, rasanya dia tidak akan pernah siap.

_Apapun yang terjadi hari ini, terjadilah!_

.

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang, dan pemilihan akan berlangsung di salah satu ruang rapat Departemen Gerontologi. Tiap kepala departemen dan staff gerontologi akan memasukkan nama kandidat ke dalam sebuah kotak suara. Lalu, kotak yang berisi suara itu akan dihitung jumlahnya, dan dicocokkan siapa yang mendapatkan lebih banyak suara. Setelah dirasa semua tidak ada kecurangan dan kecocokan jumlah suara dan hasil pemilihan, hasil pemilihan akan di bawa ke dalam Rapat Kepala Departemen dan ditentukan siapa professor yang terpilih.

Pemilihan akan dilakukan saat jam 12 siang, dimana staff akan bergantian memasuki ruang rapat untuk memilih kandidat masing-masing. Hal ini dipertimbangkan karena ketika jam makan siang, sedikit dari dokter yang praktek ataupun perawat yang berjaga, sehingga mereka bisa bergilir. Lagipula, pemilihan tidak akan memakan waktu yang lama jika semua orang kooperatif.

Miyuki Kazuya duduk tegang di dalam ruangan miliknya. Kedua tangannya saling meremas satu sama lain, berharap kegugupan dan kecemasannya akan sedikit menghilang. Matanya menatap jam dinding yang berdetak dengan sangat lama. Pemilihan sudah selesai sebelum jam 1 siang, dan kini sudah jam 3 sore. Miyuki bahkan lupa bagaimana cara dia menjalani hari ini.

Dia memejamkan matanya sambil menghirup udara dan menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan. Tiba-tiba, dia mengingat semua perjuangannya dulu. Dimulai dari uji _in vivo_ dan _in vitro_, bermasalah dengan sponsor penelitian, _ethical clearance_, lalu dia bertemu dengan Sawamura Eijun. Pasien pertama mereka, kedua, lalu ketiga, sampai akhirnya jalan mereka kembali tidak bertemu. Seperti garis di persilangan, sekali bertemu, lalu tidak bertemu lagi untuk seterusnya.

Miyuki membuka matanya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu ruangannya di ketuk. Seorang asisten dokter memasuki ruang kerjanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Miyuki.

"Yuuki-_sensei_ meminta Anda dan Narumiya-_sensei_ ke ruang rapat sekarang," infonya. Lalu, dia membungkuk hormat dan undur diri. Setelah pintu tertutup, barulah Miyuki beranjak bangun dari bangkunya. Dipakainya jas putih dokter tersebut, dan dengan membawa semua beban dan perasaannya, dia berjalan menuju ruang rapat Kepala Departemen.

Ternyata, Narumiya Mei juga baru sampai di depan ruang rapat. Mereka masuk bersamaan ke dalam ruang rapat.

Miyuki Kazuya sudah terbiasa menjadi bagian dari ruangan ini. Duduk di salah satu kursi dari meja panjang, yang kini kosong. Hanya kursinya yang kosong. Namun, dia baru pertama merasakan berdiri di hadapan para Kepala Departemen, menjadi pusat perhatian karena pemilihan professor. Rasa tegang yang dirasakannya mungkin tidak akan pernah dilupakannya.

"Hasil pemilihan sudah keluar," kata Yuuki.

Departemen di RS Swasta ini berjumlah 20, dan karena Miyuki sedang dalam pemilihan, maka Kepala Departemen yang memiliki hak pilih ada 19 orang.

Salah seorang sekretaris di ruang rapat mendorong papan berisi hasil perhitungan pemilihan, dengan jumlah suara dan nama milik mereka berdua dengan jelas.

MIYUKI KAZUYA 30

NARUMIYA MEI 22

Matanya terpaku di papan pengumuman. Namanya terpampang dengan jumlah suara paling banyak. Beban berat yang sejak tadi dipikulnya, kini sudah menguap secara sempurna. Dia merasa napasnya terasa lebih lega. Jantungya berdetak dengan lebih kencang. Pencapaiannya…

"Berdasarkan hasil pemilihan, maka sudah ditetapkan professor gerontologi yang baru adalah Miyuki Kazuya," umum Yuuki.

Tepuk tangan mulai terdengar, dari kecil dan ragu-ragu sampai bersemangat. Miyuki menatap para Kepala Departemen. Kuramochi menyeringai, Ono tersenyum simpul, bahkan Kijima, yang jarang tersenyum saja, menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Chris bertepuk tangan sopan sambil menampilkan senyumnya. Miyuki tidak bisa mencegah senyum di wajahnya yang mulai muncul.

Anak tangga yang telah dibangun susah payah oleh Miyuki Kazuya, akhirnya mengantarkannya ke sebuah gerbang baru di kehidupannya.

.

Sawamura Eijun pernah melewatkan hari-hari yang sangat panas di Kandahar, salah satu kota tua besar milik Afghanistan. Dia tahu bagaimana suhu matahari rasanya bisa memanggang manusia seharian, bahkan bernapas saja terasa susah. Dia menyimpulkan bahwa suhu Tokyo masih tergolong sejuk di musim panas ini. Apalagi dengan AC yang berdengung tanpa henti di RS.

Furuya Satoru sudah tertidur karena suhu panas. Sawamura menyimpulkan bahwa Furuya tidak akan bisa berdiri lebih dari 2 menit jika dia di taruh di tanah Afghanistan. Meski begitu, hawa mengantuk dari Furuya ikut menghampirinya. AC yang berdengung, suasana IGD yang sepi, di jam makan siang, memang pas sekali untuk tidur sejenak.

Chris bilang kalau dia akan menuju Departemen Gerontologi untuk pemilihan. Sawamura tidak berkomentar apapun. Dia bahkan tidak mau memikirkannya. Sekali memikirkannya, maka dia akan teringat lagi pada Miyuki Kazuya. Dan dia akan merasakan perasaan lama yang dipikirnya tidak akan pernah dirasakannya lagi. Mungkin ini efek karena dia sudah terlalu lama sendiri. Apapun itu, dia tidak mau merasakannya lagi.

Sawamura akhirnya membantu Asada di IGD daripada dia akhirnya tertidur. Kasus yang masuk tidak banyak dan tidak rumit. Anak bayi berusia 3 bulan demam, lalu ada anak 10 tahun dengan keluhan cairan keluar dari liang telinga, sampai kakek berusia 67 tahun mengeluh nyeri punggung.

Chris belum kembali juga, meskipun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Pemilihan terjadi hari ini, dan meskipun Sawamura menolak untuk memikirkannya, pada akhirnya dia kepikiran. Salahkan suasana IGD yang tenang dan damai, membuatnya berpikir kemana-mana.

"Takigawa-_sensei_."

Chris sudah kembali. Asada membungkuk padanya. Dia berjalan menuju Sawamura.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sawamura.

"Begitulah," jawabnya, "dengan hasil yang cukup memuaskan."

Furuya baru bangun dan berjalan ke arah mereka sambil menguap. "Bagaimana hasilnya? Siapa yang terpilih?" tanyanya.

Chris menampilkan senyum profesionalnya. "Besok akan diumumkan secara resmi di _morning report_."

"_No spoiler_?" tanya Sawamura.

"_No spoiler_."

Para dokter IGD mendesah kecewa. Namun, yang pasti bagi Sawamura, apapun yang diumumkan besok, ketetapannya tidak akan berubah. Satu per satu masalah harus diselesaikan.

.

"Kenapa lagi sekarang?" tanya Narumiya. Baru saja dia menerima hasil pemilihan dan dia kalah 8 suara dari Miyuki, sekarang dia dipanggil lagi ke Ruang Direksi. Di dalam ruangan tersebut terdapat Miyuki Kazuya, Yuuki Tetsuya, dan tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Ochiai Hiromitsu.

"Kau sudah datang?" retorik Ochiai. Orang tua itu memainkan jenggot lancipnya, sepertinya dia sudah tidak begitu peduli lagi pada hasil pemilihan. Ekspresi malas dan congkak itu menghiasi wajah tuanya. "Ada yang ingin disampaikan oleh Yuuki dan Miyuki," katanya.

Yuuki melangkah maju. "Narumiya Mei, apa kau bersedia jika ditempatkan sebagai Kepala Departemen Gerontologi yang baru?" tanyanya.

Mulut Narumiya terbuka untuk dua detik pertama. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa pertanyaan itu akan keluar di hari yang sama dengan kekalahannya. Dia menatap Yuuki, lalu menatap Miyuki, dan berakhir pada Ochiai. Tatapan lelaki tua itu seolah berkata _semuanya keputusanmu. Aku tidak melakukan apapun_.

"Aku? Kenapa?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Dengan Miyuki Kazuya yang sudah menjadi professor, maka kursi Kepala Departemen kosong," jelas Yuuki, "dan lagi Miyuki yang merekomendasikanmu secara pribadi."

Narumiya menatap Miyuki. Sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di wajah mantan kepala departemennya. "Kau?"

"Sebagai Kepala Departemen aku tahu potensi staff dari gerontologi. Dan aku merasa kau memiliki pantas duduk di kursi Kepala Departemen," jelasnya. "Kau internis yang hebat Narumiya dan kau juga bisa memimpin dan membimbing para dokter-dokter muda."

"Entah kenapa aku merinding saat kau memujiku," kata Narumiya. Dia tidak percaya bahwa seorang Miyuki Kazuya bisa tulus memuji seseorang. Dia bisa merasakan rambut-rambut halus di tangannya berdiri.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau bersedia?" tanya Yuuki.

Narumiya memasang pose berpikir. Dia memang sudah kalah dari pemilihan professor, tetapi mungkin RS ideal yang ingin dibangunnya belum sepenuhnya berakhir. Karirnya mungkin belum benar-benar berakhir.

"Apa itu artinya aku akan menempati ruangan bekas Miyuki?" tanyanya.

"Begitulah," kata Miyuki, "tapi kau bisa mendesainnya sesuai keinginanmu."

"Kalau kau memang bersedia, aku akan menuliskan surat edaran dan posisimu akan diumumkan secara resmi besok di _morning report_," jelas Ochiai.

Punya ruang kerja sendiri tampaknya tidak terlalu buruk. Dan lagi, kalau dia memang menerima posisi ini, tim geriatri yang dibentuknya bisa terus berkembang di RS ini. Dia bisa merawat pasiennya secara optimal sekaligus menjadikan pembelajaran bagi para dokter-dokter muda.

Narumiya menatap ketiga dokter petinggi di RS Swasta itu dan tersenyum. "Baiklah. Aku akan menempati kursi kosong itu."

.

Asada Hirofumi sedikit merutuk di dalam hatinya. Dia terpaksa ikut Takigawa Chris Yuu untuk _morning report_, sementara dua dokter bedah senior lainnya tidak berniat (padahal mereka berdua juga penasaran dengan hasil pemilihan). Dia menempati kursi di sebelah kiri Chris, selaku Kepala Departemen.

_Morning report_ berjalan seperti biasa. Laporan kasus dari masing-masing departemen, tidak ada yang menarik perhatian dan Asada hampir bosan dan menahan kuapannya, sampai pengumuman yang disampaikan oleh Yuuki Tetsuya, Ketua dari semua departemen di RS ini.

Berdasarkan hasil pemilihan, Miyuki Kazuya akhirnya naik dan menjabat sebagai professor di Departemen Gerontologi. Semua orang yang hadir di ruang rapat itu bertepuk tangan. Lalu, mengisi kekosongan dari kursi Kepala Departemen Gerontologi, Narumiya Mei yang akan menjabat sebagai Kepala Departemen yang baru. Surat edaran juga sudah ditempel di papan-papan pengumuman. Sekali lagi, ruang rapat penuh dengan tepuk tangan. Setidaknya, itu pengumuman yang ditunggu hampir semua orang yang ikut _morning report_.

"Miyuki Kazuya-_sensei_ sekarang yang menjabat sebagai professor," info Asada kepada Sawamura dan Furuya, "lalu Narumiya Mei-_sensei_ akan menempati kursi Kepala Departemen Gerontologi yang baru."

"Tidak mengherankan," kata Sawamura.

"Sesuai dugaan," kata Furuya, sambil menguap. Lalu, mereka berdua kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing. Asada menghampiri salah satu ranjang IGD dan memulai harinya.

_Akhirnya berakhir_, batin Sawamura. Dia baru saja akan keluar dari ruang istirahat, ketika Chris ingin masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Mereka berdua berhadap-hadapan.

"Sepertinya Asada sudah memberitahu hasil _morning report_," kata Chris.

"Begitulah." Sawamura diam untuk beberapa saat. Namun, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menatap Chris. "Aku ingin memberikan jawabanku," katanya.

Chris menatap Sawamura. "Kau sudah memikirkan tawaranku baik-baik?" tanyanya.

Sawamura mengangguk. "Iya. Dan karena ini sudah selesai pemilihan, kurasa aku juga harus menjawabmu."

Chris tersenyum. "Kita bisa bicara soal itu ketika makan siang nanti."

Sawamura mengangguk setuju.

.

**BERSAMBUNG**

_Only the young_

_Can run, so run, and run!_

* * *

A/N: Susahnya buat adegan operasi di chapter ini /tepar untuk kesekian kalinya/

Oh ya, biasanya, kebanyakan para dokter membuka daerah pericardium (selaput jantung) untuk mempermudah penglihatan. Dan transplantasi paru-paru itu bisa berlangsung sangat lama, 6 jam atau lebih. Adegan yang saya tulis juga banyak yang disingkat-singkat, karena kalo ditulis semua takutnya malah para pembaca terlalu pusing :'))

Untuk pemasangan ETT dan NGT kadang suka kebalik-balik. ETT dimasukkan lewat mulut, tapi ke paru-paru, sementara NGT dimasukkan lewat hidung, tapi ke lambung. Itu ribetnya ampun-ampunan. kadang yg harus masuk ke lambung malah ke paru-paru, sementara yang harusnya ke paru malah ke lambung. biasanya kalau NGT salah masuk ke paru-paru, pasien batuk2, karena NGT dipasang ketika kondisi pasien sadar, sementara ETT dipasang ketika pasien tidak sadar. Makanya, pengecekan lewat stetoskop itu penting banget.

Maafkan saya yang belakangan ini jarang2 bisa bales review kalian semua. Tapi saya senang sekali membaca review kalian semua :))

Semoga para pembaca menikmati cerita ini dan silahkan tinggalkan jejak berupa komentar, kritik, dan saran di kolom review. Atau hanya sekedar menekan tombol favorite dan follow.

Salam,

Sigung-chan

.

Stay safe para pembaca


	20. Case Report 20 dan Epilog

Daiya no A belongs to Terajima Yuuji

PERHATIAN!

MEDICAL AU! Typo, OOC, dll.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

**ONLY THE YOUNG**

_Only the young_

_Can run, so run, and run!_

.

Kawakami Norifumi merangkul Miyuki bersahabat. "Selamat Miyuki!" serunya, "atau sekarang sudah _official_ jadi Professor Miyuki Kazuya!"

Miyuki Kazuya hanya tertawa menanggapi temannya. Koridor Departemen Gerontologi masih penuh dengan suara tepuk tangan dan sorakan selamat. Beberapa asisten dokter memberikan Miyuki bunga sebagai tanda selamat. Bahkan, para perawat juga banyak yang memberikan bunga. Miyuki menerima semuanya.

"Aku belum menyelamatimu dengan benar," kata Narumiya. Dia berdiri di depan Ruang Kepala Departemen, "selamat Miyuki Kazuya. Bersaing denganmu benar-benar mengasyikkan." Narumiya mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Miyuki. Kawakami harus membantu Miyuki membawa setengah dari bunga-bunga yang diberikan oleh staff agar Miyuki bisa bersalaman dengan Kepala Departemen Gerontologi yang baru.

"Selamat untuk jabatan barumu juga," kata Miyuki. Senyum masih menghiasi wajahnya, "Kepala Departemen benar-benar cocok untukmu."

Narumiya mendengus mendengar pujian Miyuki. "Aku lebih memilih kau yang serius daripada yang cengengesan seperti ini," katanya, "menyeramkan. Dan menggelikan," tambahnya. Miyuki tidak bisa tersinggung karena kata-kata Narumiya.

Lalu, Kawakami dan Miyuki sampai pada sebuah pintu dengan desain yang sederhana. Papan nama pintu itu masih kosong dan menurut staff administrasi, mencetak nama Miyuki Kazuya untuk diletakkan di papan nama membutuhkan waktu dua sampai tiga hari. Tidak masalah, Miyuki bisa menunggu.

"Siap?" tanya Kawakami.

Miyuki melihat temannya. Kedua tangannya penuh karena memeluk berbagai macam bunga (kebanyakan mawar) yang diberikan para staff. Internis itu mengangguk. Kawakami yang pertama kali membuka pintu sederhana itu.

"SELAMAT MIYUKI KAZUYA!"

Dari dalam ruangan, ada Fujiwara Takako, Okumura Koushuu, dan Seto Takuma. Mereka bertiga membawa bunga dan sudah menunggu kedatangan Miyuki. Miyuki dan Kawakami berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Selamat Miyuki-_sensei_!" kata Seto sambil menyerahkan setangkai mawar merah kepada Miyuki. Dengan kewalahan, Miyuki mengambil bunga dari Seto. "Sekarang sudah jadi Professor Miyuki!"

"Terima kasih Seto," kata Miyuki.

Okumura maju untuk memberikan bunganya (dia dipaksa Seto untuk memberi bunga pada Miyuki Kazuya, tentu saja). "Perjuanganmu belum berakhir," katanya serius, "kalau lengah, kau akan kusalip." Dia mengatakannya dengan berapi-api.

Miyuki tertawa kaku mendengar ancaman kosong dari Okumura. Okumura mendapat jitakan dari Seto.

"Professor Miyuki, selamat!" kata Takako. Dia bukan hanya memberikan setangkai bunga, tetapi rangkaian bunga mawar yang cantik. Miyuki sekali lagi kesusahan mengambil bunga tersebut, sampai akhirnya Kawakami membantu membawa sebagian bunga pemberian staff dan diletakkan di salah satu meja sederhana di ruangan itu.

"Kalian semua, terima kasih," ujar Miyuki tulus. Senyum masih belum menghilang dari bibirnya. "Ini hanya awal," katanya, "perjuanganku dimulai dari sekarang."

Takako menepuk pundak Miyuki lembut. "Hari ini Anda boleh bergembira," katanya sambil tersenyum, "untuk merayakan kerja keras Anda selama ini."

Miyuki tersenyum samar. Dia tersenyum ketika mengingat perjuangannya yang dimulai dari nol. Sebuah perjalanan panjang, penuh dengan keringat dan bertahun-tahun. Dia teringat masa-masa lelahnya dan frustasinya hingga dia merasa ingin berhenti saja. Namun, dia juga tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja. Setiap dia ingin berhenti, dia selalu melihat ke belakang untuk melihat anak tangga yang dibangunnya perlahan-lahan. Jadi, dia terus melangkah maju.

Pintu besar itu kini telah terbuka, tetapi sebuah jalan lebar dan panjang sudah menunggunya di depan. Kini, dia harus kembali memulai pendakiannya. Perjalanannya yang baru.

"Iya," kata Kawakami, "selama ini kau sudah memasang ekspresi wajah serius. Rileks sedikit."

"Jangan malu-malu Professor Miyuki! Tersenyum lebih lebar lagi," tambah Seto. Satu-satunya orang yang tidak menambahkan kalimat norak penyemangat itu hanya Okumura.

Miyuki mau tidak mau mengikuti kalimat ketiga orang di ruangannya. Dia tersenyum lagi, lebih tulus, lebih bahagia, dan lebih lebar. Matanya sampai menyipit karena tersenyum.

"Nah! Begitu kan enak dilihat!" puji Kawakami. Seorang perawat dan dokter bedah mengangguk setuju.

Momen itu sempurna, sangat sempurna, sebelum Seto menyahut, "Sawamura-_sensei_ dimana?" dia bertanya pada Okumura.

Semua kebahagiaan dari diri Miyuki langsung lenyap tak bersisa. Seolah langit runtuh, beban itu langsung menimpa Miyuki dan berusaha meremukkannya. Jantungnya bagai langsung ditikam oleh belati yang paling tajam.

"Jangan bilang jaga di IGD," kata Kawakami. "Padahal lagi selebrasi seperti ini, masih bisa dia jaga IGD," gerutunya gemas.

Okumura menghela napas. "Aku tadi ingin mengajaknya ketika di IGD," katanya, "tapi ternyata dia sedang pergi ke luar RS."

"Ke luar RS?" tanya Seto, "memangnya ada urusan apa?"

Okumura mengangkat bahu. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Kata perawat di IGD, dia pergi bersama Takigawa-_sensei_."

Miyuki berubah tegang. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa lupa masalah penting itu? Pengangkatannya sebagai professor dan selebrasi membuatnya terbuai untuk sejenak, tetapi seolah alam tidak ingin dia lepas dari tanggung jawab, dia diingatkan lagi.

Sawamura Eijun.

Nama itu sudah bergaung di dalam otak Miyuki untuk beberapa waktu belakangan. Dan belakangan ini, nama itu menghantuinya diikuti oleh sebuah perasaan bersalah. Ada banyak yang ingin dikatakannya kepada Sawamura, meskipun dia tidak yakin apakah mereka berdua mempunyai cukup waktu untuk membahas masalah ini. Namun, yang paling penting adalah permintaan maaf.

Dia harus menemui dokter bedah itu, menatapnya langsung ke dalam iris emasnya, dan mengatakan dari perasaan terdalamnya bahwa dia menyesal dan meminta maaf. Setelah itu, dia akan menerima semua jawaban dari Sawamura. Iya, dia harus melakukan itu.

"Takigawa-_sensei_? Kenapa mereka berdua pergi bersama ke luar RS?" tanya Kawakami tidak mengerti.

Lagi-lagi Okumura hanya mengangkat bahu tidak mengerti. Namun, Miyuki bisa langsung segera paham. Chris mungkin sedang menagih jawaban dari Sawamura. Sebuah penawaran menggiurkan yang bagi orang waras tidak mungkin ditolak.

Sawamura pernah lepas dari genggaman tangan Miyuki sekali, dan rasanya benar-benar menyiksa. Menyaksikan Sawamura berdampingan dengan orang lain yang bukan dirinya, sementara Miyuki tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegahnya, itu benar-benar membuatnya terpuruk. Tanpa sadar dia mengepalkan tangannya.

Dia sudah telat selangkah dari Chris. Lagi-lagi dia kecolongan. Euforia untuk merayakan keberhasilannya jadi terasa hambar. Saat ini, pikirannya kembali penuh dengan Sawamura. Miyuki berpikir semua kemungkinan yang terjadi. Sejujurnya, kemungkinan yang terpikirkan hanya dua, Sawamura menerima tawaran Chris atau menolaknya. Miyuki berharap keajaiban bahwa Sawamura akan menolaknya, tetapi seberapa besar kemungkinan itu, tidak ada yang tahu.

.

Takigawa Chris Yuu membawa Sawamura Eijun makan siang di sebuah restoran menengah yang menyajikan menu steak. Sawamura memesan steak daging sapi dan Chris memesan steak tuna.

Chris makan dengan elegan, persis seperti seorang bangsawan. Sesekali Sawamura melirik pria itu yang memotong daging steak dengan gerakan lembut. Ini mengingatkannya di awal-awal mereka pacaran. Dulu, Chris sering mengajaknya memakan steak agar Sawamura bisa berlatih menggunakan scapel dengan tangan kanan. Meskipun berbeda sensasinya antara daging panggang dan daging segar di tubuh manusia. Lalu, Chris juga membantunya berlatih menjahit kulit mengunakan pisang lalu kulit sapi dan babi. Lebih dari setengah bakat yang dimiliki oleh Sawamura, adalah didikan dari Chris.

"Tidak suka dagingnya?" tanya Chris.

Sawamura tersentak dan sadarlah dia bahwa sedari tadi dia hanya memotong-motong daging tanpa memakannya. "Kupotong supaya lebih gampang dimakan," jawabnya. Lalu, dia menusuk potongan daging sapi itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut untuk dikunyah. Rasa bumbu dan arang bercampur jadi satu. Tidak begitu buruk rasanya.

"Jadi, apa kau menerima tawaranku?" tanya Chris.

Sawamura mengunyah dengan pelan sampai semua daging itu terkoyak sempurna di dalam mulutnya, berbentuk bolus dan ditelan. Garpu dan pisau diletakkan di atas meja. Sawamura menatap Chris.

"Maaf, aku harus menolak tawaranmu," katanya lugas.

Pergerakan Chris untuk sesaat terhenti. Dia menatap lamat-lamat dan berusaha mencari kebohongan dari iris Sawamura, tetapi nihil. Sawamura tidak berbohong.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chris "Aku mengenalmu, Eijun. Kau bukan orang yang akan menolak kesempatan seperti ini," katanya.

_Benar_, pikir Sawamura. Sawamura juga ingin tahu mengapa. Padahal, tidak ada salahnya jika dia pergi ke Amerika. Kalau Sawamura yang dulu pasti tanpa pikir panjang dia akan berangkat ke Amerika. Namun, Sawamura yang sekarang adalah pribadi yang lebih kompleks. Apalagi setelah dia bertemu dengan Miyuki Kazuya. Kadang Sawamura sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya.

"Aku akan mengasah kemampuanku di tempat lain," katanya.

"Kalau begitu, asahlah kemampuanmu di Departemen Bedah," kata Chris, "di bawah naunganku." Dia tidak menyerah.

Sawamura kembali menatap Chris. "Itu juga harus aku tolak," jawabnya.

Chris kembali menatap Sawamura dengan tidak mengerti. Lalu, ketika dia menatap lebih dalam ke mata Sawamura, dia seperti mendapatkan jawabannya. "Miyuki Kazuya ya?" tebaknya.

Untuk sesaat, bahu Sawamura menegang. Nama itu rupanya memberikan efek lebih dari yang diinginkan oleh Sawamura. Rupanya, Chris melihat gelagat itu.

"Sudah kubilang, lupakan saja Miyuki," katanya, "kau hanya menghambat dirimu sendiri." Sawamura diam mendegarkan. _Lupakan_, kata Chris, bisakah Sawamura melakukan hal itu? Pertemuan takdir mereka berdua, kini harus dilupakan begitu saja?

"Tahu apa kau?" tanya Sawamura.

"Aku tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu," katanya, "dan memilih Miyuki bukanlah pilihan yang baik."

Sawamura tidak setuju. "Justru ini adalah pilihan paling baik," kata Sawamura. "Aku tidak bisa menerima tawaranmu ke Amerika dan aku juga tidak bisa berada di Departemen Bedah." Semua unsur itu pasti akan selalu mengingatkan Sawamura pada Miyuki, dan dia tidak bisa melakukan itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Chris, "apa kau masih segan dengan berakhirnya hubungan kita?"

Sawamura menarik napas dan menghembuskannya pelan. "Ini bukan karena Miyuki Kazuya dan jelas ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan _kita_," jelas Sawamura, "ini murni perasaanku."

"Perasaan…" gumam Chris tidak mengerti. Kenapa semakin lama dia semakin tidak paham jalan pikiran Sawamura?

"Benar," kata Sawamura. "Aku ingin memulihkan perasaanku terlebih dahulu. Makanya, aku tidak bisa menerima tawaran darimu."

Sawamura menatap Chris. Tatapannya jernih dan iris emas itu semakin berkilat. Iris emas itu menatap Chris seolah menembus jiwanya, membangkitkan perasaannya yang lama terkubur.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan mulai sekarang?" tanya Chris. "Kontrakmu sudah habis dan kalau kau tidak bergabung dengan departemen, RS tidak akan memperpanjang kontrakmu."

"Aku belum memikirkan sampai ke sana," kata Sawamura, "aku hanya berusaha menyelesaikan masalah satu per satu."

Sebuah palu dingin menghantam perasaan Chris. "Apa kau akan kembali ke Afghanistan?" tanyanya.

Sawamura tidak langsung menjawab. Dia mengambil sepotong daging lagi dan dimasukkan ke dalam mulut. Dikunyahnya pelan dan berirama. Chris menantinya. "Apa yang kau cari di sana, sebenarnya? Apa yang memikatmu?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

Di tanah penuh debu dan perang, apa yang dilihat oleh Sawamura?

Sawamura menatap Chris. Tatapan tajam dan penuh dengan determinasi.

"Kehidupan."

.

Asada Hirofumi tidak bermaksud menguping pembicaraan. Sama sekali tidak. Dia hanya sedang membawa berkas rekam medik untuk diberikan pada Divisi Rekam Medik. Namun, suara seorang staff administrasi itu begitu besar ketika dia sedang berbicara.

Sawamura sedang berbicara dengan salah satu staff administrasi rumah sakit. Dari percakapan mereka, intinya Sawamura diminta untuk mengambil keputusan pasti terhadap Departemen Bedah dan memperpanjang kontraknya di RS ini.

"Yang pasti," kata si staff, "aku menunggu sampai akhir minggu ini. Takigawa-_sensei_ memang belum berkata apapun padaku, tapi aku tetap harus mengonfirmasi padamu."

"Aku mengerti," kata Sawamura.

"Kalau memang tidak ingin melakukan perpanjangan, buat surat pengunduran diri yang formal," katanya, "kau masuk ke RS ini baik-baik, jadi keluar pun harus baik-baik."

"Baik," jawab Sawamura, "aku mengerti."

Lalu, karena tidak mau dituduh menguping pembicaraan, Asada langsung lanjut berjalan menuju Ruang Rekam Medik. Namun, pikirannya melayang pada percakapan yang didengarnya.

_Sawamura-_sensei _akan berhenti dari RS ini?_

.

Miyuki Kazuya sudah berpikir ribuan kali untuk menemui Sawamura. dia memikirkan semuanya dengan serius, sampai kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Semakin dipikirkan, dia semakin merasa berat dan semakin sulit. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Apakah dia boleh menemui Sawamura langsung di Departemen Bedah? Apakah dokter itu mau menemuinya?

Semakin dia membuat berbagai macam kemungkinan di dalam kepalanya, semakin terasa rumit. Akhirnya Miyuki memutuskan untuk bangun dari kursinya. Hanya berpikir saja tidak akan ada yang berubah. Perubahan itu terjadi ketika seseorang bertindak, melakukan sesuatu. Satu-satunya yang akan membuat perubahan saat ini adalah menemui Sawamura dan menyampaikan apa yang harus disampaikan.

Beberapa asisten dokter yang berada di koridor membungkuk hormat pada Miyuki ketika dia lewat. Tujuannya satu saat ini, yaitu Departemen Bedah, untuk menemui Sawamura. Kalau dokter itu sedang jaga di IGD, Miyuki rela menunggu sampai jam jaganya selesai. Kalau Sawamura tidak ada di Departemen Bedah, Miyuki akan mencarinya ke sepenjuru RS, atau memanggilnya lewat _intercom_. Ya ya, ada seribu satu jalan menuju Roma.

Dia sudah membiarkan masalah ini hampir dua minggu dan Miyuki mempunyai firasat kalau masalah seperti ini terus dibiarkan, dia tidak akan bisa lagi bertemu Sawamura. Firasat itu membuatnya takut dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menemui Sawamura dan menyelesaikan semuanya.

Miyuki menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya lagi. Dia melakukan itu kira-kira sepuluh kali, karena setiap langkahnya yang semakin dekat dengan ruang istirahat IGD, dia semakin tidak berdaya dan merasa lemas. Namun, dia tetap memaksakan langkahnya sampai ke depan pintu yang tertutup.

Gagang pintu itu kaku. Tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang akan membukanya. Dengan pelan, Miyuki meraih gagang itu sebelum seseorang dari dalam ruang istirahat membuka pintu. Miyuki tersentak kaget, lebih dari seharusnya.

Itu adalah Sawamura Eijun.

"Oh."

Sawamura tampak kaget juga, seperti Miyuki.

Iris emasnya terbelalak dan untuk sesaat dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Haruskah dia memberi selamat kepada Miyuki atas pencapaiannya? Atau dia harus memalingkan wajah, berpura-pura tidak melihat Miyuki Kazuya? Sawamura baru sadar bahwa dia sudah lama sekali tidak melihat Miyuki. Padahal, baru sekitar dua minggu.

"Uh… Hai…" kata Miyuki canggung. Dia merutuki diri sendiri kenapa suasana jadi secanggung ini. Dan lagi, _HAI_? Memangnya itu yang diucapkan orang setelah tingkah laku buruknya? "Apa kau sedang jam jaga?" tanya Miyuki.

Sawamura menggeleng. "Mencari siapa?" tanyanya.

Miyuki menelan ludah. Sawamura berbicara dengan nadanya yang biasa, tapi Miyuki tidak pernah melupakan nada dingin milik Sawamura, yang sampai sekarang masih membuatnya menggigil.

"Kau," jawab Miyuki, "Aku mencarimu." Miyuki menjilat bibir bawahnya. Dia menatap Sawamura. "Boleh bicara sebentar? Aku rasa aku berhutang maaf padamu."

Sawamura tidak langsung menjawab. Sawamura memang bermaksud menyelesaikan masalah satu per satu, tetapi ketika dia bertemu dengan Miyuki Kazuya, semua daftar tugas yang sudah di susun di dalam otaknya mendadak buyar. Dia tidak bisa berpikir. Yang bisa dipikirkan hanyalah betapa lama mereka tidak bertemu, dan meskipun Sawamura benci mengakuinya, dia senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan Miyuki. Perasaannya kembali menjadi bocah remaja.

Miyuki menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas. Sawamura diam kaku seperti patung lilin di depannya dan menurut Miyuki itu bukan hal bagus. Miyuki bertanya-tanya apakah tadi dia melakukan kesalahan lagi? Apakah dia menyakiti perasaan Sawamura lagi?

"Boleh," kata Sawamura akhirnya. "Mau bicara dimana?" tanyanya.

Miyuki begitu fokus pada pikirannya akan ditolak oleh Sawamura, sehingga dia sama sekali tidak kepikiran soal tempat untuk bicara. Dia begitu lega karena Sawamura mau bicara dengannya. Sekarang, dia harus memikirkan solusi baru.

Diliriknya jam dinding yang berada di ruang istirahat. Lalu, dia juga teringat bahwa Sawamura sempat ke luar RS bersama Chris di jam istirahat. Miyuki punya keinginan untuk tidak kalah dari Kepala Departemen itu.

"Keberatan jika makan siang bersamaku?"

.

Sawamura bilang dia tidak mau makan daging, akhirnya mereka berdua makan di sebuah kedai ramen dan sushi. Mereka berdua memesan ramen.

"Sawamura," panggil Miyuki. Dia menatap Sawamura dengan sungguh-sungguh, "aku minta maaf."

Sawamura menatapnya. Tatapan Miyuki tegas, tetapi irisnya bergetar. Sawamura belum mengatakan apapun. "Aku sudah mengatakan hal-hal yang menyakitkan kepadamu. Aku begitu frustasi karena gagal ditunjuk sebagai konsultan pasien dan aku malah melampiaskannya padamu. Aku minta maaf."

"Sekarang kepalamu sudah dingin?" tanya Sawamura.

Miyuki mengangguk. "Iya. Aku banyak berpikir sejak kau memukulku. Aku hanya begitu kecewa karena tidak bisa merawat pasien denganmu, tapi aku juga malah melampiaskannya padamu. Memalukan."

Sawamura menatap ramen yang masih banyak di dalam mangkuknya. Pembicaraan ini begitu tenang dan Miyuki mengutarakan semuanya dengan jujur. Mungkin memang sudah seharusnya mereka berdua bicara seperti ini. Sudah waktunya mereka membicarakan tentang apa yang mereka rasakan.

"Aku juga kecewa karena tidak bisa merawat pasien bersama-sama," kata Sawamura. Miyuki menatapnya, "Aku selalu berpikir itu tidak begitu penting, jadi kau tidak harus tahu."

"Penting," kata Miyuki cepat, "apa yang kau rasakan dan yang aku rasakan itu penting. Setidaknya kita bisa tahu perasaan masing-masing."

Sawamura mencerna kalimat Miyuki. Membagi perasaannya, mengungkapkan perasaannya, itu semua sudah Sawamura buang jauh-jauh. Dia begitu takut dan akhirnya dia melarikan diri. Padahal dia mengajarkan pada Asada bahwa rasa sakit dan ketakutan itulah yang akan menjadi guru di dalam kehidupan, tetapi nasihat itu tidak diterapkan oleh Sawamura.

"Aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," kata Sawamura. Dia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tulus. Bukan senyuman meremehkan atau pun sombong. Hanya sebuah senyuman sederhana, tetapi jantung Miyuki berdetak sangat kencang. "Selamat untuk gelar barumu, Miyuki Kazuya."

Miyuki terpana untuk beberapa detik.

"Kuharap aku belum begitu terlambat mengucapkannya."

Miyuki mendengus geli. "Kau orang terakhir yang mengucapkannya."

Jawaban Miyuki membuat Sawamura memutar bola matanya. "Jangan merusak suasana," katanya. "Kemarin aku ada urusan, jadi tidak sempat memberikan selamat. Apa kau mau kuberikan bunga juga?" tanyanya.

Miyuki menggeleng. "Tidak terima kasih. Aku yang kerepotan di apartemen nantinya," jawab Miyuki. Lalu, dia teringat sesuatu, "kata Okumura, kau pergi dengan Chris kemarin. Apa ini tentang tawarannya?"

Sawamura mengangguk. "Aku memberikan jawaban padanya," jawab Sawamura.

Miyuki berharap suaranya tidak seperti orang yang habis dipukul atau seperti anak ayam yang terinjak. Dia bertanya, "Apa jawabanmu? Apa kau menerima tawarannya?" tanya Miyuki hati-hati.

"Sayang sekali tebakanmu salah," kata Sawamura, "aku menolaknya."

"Kenapa?" Miyuki memberinya tatapan tidak percaya.

Mendapati Miyuki Kazuya dan Takigawa Chris berekspresi seperti itu di depan Sawamura, membuat dokter bedah itu membatin geli. Kenapa orang-orang yang heboh, padahal Sawamura sendiri santai.

"Aku ingin pergi ke tempat lain dulu," katanya sambil bersandar pada punggung kursi. "Aku belum siap terikat lagi."

"Afghanistan lagi ya?" tebak Miyuki. Lagi-lagi, Miyuki memberinya pertanyaan retorik seperti Chris. Satu pertanyaan yang ditanyakan oleh dua orang yang berbeda, tetapi Sawamura tidak bisa menjawabnya dengan lugas seperti jawaban yang diberikannya pada Chris.

"Apa kau masih ingat percakapan kita dulu?" tanya Sawamura. Miyuki menatapnya. Tatapannya bingung. "Di balkon rumah sakit, tentang apa yang akan kita lakukan berdua?"

Ingatan Miyuki membawanya kepada subuh dingin di Tokyo dan seorang Sawamura Eijun. Memori itu masih sejelas siang hari, ketika Miyuki mengingatnya, dan sejauh masa lalu.

"Mau ikut denganku?" tawar Sawamura.

Pertanyaan itu tidak disangka oleh Miyuki. Mereka berdua memiliki catatan perjalanan masing-masing, tetapi ketika keduanya menyodorkan catatan perjalanan, timbul kebimbangan. Mereka sama-sama penjelajah, pengelana, tetapi hidup mereka berbeda. Sangat berbeda.

"Apa kau mau bergabung secara resmi di RS?" Miyuki bertanya balik sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Sawamura. "Di Departemen Gerontologi."

Mereka berdua tidak butuh jawaban. Pertanyaan satu orang adalah jawaban untuk pertanyaan orang yang lain. Mereka tidak butuh kata-kata puitis. Perasaan mereka berkembang bersama dengan pasien yang mereka rawat. Namun, jauh di lubuk hati mereka berdua, mereka belum siap untuk terikat dan berkomitmen.

Perasaan adalah satu hal, tetapi komitmen adalah hal lain yang sangat rumit dan butuh pertimbangan matang. Butuh kesiapan. Butuh kedewasaan mental. Membutuhkan seumur hidup untuk membuat komitmen dan Sawamura serta Miyuki, belum siap untuk melakukan hal itu. Mereka berdua adalah penjelajah yang haus akan ilmu pengetahuan. Mereka belum siap untuk meninggalkan kehidupan mereka. Mereka masih ingin meneruskan perjalanan mereka.

Garis yang bersinggungan karena takdir itu, kini sudah mulai bergerak lagi.

.

"Jadi kau benar-benar akan keluar dari RS ya?" tanya Kawakami memastikan. Tim Miyuki sedang bersantai di salah satu meja kantin rumah sakit. Sawamura mengaduk jus jeruk di depannya. Dia mengangguk.

"Anda menerima tawaran Takigawa-_sensei_ ke Amerika?" tanya Seto.

Sawamura bahkan tidak bertanya darimana Seto Takuma mendapatkan informasi itu. Namun, begitu dia mengingat Miyuki juga mengetahuinya, dia maklum. "Tidak, aku menolaknya."

"Kenapa?" tanya Okumura.

Sawamura Eijun memang penuh dengan misteri. Seorang dokter bedah yang muncul tiba-tiba, lalu pergi juga tiba-tiba.

"Aku hanya ingin berpergian untuk saat ini," jawabnya, "_travelling_. _Backpacker_."

"Anda lebih memilih liburan daripada belajar ke Amerika?" tanya Takako tidak percaya.

Sawamura hanya tersenyum santai. "Aku tahu prioritas hidupku. Kehidupan di RS benar-benar berat dan sepertinya aku memang butuh liburan."

"Yeah, aku bisa melihat itu," gumam Seto.

"Kau akan liburan ke mana?" tanya Kawakami.

"Saat ini aku baru terpikir ke Afghanistan," jawab Sawamura.

Seto tersedak kopi yang diminumnya. "Apa?" tanyanya sambil terbatuk.

"Kenapa Anda mau pergi ke sana? Memangnya ada tempat liburan di sana?" tanya Okumura bingung.

Kawakami dan Takako memandangnya bingung. Sawamura menikmati setiap ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh anggota timnya. Ekspresi mereka sama persis dengan orangtua Sawamura dan teman-temannya di Nagano ketika dia memutuskan untuk berkelana pertama kalinya.

"Itu kan negara yang penuh dengan konflik dan perang," komentar Takako. "Dan Anda bilang Anda butuh liburan?"

"Benar."

Okumura hanya menatap Sawamura dan semakin dia tidak mengerti. Sedari awal, dia sudah penasaran dengan keberadaan Sawamura. Kulit yang terlalu gosong untuk ukuran orang jepang, rambut coklat yang pecah-pecah dan berubah warna hingga kemerahan akibat sinar matahari, serta kepercayaan diri sebagai dokter bedah dan dedikasi untuk terus merawat pasiennya tanpa mengenal lelah. Ditambah lagi menjadikan Afghanistan sebagai tempat liburan, padahal jelas-jelas orang akan menghindari negara konflik tersebut.

"Anda dokter di Afghanistan ya?" tebak Okumura.

Semua tim menatap Okumura, termasuk Sawamura. Lalu tatapan mereka menuju Sawamura. "APA?"

Sawamura hanya tersenyum simpul. "Lebih tepatnya di NGO," kata Sawamura.

"Aku tidak percaya!" seru Seto. Kacamatanya melorot.

Kawakami memberinya tatapan menyelidiki. "Pantas saja kau begitu hebat di kamar operasi," katanya.

"Deduksimu hebat juga," kata Sawamura.

"Jadi maksudnya liburan itu, kembali merawat pasien di Afghanistan?" tanya Takako. "Apa itu bisa termasuk liburan?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

Seto meringis tanpa sadar. "Kenapa Anda suka sekali bekerja sih?" tanyanya bingung.

Sawamura hanya tertawa singkat sambil menikmati reaksi mereka. Seto Takuma tidak perlu tahu, kalau pun dijelaskan, Sawamura yakin bahwa dia tidak akan mengerti. Ini adalah perasaan milik Sawamura yang telah tumbuh dan dijaga olehnya selama bertahun-tahun. Pengabdiannya kepada pasien tidak bisa lagi dijelaskan. Baginya, dokter bukan hanya sekedar bekerja atau pun profesi. Dokter adalah panggilan hidup. Dia mencari kehidupan, mempertahankan kehidupan, serta mengangkat kehidupan dari kematian.

Setelah mereka berbincang-bincang lagi, akhirnya Sawamura bangkit dari kursinya.

"Sudah mau pergi?" tanya Kawakami.

"Apa Anda akan langsung berangkat ke Afghanistan?" tanya Takako.

"Aku akan kembali ke Nagano dulu," jawab Sawamura, "mempersiapkan visa dan pasporku."

"Kau sudah bilang Miyuki?" tanya Kawakami.

"Dia malah menyarankan aku untuk pamit pada kalian semua," jawab Sawamura.

Tiba-tiba, suasana berubah menjadi sendu. Barulah mereka paham kalau ini adalah perpisahan yang sesungguhnya.

"Apa Anda akan kembali ke Jepang lagi?" tanya Seto. "Anda tidak akan selamanya di Afghanistan kan?"

"Pada akhirnya semua harus kembali ke rumah kan?" retorik Sawamura.

Kawakami ikut bangkit dari kursinya. Seto, Okumura, dan Takako mengikutinya. Kawakami menepuk pundak Sawamura. "Jangan sampai kau mati karena bom ya," ujarnya.

Sawamura hanya tertawa. "Semua juga selalu berpesan seperti itu padaku."

"Ini serius!"

Sawamura mengangguk. "Baik, Kawakami-_sensei_~"

Okumura mengulurkan tangannya dan Sawamura menyambut uluran tangan itu. Mereka berjabat tangan. "Senang bisa bekerja bersama Anda, Sawamura-_sensei_. Anda benar-benar dokter bedah yang sangat hebat."

"Aku juga senang bisa bekerja bersama kalian di tim ini. Kau benar-benar meringankan pekerjaanku di kamar operasi," kata Sawamura.

"Kenapa kalian berdua berjabat tangan kaku seperti orang Jerman?" tanya Seto tidak mengerti.

Namun, Seto juga ikut mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat Sawamura. "Anda benar-benar dokter idaman," katanya. "Sampai berjumpa lagi Sawamura-_sensei_."

"Sampai berjumpa lagi."

Takako bertatapan dengan Sawamura. "Semua yang ingin kukatakan sudah dikatakan para dokter ini," kata Takako. Sawamura tertawa mendengarnya. Takako tersenyum. "Jaga diri Anda, _sensei_."

"Terima kasih Fujiwara-_san_."

Setelah itu, Sawamura berjalan dari kantin rumah sakit menuju koridor utama RS. Beberapa bulan belakangan ini terasa aneh bagi Sawamura. Dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dia akan kembali menginjakkan kaki di RS. Dia juga sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa dia bisa terlibat takdir aneh dengan seseorang yang memiliki jalan hidup yang sangat berbeda.

Koridor RS ini sudah semakin familiar diingatan Sawamura. Dia sudah tidak tersesat lagi di koridor RS yang banyak dan berlika-liku. Dia sudah merawat banyak pasien dengan berbagai kondisi di RS ini. Dia juga sebisa mungkin mengajarkan Asada tentang pengalaman, supaya Asada semakin berkembang. Dokter magang itu punya potensi, menurut Sawamura.

Dia sudah berpamitan secara formal di Departemen Bedah. Furuya Satoru mengatakan kalau dia akan mengasah lagi kemampuannya agar bisa melampaui Sawamura. Takigawa Chris juga tidak mengatakan apapun lagi soal keputusan Sawamura. Dia hanya berpesan agar Sawamura menjaga diri.

"Sawamura-_sensei_."

Sawamura berhenti berjalan. Asada Hirofumi memanggilnya.

"Ada apa, Asada?" tanya Sawamura.

Asada bertubuh tinggi dan kurus. Kulitnya pucat. Wajahnya selalu tampak gugup dan tidak yakin. Kacamatanya tipis dan selalu dipakainya. Jas dokter yang dipakainya kebesaran dan masih putih bersih. _Name tag_ masih terpasang di sebelah kiri jas dokter, sebagai tanda pengenal.

Dia menatap Sawamura. tatapannya masih penuh dengan keraguan dan kebimbangan, tetapi Asada bertumbuh dan berkembang setiap harinya. Dibandingkan pertama kali Asada menjadi asistennya, kini kecepatan menjahitnya meningkat dan dia tidak pernah lupa pemeriksaan penunjang secara lengkap lagi. Pengalaman sudah mengajarinya dengan baik, lewat setiap inchi di tubuhnya.

"Apa Anda benar-benar akan pergi dari RS ini?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak mungkin membuat _prank_ salam perpisahan seperti itu," kata Sawamura. "Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Sawamura. Dia tahu bahwa Asada tidak mungkin hanya berbasa-basi seperti itu.

Asada sudah mulai tidak bimbang lagi. "Kemana Anda akan pergi setelah dari RS ini?" tanyanya.

"Aku akan pergi liburan," kata Sawamura.

Asada masih belum terlihat puas. Sawamura menanti dengan sabar. "Lalu, apa Anda tidak niat untuk kembali ke RS ini setelah liburan?" tanyanya lagi.

Sawamura mendengus geli mendengar pertanyaan Asada.

_Kembali_.

Kata itu terasa sangat asing sekaligus penuh dengan kerinduan setiap kali Sawamura melafalkannya. Apakah Sawamura punya tempat kembali? Pekerjaan dan pasienlah tempat kembali bagi para dokter.

"Kau keberatan karena aku mengundurkan diri?" tanya Sawamura.

Ekspresi Asada rumit, seperti ingin menyangkal pertanyaan Sawamura, tapi juga itu yang dirasakannya. "Saya tidak bisa menjadi sehebat Anda," katanya pada akhirnya. Aura di sekelilingnya berubah menjadi negatif dan suram. Bahu kurus itu terlihat bungkuk.

Sawamura maju beberapa langkah hingga dia cukup dekat dengan Asada, lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjitak kepala Asada. Dokter magang itu mengaduh kesakitan. Dia mengusap-usap kepala yang baru saja dijitak oleh Sawamura.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" tanya Sawamura galak, "memangnya kau sudah menguji seluruh kemampuanmu?"

"Tapi Anda kan dokter bedah jenius!" protes Asada.

Sawamura menjitaknya untuk kedua kalinya. Sawamura Eijun menarik napas dan menghembuskannya.

"Asada," panggilnya. Dia menunggu sampai dokter magang itu menatapnya. "Dokter bedah jenius itu juga lahir dari orang biasa. Bedanya, dia terus menguji seluruh kemampuan dan kekuatannnya. Tanpa jeda. Tanpa henti."

Asada memandangnya. Kalimat Sawamura bagai panah yang langsung menusuk ke dalam jantungnya. Tatapan Sawamura sekokoh beton baja.

"Kau yang sekarang memang belum mencapai tahap itu, tetapi itu bukan masalah. Berkembanglah Asada. Uji seluruh kemampuanmu. Memang butuh proses dan waktu yang panjang, tetapi usaha tidak pernah mengkhianati hasil."

Asada merasakan rambut-rambut halus di tubuhnya berdiri setelah Sawamura mengatakan kalimat itu.

Itu memang kalimat penyemangat yang biasa didengarnya oleh para motivator, tetapi ketika Sawamura mengatakannya, bobotnya terasa berbeda. Kalimat Sawamura hidup, ada denyut di dalam kata-kata itu. Ada kenangan dan pengalaman di setiap kata yang keluar. Sawamura merangkum seluruh perjalanannya di dalam kalimat sederhana itu, dan Sawamura bersungguh-sungguh ketika mengatakannya. Sawamura Eijun telah menguji kemampuannya sampai batas maksimal dan telah melampauinya. Tidak ada teknik khusus. Tidak ada tips dan trik. Berjuang. Itu saja.

"Kau beruntung Asada," kata Sawamura, "karena kau belum jenius, maka kau punya seluruh ruang dan waktu di dunia ini untuk berkembang."

Asada terpaku. Kalau dia punya keinginan yang bisa dikabulkan, dia ingin mengorek kenangan Sawamura dan melihat langsung apa saja yang sudah dilewati oleh dokter bedah itu.

"Saya ingin belajar lebih banyak lagi dari Anda," kata Asada, "menguji kemampuan saya bersama Anda."

Sawamura mendengarnya sampai akhir, tetapi jawabannya tetap tidak berubah. "Asada, aku sudah menetapkan pilihanku dan itu tidak akan berubah."

Asada menatapnya bingung. "Apa maksud Anda?"

"Perjalanan ini tidak bisa terhenti sekarang. Aku belum ingin berhenti."

"Tapi Anda tidak akan bisa terus berjalan kan? Anda pasti akan berhenti kan?" tanya Asada.

Sawamura menggeleng. "Entahlah Asada. Kalau bisa, aku ingin berjalan terus."

Asada memandangnya lagi, ekspresinya melembut. "Saya tidak mengerti," katanya, "kenapa Anda ingin berjalan terus?"

_Kenapa?_

Sawamura juga sudah bertanya-tanya. Mungkin salah satu alasannya karena dia tidak ingin merasa sepi dan sendiri. Sawamura selalu memikirkan hal itu, di tengah-tengah terik matahari, di gelapnya malam, di tengah hujan bom dan ladang ranjau, dia tidak pernah berhenti berpikir.

_Aku tidak mau hidup sendirian._

Sawamura ingin hidup bersama dengan orang lain. Dia sudah mengalami kehidupan panjang. Dimulai dari tinggal bersama dengan kedua orangtuanya di Nagano, lalu tinggal sendiri untuk menuntut ilmu kedokteran, sampai akhirnya dia berakhir hidup bersama Chris. Sawamura sudah melewati banyak fase, makanya dia tahu bahwa hidup sendiri itu menyakitkan dan menakutkan.

Sawamura ingin ada seseorang yang berada di sisinya, memberinya dukungan ketika dia sedang berusaha. Lalu memberinya pujian ketika dia berhasil, bahkan memarahinya ketika dia salah. Dia juga ingin bertengkar dengan seseorang untuk menguatkan argumennya. Sawamura ingin seseorang ada di sampingnya, berbagi di ranjang yang sama dan saling menghangatkan satu sama lain ketika angin malam menusuk kulit hingga tulang.

"Aku juga masih bertanya-tanya mengenai hal itu."

Asada semakin tidak mengerti jawaban Sawamura. Dia bersiap untuk membuka mulutnya lagi, tetapi Sawamura memotong kalimat yang belum keluar itu. "Berusahalah Asada. Lampuilah para seniormu dan jadilah dokter andalan di RS ini."

.

"Sawamura Eijun."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sawamura berhenti berjalan. Kali ini Miyuki Kazuya yang menahan kepergiannya. Dia berjalan ke arah Sawamura yang sudah berada di lapangan parkir, siap keluar dari RS dan menuju halte bus.

"Rapat dengan tim akreditasi sudah selesai?" tanyanya.

Miyuki mengangguk. Dia memakai kemeja formal dan jas dokter yang putih seperti susu. Cahaya matahari mengiringi langkah Miyuki. "Sudah selesai berpamitan dengan yang lain?" tanya Miyuki.

"Iya. Setidaknya mereka menasihatiku agar tidak mati karena bom."

Miyuki mendengus geli.

"Terima kasih Sawamura," kata Miyuki. Miyuki mengulurkan tangannya.

Sawamura tersenyum mendengarnya. Sekali lagi, hatinya terasa hangat dan hampir meleleh karena Miyuki. Kedua tangan mereka berjabat. Sawamura bisa merasakan kehangatan telapak tangan Miyuki dan dia sadar bahwa ini adalah kontak fisik mereka yang pertama. Rasanya aneh sekaligus menyenangkan. Namun, ini juga menjadi kontak fisik mereka yang terakhir.

"Sama-sama Professor Miyuki," kata Sawamura.

Miyuki belum ingin mengakhiri jabat tangan mereka, tetapi dia juga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk terus bisa menyentuh Sawamura. Lalu, entah mengapa sebuah ide gila terlintas di benaknya. Mungkin jika dia melakukannya, Sawamura akan menghajarnya tanpa ampun. Namun, jika dia tidak melakukannya, dia tidak akan bisa melakukannya selamanya.

Jabat tangan yang belum berakhir itu, membuat Miyuki sedikit menarik tangan Sawamura, sehingga dokter bedah itu maju beberapa langkah. Lalu, dengan memberanikan diri, dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekitar tubuh Sawamura. Dipeluk erat tubuh yang lebih kurus dan lebih pendek darinya.

Sawamura terlalu kaget untuk bereaksi. Otaknya mendadak melupakan semuanya seperti penderita Alzheimer. Dia diam kaku seperti patung yang terbuat dari batu. Begitu Sawamura sadar, dia sudah sepenuhnya berada di pelukan Miyuki. Dia bersandar sepenuhnya pada professor muda itu.

"Sampai bertemu lagi Sawamura Eijun," kata Miyuki, tepat di sebelah telinga kirinya. Suara Miyuki tidak keras, bahkan nyaris berbisik dan Sawamura merasa seluruh tubuhnya merinding ketika mendengar Miyuki dalam nada suara yang rendah.

Sebuah sensasi menyenangkan menggelitik perutnya dan naik menembus diafragma-nya. Lalu, berkumpul di paru-paru. Sawamura bisa merasa ventrikel kirinya memompa darah dengan lebih cepat dan akses menuju wajahnya diperbanyak. Semua pembuluh darah di wajahnya dilatasi maksimal, sehingga tampak merah dan hangat. Jantungnya berpacu gila-gilaan. Sensasi yang sudah lama tidak dirasakan lagi oleh Sawamura.

"Jangan mencari aku lagi," bisik Sawamura. Dia menahan kesadaran dan akal sehatnya agar tidak melayang meninggalkan dirinya sendirian.

Miyuki tertawa dan dia bisa merasakan helaan napas Miyuki di telinganya. Perutnya semakin tergelitik. Sawamura sadar bahwa dia harus melepaskan kontak fisik ini sebelum jadi gila. Namun, tubuhnya malah menyamankan diri di dalam pelukan Miyuki.

"Kalau memang berjodoh, kita akan bertemu lagi."

.

Sawamura Eijun duduk di salah satu bangku di ruang tunggu bandara. Penerbangannya _delay_ selama 40 menit, sehingga Sawamura memutuskan untuk mendengarkan musik dari ponselnya sambil membuka surat elektrolit yang masuk. Beberapa dari teman-temannya di Nagano yang masih protes karena Sawamura melewatkan waktunya di Jepang secara singkat, apalagi dia tidak menetap di Nagano, malah bekerja di Tokyo.

Lalu, ada pula beberapa _e-mail_ dari teman-teman dari RS Swasta. Kawakami bertanya kapan tiba di Afghanistan, Seto bilang untuk membawanya 'oleh-oleh' khas Afghanistan berupa selongsong peluru bekas dan kepingan-kepingan bom. Bahkan, Furuya ikut menulis _e-mail_ agar dia tidak mati lebih dulu sebelum kembali bersaing dengannya.

Lalu, dia membuka _e-mail_ dari Kominato Haruichi.

**FROM: kominatoharu6 **

**SUBJECT: APA KABAR?**

_Eijun-_kun_,_

_Pertama, aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa berpamitan langsung denganmu. Salah satu pasienku mengalami kondisi sepsis dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian. Sebagai sesama dokter, kau pasti tahu perasaan yang kurasakan, ketika disuruh memilih dua prioritas. Sebagai seorang dokter juga, aku tahu bahwa kau akan memilih pasienmu dari apapun. Aku sedikit menyesal tidak bisa berpamitan langsung denganmu dan aku juga tidak tahu kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi atau apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi. _

_Bertemu denganmu membuatku menjadi berpikir tentang kebetulan dan takdir. Apakah kita bertemu hanya karena kebetulan ataukah memang sudah digariskan untuk bertemu? Secara kebetulankah kau bergabung di RS ini ataukah secara takdir kau tersesat di koridor RS sehingga kita bisa bertemu dan kau bisa mengoperasi pasienku? Pertemuan manusia yang saling mempengaruhi satu sama lain ini, mungkin sampai kapanpun tidak bisa aku pahami sendiri. _

_Eijun-_kun_, dimana pun kau berada sekarang, jagalah dirimu. Mungkin kita memang jarang bertemu di RS karena kesibukan yang berlainan, tetapi aku peduli padamu sebagai sesama rekan sejawat, terlebih lagi sebagai teman. Meskipun aku tidak paham tentang kebetulan dan takdir, tetapi aku yakin jika kita berdua memiliki tujuan yang sama, maka kita akan bertemu lagi di suatu hari nanti. Dan ketika kita bertemu lagi, kuharap kita bisa saling berbagi cerita selayaknya seorang teman dan sahabat._

_Salam dari seorang sahabat,_

_Harucchi_

Sawamura membacanya sampai dia merasa matanya menghangat. Dia bahkan bisa membayangkan Kominato yang mengatakannya secara langsung di depannya saat ini. _E-mail_ yang tidak begitu panjang itu menghangatkan setiap relung hati Sawamura. Perasaan ini berbeda dengan apa yang dirasakannya pada Miyuki. Ini perasaan untuk seorang teman dan sahabat.

Sawamura memang memiliki sahabat-sahabat dekat di Nagano, tetapi persahabatan yang dirasakannya dengan Kominato berbeda. Kominato menempuh jalan yang sama dengan Sawamura, disumpah oleh Sumpah Hipokrates yang sama, dan memakai jas putih yang sama. Mereka berdua bisa saling mengerti satu sama lain karena paham tentang satu sama lain. Kominato Haruichi adalah sahabat seprofesinya. Dan rasanya menyenangkan mempunyai seorang teman dan sahabat.

Ketika kode penerbangannya diumumkan, Sawamura kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam ransel besarnya dan berjalan menuju pesawatnya. Setiap langkahnya mantap dan tidak ragu lagi. Dia akan kembali melakukan perjalanan. Bedanya, kini hatinya tidak lagi kosong. Kini hatinya sudah penuh dan dia tidak akan menyesalinya.

_Jika memang tujuan kita sama, maka kita pasti bertemu lagi._

.

**SELESAI**

_The younger generation forms a country of its own. _

_It has no geographical boundaries. _

_These young people are going to do things. _

_They are going to change things._

_**[Edna St. Vincent Millay]**_

* * *

A/N: Pertama-tama, saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang sudah setia mengikuti cerita ini hingga akhirnya tamat. Semua komentar, favorite dan follow yang kalian lakukan adalah penyemangat saya untuk terus mengetik cerita ini hingga selesai. Saya tidak menyangka bahwa akhirnya cerita ini selesai setelah 20 chapter, padahal rencananya hanya 2 chapter saja.

Lalu, saya mencantumkan credit lirik lagu yang saya masukkan ke dalam cerita ini:

Only The Young: Taylor Swift

New Romantic: Taylor Swift

Miss Americana and The Heartbreak Prince: Taylor Swift

Unstoppable: Sia

The Greatest: Sia ft. Kendrick Lamar

Iya, saya tahu. Genre cerita ini adalah romance dan drama, tapi kenyataannya sama sekali gak ada unsur romance dan drama nya T.T malah cuma nyeritain kehidupan rumah sakit doang. Huhuhu… maafkan saya…

Untuk ending MiyuxSawa, maaf ya kalau kalian kecewa karena mereka tidak bersama /janganbunuhsaya/ menurut saya, ending seperti itu sudah paling realistis, karena mereka berdua, meskipun akhirnya mengakui perasaan masing-masing, tapi belum siap untuk berkomitmen. Sawamura masih belum bisa meninggalkan kebebasannya untuk hidup bersama Miyuki, dan Miyuki juga belum bisa meninggalkan semua pencapaiannya untuk bersama dengan Sawamura. Singkat kata, mereka berdua pada akhirnya terlalu ambisius untuk mengalah dan berkomitmen. _Job above all_!

Sampai bertemu di karya selanjutnya!

* * *

**EPILOG**

Narumiya Mei duduk dengan nyaman di kursinya. Akhirnya, setelah satu bulan dia uring-uringan dan sibuk mengurus akreditasi RS, dia bisa menarik napas lega. Proses akreditasi memang hanya satu minggu, tetapi persiapannya itu memakan waktu bulanan. Departemen Gerontologi kini sedang mulai melakukan perubahan secara bertahap. Miyuki Kazuya sibuk dengan para dokter-dokter dan penelitiannya, sementara Narumiya juga sibuk mengurusi pasien-pasien di RS bersama dengan dokter-dokter muda.

Pintunya diketuk dan ketika dia memperbolehkan, Akamatsu masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Narumiya.

"Saya ingin menyerahkan dokumen yang dikirimkan oleh NGO lewat fax beberapa hari yang lalu," katanya.

Narumiya mengambilnya. "Zaman seperti ini masih ada yang pakai fax ya," gumamnya tidak percaya. Dia membuka amplop coklat itu dan membaca isinya. Setelah beberapa saat dia selesai membaca, dia menatap Akamatsu.

"Tolong panggilkan Professor Miyuki ke ruanganku."

.

"Kenapa?" tanya Miyuki. Miyuki dan Narumiya duduk berhadapan di sofa tamu yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

Tanpa basa-basi Narumiya langsung menyerahkan amplop yang diterimanya oleh NGO. Miyuki mengambilnya dan membacanya. Selesai membaca, dia menatap Narumiya. "Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan dengan surat ini?" tanyanya.

"Miyuki, aku ingin kau menjadi perwakilan RS," katanya. Miyuki menatapnya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Miyuki. "Lagipula, ini sebenarnya untuk apa?" tanyanya lagi sambil melambaikan kertas-kertas itu.

"Duh!" kata Narumiya, "tentu saja karena RS kita ini adalah RS Internasional. Palang Merah Internasional juga pasti mempertimbangkan hal itu. Apalagi akreditasi sudah berlalu dan Departemen Gerontologi punya seorang professor! Jelas RS kita akan mendapatkan undangan."

"Aku paham," kata Miyuki, "tapi biaya perjalanan ini ditanggung RS, Departemen, NGO, atau pribadi?" tanya Miyuki.

"Serius? Kau memusingkan masalah uang?" tanya Narumiya tidak percaya. Dari sekian banyak hal yang bisa dikritisi, Miyuki Kazuya malah bertanya soal uang?

Miyuki melambai. "Bercanda. Bercanda," katanya santai, "tapi kenapa harus Departemen Gerontologi? Kalau memang ini RS Disabilitas, harusnya yang dikirim itu fisioterapi atau ortopedi kan?"

"Aku paham maksudmu," kata Narumiya. "Mereka ingin melakukan penyuluhan juga, dan ternyata para pasien yang menempati RS itu lebih dari 50% adalah manula. Yah, setidaknya sebagai konsultan geriatri, ada baiknya juga membantu di sana. Memang kesannya agak aneh, tapi NGO yang meminta. Mereka merekomendasikan Departemen Gerontologi dari RS ini juga karena posisimu."

Miyuki mendengarkan dengan saksama.

"Kau tidak harus menjawab hari ini, tapi yang pasti NGO minta kepastian akhir minggu ini. Selain itu, kau juga masih harus mengurus visa dan tetek bengeknya. Semakin cepat kau jawab, semakin bagus sebenarnya," jelas Narumiya.

"Wah, kau jadi semakin jago menyuruhku ya," kata Miyuki.

Narumiya mengangkat bahunya santai. "Aku hanya menikmati posisiku sekarang. Setidaknya aku harus bisa mengendalikan professor departemen sesuai keinginanku kan?" tanyanya sarkas.

Miyuki hanya tertawa hambar. Selera humor Narumiya payah. Sangat payah.

"Tapi jawaban darimu memang tidak boleh mendadak atau mepet," kata Narumiya. Dia kembali ke mode serius. "Nanti mengurusnya jadi repot."

"Aku paham," kata Miyuki.

Dia menatap lagi dokumen yang diberikan oleh Narumiya.

_Afghanistan_ _ya?_

.

Rumah Sakit yang didatangi Miyuki Kazuya adalah Rumah Sakit milik Palang Merah Internasional yang berada di kota Kabul, Afghanistan. Di Afghanistan memang menyediakan rumah sakit khusus untuk para disabilitas. Hal ini dikarenakan tingginya angka kecacatan akibat perang di Afghanistan. Bahkan, negara itu pun memiliki kementrian khusus yang mengurusi para disabilitas akibat perang.

"_Welcome_! _Welcome_!" salah seorang dokter senior berjalan terpincang-pincang menyambut para dokter luar negeri yang baru sampai.

Perjalanan ke Kota Kabul yang sangat tidak nyaman. Meskipun mobil yang mereka tumpangi adalah mobil dengan teknologi tinggi dan dilengkapi dengan kaca anti peluru, tetap saja semuanya berjalan lambat di jalanan yang rusak.

Salah seorang petinggi PBB dan Palang Merah Internasional menyambut mereka. Di rumah sakit itu ada ribuan orang disabilitas dan menggunakan tungkai pengganti yang prostetik. Dari muda sampai tua, semuanya ada di rumah sakit ini. Para dokter itu dibimbing ke sebuah ruang presentasi di RS tersebut.

"Ada beberapa dokter yang bisa berbahasa inggris," kata petinggi PBB itu, "tapi kalau masih butuh penerjemah, aku bisa menyediakan untuk kalian."

"Daripada itu, apa tepatnya peran kami?" tanya Miyuki. "Apa kami ikut membantu sebagai dokter atau hanya sebagai konsultan ketika diminta pendapat?"

Petinggi itu tertawa. "Anda sepertinya sudah tidak sabar ya," katanya, "nanti teknisnya dibahas di ruang presentasi. Tapi yang ingin aku tekankan adalah, _jangan keluar sendirian_."

Afghanistan bukanlah wilayah yang ramah terhadap orang asing. Pelaku bom bunuh diri biasanya mengincar para orang asing yang dianggap kafir atau para petinggi PBB.

Di ruang rapat, petinggi PBB tersebut menjelaskan tugas mereka selama tiga minggu di Afghanistan. Tentu saja, mereka tidak hanya berdiam diri di rumah sakit di Kabul, mereka juga akan ikut ke RS-RS yang lain. Inti tugas yang ditangkap oleh Miyuki adalah dia ikut membantu merawat pasien, tetapi akan lebih banyak memberikan kuliah singkat kepada tim medis tentang fisiologi para orang tua dan cara memperlakukannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Miyuki Kazuya menginjak tanah debu milik Afghanistan. Satu-satunya yang terpikir di benak Miyuki ketika mendarat adalah Sawamura Eijun. Pada akhirnya, Miyuki akan melihat dunia milik Sawamura. Bukan hanya dari cerita Sawamura, tetapi dengan mata kepala Miyuki sendiri.

Miyuki sendiri tidak yakin apakah dia bisa bertemu dengan Sawamura. Afghanistan adalah wilayah yang luas dan Sawamura bisa berada di mana saja. Dia tidak seperti Miyuki yang dijaga super ketat hanya untuk pergi ke supermarket. Sawamura adalah burung elang yang terbang dengan kedua sayap kokoh dan tidak pernah patah. Jadi, kemungkinan mereka bertemu juga nyaris mustahil.

"Oh ya," kata petinggi PBB itu, "nanti akan ada seorang dokter yang akan menemani kalian. Sekarang dia sedang ada operasi, tapi aku sudah memberitahunya bahwa delegasi dokter jepang sudah datang."

"Apa dia orang Afghanistan?" tanya seorang dokter dari RS Universitas.

"Kalian beruntung. Dia berkebangsaan Jepang, sama seperti kalian. Tapi bahasa Pashtun-nya lancar sekali."

Jantung Miyuki berdegup sedikit kencang mendengar penjelasan dari petinggi PBB itu. Apakah dia boleh berharap? Berapa banyak dokter jepang yang berada di Afghanistan? Tapi dia tidak boleh terlalu berharap, karena dokter jepang itu ada ratusan ribu. Bisa saja orang lain. Miyuki seperti ini karena efek rindu saja.

Miyuki menempati sebuah ruang kosong untuk istirahat. Mereka belum benar-benar bekerja hari ini, karena perjalanan yang panjang. Miyuki duduk di salah satu kursi sambil membuka botol minuman yang diberikan oleh RS.

Afghanistan memang sangat panas. Padahal dia berada di ruang berAC, tetapi sengatan mataharinya seolah menembus dinding-dinding semen RS ini. Pantas saja kulit Sawamura terlihat seperti kue yang gosong di oven dan rambutnya sampai kemerahan. Matahari terasa sangat dekat di Afghanistan.

Pintu ruang istirahan terbuka, tetapi Miyuki terlalu malas untuk menoleh. Menoleh saja dia bisa mengeluarkan keringat satu liter. Bahkan ketika ada suara kaki mendekat pun, dia sama sekali tidak peduli. Suara kaki itu berhenti.

"Sudah menyerah dengan panasnya Kota Kabul?"

Pertanyaan itu diutarakan dengan bahasa jepang dan suara yang sangat Miyuki kenal dengan baik. Meskipun mereka sudah berpisah selama dua tahun, suara itu masih bisa diingat Miyuki dengan jelas. Miyuki mengira dia berhalusinasi, tetapi ketika dia menoleh, iris emas 24 karat itu masih seperti ketika dia melihat foto dokumen Sawamura Eijun di ruangan milik Kataoka.

"Sawamura," kata Miyuki tanpa sadar.

Dia bangkit sampai tatapan mereka berada dalam satu garis.

Sawamura Eijun tampak semakin dewasa di setiap kali mereka bertemu. Kulitnya kembali menjadi gosong, dan rambutnya jauh lebih merah dari dua tahun yang lalu. Dia tidak memakai baju seragam bedah yang berwarna hijau, tetapi kaos polo dan celana jeans. Jas putih dokter dipakainya, mungkin untuk menunjukkan identitas Sawamura sebagai dokter.

"Kau tampak semakin gosong," komentar Miyuki.

Sawamura tertawa. "Setelah dua tahun tidak bertemu, hanya itu yang ada di pikiranmu? Mengataiku gosong?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Miyuki baru sadar kalau dia sangat-sangat merindukan tawa milik Sawamura.

"Oke," kata Sawamura, "aku juga bisa." Dia menarik napas. "Kau terlihat semakin tua, Miyuki Kazuya."

Miyuki ikut tertawa. "Oke. Kita impas sekarang."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang," kata Sawamura. "Tapi aku senang kau datang."

Miyuki tersenyum. Dan Sawamura bersumpah bahwa senyuman di wajah Miyuki membuatnya berkali-kali lipat menjadi lebih tampan. Perasaan itu masih ada di dalam diri Sawamura. Sejak hari itu, tidak ada yang berubah tentang perasaannya.

"Kalau memang berjodoh, kita akan bertemu."


End file.
